Truth or Consequence
by JakeisNessiesBitch
Summary: When all-star football quarterback Jacob Black falls for Renesmee Cullen, the two find that their differences may just be what brings them together... LEMON Rated M for language and sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'MMMMM BAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK!**

**Jes, jes I know, it's been a while. But I come bearing chapters, and I know that's all you really want. This first chapter is short, and so is chapter two. It's just a little intro to our knew characters and their persona. I hope y'all enjoy!**

**BY THE WAY! I do not own Twilight, StephMizzle does. (But Taylor Swift totally owned Kanye West, Joe Jonas, _and _Taylor Lautner in that SNL "Monolouge Song" thing she did... DAYYUUUM!)**

**

* * *

**

**Renesmee**

Working here at the "Sandwich Shack" was torture, pure torture. It smells like lunchmeat and Mayonnaise. I don't get off work until 5 PM and its only 2:15 PM.

You know that inescapable, frustrated feeling that makes you want to pull your hair out? Well, imagine having to go through that five days a week for three hours a day. The stupid hat the company makes me wear is itchy like you wouldn't believe and the bun-toaster is making a weird ticking noise that is seriously making me want to throw it against a wall.

The door jingled, signaling that someone had entered and I shuffled from the backroom into the front behind the glass-covered counter and kept my head down, avoiding eye contact -as I regularly did with all of the customers- with whoever stood in front of me.

"Welcome to the Sandwich Shack, how can I help you?" How humiliating.

"Uh, just give me a second." A husky, voice responded. I waited, playing with my fingers.

"What would you recommend?" He spoke again.

"Uh, I don't really eat here but, I guess if you like…ham? There's the 'Ham Ho-Down' and it comes with chips or fries and a drink." I listened intently to the rain pounding on the small restaurant as he unzipped his jacket.

"I guess I'll take the 'Hog It All for Yourself'." I grimaced. I hated putting together that messy sandwich. It's greasy and is just stuffed with bacon, ham, and any other greasy, disgusting meat known to man. I slipped on the clear gloves and put together the sandwich quietly, listening to the 80's music silently humming from the speakers here.

"So, do you work here all the time?" He began conversationally and I sighed before I spoke.

"No, I go to school at Quileute High on the Quileute reservation and then I come here for work."

"Cool, cool." He was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"Senior year?" He spoke again. I sighed and placed the bread knife down on the cutting board and pressed my fingertips to my temples.

"Yes." This is exactly why I hated being here by myself. It was so quiet whenever Phil -my boss- left me here to lock up after his weirdo girlfriend Dolores picked him up from work; and I hated talking to customers.

"Are you having a rough day?" Was this guy serious? He doesn't really care about me. Looking up I recognized the face any girl at school would melt for: Jacob Black. Head of the football team and All-Star player both on and off the field.

I avoided Jacob as much as possible: in the halls, during lunch, and in the third period literature class we shared. He was completely ripped and he was really, _really_ cute. The only thing I hated about Jacob was that he was "King Of The School" and every girl just threw herself at him. He always stares at me hungrily, like I belong to him or something and it freaks me out.

"Here's your sandwich," I shoved his food at him in the small transparent baggie that I wrapped it in, "That's 7 dollars." I mumbled ringing up his order. He slid a twenty on to the counter and smiled at me.

"Keep the change." After he left, I turned over the twenty and watched as a small white ripped piece of napkin floated to my feet. On the paper was "Hope your day gets better" scribbled in Jacob Black's ever-infamous script and on the back was ten digits. I shoved the napkin into my back pocket and rolled my eyes.

Like I'll need _that_ anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, hate me for the tiny chapter, I don't care. **

**You'll thank me for this later ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I felt bad about the whole "short chapter" fight we had, so think of this as like... make up sex. **

**Good for me, fun for you; we all win.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. (But as long as we're in this relationship _I_'_M_ wearing the pants ;])**

* * *

**Jacob**

Twice today. Twice. That is how many times I heard that ridiculous rumor that I hooked up with two girls at once. Don't get me wrong, I love the ladies, but not that much. The image people give me is ridiculous. They think I'm some sort of Pimp or something.

Football practice was brutal and skipping lunch was not a good idea for a guy like me. Hopping onto my motorcycle, I turned the keys in the ignition and backed out of the school's parking lot. I decided that I would stop at the first food place that came up on my right. After passing at least three bookstores, I came upon a deserted sandwich place. Walking through the rain and into the "Sandwich Shack" I watched as the cute girl with the bronze curls from my third period literature class shuffled into the front and behind the counter.

Renesmee Cullen... that was her name. She was really pretty, but she kept to herself. No one really knew but I had always had a secret crush on Renesmee. She had an amazing body and beautiful features that were just begging to be touched by me. She didn't meet my gaze as she spoke in that sweet, hypnotizing voice.

"Welcome to the Sandwich Shack, how can I help you?" I had never been here before, so how would I know what to order? Then again, she didn't know that.

"Uh, just give me a second." I responded. Everything sounded pretty good, but I wanted a recommendation. "What would you recommend?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't really eat here but, I guess if you like ham there's the 'Ham Ho-Down'." it sounded like a question. There's one thing I found out about Renesmee in those few seconds I talked to her: she's unsure of herself.

I unzipped my jacket as I spoke again," I guess I'll take the 'Hog-It-All-For-Yourself'." she grimaced and I wished I could take back whatever I said to make her upset. She began to prepare the sandwich silently and I watched for a moment. Now was my chance to get to know her a little better.

"So…do you work here all the time?" I was interested in hearing her schedule. She still hadn't looked up at me and sighed deeply before answering.

"No, I go to school at Quileute High on the Quileute reservation and then I come here for work." I wondered idly if she would always be here after school.

"Cool, cool." I was quiet, just watching her for a minute. "Senior year?" I asked. She instantly became frustrated and placed the bread knife down on the counter before pressing her fingertips to her temples. I didn't want to make her frustrated. Maybe I should ask her what's wrong.

"Are you having a rough day?" I asked. I wanted to make her feel better. Suddenly I felt the urge to wrap my arms around her and make her smile. That was odd. Usually, the only time I ever wanted to hug anyone was when I wanted a better view of a girl's butt.

She looked up at me for the first time and shoved my sandwich at me with a shocked look on her face. While she rang up my food, I picked a napkin from the container on the counter and jotted down my number.

I flipped it over and wrote, "Hope your day gets better" before ripping it and placing it under the twenty without listening to my total.

"Keep the change." I smiled up at her and made my way out of the Sandwich Shack and into my car. I was worried about Renesmee in this weather and I considered asking her if she wanted a ride. However, by the way, she looked at me; I doubt she wanted a ride from me.

It was still pouring rain outside as I backed out of the parking lot and back to my house on the reservation.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know. This one's even shorter! Well, stop complaining! I have ten chapters written and I promise to update _painfully slow_ if y'all don't review.**

**HOP TO IT HOE!**

**That's right, you heard me HOE!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight... unless you wanna help me out with that...

A/N: So, I'm not sure if it's because I'm anxious, or if I read my live preview and was a little dissapointed, but, I'm posting this chapter and I'd like to point out some things.

One: The first A/N I put "knew" rather than "new" which was indeed what I was trying to say.

Two: I realized that some of the dialouge is switched around and there is some added words.

Three: I should be ashamed of myself, I've been doing this for to long to screw it up.

This chapter is pretty much about Renesmee and her family. I thought it was pretty funny...

ENJOY!

* * *

**Renesmee**

Work was over and I could finally lock up and go home -not that home was much better. My dad gave me a Volvo when I got my driver's license last year and it's my most prized possession. I climbed in and threw my hat and apron into the backseat. After around twenty minutes I decided that waiting for the rain to die down was a bad idea after it picked up along with the wind.

I backed out of the parking lot and onto the road that led me into Forks. When I pulled into the driveway I noticed my grandparent's car in front of my house and the whole house was lit up from the inside. I ran to the awning of my three bedroom house and unlocked the door.

I walked in and found my uncles Jasper and Emmett watching sports highlights with my dad while my Aunts Rosalie and Alice painted their nails with my mom. The house smelled like Italian food as my grandparents Esme and Carlisle worked with the utmost attention in the kitchen.

My grandparents lived around the block while my aunt and Uncle Rosalie and Emmett lived to the right and Jasper and Alice -my other aunt and uncle- lived to the left of us so that both of their houses flanked my own. I lived with my mom Bella and my dad Edward in the tiny two-story and my dad's side of the family came over often.

My mother and father were the first to greet me.

"Renesmee! We were so worried! It was pouring rain out and we forgot that you didn't get off of work until five. We didn't want to call you at work and get you in trouble." My mother hugged me fiercely as she nagged.

"You could've gotten into an accident young lady! Why didn't you call me? I would've picked you up from work!" My dad worried constantly about me getting into accident. I wonder what he would do when I moved out; he'd probably have to get a new hobby.

"She's fine." Emmett ruffled my hair as Alice kissed my cheek and Rosalie hugged me warmly. Jasper put his arm around my shoulders when Rosalie let go and led me into the tiny kitchen.

"Italian tonight." Carlisle did a little samba before kissing my forehead and Esme laughed as she kissed the top of my head.

"Carlisle, you know you can't dance." Esme laughed.

"Oh, but on the contrary my love, I do." He spun her around and I laughed. I had always secretly hoped that one day I would find a love like Carlisle and Esme's.

"Set the table Ali." Esme called to Alice.

"Yes mom." Alice saluted Esme and went off to work on the table while Jasper followed close behind. Emmett and Rosalie were talking off on the sofa and my mother and father found seats at the table. I followed them into the dinning room and sat in an empty seat. When everyone filled in I ended up sitting in between Emmett and Jasper while Rosalie sat across from us with my mom in between her, Alice, and my dad, which left Carlisle and Esme at the head's of the table. Esme brought in a huge dish full of lasagna and Emmett licked his lips in approval.

Dinner was on everyone's plate and Emmett hadn't come up for air while swallowing his dish and he coughed. I patted his back and when that wasn't enough Jasper stood up and slapped him a few good times on the back. He breathed in slowly and sighed.

"Jeez, Emmett, how many times have I told you to chew your food before you swallow it? When you were a kid we had to watch you when you ate otherwise you'd choke. Do we have to watch you again?" Carlisle put his hand on Emmett's and everyone laughed. Emmett, Jasper, and my dad were all brothers; raised by Carlisle and Esme. Alice and my mom were best friends since the tenth grade and met Rosalie in college. They all met at a concert for No Doubt and just paired off instantly…weird huh?

"So, how was your day mom?" Jasper asked Esme after my dad Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper got into an animated discussion about the over-weight plumber that got electrocuted and Emmett had to lift him onto the stretcher at work. Carlisle, my dad, Jasper, and Emmett all worked at the Forks Emergency Room where Edward -even though I'm not allowed to call him that to his face- and Emmett work as EMT's and Jasper a surgeon along with Carlisle.

"Fine. I have a good feeling about this one. Right Alice, Bella?" Esme clapped her hands together and Bella- even though I'm not allowed to call her that to her face- and Alice sighed. Bella and Alice both work for a wedding planning company that Esme owns and they love the job more than anything.

"Rose?" Emmett asked, always anxious to hear about Rosalie's day.

"Fine, my feet were killing me all day though." Rosalie sighed and everyone laughed. Rosalie works at the mall in JCPenny behind the cosmetic's counter where she demonstrates makeup and applying techniques.

"Nessie? How was your day?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, uh." Was the brilliant response I came up with.

"Hello? Earth to Renesmee." Emmett waved his hand in front of my face.

"Emmett stop that." Jasper warned.

"I was just kidding." Emmett shrugged.

"So, how was it?" Rosalie asked. Rosalie always cared about how my day went. Unlike everyone else, we had to spend all day on our feet and working with the most rude, obnoxious people.

"Fine. It was really slow. No one really showed up, I guess the rain kept them away." I smiled.

"Get any interesting customers?" Jasper asked.

"Uh, just one…I think." Crap.

"Well…who was it?" Edward asked.

"Um, Jacob. Jacob Black." I pushed the lasagna around my plate.

"Jacob Black!" Carlisle groaned, "That boy is a mess! He's always coming in with some kind of sport's injury." Carlisle shook his head.

"You boys never came home with sports injuries when you played pee-wee baseball." Esme shook her head. Alice, Bella, Rose, and I giggled. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper groaned.

"Mom." All three of the guys said simultaneously.

"What? It's true." Esme shrugged.

"That's not the point. Look, Renesmee, stay away from the Jacob kid. He's nothing but trouble." Carlisle waved his fork at me.

"Alright Grandpa. I know. I wasn't planning on talking to him." I felt my stomach tighten at the mention of his name and _trouble_ in the same sentence.

"Well, you never know. You kids got all them hormones and stuff nowadays." Carlisle shrugged and shoved another fork full of lasagna in his mouth.

"Grandpa!" I cried.

"I'm telling you the truth Renesmee. When you become a certain age, it's not cotton candy and bubble gum anymore, it's sex, sex, and more sex." Carlisle waved his fork in the air as though he was talking to the ceiling rather than to me. I buried my face in my hands, completely mortified as Emmett and Jasper snickered.

"Thanks Grandpa." I sighed into my hands.

"Speaking of boys," Bella winked, "How's Bryan? He always here for family dinners." My whole family loved Bryan. They thought he was an amazing guy -which he is- and were good friends with Mike, Bryan's dad, and his wife Jessica.

"Oh, he was sick today." I shrugged.

"Common cold?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Probably." I shrugged again, like I would know.

"That's been going around a lot lately, be careful Ness." Jasper warned.

"Always am." I smiled.

I helped clear the table after dinner and helped to pile the dishes into the dishwasher. Esme offered brownies but I told her I had to get to bed early. Usually when Esme brought out the brownies, Emmett brought out the wine.

I hurried upstairs to my room and went through my drawers, looking for a tank top to wear to bed. I usually slept in my underwear and a tank top anyway. I walked into the bathroom that connected to my room and took my time washing my hair. When I looked at my clock after brushing my teeth and my soaking wet curls I realized I had spent half an hour in the shower. I pulled on my tank top and went halfway down the stairs.

Everyone was loud and drunk, laughing at some story Emmett was telling. I laughed internally and walked back up the stairs. I flipped open my phone and went through my phone book to call Bryan. I hadn't talked to him all day. He said he was sick and didn't come to school today, I would've stopped by but the rain was just to heavy.

He picked up on the second ring. "Nessie?" He asked.

"Yeah. How are you?" I smiled as I spoke.

He sighed in contentment before speaking again, his voice was cracking and raspy. "I'm not doing to hot. How are you sunshine?" He asked.

I laughed before answering, "Fine. I missed you today. We had a family dinner and my mom wanted to know why you couldn't make it, I told her you were sick though." I wished I was David Rice from that movie "Jumper" I would have jumped to Bryan's house just to see him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I missed it. I don't think I'm going to school tomorrow either." He sighed.

"Oh. Do you want me to stop by?" I asked, I would put on some clothes and drive out right now.

"That's not the best idea. Maybe I'll see you Wednesday." Bryan sighed. I loved Bryan, he was my boyfriend and I couldn't imagine how lonely he must be.

"I miss you." I sighed. Bryan chuckled and let out a low sigh.

"I miss you too babe." He laughed, "But I promise I'll see you soon." He sighed.

"It's so boring without you." I complained. Bryan laughed and started coughing.

"I gotta go, I'll talk to you later, promise." He choked.

"Okay, love you." I sighed heavily, knowing that he probably wouldn't talk to me soon.

"Love you too." He sputtered before hanging up.

I must've been insane to have been worried about Bryan as I fell asleep. He was strong, he could take care of himself better than I could. But I couldn't help but wince at the unsettling feeling at the pit of my stomach. Almost as if something was wrong.

Maybe something was wrong…

* * *

**A/N: You know the drill, REVIEW and I promise more chapters. **

**Well! It's not gonna review itself! Hop to it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, yada yada yada...**

**So, I know it's been a while, but I promise I'll start doing this more often. I've been getting a lot of reviews for other stories, asking me to continue. But, right now, this story is my main priority. I have 16 chapters so far. And right now I'm sure you're thinking "Well then, POST THEM!" That's not how it works. When I get reviews, I post; that simple. **

**Anywhoser, I'd like to dediate this chapter and many more to the following really, _really _awesome people who have been reviewing and making me feel really pompus for the pastcouple of days. Regencygirl13, Taylorlautnerfan514, and most importantly, xxKenzieCheerxx for some really kick-ass reviews. I'd also like to thank Vicki and Rachel for kicking my butt and getting me to keep writing, well now that I've annoyed the crap out of you with this boring A/N, here it is!**

**ENJOY!**

**Jacob**

I knew Renesmee probably wouldn't call me, but it was worth a shot. Besides, I would see her tomorrow at school. If there was one thing I wish I could change about Renesmee it would definitely be that she never started dating that retarded boyfriend of hers.

He was not only a total dork, but he was also probably the biggest pervert on the face of the planet. Bryan Newton, that's his name. He's the captain of the swim team, yeah big freaking' deal. I'm the captain of the _football _team. Doesn't get any better than that!

I was pissed off and I had no idea why. What did this Renesmee have that was so different from any other girl I've ever dated?

_A personality._

I scolded the voice in my head and pulled up to Seth's house on my motorcycle. I could see Seth's van, Paul's beat up Honda Civic and Quil's ol' truck so I knew Embry and Jared would be showing up soon enough.

I turned off my bike and set the kickstand, taking the keys with me. I pounded on Seth's front door before he answered. Yesterday was not a good day to visit especially after seeing Renesmee so I decided now was a good time to make up for a lost visit.

"Hey asshole." Seth snickered. I rolled my eyes and pushed past Seth into the living room. Embry -to my surprise- was already there, he probably hitched a ride from Quil. Paul and Quil were playing Madden on Seth's x-box and Embry was passed out on the sofa.

"He's out man. Practice really kicked his ass today." Seth sighed. Seth's place was usually where we all hung out. Seth lived all by himself in this tiny-ass house, but it was better than hanging out with our rents around.

"He's just tired 'cause he was waiting all night for me and his mom to finish." Paul snickered, totally focused on the video game. Embry "magically" woke up and chucked a pillow at Paul's big head. Paul dropped his remote and Quil cheered as Paul's player missed the catch and it was game over.

"Screw you man!" Paul screeched. "I was so damn close!" He whined.

"Don't disrespect my mother like that." Embry retorted and Paul rolled his eyes.

"Here comes the 'responsibility' speech." Paul mocked Embry's "smart" voice and we all groaned.

"It's true! You guys need to be more responsible about what you say!" Every time we said something "inappropriate" Embry gave us a long speech about "responsibility" and "respect".

"Shut up prude." Jared snickered from the front door. We all chuckled and Embry rolled his eyes.

"I'm going back to sleep." Embry grumbled.

"Good." Jared snapped. We all laughed -except Mr. Embry Call the Prude Jr. - and Jared and I pounded fists.

"Dude, you smell like cigarettes." Seth complained.

"I thought you were gonna quit." Paul mumbled, watching the TV screen. Jared just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know okay, it's hard." Jared shrugged.

"With the patch?" Seth accused.

"So I quit the patch, big deal." Jared shrugged again. We all groaned. It was so annoying having Jared smoking everywhere we went. He's already tried to quit… eleven times.

"Dude, gimmie the pack." Seth held his hand out and Jared shook his head. "Jared." Seth warned. Jared sighed and handed Seth three packs of cigarettes from his back pocket.

"There's pizza coming, anyone want soda?" Seth rolled his eyes as he shoved the pack of cigarettes into the garbage can. Everyone except Embry who was snoring loudly on the couch raised their hands.

"Jacob, what's with the long face?" Jared commented.

"Nothing, just having girl trouble." I sighed.

"Jacob Black… girl trouble?" Jared shouted.

"Shut up, this girl really matters… even though I'm pretty sure she hates me." I sighed.

"I doubt that." Jared laughed, catching a soda as Seth threw it at him. I caught mine and Jared shook his head again, "Who is it?" Jared asked, taking a huge swig of his soda.

"Renesmee Cullen." I mumbled. Jared spit out his swig and choked.

"Damn it!" Seth complained as he was soaked in Jared's backwash.

"Renesmee Cullen?" Jared repeated.

"Yeah, so?" I shrugged.

"She's dating Bryan Newton!" Jared shouted.

"So? Andrea Clemons was dating Harold Michaels on the swim team but I still got her to put out." I countered. Jared shook his head and wiped the soda from his chin.

"That's not the point. She's been with that clown for a while now. They've been friends since the ninth grade." Jared shook his head again as if he was remembering something.

"It doesn't even matter. She hates me anyway." I whined. Jared laughed at my expression.

"I doubt she _hates _you. Where did this even come from? Yesterday you were girl-free." Jared took another sip from his soda and he held back a laugh when Seth came back in with a towel around his waist and one around his head.

"I'm going to take a shower because I smell like coke and monkey spit." Seth snapped.

"No problem Liberace." Jared winked. Seth stuck his tongue out and trudged up the stairs. Embry woke up and looked up, getting a very ugly view of what was hanging underneath Seth's towel since the sofa he was sleeping on was shoved against the staircase.

"Gross!" Embry wailed.

"Don't look if you don't want to see it!" Seth snapped. Jared rolled his eyes and looked back at me.

"You know that sandwich place by Forks road?" I explained. Jared nodded and I sighed "Renesmee works there and I stopped to get something to eat yesterday. I gave her my number but I doubt she'll call me." Jared nodded to himself and then looked to face me.

"So what are you going to do?" Jared asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know. I like her, but she's with Bryan, besides, he thinks I'm some kind of sex addict." I took a sip of my soda and Paul and Quil began arguing over who won the last match.

"I say go for it. What's the worse that could happen?" Jared shrugged. I guess in a kind-of weird way, the guys and I were like brothers. We could all trust each other and it was comforting to know. We all knew each other since we were in diapers. Embry being the oldest by a week; then Quil, Seth, Jared, Me, and Paul.

"Okay." I shrugged. What was I supposed to say? I glanced down on the clock on my cell phone and sighed. "I'm going to go. I'm tired and sweaty." I decided maybe skipping out on pizza was probably a good idea anyway.

"Alright, I'll let Seth know you said goodbye." Jared patted my back and I gave him a thumb's up before making my way out and to my bike. I slid on and sped my way out onto the open road.

My cell phone was ringing in my pocket but I didn't have very good reception going eighty-seven on my bike so I ignored it and continued along the rocky back road that led me home. My bike was moving slower than usual and when I looked down I saw the reason why: no gas. I pulled into the seven-eleven off the shoulder of the road and sighed as I watched the gas price climb and climb until I had to pay thirty-five dollars to fill up my tank.

I waited patiently for the tank to fill up before shaking the nozzle and putting it back in it's spot. I decided to check my phone and found I had one new voicemail.

"Jacob, it's your father. I bought you a phone and pay for it every month so that I can get a hold of you, not so that you can ignore my calls. I need to talk to you. Call me back. Bye."

Shit.

I was almost always in trouble with my dad. I was the wrong son in the wrong family. Rich, proper, grammatically correct, clean-cut dad and a rebellious, trouble-making, scruffy son. My mom died I don't know how many years ago and my sisters' live in California. So, it's just me and my dad. I sighed and scrolled through my phone book to call my dad back.

"Jacob Black, where the hell have you been? Did you forget you have a home?" Billy bitched.

"Of course not, how could I forget my ever-loving father back at home?" I snapped sarcastically.

"Get your ass home. Now." Billy ordered.

"Fine." I hung up and straddled my bike, kicking it to life and went off down the road to La Push. The best part of my life was away from home. With my friends. At school. Even on the field, getting my ass handed to me by Coach Hussmann during football practice. I hated my life at home. I was stuck with my shit-faced dad and his cruel requirements.

The road was dark and quiet on my way home and I closed my eyes for a second, just to feel the rush of the air over my eyelids and felt myself being thrust forward by an outside force. Glass shattered everywhere, against my skin like cold blades of grass scraping my skin and across my face. I tumbled off my bike and into shrubbery, my bike flying on top of me, knocking the wind out of me. I heard tires screech and then the acceleration of the hit-and-run driver speeding away.

I looked up and then closed my eyes; this is what I get for leaving my helmet at home.

* * *

**A/N: Hell yeah I left you hanging with a good ol' fashioned cliff hanger!**

**Leave me a review telling me how much you love me and what YOU think will become of our Jacob. Remember, more reviews, more chapters!**

**MUCH LOVE HOEZZZ! **

**(sorry, I don't know what's with me and that word!)**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Discalimer: I don't own Twilight... so there, Stephenie Meyer, happy now?!

A/N: I want to start off by saying sorry to Alex because it totally slipped my mind to mention her in my last A/N. I would also like to thank rencygirl13, linnialovestoast, and beautifulmonsters for some really awesome reviews. Thanks again to rencygirl13 for reviewing again and being awesome. I would also like to thank itsafanpirething for the story banner that I will be posting on my profile soon so, keep a look out for that. I know you guys just want to read the chapter and find out what becomes of our Jakey-poo so, HERE IT IS!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Renesmee**

I didn't see Bryan's parents or their cars so I figured they still must be at work. Bryan unlocked the door and stood in the doorway. His bloodshot green eyes told me that he didn't get lots of sleep and his handsome face looked drawn. He looked limp almost like a rag doll and his face brightened up when he saw me.

"Nessie." He smiled before kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Hey Bryan, how are you feeling?" I greeted him as he let me inside.

"Better. I'm glad you're here." He said, sitting beside me and putting his arm around my shoulder as I sat down on the suede sofa in his living room.

"Anything to see you." I smiled genuinely.

"Well I'm glad I'm not totally forgotten." He brushed my hair back from my face and I smiled up at him.

Bryan Newton was my best friend since junior year and was strikingly handsome. He had disheveled blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was a head taller than me and was a swimmer for the school's swim team; and boy was he was built for it. His arms and torso were wrapped in thick bands of muscle and his body balanced itself out perfectly. This year, Bryan asked me to be his girlfriend and I agreed thinking I was the luckiest girl ever. We have had a steady relationship since the beginning of the year and it's been a happy two months for us.

"Of course not." I smiled and he nuzzled my neck. Bryan was sick, but it was worth it if we could spend time together. I loved Bryan, I really did.

"How was work?" Bryan asked, kissing the base of my throat. It tickled and I had to stifle a giggle.

"Boring." I mumbled. Bryan laughed and I wrapped my hands around his neck so that I was sitting on his lap.

"I'll be at school soon enough." He smiled and I snuggled in closer to Bryan. He put his arms around me and I felt so happy for this one moment. Bryan's stomach made a weird grumbling noise and I could feel his stomach muscles tighten. I hopped off his lap right before he spewed green-yellow liquid all over the carpet.

"Never mind." Bryan croaked.

"Oh Bryan." I sighed. Bryan looked ashamed and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry." He whined.

"No, that's not it." I had to stifle a giggle and Bryan looked at me with an angry-confused look on his face.

"What's so funny?" Bryan snapped.

"You puked on the cat." I blurted out, laughing hysterically as Bryan's cat, Jenkins hissed angrily, dripping vomit.

Bryan looked down and laughed but then gagged again.

"Go." He croaked.

"Bryan-" I started, but he puked again and I knew I had to go soon before I caught whatever he had. "I'm sorry!" I called as I hurried out the front door. I didn't realize how stagnant the air was inside until I felt a cold breeze of fresh air swirl up around me and lift my hair above my head.

I almost didn't want to get into my car, but if I knew the usual Forks weather, it would get bitterly cold within minutes of being out at night.

I -reluctantly- got into my Volvo and pulled out of the driveway, windows down, stereo blasting "Sex on Fire" by Kings of Leon and my hair flying every which way in the chilly Forks wind. I would definitely consider myself a driver aware of my surroundings. I'm always looking at the road for rabbits, raccoons, or any other small animal that might scurry out onto the road.

It came naturally when I saw shattered glass and metal on the floor for me to break, _hard_. My car swerved and I turned off my stereo, checking my rear-view mirror to make sure there wasn't an oncoming car ready to rear-end me.

Something didn't feel right.

I looked in my rear-view mirror again to check and make sure my face was still on. I unbuckled my seatbelt and took the keys out of the ignition. I slowly lifted myself out of the car and glanced around. Without my lights on I could see nothing on the pitch black back road. I went back to my car and turned my front lights on to get a better view of the bushes in front of me.

Holy crap.

There was a motorcycle, lying on top of a boy… or maybe a man? There was blood all over his shirt, but his face was covered in shrubbery.

"Hello?" I whispered. No answer. "Hello?" I called out louder. There was a low groan that erupted from the guy and I rushed over to his side. The motorcycle was huge. I shoved with all of the strength I had until I finally shoved it off of him. He was definitely broken somewhere.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. I waited before brushing off the leaves and branches covering his face.

Jacob Black.

"Oh my God." I put my hand over my mouth until I realized it was covered in blood. I gagged and put my hands on either side of his face.

"Renesmee?" He mumbled; his usually honest-looking brown eyes were glazed over and distant.

"Yeah, yes. I- I need to get you help!" I stammered. He tried to push himself off the ground but he winced and I pushed his shoulders back lightly.

"Is my bike okay?" He muttered almost incoherently.

"Your _bike_? Jacob, you're bleeding to death and you're worried about your bike?" I lectured he looked at me with a dull smile.

"It cost a lot of money to fix a bike." He laughed and winced when something cracked from the effort.

"Jacob-"

"Call me Jake." He interrupted.

"_Jake_, I'm not going to lie, you look terrible." I sighed. He shook his head and closed his eyes, resting his right hand on his chest.

"My hearts still beating and my face is still on -wait- my face is still on… right?" He stopped.

"Yes," I laughed, "your face is definitely still on." I rubbed the twigs out of his knotted, choppy short, black hair and he smiled happily.

"Then it's all good." He sighed. I shook my head and pulled out my cell phone, dialing 9-1-1 quickly before placing the phone to my ear.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" The male receptionist answered.

"Hello, there's a young man here, around seventeen who I _think _was hit by a car. He's really bad we need the paramedics." I tried to sound calm, but my voice was shaking. I had no clue who Jacob was but I felt so attached to him in this one moment, I was scared to loose him. _Deathly _scared to loose him.

"We have your location and the paramedics are on their way." He stated calmly "Would you like me to stay on the line with you?" I would hate to be a dispatcher. It must suck to talk to scared people.

"No it's fine. He's still conscious. I'll just, uh, talk to him." I assumed the dispatcher could hear my smile on the other line.

"Alright then, goodbye." He said -all business. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and sighed, leaning against a nearby fern.

"Bet you didn't expect to find me all crumpled up on the side of the road." Jacob laughed.

"No, I sure didn't." I sighed. I looked up at the dark sky. The stars were light sprinkles of light, scattered across the sky. The crescent moon was giving off a thin pale sheet of light over Washington and I felt so small here. Here with this boy I didn't even know. This boy I avoid at school and who I had treated so bitterly for the plain and simple fact that I didn't like what people said about him.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob open his eyes and look at me. He smiled to himself and then closed his eyes again. I wasn't sure what I was thinking, sitting here with Jacob. I just know that it only felt right for me to help him after the way I had treated him back at the Sandwich Shack.

Red and blue lights flashed across the brush and over Jacob's face, piercing sirens wailing off in the distance. "You can leave." Jacob said softly. I grimaced at him and shook my head.

"I'm not leaving until you're safe in the truck." I protested. Jacob rolled his eyes and the paramedics pulled up next to my car and three EMT's hopped out of the back, stretcher at hand. They began calling out codes and asking Jacob questions.

"Does your back hurt? Your neck?" One of the EMT's asked him. Jacob shook his head and the EMT pointed to another EMT across from him. "Unbuckle the straps." He ordered. The other EMT did as he was told. The first EMT checked Jacob's vitals and then he ripped Jacob's shirt open with his bare hands.

"Holy shit!" I cried out. All three of the EMT's looked up at me and then back down at their work. There were cuts and tears all along Jacob's chest. Glass was lodged into a line up his forearm. I couldn't see much behind all the blood, but I could tell there was a huge gash bigger than the rest going from his collarbone to his bellybutton. I put my hand over my mouth and stepped back.

There was so much blood.

Cops rolled up and barricaded the scene with caution tape and orange cones. They began taking pictures of Jacob's motorcycle, Jacob, the glass, and the skid marks on the road. They were assessing the crime scene and I didn't know what to do. I was just standing here, in the middle of it all.

Jacob groaned when they lifted him on to the stretcher and I rushed to his side. I felt the instant need to protect him and I put my hand to the side of his face when they put him in the ambulance truck.

"Bye." I whispered. Jacob was already half-asleep, the strong anesthesia already taking affect. His neck went slack and he closed his eyes and I felt some approximation of relief wash over me.

I didn't know Jacob Black. All I knew was that he needed a friend. He needed someone to care for him. And I knew that he was a dangerous, dangerous boy.

And I had never wanted danger so bad.

* * *

**A/N: BOW CHICKA WOW WOW! I know! can you believe Jake was ever so lucky in having Renesmee being such an observant driver?! **

**So lets switch it up!**

**Leave me a review telling me what injury you guys think Jacob suffered from after being PWNED by that hit-and-run driver! **

**ALEX BETTER GIVE ME A FULL REVIEW THIS TIME! ;)**

**(and I'll be updating very soon :D)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dis-to-the-claimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**A/N: HEY! I've decided that at the end of every week I'm going to post another chapter, I just couldn't wait until tomorrow to post this one! This benifits both me and you because this way I don't have to worry about publishing too late or too soon and it benifits you because now it gives you something to look forward to during your pitiful lives... too much?**

**GOOD!**

**Thanks to rencygirl13 and the rest of my review crew, including the ever-faithful alexnash95 and her delicious forgiveness muffins, this one's for you guys!**

**Here we find out what the hell happened to Jacob...**

**ENJOY!**

**Jacob**

Where the hell am I?

Bright white lights flashed over my face in long rows. I could here a pager beeping in a slow, steady rhythm. I lifted my head off of the Clorox-scented pillow and I heard rushed footsteps somewhere outside of this room. I opened my eyes all the way and finally realized where I was.

Lights.

Bed.

Heart monitor.

I was in the hospital.

How did I get here? I remember getting hit by the car; I remember falling so far down the bluff that my bike rolled on top of me. I don't remember how I got here, or what day it was. I just remembered that I had to have gotten here one way or another and that means someone must've picked me up from the side of the road.

"Jacob?" The familiar voice of my dad sounded broken and sad.

"Dad?" I whispered hoarsely. My dad scurried from the plastic waiting chair in the corner of the room. He put his hand on top of mine and sighed.

"I thought I'd lost you." Billy whispered softly. I felt like rolling my eyes.

I looked down and realized that my torso was wrapped in white gauze and my arm was connected to an IV. I thought when you went to the hospital you were supposed to wear a paper gown. I was topless, with nothing but clean boxers and a thin hospital sheet over me. It was freezing in here.

"What happened?" I groaned.

"You got hit by a car. You fell off your motorcycle and into a ditch where your motorcycle caught back up with you." Billy took a deep breath before continuing. "That nice little Cullen girl was driving down La Push Street and found your body." Billy shook his head and everything came back to me.

She stayed with me.

She called the ambulance.

She saved my life.

"Renesmee." I whispered.

"Yeah, that was her name. Ray-nez-uh-me." Billy massacred her name and I sighed softly.

"Where is she now?" I asked. I was still in initial shock that she had stayed with me, actually _cared_ for me.

"I don't know. It's one in the morning, she's probably home… asleep." Billy chuckled.

"One?" I spoke in long, breathy tones.

"Yes sir. You've been asleep since seven. You broke two ribs and your head got snapped around a little.

"Two ribs." I repeated. Billy nodded and I sighed.

I needed to talk to Renesmee.

She was there for me when I was crumpled on the side of the road. She had stayed with me when I was alone.

That had to mean something… right?

"You know her from school or something?" Billy asked, pulling out his phone to respond to a text message he had just received.

"Uh, not really." I wasn't really listening to Billy. My mind was racing. Why did Renesmee help me if she seemed to have hated me so much yesterday…or the day before yesterday…

"Where do you know her from?" Billy asked. I wondered what Renesmee was thinking when she saw me. I didn't even want to know what would've happened if Renesmee didn't show up.

"Uh, I know her from school." I mumbled.

"I just asked you that and you said no." Billy grumbled. He was tired and he was getting on my last nerves.

"Sorry, must be the medicine." I lied.

"Well, you have to spend the night so I figured I could just leave you here for tonight." Billy was absent from my life most of the time anyway. He was always at work or with his friends from work. Pretty much anything to get away from me.

"Whatever." I sighed; letting my head sink into the artificial-smelling pillow. I looked up at the florescent light above my hospital cot. Billy sighed and grunted, trying to lift himself up from the other chair by the bed.

"I'll see you Jacob. I'll- I'll stop by tomorrow morning." Billy grabbed his coat on the way out.

"Sure, sure." I sighed. I knew he probably wouldn't; and no doubt it would suck spending the night at the hospital by myself. I closed my eyes and sighed loudly. I heard people rustling in the hallway up and down the halls. There was tons of chatter coming from a group of people out in the hallway until it finally entered my room.

"Hey! Look who's all stitched up!" Paul yelled.

"Get out." I groaned. Seth sat on the foot of my bed and Quil and Embry fought over a plastic chair until Embry ended up on the floor. Jared laughed when he saw me and sat in the plastic chair by my bed.

"Hey there jerk, heard you got hit by a red Sedan." Jared chuckled.

"They found the guy?" I asked groggily.

"Girl... old lady." Seth corrected, laughing quietly.

"Hey _I _heard Renesmee Cullen called the ambulance for him and held his hand." Quil wagged his eyebrows and I gave him the finger.

"Is that true?" Jared asked, his eyes growing wide.

"She did _not _hold my hand. She _did _call the ambulance for me though." I explained. Jared smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. Paul was busy squeezing the IV bag above my head and I sighed. "Dumb-ass." I mumbled.

"What did ya break?" Embry asked from the floor.

"Two ribs." I sighed. Embry winced and Paul laughed.

"Damn." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my hair.

"That sucks." Quil piped up.

"When do you get out?" Jared asked staring at a clipboard he took from the foot of my cot.

"Tomorrow, if everything goes well." I yawned. Jared nodded to himself. "Seriously though, do you think you guys can just like, go?" I complained. Seth rolled his eyes and so did Paul.

"You're going to be all alone." Quil shrugged, "We just wanna keep you company." Quil was short and bulky; it almost made him look like an overstuffed teddy bear. Seeing him saying he wanted to keep my company made me laugh.

"What? What did I say?" Quil asked, obviously offended. Embry shrugged and Jared rolled his eyes, smiling nonetheless.

"N-n-n-othing." I managed to sputter between fits of laughing. Quil looked pissed off and it only fueled my laugher. Then my gut started hurting. "Ow!" I yelped. Jared looked at me with an odd look on his face and it made me laugh even harder. It felt like someone was ripping my insides out with their bare hands, but I couldn't stop laughing. The heart monitor began to act up and I began to cry -yes cry. A nurse came running into my room, her thick orange hair stuffed underneath a small nurse's cap.

She was old and bigger than any other nurse I've ever seen in my life. She held a syringe with the longest needle I've ever seen in my life attached to the other end. My eyes opened wide in horror as I continued to laugh hysterically.

The nurse stabbed me in the side with the needle with an angry look on her face. I felt the room get freezing cold before I blacked out and finally stopped laughing.

Damn nurse.

* * *

It was Monday and I was finally able to go to school. I mean, besides the fact that my stitches hurt like all hell and my muscles were limp and sore beyond belief.

I was anxious to get to school after Friday night's horrible laughing episode and my weekend full of nothing. And there was a certain Renesmee Cullen I needed to personally thank. Jared thought it was stupid of me to talk to her at school, but, what the hell does Jared know anyway? Of course, when I pulled into the school's parking lot, Renesmee was already at school, talking with Bryan. I thought once or twice about telling her "thanks" in front of Bryan, but, decided against it. She sits right next to me in third hour for God's sake, I can chat her up there.

First period was hell. Everyone wanted to know what happened to me and what it was like being hit by a car. I felt so overwhelmed by the end of class I wasn't even half-way prepared for second period.

"Jacob! Jakey! Oh my Goodness!" A shrill voice called from behind me.

Oh shit.

"Hey Monica." I tried to smile, I really did. Monica was my ex-girlfriend from so long ago it hurt my brain to think that far back.

"Are you okay? Oh my gosh! I can't believe you got hit by a _car_!" Monica gushed. Now that I look at Monica, I can't really understand why I ever went out with her. She wears _way _too much makeup and her clothes are too tight to really even be considered anything looser than a jumpsuit.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed. Monica is tall, I'll give her that. She's tall enough to kiss my cheek without me bending down, so that's exactly what she did. I could feel the lipstick on my cheek and I knew that if I wiped it off I would be in grave danger of the infamous "Monica Madness". Which usually results in a nice, hearty slap in the face. And those press-on nails could seriously do some damage.

"You look so good Jacob. You could never guess you were hit by a car." She tried to bat her fake eyelashes at me, but they stuck together and she ended up looking like a spaz.

"Thanks." What else was I supposed to say?

"So, you wanna hang out sometime or…" Was all I heard, because walking behind Monica down the hall was Renesmee.

Her hair was pulled back into a loose pony-tail off to the right side of her neck. She held her books tightly to her chest, walking quickly and with a purpose... She was absolutely beautiful.

"Renesmee!" I called without thinking.

Renesmee's head snapped towards me and Monica's hand snapped towards chest. She slapped me right at the beginning of my gash, where the stitches were the most sensitive.

"Bitch!" I called out even louder than I had called Renesmee's name. Renesmee frowned and looked down at her shoes before walking away quicker than before.

Damn it.

"Monica!" I shouted. Monica smiled wickedly and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Bye Jakey." She winked and strutted away.

Why me?

I hurried off to my second period and made it in a minute late. I knocked on the door three times until Ms. Sheree opened the door. "Jacob Black, you are late for my class." She snapped at the door. Jared and Paul snickered behind her, sitting in there assigned seats.

"I know Ms. Sheree I-"

"No excuses Mr. Black. I will _not _tolerate tardiness to my class under any circumstances.

"Ms. Sheree have I told you how stunning you look today?" I tried to compliment her.

"I have my period and I lost my eye liner. I look like crap today." She snapped.

"Your outfit matches perfectly?" I was loosing and even I knew it.

"I'm wearing a purple Christmas sweater with a yellow skirt and green shoes." Ms. Sheree countered.

"UGH!" I yelled. My stitches tightened with the strength I used to get here and then to yell. I put my hand right over my heart and grimaced.

"Oh, I totally forgot. I'm so sorry." Ms. Sheree moved away from the door and let me in. I walked in slowly and smiled at Paul who's mouth was wide open in shock. I took my seat and smiled smugly.

This could be a good day after all.

Ms. Sheree's opening lecture was putting me to sleep and I was already off in another state of mind thinking of how the hell I was supposed to approach Renesmee in third period. She saved my life yesterday and now she thinks I called her a bitch.

"Jacob, would you care to give us the answer?" Ms. Sheree looked directly into my eyes with such extreme hate I thought my head would explode.

"Uh, yes. I would like to give the answer." I answered smartly. Ms. Sheree looked so red I thought blood might start pouring out of her ears.

"Well?" She snapped.

"Sadly you haven't asked me a question." I shrugged.

"Yes I did." Ms. Sheree said slowly through her teeth.

"No. You asked me to give you the answer. You never asked me a question." I shrugged.

"Yes I did. I asked the class-"

"Ah, you asked the _class_, but you never asked _me_." I argued.

"Jacob I asked the class a question and since you are a part of this class I-" The bell rang abruptly and I smiled.

Saved by the bell.

"See you tomorrow Ms. Sheree." I smiled. She rolled her eyes and sighed, closing them shortly afterwards. I rushed out of the hallway and towards my third period in the opposite building.

I must've bumped in to at least six people, making at least four of them drop their books, lunches, and whatnot. But, I did finally make it to class -actually on time- and found a seat exactly next to Renesmee.

"Hey." I panted. Renesmee rolled her eyes and pushed her desk away from me. "Renesmee, I wasn't talking to-"

"Alright class, take out your textbooks and turn to page seventy-eight. We're going to work on 'The Tell-Tale Heart'." Mr. Kenneth-Jones droned. Everyone's pages started flipping and I leaned in to talk to Renesmee.

"I wasn't talking to you Renesmee. I wanted to thank you for Friday night." I whispered. Mr. Kenneth-Jones eyed my suspiciously and I gave him a cheesy smile.

"Yeah, and I won the Miss Universe Pageant." Renesmee snapped.

"You could." I shrugged. Renesmee rolled her eyes and flipped through her textbook and I put my hand on hers to stop her.

"Jacob please." Renesmee sighed.

"Just hear me out Renesmee." I pleaded. Renesmee sighed deeply and then motioned with her hand for me to continue.

"I wasn't talking to you, trust me. It's a boring story. I just wanted to tell you thank you. Thank you for saving me and staying with me until help came. It was… well it saved my life." I smiled. Renesmee seemed to blush for a second but she looked away so quickly I couldn't tell.

"Well, you're welcome." Renesmee said shyly.

"I really do appreciate it. Maybe I could make it up to you. Like lunch or dinner or something." I shrugged. Renesmee looked at me with an apprehensive look on her face before Mr. Kenneth-Jones interrupted my game plan.

"I hate to ruin your moment Casanova, but I'm trying to teach a lesson." He mocked me sarcastically and I rolled my eyes, leaning back into my chair to look at my book.

"Chris, go ahead and read for us." Mr. Kenneth-Jones ordered. The kid did as he was told and I listened as best as I could to his monotone story-telling voice. I looked over at Renesmee who was intently reading the story, her eyebrows sewn together in concentration. I sighed and sunk deeper in to my chair.

I'd never get a chance with this girl.

* * *

**A/N: Yupp, you're going to have to wait until next Friday for the next chapter. But hey, won't it be worth it?**

**Review letting me know what you think about Jacob being hit by an old lady! Oh yeah, and tell me what you think Renesmee should do to reward Jacob ;) **

**KEEP IT PG-13 PEOPLE!**

**ADIOS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...so.... yeah... Thanks Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to alexnash95, rencygirl13, and xxKenzieCheerxx for the awesome reviews and the grat guesses. I had to filter a couple of PM's on guesses for what Renesmee would do to thank Jacob, they were pretty explicit. Here are ome examples. **

**"Pleazzzzze tell meh she sux hiz dick" **

**"Do they have sex?"**

**"He should just get her pregnant and f*** her in the butt already." **

**Yeah, none of those are correct so, thanks for the corrupting PM's guys. **

**ENJOY!**

**Renesmee**

"Alright class, you can go to lunch." Mr. Kenneth-Jones announced and I gathered my books in to my bag and tried swiftly to make it out of class before Jacob caught up to me. My sneaker lace got caught in the door and I stumbled forward. Jacob grabbed my arm and smiled at me.

"Gotcha." Jacob smiled again and I gave the best smile I could back. "So what do you say? You can pick the date." Jacob was charming, I'll give him that.

"I-I'm going to be late for lunch." I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he shook his head.

"Can't be late for lunch." Jacob countered.

"Yes I can." I argued helplessly.

"Look, it won't hurt. Just one date." Jacob pleaded. Of course I felt bad! I mean, how was I supposed to say yes to Jacob?

_Just open your mouth and form the words._

Ever just wanted to punch the voice inside your head?

"Jacob, I have a boyfriend." I sighed. Jacob's face fell but he covered it up before I could detect what he was thinking.

"So?" His answer shocked me.

"_So?_" I repeated. "_So_ he's my boyfriend, which means I can't go around going on dates with other guys!" I very nearly shouted.

"That's not what I meant." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Oh? Then what _did _you mean?" I put my hands on my hips once he finally let me go so he could explain.

"I mean, we're not going to, like, make out on the first date. You have more morals than that." Jacob winked.

"The _first date_? As in there'll be more? No, no, no, no. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'm sorry, I'm going to have to check 'no' on that box." I ended the conversation and stomped down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

I didn't look back at Jacob because, quite frankly, I would've turned around to comfort him. I knew it must've stung when I said what I did. But, he knows I have a boyfriend, what was I supposed to do? I mean, what if Bryan saw us on a date? Or someone from school and then rumors would be making their way around about how Renesmee Cullen is a backstabbing hoe.

No thank you.

"Hey gorgeous." Someone wrapped their arms around me from behind and I quickly realized it was Bryan.

"Bryan!" I cheered.

"The one and only." He winked. I pressed my lips to his for a second and he smiled.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you for another week with the way you were Friday night." I smiled and I could see Jacob frowning from the corner of my eye.

"I'm better now though, the doctor said that I just ate some bad soup." Bryan shrugged. I'd never heard of soup going _bad_. I thought it was a non perishable…

"Oh, well it doesn't matter. You're better now, and that's what counts." I smiled. Bryan kissed my cheek and motioned towards his teacher who had a rather angry expression on his face.

"Alright, alright." I smiled. I kissed Bryan again, this time on the mouth and he seemed hesitant for a moment before he kissed me back.

"See you." Bryan waved.

"Love you." I called after him.

No answer.

That's okay, maybe he didn't hear me.

I made my way into the cafeteria. Unfortunately, I didn't have the same lunch hour as Bryan. But, I did have Funds and Economics class with him. I took a place in line, about three people behind Mr. Jacob Black. I tired to hide my face, but it didn't work. Jacob saw me because he waved. I pretended not to notice and he fell for it. He turned around to talk to his group of tall, dark, muscular friends.

Today's lunch was some kind of imitation pizza and I sighed. The lunch here was almost always something inedible.

I could see some table full of ghetto kids. Pants sagging, caps with different cities printed on them, shiny Nike's, and flashy chains. I could see them staring in my direction, but there was tons of kids; they could've been looking at anyone.

I picked out a normal-looking slice of pizza and when I got to the register I pulled out a five dollar bill from my pocket and the lunch lady just shook her head.

"You see that boy over there," She pointed to Jacob, sitting with his friends at a table towards the door. "He paid for your lunch." She smiled like it was the sweetest thing she's ever heard.

"Oh." Was all I said. She hurried me along with her hands and I stumbled out of the line and outside to the hallway by the vending machine on a bench strategically placed there some two or three years ago. I shoved my pizza around on my tray. Why did Jacob pay for my lunch when I've been rejecting him like old milk since Thursday?

He was watching me, I could feel it. Y'know that feeling when someone's staring at you? That self-conscious feeling that makes you want to cover your face in blankets. Yeah, I was getting that big-time. I turned my head to look at him but found a huge surprise -literally- when a huge Hispanic boy from the table before stepped in front of me.

"Uh, hello." I spoke softly, wanting to reach out and take my words back.

"Hey there, Mami, why you sitting here all by yourself?" He had a heavy Latin accent and it was alluring beyond control.

"Uh." I breathed. He sat next to me and I felt the need to slide down the bench I was sitting on and put a distance between me and Daddy Yankee over here.

"S'okay. You ain't gotta say nothin'. I'll do all the talking." He whispered and his breath raised goose bumps on my neck.

"I don't-" I tried to say something, anything but my words wouldn't come out. It was like there was someone inside of me, holding the words in my throat like a million balloons, only letting words go when my little person lost their grip and random letters scrambled together into nothing.

"Shhh." He soothed and put his finger underneath my chin. I shook my head and turned away, ready to get up at any moment. But his friend, Vanilla Ice was on the other side of me and Lil Wayne wasn't too far behind.

"Let go." I snapped when Latin Lover put his hands on me. He forcefully put his arm around my waist and pulled me in closer to him as the other two formed a barricade for anyone else to see what was about to happen.

"Stop." I cautioned. He put his lips at my ear and I jerked my elbow back -a knee-jerk reaction. He grunted in shock as my elbow made contact with his ribcage.

"Sean, grab her hands." He gasped. The white guy braced my hands, his fingers grasping my wrists. That would leave bruises for weeks.

"NO!" I screamed. The other one put his hand over my mouth and I bit him. He grunted and I tried to wriggle out of grasp from these boys. Lil Wayne put a rag in my mouth and tied it at the back of my head.

"Take her pants." Sean ordered.

"Paco, this girl is vicious." Lil Wayne pointed out.

"Nah Trevor, I got this. Just relax." Paco whispered in my ear.

"Sssssp!" I mumbled through the cloth in my mouth.

"Shut up already!" Trevor complained. I kicked my feet and felt warm tears run down my cheeks. I didn't want this to be the way I would lose my virginity. To three guys by a vending machine at school. I didn't even know who these people were.

"Let go of her." A throaty voice ordered from somewhere beyond the human barricade.

"Ay, back off Black." Sean snapped.

"You back off Sean." He growled.

"What the fu-" But before he had a chance to say anything else a fist popped out and landed directly in between Sean's eyes.

Jacob.

"Get off." Jacob snapped. He reminded me of a wild dog, the way his lips curled up, almost into a snarl. Trevor backed up with his hands in the air and Paco just chuckled wickedly.

"Or what?" Paco challenged. Jacob sneered and grabbed Paco by the front of his shirt.

"Or I'll have to beat the living shit out of you." Jacob threatened. I was sitting next to Paco and staring up at Jacob in utter shock.

"Ay man, take it easy." Paco put his hands out in front of him.

"Get your hands off of her." Jacob challenged. Paco let go of my waist and I stared at Jacob. He shook Paco by the front of his shirt before dropping him. Sean, Paco, and Trevor scuttled off into the deep confines and crevices of the dangerous hallway that had once seemed so innocent.

"Are you okay?" Jacob crouched on his feet to meet me on my level, eye-to-eye.

"Uh huh." I mumbled. I was at a loss for words.

"Those guys are sick. I'm sorry." Jacob sounded so much sweeter than he had looked when he threatened Paco.

"Uh huh." I repeated.

"Did I- Oh my God. Did I scare you? Renesmee, I'm not like that you have to understand-"

"No! No, it's okay. I'm just… I can't believe that almost happened." I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"It's okay. It's over now." Jacob sat down next to me on the bench and put his arm around my shoulders.

"No, I didn't even know how to defend myself. If- if it wasn't for you I would've… they would've…" I stopped and sighed shakily.

"Don't think like that. I owe you anyway, for staying with me." Jacob soothed.

"You don't _owe _me anything Jacob," I shook my head, "I did it because I couldn't leave you there. And as much as I hate to admit it, I wanted you to owe me something. But now I feel terrible." I sighed.

"Renesmee, you think I _wanted _Paco and those guys to ra- uh… touch you?" Jacob's voice cracked and I looked up at him.

"I didn't think you would care after I wouldn't go on a date with you." I whispered sheepishly.

"_Renesmee_!" Jacob shouted incredulously, "What kind of guy do you think I am?" Jacob looked angry, but then again, I barely knew him, I wouldn't be able to tell.

"I don't know. Everyone always talks about you and I just…" I stopped because I didn't know what to say.

"Why don't you get to know me then?" Jacob gained his composure and looked at me levelly.

"I just…" I looked away to avoid his honest gaze and he put his hand under my chin, turning my head towards him.

I looked at him right in the eyes and I saw my reflection in them. I saw my face and I looked… happy? I remember looking into Bryan's eyes and seeing my face but never feeling _right_. But sitting here with Jacob -whom I barely knew- I felt like a _real _person.

"Hey! You two kids! Get to where you need to be!" A security guard, roaming the halls called from the end of the hall.

"Sorry!" I called automatically. Jacob shook his head and laughed.

"I'll see you around, Cullen." Jacob winked.

"Bye." I smiled.

Jacob smiled the just about dreamiest smile I'd ever seen and I smiled the smile that gets my dad to buy me things constantly. Jacob just kind-of stared and I waved my fingers at him. I turned and walked down the hall. The bell rang and people filled in behind us. Jacob smiled and turned to walk away. My heart ached with the absence of his gaze.

Yeah, maybe Jacob and I weren't friends yet, but there was something there; no denying that.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so, some major fluffage in this chapter but, hey, we needed Jacob to be the hero for once. **

**REVIEW telling me what you think will happen the next time our protag's meet!**

**SEE YOU LATERRRRRRRRRR! **

**(well, not _see_ you but, you catch my drift...)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**A/N: So, I wa really dissapointed by the review I got from Alexnash95. But, hey, you can't please everyone, right? Well, I think it's better that I just review as I please because it's frustrating me that people are STILL asking me to update. **

**I reeeaaally hope you guys like this one. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Jacob**

"JACOB!" Billy yelled from downstairs. I jerked awake and sat upright in my bed.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Get your ass down here and feed Hellboy!" Billy ordered. I rolled out of my bed and onto the floor.

"Ouch!" I said out loud. I looked down to make sure my stitches were still together. _All's well_, I thought to myself. My midsection was still wrapped in gauze and my stitches were still red and prickly.

"Coming!" I yelled. Billy's car pulled out of the driveway and his tires screeched as he sped off to work. Today was Tuesday, which meant I would have to take my pit-bull, Hellboy, to the vet's office before I went to school.

"Hellboy!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I heard claws clicking and scratching as Hellboy scattered up the stairs. He slid on his toenails as he entered my room and then charged me with a friendly dog-grin pasted on his face. He jumped up on me and put his paws on either side of my stitches, as if he knew it would hurt if he didn't, and licked my face.

"Good boy." I laughed. Hellboy barked in approval and jumped off of me. He sat down and stared at me like he was waiting for me to give him something.

"Yeah, you already know what today is." I laughed at Hellboy's expression and patted the top of his head. "S'okay, I gotta go to the doctor soon to get my stitches taken out. Yummy." I cooed. Hellboy's face lit up and I shuffled into the bathroom that connected to my bedroom, brushed my teeth and ruffled my hair with my fingers.

I tugged a clean long sleeved t-shirt over my head and pulled on a pair of clean jeans. I looked through my shoes until I found a pair of Nike's that matched my shirt and snatched my keys off of my dresser. I walked down the stairs and fed Hellboy. He chewed happily for a while before lapping up some water and trotting towards the front door, grabbing Hellboy's leash and harness I wrapped him in it before walking out the door. I used my Rabbit, still disappointed that my bike was being fixed at the shop at the moment…

Hellboy sat obediently in the front seat and wagged his enormous tail. My book bag was already in the car from the day before so now everything seemed in it's place. Backing out of the driveway, Hellboy sat down and started panting. I turned on the radio and Breaking Benjamin's "Shallow Bay" blasted through the speakers of my car. Hellboy seemed to like it, so I kept it on and drove down the road towards the dog clinic so Hellboy could get his yearly physical.

Speeding down the abandoned rode towards our destination, Hellboy continued to pant and lick his lips repeatedly. I let his window down and he stuck his head out the window to enjoy the fall's sweet breeze. I let my mind wander as I drove down Wolf's Creek avenue and crossed the nearby intersection.

I thought about Renesmee. I thought about how she looked into my eyes, almost smiling, but not quite letting herself. I thought about how much I wanted to kiss her. How much I wanted to comfort her and tell her "it's alright". But that's not my responsibility, it's her boyfriend's.

I wanted to have that responsibility.

All my thoughts blocked me from realizing I was pretty much empty on gas. "Shit." I muttered and made an illegal U-turn which -in return- got me plenty of honks and insults from the people behind me. I pulled into the closest gas station, a _Shell_ gas station, and parked in one of the sections. "Stay Hellboy." I ordered. I needed to pay at the register for a full tank, realizing that I left my credit card at home.

"Can I help you?" Some pimply orange-haired dude asked from behind the counter.

"Yeah, put forty on eight." I pulled out two twenties and gave them to the kid behind the counter. He charged me and handed me a receipt. "Thanks." I walked out towards my car just in time to see Hellboy jump like a freaking Olympic long jumper out of the passenger seat window and bolt across the parking lot.

"Hellboy!" I yelled. Mother fucker didn't even flinch. He just kept running straight like he had a destination. "Hellboy!" I screeched and my voice cracked. There was a loud screech from the other side of the _Shell _and I sighed. I ran after wherever Hellboy decided to run to and stopped cold.

"Renesmee?" I whispered to myself. Hellboy was licking Renesmee's face, up on his hind two legs and Renesmee was squealing and laughing.

"Who do you belong to?" Renesmee cooed. Hellboy barked and Renesmee laughed. She looked down at his collar and smiled. "Hellboy." She cooed and he barked.

"Uh, Renesmee!" I called. Her head snapped towards me and I marveled at her, looking completely stupid, I'm sure.

"Jacob!" She called out. Her calling my name made me so happy, it was ridiculous. I jogged up towards Renesmee, my stitches aching with every movement.

"Is this your dog?" Renesmee asked, laughing in between as Hellboy licked her face.

"Yeah. Hellboy, _sit_!" I ordered. He sat down obediently and I grabbed on to his leash. "Sorry, he's really hard to control sometimes." I said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. He's really sweet." Renesmee patted Hellboy on the head and he barked in approval. Renesmee giggled and I swear to you it was the sweetest laugh I'd ever heard.

"Uh, aren't you going to school?" I changed the subject, trying to get Renesmee to talk to me longer.

"Yeah, we still have, like, half an hour until school. I needed to fill up on gas." Renesmee explained, shoving her keys into her jeans and pointing to her car with her thumb.

"Ah, I see. I have to drop Hellboy at the Vet's office and then I'm heading to school." I could feel my mouth form into a lopsided smile and I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling it gave me.

"Oh. Cool. Well, _Hellboy_ it was nice to meet you." Renesmee scratched underneath Hellboy's chin and straightened up to meet my eyes. "Jacob, I'll see you at- OH!" Renesmee exclaimed. Hellboy had run around Renesmee and I and tied us together with his leash.

"Hellboy! I'm- God I'm so sorry. This is embarrassing…" I muttered as I tried to coax Hellboy around the opposite way he'd come. Though, I couldn't complain about the feeling of Renesmee against me, her hipbones jutting out to meet mine. Hellboy unraveled us and barked happily. "Sorry." I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly and Renesmee pulled at the ends of her sweater.

"It's fine. I'll see you at school." Renesmee half-waved before getting into her car. I waved at her as she backed out until she vanished along Wolf Gate Drive.

"Good boy Hellboy." I held out my hand and he touched his paw to the palm of my hand, panting happily.

* * *

Arriving at school, I could tell I was running later than usual because there was way more kids than there usually was in front of the school and in the courtyard. There was barely any parking spaces left and I sighed internally. I shouldn't have gotten coffee after I dropped off Hellboy.

The bell rang and I cursed mentally. I jogged across the parking lot, my stitches aching like someone was punching me in the gut. I made it to first period with just a millisecond to spare. Class was boring, I have science first period so, doesn't get any better than that. Second period, Ms. Sheree made sure to give me a big lecture about respect after class which made me late to third hour.

"Don't make this a habit Jacob." Mr. Kenneth-Jones warned.

"I know, I'm sorry Mr. K. I didn't mean to." I groveled.

"Alright." Mr. Kenneth-Jones sighed. "Get inside." I stepped inside and my eyes immediately scanned the room for Renesmee. She was sitting at the back corner of the room with her eyes locked onto an assignment she was working on.

There was only one empty seat at the front of the room. I sat down and stared at the board. I knew I would have to at least do one of my classes work if I was going to pass this year. I started the assignment, knowing it would take me a while. Maybe that could get my mind off of Renesmee.

No such luck.

My mind was a million different thoughts morphed into one. All I could think about was Renesmee. It was honestly pathetic.

I've gone through tons and tons of girls -even some women!- and I have never felt the need to obsess over any one of them. I have never seen more than a cute face, or even a good body. But thinking about Renesmee, she was so much more than that. She was a sweet girl, she was smart, she was sincere. It was so hard for me not to be able to have her. I've had every girl I've been after. Every girl I've smiled or winked at has dropped her panties in record time. Yet, here with Renesmee it's been almost five _days _and she doesn't even look twice at me!

I'm loosing it. I can feel it.

Maybe Renesmee is different, but she is still a girl. Granted, she's probably the most beautiful, amazing, smart, caring, and funny girl I've ever met, but, she is still a girl and I _will_ win her over. I could care less if she never talks to me again, _I will win Renesmee Cullen over._

I know that deep down inside she wants to let me in. She knows it too, that's why she's always avoiding me. That's why she continues to taunt me and play with my head. She _knows _that I want her and she wants me, but she wants to play the "_Can't have me_" game.

Little does she know, I'm an _expert_ at that game.

"Off go, lunch time, leave me alone." Mr. Kenneth-Jones rushed us out the door, as if he had anything better to do. Renesmee took her time though, putting her things in her bag and grabbing a brown paper bag out of her book bag which, I guessed, held her lunch.

"Renesmee." I called. She turned to look at me and smiled faintly. She looked a little nauseous… "Are you okay?" I stepped forward and she smiled faintly again, shrugging.

"I don't know anymore." She sighed sadly.

"You want to talk about it?" I offered. Renesmee sighed again and this time her voice shook.

"No." She barely whispered.

"Renesmee-"

"Hey, let's go! Lunch, get out!" Mr. Kenneth-Jones demanded. Though he smiled a bit like he was our best friend. Renesmee grabbed her things and hurried out into the hallway.

"Renesmee!" I called out after her and jogged out into the hallway behind her. Damn stitches were pulling at the ends of my skin and I yelped out in pain. Renesmee turned to look at me and sighed before walking back.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I just… I'm having a rough time. It's a long story." Renesmee put her hand over her face and sighed deeply.

I put my hand over hers and gently lifted it from her face. "I have a whole lunch hour." I smiled. Renesmee's fists clenched and unclenched at her sides where I held her wrists.

"Okay. But this stays between me and you." She whispered. I nodded and smiled as soft as possible.

* * *

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" Renesmee whined.

"Chill Renesmee. We will not get caught. I swear." I held up my right hand and Renesmee nodded to herself, buckling her seatbelt.

I looked in my rearview mirror before backing out of the parking lot and onto chilly La Push street. I lowered the windows, turning off the heater and Renesmee's hair flew up around her head. She just put her head against the seat and breathed in deeply, closing her eyes.

"You've never skipped before?" I asked curiously.

"Nope." Renesmee smiled.

"No wonder you're in such a bad mood. Your brain is fried. You need an off day." I laughed. Renesmee shook her head and stared out the window.

"That's what the weekends are for." She countered.

"Oh, I thought you used the weekends to study." I retorted.

"And what do you use yours for? Praying?" Renesmee stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed.

"Who told you?"

"Shut up." Renesmee rolled her eyes. Whoa. I was actually having a conversation with a girl.

"So, tell me what's bugging you." I pulled the windows up again so I could hear her and turned the heat on a bit. She sighed, she had obviously been dreading this.

"I think… I don't want to talk about it Jacob." She sighed.

"Jake, remember?" I tried to lighten the mood and it seemed to have worked.

"If I have to call you Jake then what are you supposed to call me?" Renesmee asked, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Hmm. I dunno. What does your family call you?" I asked. Renesmee blushed and looked out the window again.

"Nessie." She mumbled.

"Oh, that's cute." I laughed.

"Shut up!" She whined.

"Gimmie a second, I want to call you something no one else does." I said the last part softly and Renesmee smiled. I put both hands on the steering wheel and really thought.

"Don't hurt yourself." Renesmee grumbled.

"I heard that." I snapped, kidding around.

"You were supposed to." Renesmee giggled.

"How do you expect me to think when you're talking?" I laughed.

"You're obviously not a multitasker." Renesmee pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.

"Oh trust me I am _definitely_ a multitasker." I said suggestively. Renesmee shook her head and rolled her eyes. I thought for a minute and looked at Renesmee.

"Renessie?"

"Taken. My friend Emily calls me that." Renesmee smiled.

"Mimi?"

"Too prissy." Renesmee shook her head.

"Nessie-boo?" I was running out of ideas.

"My grandparents call me that." Renesmee said shyly.

"Ness?" I resorted to the last thing possible.

"What?" Renesmee looked at me with an odd look on her face.

"Ness? Like the video game character?" I shrugged.

"That might work." Renesmee smiled and put her head back and sighed.

"Good." I smiled, "Now don't think I forgot about you changing the subject, _Ness_." I smiled a little and Renesmee heard it in my voice.

"Jacob, I don't even know for sure, I'm just having a bad day." Renesmee sighed.

"Is it because of Hellboy?" I asked with a mock look of horror on my face.

"No," Renesmee rolled her eyes, "Things just don't feel right." Renesmee shook her head and looked down at her hands. "I just… Bryan's been acting weird lately, it feels like he's drifting away from me." Renesmee played with her fingers and closed her eyes.

"Oh." I breathed. Of course she'd be worried about Bryan. That's her boyfriend. _For now,_ I thought to myself.

"I mean, I just wish he would talk to me." Renesmee sighed again and I was getting tired of her being so sad. I looked down at the clock on my dashboard and sighed.

"I'm sorry." It sounded more like a question. "Do you have to work today?" I asked idly.

"No. Not today." Renesmee sighed.

"Do you have a curfew?" I asked. Renesmee looked at me and shook her head. "Good." I slammed my foot on the gas and Renesmee lurched forward.

"What the hell?" Renesmee yelled, shocked.

"You'll see." I yelled over the roar of the engine.

She would definitely see.

* * *

**A/N: That's it, you'll see where they're going soon enough. **

**If I don't get at least ten reviews, I'm not posting. **

**MAKE IT HAPPEN!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, then again, I don't own Stephenie Meyer either. **

**A/N: So, I got my ten reviews AND THEN SOME! I was so happy, I decided, yeah, I'm doing it, I'm posting this chapter. So, here we are. **

**I'm dedicating this chapter to Alex, Reagan Marie (not sure if you want me to use your real name), taylorlautnerfan514, beautifulmonsters, rencygirl13, xxKenzieCheerxx, Ilovegandfw12, and Tashay789. These were the most cooliest reviews I recieved this time around and people who continue to inspire me. Here it is... you know what I'm going to say now....**

**ENJOY!**

**Renesmee**

"Jacob, please tell me where you're taking me!" I shouted. What the hell? I thought I might finally be able to get along with Jacob and then he went all crazy-psycho- speed-racer on me and shot down La Push street like we were in some kind of drag race.

"Just relax. You'll like it." He smiled. We pulled through the edge of a nearby forest. I screamed whenever a tree or vine came within touching distance. "Calm down!" Jacob yelled over the engine. We were driving over rocks and dirt and bouncing around like bobble heads.

"Jesus Jacob!" I screamed. He had a huge smile on his face as if he was enjoying this and I covered my face with my hands. I just wanted to go home! Away from this psychopath and this billowing forest, safe in my bed, safe in my room. The car slowed down and then stopped in the middle of East-Jesus Nowhere.

"Open your eyes." Jacob whispered.

I slowly pulled my shaky hands away from my face and gasped, marveling at the sight in front of me.

There were tons of trees cleared into a semicircle of deep greens and browns. At the flat end of the semicircle was a huge lagoon with a waterfall at least ten feet tall. The grass was tall and lush, greener than snow peas and glossy against the glare of the sun. It was big, but not as big as other clearings that I've seen. One thing's for sure, it was beautiful.

A part of me wanted Bryan to be the one to take me here. However, the other part of me was glad it was Jacob.

"What do you think?" Jacob asked, looking at me with the utmost intensity.

"It's amazing." I whispered, afraid to break its beauty with my voice. It was more than amazing, it was otherworldly.

"I'm glad you like it." Jacob smiled, and, content with himself leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.

"Wh- why did you bring me here?" I stuttered.

"Because I want you to understand something Renesmee." Jacob started and turned his head to look at me. "You may not like me, but I like you… _a lot_. I want you to see me as so much more than you do, but you can't because _Bryan_ is in the way." Jacob sneered when he said Bryan's name and I sighed, leaning back in my seat.

"Jacob… I think you should take me back." I waited and closed my eyes. Jacob sighed and there was a long moment of silence before Jacob angrily pulled the car into reverse. He turned around in the grass, the tires ruining the perfect grass in the clearing before he sped down the street.

He rolled up the windows all the way and turned off the heat. There was nothing but uncomfortable silence in the car. He pulled into the school's parking lot right when the final bell rang and unlocked the doors.

I turned back to say something but Jacob's hands were both on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white -which must've been very hard to accomplish- and his jaw was clenched tight. I stepped out of his car and grabbed my bag, walking towards my Volvo. I heard him speed away without a second thought.

"Renessie!" Emily screeched at the other end of the parking lot.

"Emily! Emily, I need to talk to you." I sighed, running up and letting her catch me in her hug.

"What's wrong Hun? Are you okay? Are you _crying_?" Emily rushed through her words before holding me tight.

"I think Bryan's doing something behind my back." The bad feeling at the pit of my stomach evaporated with my best friend here, holding me together, just like she always did.

"Oh Renessie, shhh." She patted my hair down and held me close. Tears filled the rim of my eyes and I began to sob. Emily tugged me along until we were safely seated in her Toyota Matrix, the heater making me shiver with relief.

"Tell me what happened." Emily held my hand and waited for me to talk.

"I- I- I've been-" I tried to explain, but my chest was heaving and I felt like I was about to fall apart.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you need to calm down right now and tell me what's going on." Emily said sternly. She pulled both of my hands into hers and stared me down.

I took deep shaky breaths until half the school had left and the other half waited around, chatting happily. Bryan didn't even call me to ask where I was, didn't even go looking for me. I didn't see him not even once.

"I haven't talked to Bryan since Thursday night. He's been avoiding me and being really weird. When I kiss him, he holds back and when I tell him 'I love you' or if I address him directly he ignores me. I feel so ugly Em. I hate this!" I screeched, "And as if things weren't bad enough, Jacob freaking Black is acting like he owns me or something." I slammed my hands on the dashboard and rested my forehead against it.

"Renessie, calm down. You're overreacting. Boys are stupid; you should know that by now." Emily shook her head and held my hand again. I hadn't seen Emily in what seemed like weeks, she lived right next door to me, I should've stopped by more often... I just never got the chance .

"That's not the point. Everything was fine until I met Jacob. Now everything's weird." I sighed. Emily looked down at her watch and bit her lip.

"Sugar, I hate to have to rush you out but I have ballet in fifteen…"

"It's fine. I'll go. See you soon Em." I hugged Emily before walking back in the direction of my car. I was slouching so much it hurt my back and my eyes were caked with dried tears. I slumped over my steering wheel and cried some more.

I pulled on my light blue skullcap with the green pom- pom on top and pulled it over my eyelids. I sighed and slouched back in my seat. I backed out of the parking lot after pulling my cap back from over my eyes and into the deep confines of the road.

* * *

It was pouring rain all around me. Rain was pounding on all of my windows and I sat back in the driver's seat with the cap pulled back over my eyes. I don't know what made me think that pulling off on the shoulder of the road towards the trees was a good idea, but I did it.

I couldn't go home. I couldn't go to Emily's. I sure as hell _wouldn't _go to Bryan's. My cell phone must've rang a million times, but I was crying so hard I barely noticed.

"Renesmee?" Someone yelled so loud that I could hear it from the inside of the car. I ducked my head, hoping I wouldn't be seen. "Renesmee!" Someone yelled again. "Renesmee?" A group of people.

Oh, shit.

"I found her!" Someone else yelled. Bright lights glowed through my back window and I sighed, slouching further down in the driver's seat.

"Renesmee! Renesmee, open the door!"

Jasper.

I unlocked the passenger side door and Jasper crawled in, dripping wet in a bright pink poncho. Jasper sighed and took the hood off the top of his head, making him look more like a guy and turned off his flashlight.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Jasper asked. I couldn't tell if he was mad, all I knew was that for this moment… I wasn't alone. I wrapped my arms around Jasper and he sighed, pulling his arms around me too. "It's okay." He soothed and rubbed my back.

I sobbed and sobbed on to Jasper's neon pink poncho and just cried. I head Emmett and Esme get in the backseat, Rosalie and Alice too. Carlisle climbed in and stepped on Emmett's toes numerous times before my mom and dad squeezed in too. They were all sitting on one another's laps.

"I w-w-w-wanna go h-h-h-home." I stuttered. Jasper nodded and I pulled back to look at Jasper and then at my family in the backseat. Emmett was on Edward's lap and Alice and Rosalie were both squished in the middle of Esme on Carlisle's lap and Bella on her knees with her top half on Alice's lap. I couldn't help but laugh a big, snot-filled laugh.

"Start the car Nessie." Jasper laughed. So I did. I pulled out of the shoulder of the road and dropped Jasper and Alice off at their car. Then Emmett and Rosalie. Afterward Carlisle and Esme and then my parents.

"Go straight home." My father ordered. I nodded and started off on the road back home. I thought about what I did and I already knew it was stupid of me. I knew that to understand what was going on I would have to talk to Bryan. I would have to confront him about what has been going on and why he's been acting so weird.

When I got home my mom and dad gave me a short lecture about responsibility. I felt bad already and the lecture made me feel worse. I knew I had a right to feel bad, so I didn't make a big deal about it. When my parents sent me up to bed, I could hear them talking rather loudly in their room.

"Edward, I know she's been acting off lately. There's nothing we can do! I read about it in-"

"Jesus Bella, not everything can be solved by reading! There's something wrong with her." Edward argued.

"Honey, we can't just jump to conclusions, she could be going through depression. She never completely got over Charlie's death…" Bella sighed.

"Bella you cannot be serious. That was seven _years _ago. We took her to the physiatrists and she was better, it's not rocket science." Edward snapped.

"Edward, please. We have to consider everything. Depression never _really _goes away." My mom was cracking; I could hear it in her voice.

"For all we know she could be doing drugs… or worse! She could've lost her virginity to that Newton kid. That's it! She lost her virginity! That's why she's been acting weird." It was so like my dad to think I'd had sex.

"Edward please, where would they even have the time to do something like that?" I could just see my mother rolling her eyes now.

"Okay, look I don't want to envision this right now. I'm going to bed." I could hear my father shuffling into the bathroom that connected to their bedroom.

My mom got into bed and sighed loudly. I turned over in my bed and sighed. Now I had my parents worried. I was going to Bryan's house tomorrow, we had a teacher workday tomorrow and I planed on confronting Bryan about his behavior whether or not he wanted me to.

* * *

I pulled on my skullcap and got in my car. It was getting colder and colder outside and I wasn't about to get sick. I had already slipped on my new black coat and my "warm" jeans as I liked to call them. My boots were a little stiff from lack of use, but I put them on anyway. I backed out of my driveway and started for Bryan's house.

The road was full of fog and haze over the streets, which made me drive extra slow. When I finally got to Bryan's house, I pulled into his driveway and stomped up the porch steps. I knocked three times on the front door. Bryan answered the door with a stupid-looking smile on his face.

"Oh, Renesmee." His smile changed from weird and cocky to indifferent.

"Bryan, we need to talk." I crossed my arms and Bryan smiled.

"Actually, I wanted to take you to lunch, if that's alright with you." Bryan leaned down and kissed me so sweetly I almost hated him for doing it.

"Oh uh… yeah. Okay." I was drunk with his presence and it didn't even take him a minute to do it.

"Just let me get my wallet." Bryan winked and grabbed my hand to lead me inside. I stood in the foyer while Bryan went to get his wallet. I smiled to myself and then looked down at my shoes. What was I doing? What was he doing?

"Alright, let's go." He took my hand in his and we walked out to his car. When we got in the car, Bryan did a double take at the top of my head. "What the hell is that?" Bryan asked bitterly.

"What?" I panicked.

"That thing on your head." Bryan looked in the rearview mirror before backing out, putting his hand behind my seat.

"It's my hat." I mumbled.

"It's ridiculous, take it off." Bryan said sourly. I put my hand on top of my head and slowly slid it off, stuffing it into my coat pocket. I wanted to get out.

"Where are we going?" I asked bitterly.

"I'm taking you to lunch." Bryan shrugged.

"Is there something wrong? Am I _doing _something wrong?" I asked, hurt that Bryan couldn't just be nice to me.

Bryan sighed before answering, "No Renesmee. Everything's fine. Don't worry." Bryan put his hand on top of mine and I looked up at his face.

His eyes might be concentrated on the road, but he was hiding something behind them.

"I love you Bryan." I said loud and clear. Bryan flinched at my words and then looked me in the eyes and lied to me.

"I love you too Renesmee."

* * *

Bryan and I pulled into the driveway to his house and he shut off the car. "Did you want to go inside?" Bryan asked softly. I sighed and looked at Bryan's face.

"Sure." I said softly. Lunch was awkward and we talked about Bryan's next swim meet. He kept checking his cell phone and his watch and asking the waiter what time it was.

We walked up the porch steps hand-in-hand and Bryan unlocked the door. Bryan took my coat and we sat down on the living room sofa.

Jenkins sat on my lap and purred. I scratched between his ears and Bryan put his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck.

"I don't want things to be weird between us." Bryan whispered against my neck.

"They aren't." I lied. Bryan kissed my neck again and leaned away to turn on the TV. I sat there and rubbed Jenkins until Bryan finished watching an episode of _Everybody Loves Raymond_.

"I have to go. I have to cook dinner for my dad; my mom went on a business trip." I sighed. It was the truth though.

Bryan looked down at his watch and his face lit up. "You have to go right now?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you at school." I kissed Bryan tenderly on his mouth and he groaned.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, unless you never want to see me back here again." I laughed helplessly.

"Alright. Jenkins, hop off." Bryan snapped at the cat. Jenkins hissed and hopped off my lap, landing agilely on his feet.

"Bye Bryan." I sighed and pressed my lips to his once more. Bryan slapped my butt on my way out and I winced, walking down the porch steps.

"See ya Nessie." He smiled. He seemed too happy to feel right, but I disregarded that and got in my car. Bryan waved at me until I had lost sight of him at the end of the block.

I drove past La Push gate and towards the empty road, I remember seeing Jacob's broken body on.

Right where he was lying there was broken glass shining in the dim seven o' clock at nightglow left over from the day. There was a sign sticking out of the ground of the middle of the glass that said "**DRIVE SAFELY**". I sighed at the irony of it.

I was halfway down La Push drive when I rolled down my windows and felt the chilly air assault my sleeveless arms. _My coat!_ I drove down the rest of La Push drive and made a U-turn, heading back to Bryan's house. How could I've forgotten the one thing I need during the winter?

The street was getting slippery and dangerously icy; I would have to remember to get Emmett to put new tracks on my tires. I looked down at the dashboard clock, _6:20 PM. _I had to get home before six forty, which is when my dad got home. I called Bryan's phone but it went straight to voice mail.

I sped up a bit so that I was going sixty-two in a forty-five mile-an-hour zone. I skidded to a stop in front of Bryan's house and almost hit a silver Mazda parked in the driveway. It looked a lot like Mrs. Newton's car and if I hit that little Mazda, I'd never hear the end of it.

I jogged to the porch, slipping and falling only once, thank you. I knocked lightly on the door and it creaked open. Someone forgot to close the door all the way. "Bryan?" I called aloud enough to echo off the walls of the living room. Jenkins _meowed _at me and I held up my finger to my lips, signaling him to be quiet.

My coat was hanging loosely off the corner of the couch and I grabbed it off the end where it hung. It smelled like winter and Bryan. Then I got an idea that seemed so funny I almost started cracking up right there. I crept down the hall towards Bryan's room, wanting to scare him.

Jenkins padded behind me slowly and I tried to shoo him away. I felt around the dark hallway for Bryan's doorknob. I prayed he wouldn't be naked or masturbating or something.

I grabbed the handle and flung the door open, flicking the light switch on and yelling "Surprise!"

Oh a surprise it definitely was.

* * *

**A/N: Jess, jes I did, I left you with a good ol' fashioned cliff-hanger.**

**You know the drill, ten reviews; new chapter. Love you guys, thanks so much for all of the support. BY THE ! IF YOU PLAN ON DISREGAURDING THIS A/N DON'T!!!!!!!! LOOK AT MY PROFILE AND CHECK OUT ALL THE COOL EXTRAS AND PICTURES AND WHAT NOT I HAVE WORKED SO HARD TO PROVIDE FOR YOU GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! **

**L8ER! (Yeah, I went there)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and that's that.**

**A/N: I'm really self-consious of this chapter because there's a BJ scene in it. **

**So I guess you could call it a grapefruit? And orange? Some other kind of citrus-y fruit?**

**I dunno, don't judge, as Alex once said "Gotta keep the readers readin'!" **

**Speaking of which, I dedicate this chapter to Alex, rencygirl13, beautifulmonsters, Taylorlautnerfan514, xxKenizeCheerxx, iluvgandfw12, tashay789, and all the other people who love and review me! **

**ENJOY! **

**(but not too much, that would make you a sicko.)**

**Jacob**

"Jacob, please tell me where you're taking me!" Renesmee shouted. I smiled because it was getting funnier and funnier. Renesmee was bouncing up and down like a kid on a pogo stick and she was freaking out beyond what was necessary. What'd she think? I was going to kill her and dump her body off somewhere?

I like her way too much for that.

"Just relax, you'll like it." I smiled. I pulled into the secret opening to the tiny clearing only I knew about. Every freaking time I swerved to get around a tree or tiny forest animal, Renesmee would screech and make my ears ring. "Calm down!" I called over the roar of the engine.

"Jesus Jacob!" Renesmee screamed again. I wanted to put her hand over her mouth but then that would _really _get her worried. Renesmee put her hands over her eyes. Good; that ought to keep her quiet. I pulled into the beginning of the clearing and closed my eyes, breathing in the fresh air it gave off.

"Open your eyes." I whispered. I wanted her to see the clearing and throw herself at me, to happy to care about that douche bag Bryan Newton.

Renesmee lifted her hands from her eyes and looked around. I could see her eyes were wide with wonder and possibly relief that I didn't plan on murdering her. She looked around and took everything in. I could see that she like this place almost as much as I did.

"What do you think?" I asked, staring at Renesmee's face, trying to get her to express some sort of gratitude… preferably _physical _gratitude.

"It's amazing." Renesmee whispered. She was completely dumbfounded, judging by the look on her face.

"I'm glad you like it." I said happily, leaning back in my seat and crossing my arms.

"Wh-why did you bring me here?" Renesmee stuttered. Damn. I was hoping she would just love the clearing so much she wouldn't ask why I brought her here. Though I'm sure the reason was obvious.

"Because I want you to understand something Renesmee." I started and turned my head to look at her. "You may not like me, but I like you… _a lot_. I want you to see me as so much more than you do, but you can't because _Bryan_ is in the way." I felt myself sneer when I said Bryan's name and Renesmee sighed, leaning back in the passenger's seat.

"Jacob… I think you should take me back." Renesmee closed her eyes and I waited for her to say "just kidding!" and hop into my lap.

But she didn't.

She just closed her eyes and waited, quietly breathing in and out. I was so angry I couldn't contain it. I had _never _shared this place with _anyone_. Not the guys, not my dad, not my sisters. I remember my mom took me here when I was just a baby. She hiked here on her own two feet and sat in the grass with me. She swam, holding me close to her in the lagoon here.

This was the only thing I had left of my mother.

And Renesmee wanted me to take her back to school and forget about this place, forget about me.

If Renesmee was going to be cold to me, I would show her cold. I backed out of the clearing, dirt flying up in huge chunks, ruining my good mood along with the landscape.

I rolled up all the windows and turned off the heat, making it colder than the outside in my tiny car. I made sure the awkward silence ate away at her and as soon as the last bell rang I pulled up to the parking lot and unlocked the doors.

Renesmee looked like she was going to say something, but, she turned around and got out of the Rabbit. I backed out and sped off without a look back. If I hurt Renesmee's feelings, than, mission accomplished.

I was sick of chasing her around like this if she isn't even going to thank me for treating her like a freaking Pharaoh. I would have accepted a verbal "thank you" or "that's really sweet Jacob" or even "wow, thanks". That would have meant something.

But I brought her to the most sacred place to me on the face of the planet and she asked me to take her back. She asked me to take back what I'd shown her and she wanted _me _to feel guilty about trying to make her happy. I was so absolutely angry and enraged I couldn't even see straight.

I was angry because I put an effort into really having an emotional connection with a girl and it backfired.

I was angry because Renesmee couldn't just let herself be happy with me.

I was angry because Bryan Newton existed.

I was angry because I was alone.

I was angry because I couldn't have Renesmee and she made sure it was evidentially clear.

My cell phone rang and I dug into my coat pocket and picked it out. "What?" I snapped.

"Jacob, it's Monica." Monica yelled.

"What do you want Monica?" I snapped again, extremely bitter and angry beyond all reason.

"Hey I'm at this concert. Wanna join me?" Monica yelled over heavy rap music in the background.

"Oh. Uh… where is it?" I was shocked Monica would invite me to anything less than an orgy.

"Seattle. It's about to start in an hour or so. But it's packed so get here as soon as you can."

"I'm already on my way." I said, smiling because I knew Monica would give me what I wanted.

"Good boy." Monica purred and I snapped my phone shut.

* * *

"A Jay-Z concert?" I shouted incredulously.

"Yeah, that's who's up there." Monica yelled back sarcastically over the crowd. "It's a venue, we don't have to pay. It's just whoever shows up."

"Oh." I yelled.

"I know you don't really wanna watch the concert." Monica winked and put her finger on my chest.

Then it was shirts up, pants down behind the stage by a port-o-potty. That's what I liked about Monica, she was down for anything, _anywhere_.

Monica was kissing all over my neck and I was horny, beyond horny in seconds. My boner was protesting against my underwear, threatening to bust out like the Hulk. Monica threw her head back and slowly crawled down my torso, watching out for my stitches and kissing the spot right under my belly button before she slid my boxers off and just stared in shock.

"Let's go!" I snapped my fingers and Monica put her mouth on my piece. It was like heaven on Earth.

I didn't have time for games and she wasn't ready to play any.

I'll tell you one thing though, Monica is a pro. She worked up and down slowly and then picked up the pace, making it impossible for me not to moan. Monica licked me up and then sucked me dry, swallowing like she was living in the desert and hadn't had water in months.

"Happy now, big boy?" Monica asked, wiping her lips.

"Mhm." I mumbled, propping myself up on my elbows.

"Good." Monica winked and propped herself on her elbows next to me. Then we made out to Jay-Z's "99 Problems" under the dark, near-winter sky.

"Thank you, goodnight, It's Cha-boy!" Jay yelled at the end of his set. I was happy. I got a nice little blow job from Monica, felt her up a little, got some tongue, and heard Jay-Z rap live. I was a giddy bastard.

"I don't know you and you don't know me." Monica whispered.

"Deal." I whispered back. Monica winked at me and I walked like a pimp all the way back to my car. I got in my car and looked in my rearview mirror.

All I saw was an asshole.

An asshole whose been hitting on a girl with a boyfriend. A girl whose only tried to let me down easy. A girl whose the most beautiful person on the inside and out and who I left alone in the school parking lot.

A girl who I promised to listen to and I let down.

Shit.

Why was I such an asshole?

* * *

**A/N: I feel dirty. **

**Well, hope this was enjoyable. **

**Kind-a.**

**REMEMBER, TEN REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But I do own this story! Good enough? Didn't think so...**

**A/N: So I decided to publish this chapter as well as chapter ten because I felt bad giving you guys a gross surprise and I know everyone wants to know who, what, where, when with the whole Bryan situation so I decided to post this as an answer. **

**BY THE WAY! I just wanted to let you guys know that I have a twitter and if you want to follow me, that'd be dandy. **

**IF YOU DON'T HAVE A TWITTER YOU SOULD GET ONE!**

**Anyway, if you do have a twitter and you follow me just tweet/direct message me saying "fanfiction follower" so I know you're not some kind of stalker. My twitter is DanceGabyDance and I update a lot so you can kind-a figure out when I might post and stuff like that. **

**OH! BEFORE I FORGETTTTT! I dedicate this chapter to Alex and the rest of my ever-faithful "review crew". **

**(Alex you don't have to get me a christmas gift, but, earphones would be nice. Not the crappy ones with the rubber tunnel-like things, good ones, know what I mean?)**

**ENJOYYYYY!**

**

* * *

**

**Renesmee**

Lying, pulsating in vulgar movements, on top of Seanna Douglas from his Spanish class, _naked_ is where I found my boyfriend Bryan Newton when I threw his bedroom door open.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed, covering my face with my hands. Bryan's head snapped up to meet my eyes before I did and shock covered his face.

"Renesmee!" Bryan yelled. He didn't get up, he kept humping Seanna, staring at me in shock. I let out a strangled cry and bolted for the front door, coat in hand. Before I went out the front door, I ran back towards the hallway and grabbed Jenkins. He _meowed _as I lifted him off the floor.

"Fuck you!" I screamed as I ran out the front door.

With my coat in my hand.

And Jenkins the cat in the other.

* * *

"_Meow_." Jenkins purred. I sobbed holding Jenkins close and scratching him in between his ears.

"How could he do that to me Jenkins?" I shouted. I startled Jenkins and he hopped off my lap into the passenger's seat. I slammed my fists on the horn and sighed, tugging at the hair on both sides of my head.

"Why, why, _why_?" I screamed, crying so hard my chest started to hurt.

I cried until the late afternoon sun turned into a creamy peach color over the rim of my dashboard. I crawled into my backseat and curled up with my knees against my chest and cried some more. I turned onto my back and cried, letting tears run down my cheeks and down my neck. I could feel my chest starting to slowly ache more and more, my ribcage rattling when I breathed.

I looked at the dashboard clock and realized it was eight o' clock. I crawled back into the driver's seat and started the car. I turned on the heat until I could feel my chest again and looked down at Jenkins in the passenger seat. He crawled into my lap and purred, rolling over on his back.

"Jenkins, I'm taking you home." I cooed. Jenkins _meowed _happily and I sighed, pulling out of the Sandwich Shack parking lot where I had parked to sob my heart out. The road was so slippery I could barely make a U-turn to get back to the direction of my house. My phone rang _again_ and I picked it out of my coat pocket that was hanging on the headrest of the passenger's seat; swerving as I did.

"Hello?" I mumbled. I hadn't realized how congested I'd sounded.

"Renesmee! Where the hell are you?" My father yelled on the other line.

"I'm sorry; I'm on my way home now." I sniffled.

"Is something wrong?" My dad asked, confused beyond necessary.

"No dad." I said softly. Jenkins eyed me knowingly.

"We'll talk about it when you get home. You know I can't cook. Pick something up?" My dad said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure dad." I said, my voice shaking a bit.

"Your choice kiddo." He said, a smile in his voice.

"'Kay. Bye dad." I snapped my phone shut and headed for the nearest _Wendy's_ and buying two chicken sandwiches. I drove home slowly, minding the slippery road and the speed limit. I guess I should've seen this coming. Bryan was weird, ignoring me at school, kissing me like I had a disease; I should've known.

The car was warm and I breathed in and out evenly, taking in as much warmth in my throat as possible. I drove past the small stores and shops on La Push drive and watched as a couple hugged each other tightly to keep each other warm. Tears ran down my cheeks and I sighed heavily.

What would I do tomorrow? What would I do tomorrow when I saw him at school? What would I do tomorrow when I saw Jacob?

I was in deep shit, to put it lightly.

I pulled into my driveway and took deep, heavy breaths before getting out of the car, food in one hand, Jenkins cradled in my other arm.

"Hey Renesmee, I- What the hell? Is that a cat?" My father asked incredulously as I walked in the door.

"Yeah… it is." I said softly.

"Uh… whatever… So, look, I just got off the phone with Bryan's mom and she said-"

"Dad, I don't care. Bryan and I are no longer together." I held my hand up and headed for the stairs with Jenkins.

"Oh. She called and said Bryan wanted to talk to you." My dad shrugged, grabbing the chicken sandwich bag and picking one out of the bag.

"Like I said before, I don't care." I sighed and headed up the first two steps.

"Don't be bitter. Whatever reason you guys broke up, I'm sure you'll figure it all out." My dad smiled with his mouth full of chicken sandwich.

"He had sex with a girl from his Spanish class behind my back." I snapped. My dad spit chicken sandwich out everywhere and sputtered.

"Maybe not…" He mumbled, going back into the kitchen for napkins.

I rolled my eyes and stomped up the stairs, leaving my dad and both of the chicken sandwiches behind. Jenkins made himself right at home on my bed and I smiled. I was starting to like this cat. Jenkins rolled over on his back and opened his legs. I laughed and rubbed his stomach before he began to snore softly.

Then I realized something.

Cat food.

Shit! Now I would have to buy cat food for Jenkins and buy a litter box and stuff. Damn it, I should have thought this through better! I slowly climbed off my bed and Jenkins stayed asleep. I watched him all the way, until I had shut the door behind me and walked down the stairs. I figured I would have to buy it now or I'd have a mess to clean up when I got home from school tomorrow.

"Where are you going?" My father asked, his mouth full of chicken sandwich yet again, watching a bunch of old guys at a round table talking about the economy on TV.

"Pet store. I need a litter box for the cat." I explained.

"You're seriously going to keep that cat?" He asked, grimacing as he did.

"Yes I plan on keeping _Jenkins _thank you very much." I stuck my nose up in the air and walked out, slamming the door behind me.

I started my car, rubbing my hands together to keep warm before backing out of my driveway. I took my time driving on the icy road and trying to erase the image of Seanna and Bryan on top of one another. Bryan had some fucking nerve -excuse my French- calling asking to talk with me. But, when Seanna was there, underneath him giving him what I refused to he was too damn busy to even look at me twice.

Dick.

I pulled into the nearby _Pet Supermarket _and walked into the blistering cold. It was getting colder and colder now that fall was here. Pretty soon, it would start to snow. I slipped a little on some left over rain puddle and caught myself on the side of the door handle. I dried my feet and embraced the heat of the _Pet Supermarket_. I went straight to the "pet food" section, picking out some _Friskies _brand cat food. I turned a little too quickly and bumped into a rather muscular gentleman.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I bent down to pick up the bag of cat food I'd dropped and when I looked back up, I was completely shocked. "Jacob?"

"Renesmee?" He looked confused, almost like he did yesterday when he was struggling with the literature assignment. Not that I was, like, watching him or anything…We stood there in an awkward silence for a minute before Jacob opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. Then opened it again.

"Renesmee, I'm sorry about yesterday." Jacob sighed, "I shouldn't have pushed you into listening to me like that. You have a boyfriend and I shouldn't play with your emotions like that."

"Yeah, well, not anymore so, don't worry about it." I sighed. Jacob took a closer look at me then and his eyes opened wider.

"Were you crying?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe." I mumbled.

"What happened?" Jacob asked softly.

"I don't think I'm really comfortable talking about it-"

"I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me." Jacob threatened, a sly smile on his face, playing at the corner of his ever-soft looking lips…

"Can we at least go in your car?" I asked softly, whispering for no apparent reason.

"Oh, you don't play around." Jacob wagged his eyebrows and I slapped his arm playfully. I seemed so comfortable and at peace with myself with Jacob, it made me regret ever being with Bryan.

"Shut up! Let me pay for this cat food and buy a litter box and then we can go." I sighed.

"You have a cat?" Jacob asked, same confused look on his face. I could get used to that…

"Just recently." I said sheepishly. Jacob looked confused again but just shook his head and followed me with his bag of dog food, which -I hoped- was for Hellboy. When I got to the cash register, Jacob surprised me by pulling out his wallet and paying for my cat stuff.

"You don't have to." I argued, pushing his hand away.

"Ah, but I _want _to." Jacob winked.

"Jacob, seriously." I sighed.

"I'm paying."

"No." I grabbed Jacob's arm and he laughed.

"What you think you can stop me by using that twiggy arm of yours?" Jacob laughed.

"It is _not _twiggy!" I shrieked. Jacob plucked my fingers off his forearm one by one before handing the guy at the counter two twenties.

"Thanks." The guy at the counter said softly. I smiled at him, just like I do to any other person ringing up my stuff at any counter, and he smiled shyly to himself.

"Have a good night." I smiled again. Jacob rolled his eyes next to me and I smiled to myself.

"C'mon Ness." Jacob said, grabbing my hand and I liked the way it felt, so no, I didn't protest. His hand was warm and soft.

"I can't stay out long though." I said as we walked out to his car.

"I won't keep you long then." Jacob smiled. We made it to his car and I was enveloped in the smell of pinecones and wet grass; Jacob.

"So tell me what happened." Jacob said, turning on the radio and I recognized City and Colour's "Like Knives" thrumming in the background of the car's stereo.

"I love City and Colour." I said softly.

"Really?" Jacob asked, smiling, "Most girls like Lil Wayne, or Drake." Jacob chuckled.

"Not me." I smiled, glad that Jacob didn't like the same heavy rap music that Bryan listened to.

"That's besides the point. Tell me what happened." Jacob turned the heat up as it was getting colder in the car.

"I… I went on a date with Bryan today." I breathed deeply before continuing, "He took my coat when I walked in and we hung out for a little while. I told him I had to be back home and when I left, I left my coat. When I came back…" I wasn't ready to say it. I wasn't ready to explain what I saw. Tears were already brimming my eyes and Jacob was leaning in animatedly, listening intently.

"Go ahead Ness." He said softly. I took another deep breath before looking down at my hands.

"And I saw him with Seanna Douglas. Like, _with _Seanna Douglas." I sighed heavily and looked over at Jacob. His eyes were wide open like they were about to fall out of his skull.

"She's not even hot!" Jacob shouted.

"Jacob…" I shook my head.

"It's true! She's not even cute!" Jacob shouted again, staring at me and watching my face.

"It doesn't matter! I just wasn't good enough!" I screamed my voice cracking. I started to sob then. I was crying so hard it hurt and I put my face in my hands.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face deep in his chest. He winced and I realized I was touching his stitches. I tried to pull away but he held me tight to his chest. Jacob smoothed my hair down and I cried into his chest. Jacob didn't say anything, didn't try to make a move on me when he so easily could've, didn't tell me "it's okay" because we both knew it wasn't.

"Jacob I'm sorry." I said softly, muffled by his shirt.

"Don't be." He said quietly. I shifted myself so that Jacob's arms were cradling me and my lips were at his ear. I was shaking and Jacob held me close to him so I wouldn't shake anymore. "You don't have to cry. I'm here for you." He whispered against my neck.

His last few words rose goose bumps up my spine.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! My alarm clock scared the living bejesus out of me. I was up in an instant. I was too happy asleep and the alarm clock interrupted the nirvana that Jacob had put me in last night. I remember every last minute of last night. Jacob held me until I stopped crying and then dropped me off at my car. We promised to talk tomorrow and when I got home, I fed Jenkins who is now a very happy cat.

I got ready in a daze, still so happy from Jacob's presence. I was glad I was able to tell Jacob what happened and get it off my chest -though I made sure to leave out the part where I kidnapped Jenkins, I didn't think guys found girls kidnapping cats attractive. It was so nice and comforting to know that Jacob actually cared about me. I put on my coat and inescapable jeans before putting on my winter boots. I grabbed my keys and scurried outside, trying to avoid the late fall chill as much as possible. I got in my Volvo and started the car. It stalled.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no! Don't do this to me!" I screeched. My car just wouldn't start. I banged my hands on the steering wheel and sighed, putting my forehead on the steering wheel. I trudged back inside and my dad looked up from his morning coffee, wearing his black suit and white dress shirt.

"Car won't start?" He asked, smiling, his teeth looking bright and shiny this morning. I nodded solemnly. "C'mon. I'll give you a ride." He winked. I walked out with my dad and his mug of coffee to his Ashton Martin. He sped like a maniac to Quileute High.

"Have a good day honey!" He called out as I stepped out of the car.

"Dad shut up!" I whisper-yelled at him. He just winked and honked his horn. I slammed the door and he winced in the driver's seat. I giggled internally at his expression; I knew how much he loved his Ashton Martin.

"Renesmee, oh my God! Bryan's been going crazy looking for you!" Emily grabbed me by the shoulders and I winced.

"_I_ _don't care_." I emphasized how much I didn't want to see Bryan and Emily looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Why?" She asked incredulously, raising both of her eyebrows.

"Because _we're over_." I said slowly.

"Oh." she said softly.

"Yeah. I'm going to be late; I'll talk to you later." I mumbled and started off to class.

"_Hey_! Hey, Renesmee!" Someone called from behind me.

I would recognize that voice anywhere. My blood chilled in my veins.

I sped up and headed for the safety of my first period teacher Mr. Addison's room. "Renesmee!" Bryan called from behind me. I stepped quicker and with more purpose than before. "Nessie!"

"Leave me alone!" I cried out and ran, full-on to the front door of the building. I threw the door open and was slammed against the sidewall of the inside of the building.

"I know you heard me." Bryan snapped.

"Bryan get off!" I yelled and he put his hand over my mouth.

"Just let me explain-" He shouted. I shoved his hand off my mouth.

"NO! You are a liar and a cheater!" I spat. Bryan grimaced and stared at me in my eyes. I turned my face away and he grabbed my chin to make me look at him.

"Renesmee, you know I didn't mean to-" He put his hand back over my mouth to keep me quiet.

"How can you not _mean _to cheat?" I yelled, "You're such a liar!" I screeched, somewhat muffled by his hand. "Get off of _me_!" I screamed.

"Renesmee, listen to me." Bryan said forcefully through his teeth.

"NO!" My knee shot up and hit Bryan right in the groin. He grunted and I shot down the hall, leaving my book bag and my books behind. But Bryan was an athlete, I should've known better than to try to outrun him. My foot got caught on the corner of the wall and Bryan grabbed me from behind and spun me around.

"NO!" I kicked and screamed. Where were the teachers? Where was the authority, the security gaurds?

"Shut up!" Bryan yelled. He was holding me against him when he just let go abruptly, flying backwards and dropping me on the floor, sliding down the hall. Bryan was cupping his face before I looked up and saw Jacob, fists braced like he was ready to kill.

"Jacob don't!" I screeched. Jacob's eyes snapped down towards me and I just stared up at him like a babbling idiot.

"What do you mea-" But Jacob was stopped short when Bryan charged him like a bull and tackled him to the floor.

"NO!" I bellowed, my throat aching already from screaming. I got up and ran down to where Bryan and Jacob were laying on the floor, wrestling like pros.

"Stop it!" I screamed and shoved myself in between them. Bryan's fist flashed forward and punched me in the shoulder. I pushed Bryan away until Jacob was far away, panting like he had been underwater for hours.

"Jacob are you- Oh my God." Jacob's hand was over his left pex and when he pulled it back, there was blood seeping through his shirt and onto his fingers.

Bryan got up and ran for the door, holding his bloody nose in his hands.

"What a freaking pussy." Jacob groaned, trying to push himself up.

"We have to get you to the hospital." I said, more to myself than to him.

"No, you go to class; I'll go to the hospital." Jacob winced. He lifted up his shirt and I gasped. His torso was perfectly wrapped in thick muscles; I swear I almost started to drool. Jacob's stitches were perfectly in tact but were spotting.

"Just go to the nurse." I told him softly. Jacob nodded and got up like a real man and limped to the nurse's office down the hall, leaving me there on my knees. Jacob's footsteps ended and a door closed somewhere in the distance. The bell rang and I scurried to my feet, running to get my things at the end of the hallway.

I had never been so anxious to get to third hour in my life.

* * *

**A/N: TADA! Yeah, I know, I'm amazing.**

**TEN REVIEWS!**

**(Don't think I forgot... greedy hoez.)**

**P.S. HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM JAKEISNESSIESBITCH! (or Gaby if you prefer.) BE SAFE AND HAVE FUN! (that means don't get stinkin' drunk and have an affair with your cousin while your aunt and you mom play naked twister watching _Keeping up with the Kardashians_.) Too much? Oh well! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I DO own, however, my dog Bear. He's the shiz.**

**A/N: So, this chapter is really fluffy. I'm debating on whether or not to post the chapter after this because I just need this chapter to fill up space. Maybe I will, who knows. ANYWAY.... thanks to my review crew and Alex for being the cooliest. As anyone who follows me on twitter knows, I have a fever of 102 so I'm not really in the best mood. Thanks to my kinda, sorta beta Rachel for reading and correcting my work to the best of your ability. Also, itsafanpire thing made me two more banners that I'll post on twitter really soon. IF YOU DON'T HAVE A TWITTER YOU SHOULD GET ONE AND FOLLOW ME! Again, dancegabydance for those of you who neglected my last A/N.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Jacob

I don't remember what really happened exactly, but I _do_ remember waiting for Renesmee at school. I was ready to ask her on a date and if she rejected me, I didn't know what I'd do this time. I was waiting, waiting, waiting until I saw her, running. What the hell?

She ran straight for the building and inside. I thought for a split second, maybe she's got to talk to her teacher, maybe she's got to turn in a late assignment, something only Renesmee would do. Until I saw Bryan Newton go in right after her.

I panicked for a minute and walked over to the building. I walked evenly, minding my stitches. I wasn't too scared, I mean, couples who just caught each other usually talked things out. There was an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me think that wasn't it. But, I kept walking. Finally, I got to the building and I saw what I definitely didn't like.

Renesmee was running towards the end of the hallway, running like she was convicted of a murder. Bryan was close on her heels and when she caught her foot on the corner of the wall, Bryan spun her around after grabbing her. Her legs were flailing in the air and she was screaming "NO!"

"Shut up!" Bryan was yelling over her.

This was where I stepped in.

With a running start I got to Bryan so fast he had to do a double take. I punched him right in the nose, I knew I broke it. Saying his nose was swimming in blood would be an understatement. Renesmee dropped to the floor and I kept my eyes on Bryan.

"Jacob don't!" Renesmee cried out. I looked down at her, locked in her fearful gaze.

Was she _insane_?

"What do you mea-" But Bryan tackled me and I fell to the floor, my stitches yelling and screaming profanities at me. Bryan thought he could freaking wrestle me and beat me.

I was a football player.

"NO!" Renesmee screeched. She was running somewhere but with my eyes on Bryan and his hands, watching my stitches, I didn't know where.

She shoved herself in between Bryan and I like her life depended on it and shoved Bryan away with her feet and the ends of her hands. Bryan punched her in the shoulder and I growled, ready to show him some fucking manners when he rolled over and I couldn't do it. I started breathing, panting like I was losing the air I was getting. I put my hand over my chest, feeling the speeding beating of my heart.

"Jacob are you- Oh my God." Renesmee put her hand over her mouth and when I pulled my hand back, I realized what must've scared her. I was bleeding through my shirt.

Bryan got up and ran for the door, holding his nose, not wanting a part of this, I assumed. "What a freaking pussy." I grunted as I tried to get up off the floor. Renesmee's eyes were on mine though I wasn't looking at her. She was genuinely worried about me.

S-C-O-R-E.

"We have to get you to the hospital." Renesmee said softly.

"No, you get to class; I'll go to the hospital." I lifted my shirt and looked down at my stitches and Renesmee gasped. Whether it was my muscles, the blood, or both, I don't know, but, all I know is that something about me made her do that and I was definitely happy.

D-O-U-B-L-E S-C-O-R-E.

"Just go to the nurse." Renesmee said quietly. She was sad to see me go, I could tell. She wanted to go first period, knowing I'd be waiting for her when she got to third. But now I didn't know what was going to happen.

I nodded and got up, walking to the nurses office. I felt bad leaving Renesmee by herself, but she should get to class.

And hopefully I'd see her third.

The nurse took one look at me and gasped.

"Oh my goodness, you poor boy. Sit, sit, sit. Let me get you some water." She said, rushing to get her words out all at once. She got me a cup of water before making me lay down on the plastic hospital cot. "Take off your shirt." She said softly. I lifted my shirt over my head and the lady sighed, grabbing gauze from the side cabinet and soaking up the blood with it.

"Do I have to get re-stitched?" I asked, worried out of my freaking mind.

"No, you'll be fine. You're just bleeding a bit. Just a few more weeks and you should have these stitches off soon." She assured me. After she finished dabbing my stitches she put some thick, orange foul-smelling liquid on my stitches and gave me a pass just in time to get to the middle of second hour.

"Paul, can I borrow your sweater?" I asked, gesturing towards his black sweater hanging off the back of his desk.

"Why?" He whispered. I pointed to the blood spots on my white t-shirt and he nodded handing me his sweater. I pulled it over my head and leaned back in my desk. I knew I would have a lot of talking to do with Renesmee. I wanted her to know how much I really, genuinely cared for her and I wanted her to know all the pros and cons of this love-hate relationship game we were playing.

"You guys can go ahead and leave, the bell's about to ring anyway." Ms. Sheree waved her hand dismissively. I got up from my desk and Paul matched his pace with mine to catch up with me.

"What happened?" Paul asked, shoving his arm into his book bag to pull out a sandwich. I swear to you Paul is always hungry.

"I got into a fight with Bryan Newton." I said, leaving out the details and who we were fighting over.

"Damn." Paul shook his head and took a bite of his ham sandwich.

"Whatever, I don't have to get re-stitched so it's not like it's a big deal." I said, an edge of angst in my voice as the bell rang loudly in the hallway.

"I gotta go this way, I'll see you at lunch." Paul gestured to the opposite hallway and I nodded. I was just ready to see Renesmee and talk to her about our relationship. I needed her to understand that I planned on making this "friendship" a lot more.

"See you." I called out after Paul and he waved. I rushed towards the room at the end of the hallway. I stepped quickly and dug my hands into Paul's sweater that was just a bit too small for me and my large muscles… too pompous?

I stepped into the classroom and Renesmee's face washed over with relief.

"Jacob!" Renesmee breathed. She jogged towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was so shocked she was actually touching me that I just put my arms around her waist and held her there.

"I was so scared." Renesmee whispered. I'm not really sure if she was talking to herself or to me, I was just glad she was touching me.

"I'm okay." I said reassuringly.

"Jacob I can't believe you- I mean I'm glad you did, you, you could've gotten yourself _really _hurt." Renesmee rushed through her words and I pulled her back at an arm's length to look at her.

Her face was so cute and honest I couldn't help but smile. Renesmee's bright green eyes were doing more than just looking at me. They were scrutinizing me, watching and analyzing every move I made.

"Renesmee, _I'm okay_." I said slowly and her face relaxed a little. "How opposed would you be to skipping lunch with me?" I added.

"Not at all." Renesmee smiled and the late bell rang. Renesmee and I took seats next to one another and Mr. Kenneth-Jones passed out worksheets that were due the next day to finish in class and then if it wasn't finished, for homework.

Class was boring -as usual- and I couldn't help but keep watching Renesmee. Every once in awhile I could see Renesmee glancing at me from the corner of her eye and I felt like smiling but she would feel awfully bad if she knew I was looking at her.

When Mr. Kenneth-Jones finally dismissed us, I grabbed Renesmee's wrist and pulled her along with me towards the back of the school by the parking lot.

"No." Renesmee crossed her arms and I sighed.

"Ness, it's not even scary." I groaned and she looked down at my motorcycle shaking her head again.

"Jake, there is no way in _hell_." Renesmee stuck her nose up in the air and I rolled my eyes.

"Ness, I promise you nothing bad will happen to you." I said softly. Renesmee opened one eye to look at me and then opened the other, her eyes bright and alert but moody and untrusting at the same time.

"Jake, it's not that I don't trust you-"

"Good." I threw my helmet at Renesmee and her breath came out in a loud "_whoosh_" as the helmet knocked the wind out of her. "Put it on if you wanna keep that cute face of yours."

"Jacob please don't make me do this." Renesmee whined and I winked at her.

"C'mon, I won't hurt you. The rode might, but I won't." Renesmee took a shaky breath before shoving the helmet over her head.

"How ridiculous do I look?" Renesmee mumbled, her mouth blocked by the shield to the helmet. I used the button on the side of the helmet to lift the shield.

"Actually, you look pretty cute." I winked again and Renesmee blushed visibly through the helmet.

"Am I supposed to hold on to you?" Renesmee asked quietly.

"Yeah, arms around my waist, go low though, watch my stitches." I explained. Renesmee shook her head.

"And what if I let go?" Renesmee asked again.

"Then I'll let go." I answered and Renesmee's eyes went soft.

"Where are we going?" Renesmee changed the subject quickly.

"The clearing." I smiled.

"Can you, um, help me get up?" Renesmee asked timidly.

"Put your leg over the seat." I instructed. Renesmee tried but failed miserably so I put my hand behind her knee and lifted it up over the seat. I held Renesmee by her hips and hoisted her up until she was seated towards the back, legs straddling the bike like a pro.

I got on in front of her and kicked the kick stand. The bike hit the floor and I hit the gas, revving the engine. Renesmee screeched and put her arms around my lower waist, gripping tightly. I was so glad I got my bike back and took it to school this morning.

"Hold on tight." I yelled over the engine and Renesmee clenched on tighter, burying her helmeted face into my shoulder blade. I took off then, hitting the gas, _hard_, and leaving the old Jacob somewhere far behind where not even Monica, or Bryan, or anyone else could bring it back.

With Renesmee I was someone else.

With Renesmee I was someone better.

Renesmee clenched on tighter as if she heard my thoughts and I put my left hand on top of hers, twining my fingers into hers. She took my fingers without hesitation and I sped off, kicking the gas with my left foot and revving the engine with my right hand.

I had time to think about what I was going to say, but I wasn't using it. I was too busy enjoying the feeling of Renesmee's fingers laced with mine and the feeling of her body against mine, thudding over every little bump and twig.

There was a while to go before the entrance to the clearing, but I had a while to wait.

I thought about Bryan and how he gave Renesmee a dirty look as we ran lightly to the parking lot and past the cafeteria and the glass doors that connected to the hallway. Renesmee's hand in mine, she didn't even notice. But I saw it.

I thought about Monica for a split second, and how I wish I could take back the night of the concert. I wish I could've said "no" and just went home, thought about cookies or something.

I could feel Renesmee's fingers clench in mine and I thought to myself, I would give anything to know what she was thinking. The clearing's opening came up slowly and I turned in. The bike tilted -like every other freaking time I cross into the clearing- and Renesmee's hands tightened in mine and I could hear her screech.

It made me laugh because Renesmee is so different from any other girl I've ever been with. She was kind and sweet, she was terrified of my motorcycle, and she had morals.

This girl was something else.

"Put your head down!" I yelled and Renesmee did. She ducked and I maneuvered through the trees and bushes and around the rocks -for Renesmee's benefit, I liked the rocks, it was almost like a rollercoaster.

When we pulled into the clearing, Renesmee's muscles relaxed and her hand went limp in mine. I turned around to look at her and her head was down, her breathing even.

"You okay?" I asked softly. Renesmee took the helmet off her head and shook her head until her hair fell perfectly on her shoulders.

"Yeah." She panted. "Just, uh, a little shaken up." She mumbled. I laughed at her face and braced my feet on the ground before picking up the kick stand with my right foot. When I put the kick stand up I got off the bike and held Renesmee's hips when she climbed off. She stumbled and landed with her hands on my chest, standing on the very ends of her toes and she looked up at me, my hands still on her hips.

"Sorry." She said softly and stood upright, my hands fell off her hips and landed limply at my sides.

"Um, so, I brought you here because we obviously have some stuff to talk about." I started and Renesmee nodded, looking around. "C'mere." I said, holding my hand out. Renesmee took it and I walked towards the lagoon and sat down at the edge. Renesmee sat down across from me and looked at me right in my eyes.

"I'm ready to talk." Renesmee smiled.

"I want you to know what I'm willing to offer to you." I said, professionally for no reason. Renesmee nodded, her smile fading a bit and I continued. "Renesmee all I want is to be with you. I want to be able to hold you and keep you safe." I let it all rush out and Renesmee blushed.

"I know you do Jake." Renesmee said softly, biting her lip.

"Will you let me?" I asked and Renesmee looked down before looking at my face.

"Can I trust you?" Renesmee's eyes were liquid grass on mine.

"I can't promise you anything. There will be risks." I took Renesmee's hands in mine and she looked up at me, shocked.

"I know there will be risks… but I want to take them with you." Renesmee said softly.

"Are you sure? I mean, with Bryan I don't know if you're over him." I told Renesmee honestly.

"I don't know if I'll ever get over him. But, I want to try." Renesmee frowned a bit and then looked down at our fingers, intertwined and smiled.

"So, you want to do this then? You want to try with me?" After I said that, there was a long, painful silence that had my blood run cold.

"Yes." Renesmee said clear and boldly. I leaned forward, ready to kiss Renesmee right there and then. Renesmee leaned back and shook her head.

"What?" I asked, offended.

"I have to trust you first," Renesmee smiled, "That might take a while."

"I have a while," I whispered and I kissed her fingertips. Renesmee blushed and I smiled, glad I was the one to make her do that and glad that we were starting somewhere. It may be far from where I want to be, but it's somewhere.

* * *

**A/N: So what did I tell you? SUPER FLUFF! Anywhoser, I'm expecting ten reviews because you guys always follow through on that I'm not really worried. Thanks to everyone once more and happy, happy holidays to each and every one of you. Lots of love!**

**OH!**

**If you want to send me get well wishes, I won't mind ;) **

**Love you guys, LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!**

**Okay, I'll stop.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, StephMizzle does, but you'r pretty much used to it at this point. **

**A/N: I want to take the time to write out everyone's name who has given me really amazing reviews and keept me writing. Thanks to my Kind-of Beta Rachel, thanks to Alex for being my bestiest bud and always being there for me, thanks to xxKenziecheerxx for always making me laugh with her reviews, thanks to Tashay789 for her brutally funny and blunt reviews, thanks to taylorlautnerfan514 and also to beautiful mosnters for being as cool as ice. Thanks to -most recently- iluvgandfw12, and a huge hug and a big thanks to rencygirl13 for being the first -not Alex- to review my story with an amazingly positive response. **

**Thanks to all you guys and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm warning you it is SUPER LONG so dedicate lots of time to it, don't read it in parts, I tried to when I was editing and it does NOT work. Good news for you thought, it also gets extremely _AWESOME!_**

**Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**ENJOYYYY!**

**

* * *

**

**Renesmee**

After Jacob dropped me off at home, we exchanged numbers and Jacob kissed my cheek, close enough to my mouth to make me shiver. I was falling in something with Jacob. I couldn't tell if it was like or -dare I say it- love.

As soon as I opened the door Jenkins padded down the stairs to greet me. I patted him on the head softly and he _meowed _happily. I pulled out the ingredients for chicken salad and started on it diligently, humming to myself and kicking off my boots, throwing them under the table and sliding around in my socks. I knew that if i didn't want my dad to find out I was hanging out with the very boy he hated, acting like I'd been home for a while was the best way to do it.

Jenkins was watching me and it almost looked like he was smiling at my dancing. So, I was smiling, Jenkins was kind-of smiling, and when my dad walked in and saw me smiling, he smiled too. He kissed my forehead as I mixed the salad and set his things down on the table.

"Had a good day?" My father asked, smiling.

"The best so far." I smiled and hummed again to myself, swaying my hips to my own made-up song.

"That's nice to hear." My dad laughed lightly and patted Jenkins on the head. "I'm starting to like this cat." My dad laughed as Jenkins rubbed against his leg and purred.

"He's a sweetheart. He just sits here while I cook." I smiled and winked at Jenkins who sill had that sneaky cat grin plastered on his face.

"I hope there's enough food in there to feed Emmett too." My dad mumbled.

"Emmett's coming?" I turned around, asking incredulously.

"Um… Rosalie's out of town and someone needs to cook for him." He shrugged. Damn it.

"I should probably make something else with it then, huh?" I sighed. I knew that if Emmett was coming we would need a lot more food. The man eats enough for three grown men! There was no way he would go home happy on a _chicken salad_.

"Thanks Rennie," My dad winked and kissed my forehead, calling me his own personal nickname that he only used when he was in an extremely good mood or was happy with me in general. "I'm going to change out of my suit!" My dad called from the stairs. I heard my dad's footsteps up the stairs and then they slowed, stopped, turned around, and started back down the stairs.

This was not a good sign.

"Hey Renesmee?" My dad called from the hallway before he reappeared in the kitchen.

"Yeah dad?" I asked, my back still facing him as I looked through the fridge for some kind of meat to feed Emmett.

"How'd you get home without your car? I mean, I was going to pick you up, it just slipped my mind." My dad asked. I froze with my back towards my dad and my eyes widened.

"Uh… I got a ride from a friend." It sounded more like a question than it did an innocent response, the truth, which was what I was going for but failed miserably to interpret.

"Which friend?"

"Um… a new friend." I shrugged, finding a huge pack of steaks and pulling out two.

"What's her name?" My dad pressed.

"Um… him." I said softly.

"Okay, what's _his _name?" He asked. I could tell my dad was liking this less and less.

"Jacob…Jacob Black." I muttered.

"_Jacob Black_?" My father snapped.

"Uh… yeah." I said softly.

"Didn't Carlisle tell you that boy was nothing but trouble?" My dad lectured.

"I know dad it's just-"

"No, '_it's just_' nothing," My father mocked me, "I don't want to hear you were with him _ever again_." He sneered. I crossed my arms and shrugged.

"Then you can cook your own dinner." I snapped and stomped past my dad, up the stairs and into my room. Jenkins padded quickly behind me. I slammed the door behind him and flopped down on my bed.

"I _hate _him!" I screamed into my pillow. Jenkins got up on my bed and licked my neck. I pushed his little head away and he _meowed_. I lifted my head out of the pillow and looked at Jenkins. "I'm sorry." I said softly and pulled him into my lap. I scratched behind his ears and he purred, his long, black tail rubbing against the side of my neck.

I didn't understand why my dad was being so difficult!

There was nothing wrong with the Jacob I knew. He was sweet, and kind, and honest, and every time he was thinking his nose would wrinkle up and his eyes would form deep, brown orbs of innocent ignorance. Jacob was so amazing; I couldn't understand why everyone thought so little of him.

Especially my father who knew _nothing _about him.

And why should Carlisle say anything? What does he know about Jacob? He's seen him once or twice in the ER so he knows everything about him? My family is so hypicritical sometimes I swear! They all thought Bryan was the best thing that ever happened and look how well _that _turned out! I felt tears well up in my eyes. I just wanted my mom to come home already. I needed her to help me put all these new feelings into perspective.

Jacob was the best human being I'd ever met. I knew that Jacob was so much better than what people had made him out to be and I would prove that to my father one day. One day I would show my dad that Jacob was the prince charming I'd dreamed him up to be and more.

My phone vibrated in my back pocket and interrupted my thoughts. I looked down at the screen: **One new message from: Jacob** it read. I opened it and the message it held made me smile.

**Wanna go to a party with me? **If there was one thing I needed right now, it was a party... though I'd never exactly _been_ to one before...

**Definitely. What time? **I sent back. I waited a moment before my phone vibrated again.

**Eight. Will your dad let his princess come out and play? **I could just imagine Jacob, smiling a wide, sarcastic grin as he sent the message.

**Doesn't matter. I'm going whether he likes it or not**. I sent back furiously.

**Oh, excuse me. I'll be by to pick up the rebel at around 7:30.** Jacob sent back. I smiled to myself and replied quickly.

**The rebel would like that very much.**

**See you then**. The new message read. I smiled to myself and then flopped back on my bed. I was going to a party with Jacob. Oh, I needed a dress... I have a dress, right? No, I have church dresses and I'm pretty sure "church" would not be the theme of this party. Then I needed shoes if I even came up with a dress! And my hair! What the hell was I supposed to do with my hair? I was sure I would need some kind of make up. Too bad I don't freaking have any... What kind of girl am I anyway? I can't even dress myself for a party! I looked over at my clock and almost shit my pants.

**6:34 PM**.

"Oh my God!" I shouted. I had -without exaggeration- _nothing _to wear. I had never been to a party in my _life_! I had no idea what to do with myself, but I had fifty-six minutes to find out!

I quickly dialed the number I used for crises like this one and my rescuer picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Emily answered.

"Em, do you have anything short and tight I can wear to a party?" I panicked.

"What color?" Emily replied, all business.

"Anything!" I shouted. There was some rustling before Emily spoke again.

"I'm on my way."

Thank God.

* * *

Emily had to climb up the side of my house and up the willow tree to get into my house, but she got in.

"Here." Emily laid out three dresses. One was yellow and short enough to be a tank top. The other was electric blue with a huge flower on the shoulder and the last one was black, short, and just what I needed.

"That one." I pointed to the black one and Emily smiled.

"Good choice." She smiled and threw the other two into her huge purse. "Go put this on and then I'll do your makeup." Emily shoved me into the bathroom and I stripped down to my underwear. The dress was a halter dress and was super short, if I ever walked out the door looking like this and my father saw me on the way out, he'd probably grab me by my hair, drag me up the stairs, take off his clothes, take off mine and trade with me. Yeah, that's the kind of guy my dad is.

The dress was around four inches above my knee and was just tight enough. I slipped it on and it fit perfectly on my hips and any hidden curves, making me feel like a _woman_ rather than a _teenage girl_. I stepped out of the bathroom and Emily let out a low whistle.

"Damn girl." Emily laughed, holding Jenkins. "You is _hot_!"

"Shhh! My dad is downstairs and he doesn't know you're here… or that I'm leaving." I shushed Emily and she nodded, acting like she was zipping her mouth shut.

"Point me to your makeup and I'll do it for you." Emily smiled.

"Makeup?"

"Renesmee, _please _tell me you own makeup." Emily whined. This is why Emily is my best friend. Even though we've been a little distant lately, I can always count on her to help me out, even though she looked extremely dissapointed in me, I knew she had a plan B.

"Sorry-" I started lamely.

"Ugh, you are _so _lucky I came prepared." Emily got off my bed and Jenkins hopped off of her lap. She dug in her purse until she came out with a hairbrush and an enormous bag of makeup. "Sit down and cooperate unless you want to loose an eyebrow." Emily threatened. I sat down on the foot of my bed and Emily went to work, applying mascara and eyeliner, curling my eyelashes and putting eye shadow and blush on with the utmost diligence.

"Emily, what am I supposed to do with my hair?" I complained.

"Don't worry, _I got you girl_." Emily winked and pulled a curling iron out of her bag.

"Do you carry _everything_ in there?" I asked incredulously.

"Just everything I need." Emily shrugged. She plugged in the curling iron and waited for it to get hot.

"You're ridiculous." I shook my head and sighed, I can't believe I was doing this.

"So, where are you going Ms. _Thing_?" Emily snapped her finger in a "Z" formation and I sighed. Emily was already putting me in a better mood with her fake "ghetto hairdresser" character she put on whenever we had sleepovers or were just playing around.

"Jacob is taking me to a party." I mumbled.

"Jacob Black?" Emily shouted.

"Shhh!" I shushed her again and she bit her lip.

"Sorry," she mouthed. "Are you going to dance with him?" She asked, looking way happier than was necessary.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"You don't know if you're going to dance with him, or you don't know how to dance?" Emily asked.

"Both." I muttered.

"Oh my God." Emily put her hand over her face and sighed. "I'll teach you." Emily nodded -mostly to herself- and then looked back up at me. "What time are you going?"

"He's picking me up at seven-thirty." I said softly.

"What? Why didn't you call me sooner?" Emily very nearly shouted as she looked over at the clock and realized it was six fifty-five.

"I literally _just_ found out I was going!" I complained.

"Nessie! What the hell? Are you crazy?" Emily picked up the curling iron -which was now piping hot- and began making long, wavy, streams of hair fall down the front and back of my shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I was just so excited he was asking me out… am I doing this too fast? I mean, I _just_ broke it off with Bryan and I'm already going dancing with Jacob. Am I a whore?" I asked, my voice rising a few octaves.

"Oh my God _no_!" Emily shook her head after she finished curling the last chunk of hair. It took her around twenty minutes to do all of my hair and when I looked over at the clock it was seven twenty-two. "That just makes you a _lady pimp_!" Emily smiled triumphantly and I slouched my shoulders.

"I don't wanna be a lady pimp." I frowned.

"Then don't go out looking like this 'cause you look, _pimpin'!_" Emily exclaimed. I gave myself a once over in my lengthy mirror and I have to say I looked pretty good. Not exactly "pimpin'" but, good nonetheless.

"Hey uh, no homo, but you look _hot_." Emily howled with excitement and I hugged her.

"Oh God Em, I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here." I sighed and Emily winked.

"You probably would've gone in one of those ugly-ass church dresses your daddy makes you wear." Emily snickered.I didn't take offense to it though, I knew it was the truth.

"Do you have-"

"Here." Emily handed me the heels I was about to ask her for and I smiled. Emily helped me strap them on and then stepped back, grinning, truly happy with her work.

"Okay, now for your dance lesson." Emily smiled. "Just pop your butt a lot." Emily explained, popping her butt as she spoke, "and shake around. Like a snake." Emily slithered up and down against my lamp and I looked at her, unable to say anything.

"What?" I asked after a long moment of silence.

"UGH!" Emily sighed. Then she made a face as if she'd just realized something. She turned on the radio and Shakira's "She-Wolf" played. "Oh yeah." She smiled wickedly and began to slither around the room, shaking and gyrating. I watched her and she made a gesture for me to copy her. I tried and she nodded like I was getting it. Then I was dropping and throwing my hands up and dancing with Emily.

"You got it girl!" Emily cheered as I danced, feeling completely stupid, but proud of myself at the same time. I was sure there was no way I was able to learn how to dance within the five seconds it took for Emily to teach me, but I knew she wouldn't let me go to this party looking like an idiot, I had to have at least looked _okay_.

Shakira's lyrics were all I could here "There's a she wolf in your closet, open up and set her free." The howl in the background rose goose bumps up my spine.

Tonight, I _was_ the She-Wolf.

And I wanted to make sure Jacob saw that.

My phone vibrated on my bed and Emily tossed it at me. I caught it and looked at the new message I had from Jacob: **I'm outside** it read. I looked up at Emily and she smiled knowingly.

"I know, stay here, sleep in your bed, act like you." Emily rolled her eyes and I hugged her. "Be good, don't get pregnant." Emily joked as I climbed carefully out my window and swung down one of the willow branches, landing -surprisingly- on my feet.

Jacob hadn't seen me land like an Olympic gymnast and I was glad I hand't flashed some unwanted skin and really given Jacob something to dance about. I brushed myself off and Emily threw my cell phone out the window. I -barely- caught it and stuck it in the top of my dress before strutting out towards Jacob's car. The street lamp shone on me when I got near Jacob's car and his eyes were on the road as he was idly mouthing the words to some song on the radio.

Jacob's gaze moved casually onto me and then his jaw went slack and his eyes popped open.

Oh yeah, I was _definitely _the She-Wolf.

"Hey Jake." I said, smiling at Jacob, bending over to wave at him from outside. Jacob just stared at me with his mouth open. "Are you going to unlock the door?" I asked quietly. Jacob fumbled for the switch to open the doors and when the door unlocked I sat down next to him.

"Hu… hi Ness." Jacob swallowed hard and I thanked God for Emily internally. "You look, uh, you look amazing." Jacob mumbled. I smiled and bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Where's this party?" I asked, waiting for Jacob to look up at my face.

"Um… Seth's. My friend Seth's house." Jacob shook his head and then looked at the road before driving around and out of the neighborhood.

"Seth Clearwater?" I asked. Jacob nodded eyes on the road.

"Yeah, how do you know him?" Jacob asked, tuning the wheel around to make a U-turn.

"We had the same third grade teacher… not that he noticed." I joked.

"I doubt that." Jacob mumbled to himself before looking at me again. "So, uh, why not the front door?" Jacob asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Oh… my dad doesn't know I'm out…" I muttered.

"Oh God." Jacob looked up and sighed shakily.

"What? Is there something wrong?" I asked. Maybe he didn't want me to go if I wasn't allowed, in which case, this would be all for nothing.

"That is… that's just… dear God." Jacob sighed, stopping abruptly as we came to a red light and putting his head down. "Are you always this insanely hot?" Jacob blurted out.

"Oh uh… No?" I answered, my face turning pink with embarassment. Jacob looked up at me and then leaned his forehead against the steering wheel again.

"I find that extremely hard to believe." Jacob sighed. The light turned green and Jacob hit his foot on the gas.

"Would you prefer I didn't?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. I figured if I wanted to sound at least remotely inviting I would have to play the same game he was playing with me. Jacob looked at me and shook his head fervently.

"No, that's fine," Jacob smiled; he was starting to act normal again and leaned back in his seat. "So, do you dance?" Jacob asked casually.

"Uh… not well," I laughed honestly.

"Alright, not a problem," Jacob laughed, "It's all about who's leading. You should be safe." Jacob put one hand on his steering wheel and ran his other hand through his hair.

"Well what makes you think you're so good?" I asked defensively.

"My dad taught my how to dance with ladies." Jacob retorted, laughing.

"I doubt we'll be dancing like ladies and gentleman," I joked.

"Good point, I'll just stand behind you." Jacob winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Sicko," I taunted him, knowing very well -however- that what he was saying was the truth, and he laughed.

"It's not sick if you like it." Jacob countered, smiling like he'd won the lottery.

"Oh my God." I sighed. Jacob laughed and we pulled in front of a tiny house blasting heavy rap music. I was surprised Jacob could find parking and he walked around to open the door for me. We held hands up to the door. I knew Jacob and I weren' together yet, but, holding hands still made my heart speed up at least ten times in my chest. Jacob pushed the door open and three guys lifted their cups in honor of Jacob. One was short and bulky, the other was tall and lanky, and the third was a mixture of the two.

"Hey guys. This is Renesmee. Renesmee this is Quil," Jacob pointed to the short, bulky one and I shook his hand. He eyed me suggestively before licking his lips and I almost threw up a little in my mouth, "This is Embry," Embry shook my hand and was a lot more polite. I could tell I would like him, "And this is Jared." Jacob gestured to the mixed looking one and he winked at me. I looked at him and he just smiled.

I was thoroughly creeped out.

"Hey Seth, c'mere!" Jacob shouted over the music and Seth looked over at where Jacob and I were standing, looked at me and then grabbed another tall, dark, muscular boy.

"Renesmee this is Seth," Jacob gestured to Seth -who'd definitely grown out of braces and overalls since the third grade- "And Paul." Then he gestured to Paul. Paul looked erratic, hair askew and his face lit up with a goofy smile, a glow stick necklace around his neck and a half-empty red cup in his hand.

"Hi I'm Paul." Paul repeated Jacob's introduction and reached out and hugged me.

"Hi Paul." I said loudly over the music after he let me go.

"No, my name is _Paul_." He repeated loudly. I laughed and covered my mouth with my hand, "What'd I say?" Paul looked at Seth who just shrugged and then rolled his eyes.

"Glad you could make it, Jacob's always talking about you." Seth winked and Jacob shot him a look.

"Is that true?" I yelled over the music, looking at Jacob. Jacob looked up before meeting my eyes.

"Maybe." He shouted. The one named Jared snickered and Jacob shot him a look too.

"He's utterly obsessed." Embry piped up. Jacob put his hand over his face and I laughed, putting my hand on his arm.

"Can we go somewhere quiet?" Jacob shouted and I nodded. Jacob pushed past his friends and I waved goodbye. Paul smiled and went off somewhere, dancing to a Lil Wayne song, without so much as a hint of rhythm, though I really shouldn't be talking.

"That was embarrassing." Jacob sighed as we walked outside to the house's tiny, green back yard. There was a set of tire swings and a football with a tiny wood fence around the entire back yard, a big willow tree in the center of all of it. Jacob and I walked towards the tire swings and sat down, facing one another.

"I think it's sweet that you tell your friends about me." I smiled and Jacob looked up from his folded hands.

"Really?" Jacob asked; his lips were holding back a smile. I nodded and Jacob looked up at the sky, filled with bright, white stars.

"You're friends are funny. Especially Paul." I laughed, thinking of that mess of a human being.

"Yeah, Paul's the funny one." Jacob rolled his eyes. "I uh… no never mind." Jacob said softly.

"Tell me." I prodded.

"Nah, it's stupid." Jacob shook his head and I dug the toe of Emily's heels into the ground, dirt caking the front. A bad habit I'd always had whenever I felt awkward. Emily would kill me for that later.

"Jake… please?" I pleaded. Jacob rolled his eyes and watched my face.

"I was going to play a game. I'll give you the names of the guys and you give me the first word that comes into your mind." Jacob rushed his words out as if I wouldn't like them any slower.

I laughed before answering "Okay, shoot."

"Paul."

"Hilarious." I smiled.

"Quil."

"Bulky."

Jacob laughed before moving on to the next name, "Embry."

"Polite." I nodded more to myself.

"Seth." Jacob watched my face as I thought of a good word.

"Friendly." I bit my lip, I knew who was next.

"Jared." Jacob said finally.

"Creepy." I blurted out. I covered my mouth with my hand and looked up at Jacob with my eyes wide. Why did I say that?

"Really?" Jacob chuckled.

"Well, I mean… I don't mean it in a stalker way, he just came off a little creepy." I tried to justify my answer and Jacob laughed again.

"S'okay, he _is _a little creepy." Jacob laughed. I laughed with him until our laughter faded off and the music dulled inside. "Have you ever thought you'd be better off with Bryan?" Jacob asked out of nowhere. I looked up at his face but it said nothing.

"You know something Jacob, everyday I think of him less, and of you more." I said softly. Jacob's head snapped up and he stared at my levelly in the eyes. His deep brown eyes held nothing but warmth and honesty.

"I wish you wouldn't have said that." Jacob said softly.

"Why not?" I countered. What I thought was the right thing to say, seemed to be crumbling in front of me.

"Because I want you to give yourself time to think about what you want." Jacob sighed and I couldn't believe he'd said that.

"Jacob… I want to hate you so bad, but I can't stop this anymore than you can." Jacob looked at me and I stared back into his eyes. We sat like that for a moment before the sliding door opened and Paul's head popped out.

"Hate to ruin the love connection, but your song is on Jake!" Paul yelled. As I listened closer Shakira and Beyonce's "Beautiful Liar" began to play it's first bars. I looked over at Jacob who was giving Paul the death stare.

"C'mon, you said you can dance," I got up from the tire swing and held my hand out towards Jacob, "Prove it." I challenged. Jacob smiled and took my hand before leading me inside where tons of people were gyrating against one another. Jacob spun me around just as the chorus began and my back was against him.

Here goes nothing.

I pushed myself against Jacob and he put his hands on my waist.

Then it started.

I was slithering up and down Jacob's body as he held on to my waist. I threw my arms up and put them around Jacob's neck. Jacob put his head on my shoulder as Shakira's part began. Jacob was breathing erratically in my ear and I was panting, my hair tossing all over my face. He spun me around again and then we were face-to-face. He pressed himself close to me and we were sliding up and down one another. Our foreheads touching, our breath in time. He put his hands on my hips and put his lips at my neck, his breath warm and even.

The song ended and Jacob and I stood there, wrapped in one another, panting.

Another song started playing but I wasn't listening. I was so focused on Jacob that I couldn't hear or see anything else.

"Renesmee I-" Jacob started but was interrupted by my phone, vibrating like crazy in my chest.

"Oh!" I yelled and pulled my phone out of the top of my dress. "Hello?" I yelled over the music.

"Renesmee! Get home _now_! I didn't open the door for your dad and now he's calling Emmett to knock it down!" Emily screeched.

"Oh my God! I'm on my way." I untangled myself with Jacob and he grabbed my wrist as I turned to run.

"What's going on?" Jacob yelled, to say he looked dissapointed would be a complete understatement.

"I have to go home." I called back. Jacob's face fell and I instantly regretting not letting him finish what he was about to say when my phone had first rung.

"I'll drive you," Jacob started digging in his pockets for his keys.

"No time!" I called, taking off my heels.

Then I ran for the front door.

"Renesmee!" I heard him cry behind me. I just bolted, ignoring him, thinking of nothing but the consequences of when Emmett knocked down my door and found Emily. I ran down three intersections and was almost hit by two different cars. My bare feet were slapping on the rough ground and were aching. I kept stepping on stray pebbles and twigs and it hurt like all hell.

My phone vibrated again and I picked it out of my shirt.

"Renesmee, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jacob snapped.

"I… can't… talk… right… now… I'm… running!" I panted and hung up. I had no idea how I found my way, call it rebellious teenager's instinct, but I did. I knew where I was going and I was going to get there whether my burning legs and feet wanted me to or not. I was almost there. I could see the street lamp by my house, burning bright yellow. I sprinted then and hauled myself at the willow tree by my window. I started climbing, gripping at branches and twigs, my left knee hit a branch… hard. I could almost _feel _the blood pouring out of my knee.

"Emily!" I whisper-yelled and the window flung open. Emily put her hand out and I took it.

Bright white lights flashed across Emily and I and we both froze. I thought for sure we were caught.

But, Emmett's Hummer just pulled into the driveway and he rang the doorbell underneath the willow. He was getting straight here from work which meant he would already be extremely adgitated. Emily hoisted me up and I fell onto the floor, gripping my knee.

Sure enough, it was gushing blood.

"Em, get my pajamas!" I whispered. She picked up an old t-shirt and a huge pair of flannel pants. I heard footsteps up the stairs and I panicked. Emily unzipped my dress and I kicked it across the room, shoving the pants on and Emily pulled the shirt over my head.

The footsteps were getting closer.

I snatched a rubber band from my dresser and tied my hair up in a messy bun. Emily already had a towel soaked in water at hand and wiped my face with it until most of the makeup was gone. I dried my face with the other end of the towel just as Emmett pounded on the door.

"Renesmee I'm going to give you three seconds to open this door before I break it down." Emmett shouted. I pushed Emily into my bathroom and shut off all the access lights.

"One…" Emmett started. I shushed Emily and slipped socks on to hide my bloody feet.

"Two…" Emmett continued. I crossed the room and shoved the dress and shoes under my bed.

"Three!" Emmett shouted and I flung the door open.

"What?" I snapped.

"Edward, she opened it!" Emmett called and my dad tumbled up the stairs.

"Why didn't you open it before?" My father yelled.

"I was too busy crying." I retorted.

"Over that Jacob kid?" He shouted incredulously.

"Jacob Black?" Emmett snapped.

"Yes okay! Jacob Black!" I shouted. "Now that everyone knows my big crush secret, you can leave." I shouted and shut the door. My father opened it right back up and walked into the middle of my room.

"Something's not right." He pouted. Emmett rolled his eyes and his stomach growled.

"Edward, my stomach is killing me. Can we _please _eat?" Emmett whined. Edward looked around and crouched to his knees, looking at the floor. I prayed to sweet Jesus up in heaven that my dad would not find the dress. Oh dear God do not let him find the dress! He stood up and looked around, noting the lamp I knocked over when I'd crawled in.

"What happened here?" He asked, picking up the lamp.

"It was Jenkins." I blurted out. He nodded and stepped around me towards the bathroom. Please don't, please don't, please don't open that door! I thought to myself, knowing that if he did, I was toast, burnt, buttered, left for the roaches toast.

"EDWARD IF YOU DON'T FEED ME SOON I'M GOING TO EAT _YOU_!" Emmett bellowed, his hands shaking and his face a frightening shade of red. Edward cringed but turned to face me.

"Alright young lady, you're obviously innocent _this time_... But I'm watching." My father threatened.

"Yes sir." I nodded, knowing just how close I had been to being one hundren-and twenty percent _grounded_ and he sneered, walking out, gripping Emmett's by the top of his arm. I shut the door behind them and let Emily out of the bathroom.

"Oh my God that was _so _close!" Emily gushed.

"Yeah, but it was _so _worth it." I swooned and fell back on my bed. My heart was still beating a mile a minute in my chest and I was still so intoxicated by Jacob's breath on my neck...

"Tell me _everything_!" Emily jumped up and down on my bed and laid down next to me.

"Well, we talked. We had a heart-wrenching one-on-one. And… _we danced_!" I whisper-screeched. Emily's face looked like she was about to have a cow and I laughed.

"Was it sensual? Was it sexual? Did it make you horny?" Emily asked.

"Oh my God _no_! It was sensual, but nothing more than that. He put his lips on my neck though." I put my hand over my heart and sighed.

"According to _Cosmopolitan _magazine, that means he wants to kiss you!" Emily shrieked and I put my hand over her mouth.

"Not everything they say in _Cosmo _is the truth." I shook my head and took my hand off Emily's mouth, even though my heart ached, wanting to believe it.

"It's true though! It means he wants to _FRENCH_ you!" Emily shook her shoulders and at that I had to laugh.

"I wish." I mumbled.

"_Oh my God_ this is great! You guys are_ really_ cute together." Emily sighed and fell back on my bed next to me.

"I just wish things would go faster, y'know? I'm getting tired of waiting." I sighed.

"Oh damn girl." Emily laughed, "He'll kiss you. _He wants to._ He was going to, before your uncle had to come by and _ruin everything_." I didn't want to believe that Jacob was going to kiss me because it hurt too much to think I'd missed it. But I knew it was true. Everything Emily was saying was true.

"Whatever." I muttered and Emily laughed.

"Can I borrow some PJ's? I don't feel like going home." Emily got up and started sliding on my shorts and a tank top of mine.

"I haven't said yes." I complained.

"But you will." Emily winked and she got back into bed with me, rolling over under my covers. "Sleep tight_ Frenchie_." Emily giggled.

_"Shut up_!" I very nearly shouted and hit Emily with a pillow.

"Touchy, touchy." Emily laughed. I knew it wasn't worth arguing with Emily over so I just shut off my table lamp and lay down, pulling the covers over me.

And then I dreamt of Jacob; kissing my neck, then my cheek, finally touching my mouth with his.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know it was amazing. Tell me just how amazing it was in TEN REVIEWS people! I'm telling you right now I'm not posting unil I get ten reviews, and that's that.**

**Thanks for everything you guys! I'm still sick but I'm pulling through just for you. **

**Much Love, Gabster (or Gabizzle as Alex likes to call me)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twlight, Stephenie Meyer does. (-insert witty comment-)**

**A/N: Oh my God! I think I got my best response _ever_ for the last chapter. Thanks again to all my homies (beautifulmonsters, regencygirl13, tashay789, taylorlautnerfan514, and iluvgandfw12.) Thanks to My new read/review-er Tuliblu, welcome to the crew! **

**I would like to give a special thanks to Alex for being my bestestfriend and my TBL. I wouldn't go as far to say the last chapter was "epic" but it means a lot to me that you think of it that way. **

**Another special thanks to xxKenizieCheerxx for being the cooliest and always giving me sper awesome and uplifting reviews. This one goes out to you too!**

**Well, this is getting kind-of mushy so, here it is: **

**ENJOYYYYYYYYYY!**

**

* * *

**

**Jacob**

Holy Hell.

If I would've known Renesmee was going to wear _that_ I would've taken back the text I'd sent her and gone by myself.

On second thought… no I wouldn't.

I just let her exposed parts torture me when she'd gotten into the car, undressing her with my eyes. My thoughts were getting more and more inappropriate by the second.

Ass.

Boobs.

Skin.

So much skin!

Legs.

Thighs.

Lips.

This girl would be the end of me.

Keeping the conversation light and un-perverted was a challenge for me, but I did it. When we got to Seth's house, I introduced her to the guys, who were being awfully odd tonight and they totally embarrassed the living shit out of me by telling Renesmee I talk about her.

I hate my life.

I led Renesmee outside to where it was quiet in Seth's backyard after I received just about enough shit from my crappy friends.

"That was embarrassing." I sighed as we walked outside to Seth's shitty backyard. Renesmee and I walked towards the tire swings and sat down, facing one another.

"I think it's sweet that you tell your friends about me." Renesmee smiled and I looked up from my hands.

"Really?" I asked; I couldn't believe it.

"You're friends are funny. Especially Paul." She laughed, her eyes looking back through her mind, probably envisioning Paul, his hair spiking up like he'd been shocked.

"Yeah, Paul's the funny one." I rolled his eyes. "I uh… no never mind." I disregarded the stupid idea I was about to use to get Renesmee to talk to me longer.

"Tell me." Renesmee pressed.

"Nah, it's stupid." I shook my head and looked up at the stars, there was so many I felt so small.

"Jake… please?" Renesmee continued. I almost didn't do it, but then it all came out in a rush, like Renesmee had some kind of control over me that I wasn't really objecting to in the first place. I've always liked a woman in charge.

"I was going to play a game. I'll give you the names of the guys and you give me the first word that comes into your mind."

Renesmee laughed a carefree, musical laugh before answering "Okay, shoot."

"Paul."

"Hilarious." Renesmee smiled.

"Quil."

"Bulky."

I laughed, knowing it was so much more true than she'd ever know before moving on to the next name, "Embry."

"Polite." Renesmee nodded more to herself than to me.

"Seth." I watched Renesmee's face as she contemplated for a moment.

"Friendly." Renesmee drew my attention to her mouth by biting her lip.

"Jared." I continued, trying to control myself for a least one second.

"Creepy." Renesmee blurted out. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked up at me with her eyes wide.

"Really?" I chuckled.

"Well, I mean… I don't mean it in a stalker way, he just came off a little creepy." Renesmee rushed through a useless explanation and at that I had to laugh.

"S'okay, he _is _a little creepy." I tried to make her feel better and we laughed until it faded off and a comfortable silence hit me with a thought I couldn't help but blurt out. "Have you ever thought you'd be better off with Bryan?" Renesmee looked up at my face before answering.

"You know something Jacob, everyday I think of him less, and of you more." Renesmee said so softly it was almost a whisper. I looked up at her, her bright green eyes filled with emotions.

"I wish you wouldn't have said that." I thought through my words carefully.

"Why not?" Renesmee was definitely stubborn, and I'll admit, it was pretty cute.

"Because I want you to give yourself time to think about what you want." I sighed, unable to give her the romantic response she'd probably want from me.

"Jacob… I want to hate you so bad, but I can't stop this anymore than you can." Renesmee and I stared at each other for a while and I just looked at her face. Her beautiful eyes, her lips, set into a stubborn line and her cheeks, flushed with frustration. We sat like that for a moment before the sliding door opened and Paul's head popped out.

"Hate to ruin the love connection, but your song is on Jake!" Paul yelled. I swear to you I've never wanted to kill any human being so much in my life.

Shakira and Beyonce's "Beautiful Liar" blasted on Seth's speakers and I sighed. The only reason Paul said that was because when I was thirteen, I danced to this song for my mom's birthday and she taped it, sending it to everyone.

"C'mon, you said you can dance," Renesmee got up from the tire swing and held her hand out towards me, "Prove it." she smiled wickedly.

I love my life.

When we got on the dance floor Renesmee shocked me, dancing like she goes to parties every weekend.

Renesmee slithered up and down my body and I put my hands securely on her waist. She threw her arms up around my neck and I put my head on her shoulder, liking the feeling of our cheeks touching more than necessary.

We were both panting and our skin was hot, rubbing against more skin. I spun Renesmee around and then we were face-to-face. I pressed myself close to Renesmee and we were sliding up and down one another. Our foreheads touching, our breath in time. I put my hands on her hips and put my lips at her neck.

I took deep breaths because I was ready now. I was going to do it.

I was going to kiss Renesmee.

She said she would have to trust me first, but it seemed pretty clear we weren't going to wait that long. I was doing this…

Renesmee's phone vibrated in her dress and I sighed internally.

No I wasn't.

"Oh!" Renesmee yelled and pulled her phone out. "Oh my God! I'm on my way!" What? On her way where?

Renesmee turned to leave and I grabbed her wrist, "What's going on?" I called behind her.

"I have to go home!" She yelled.

"I'll drive you." I shouted.

"No time!" Renesmee snapped her heels off in one, fluid movement and bolted for the door.

"Renesmee!" I yelled, but she ignored me, running like Flo Jo.

It was just like that movie _Cinderella_. I'd just found my perfect princess and I was willing to be her prince… but she had a catch, her dad was an ass hole.

Why me?

All I could do was watch in shock and then I headed for my car. I pulled out my phone and called Renesmee.

She answered and I heard feet slapping, horns honking, and panting in the background.

"Renesmee, what the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted, a little more harsh than intended.

"I… can't… talk… right… now…. I'm…. running!" Renesmee panted and then hung up. I was so upset and my ego was so warn out from the past week, I just drove to Seth's house and went back outside, sitting where Renesmee did on the tire swings.

* * *

Seth had us pick up the whole house after everyone else last night and I was glad today was Saturday. After we picked up we all fell asleep in different spots of Seth's house. We were all so exhausted we just collapsed and by the time we woke up it was two o' clock in the afternoon.

"Wake up!" Seth called, banging a wooden spoon against a pan, walking through the house like a general housing a bunch of soldiers.

"Shut up, dick wad." Paul grumbled, his hair a complete mess.

"Suck me!" Seth yelled right back.

"Seth, seriously, can we get at least four more minutes?" Embry whined.

"Did you make breakfast?" Quil asked, his face still buried in a sofa cushion.

"Yes sir." Seth smiled and Quil was up on his feet faster than you can say "dumb ass."

"C'mon guys, I made _waffles_!" Seth yelled and Paul got up, walking to over where I was laying on the floor with a pillow under my head, watching everything.

"C'mon Jake, wakey, wakey." Jared poked my back with his finger and I flipped him the bird.

"Screw you, I'm tired." I mumbled.

"The faster you get up, the faster you can text _Renesmee_." Jared pretended to swoon as I turned to look at him and rolled my eyes. "Don't keep her waiting, you're her _Prince Charming_!" Jared batted his eyelashes and I sighed heavily before getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Ew, Jake put on a shirt." Paul grimaced.

"Seriously, we're eating." Embry put his hand over his eyes and I sighed.

"Dude, that's a big ass gash!" Seth turned around, wearing a "kiss the cook" apron.

"Shut up." I quipped.

"I don't want to see your stitches while I'm eating my waffles." Quil grumbled.

"Ugh, you guys suck." I muttered and went into Seth's room to get a shirt seeing as though the one from last night smelled of beer, sweat, and faintly of Renesmee, sweet and subtle.

I sighed and pulled the black t-shirt I found over my head, walking back out into the dinning room where the guys were.

"You want maple syrup?" Seth asked, turning around and looking more like a woman than her ever has… trust me, that's not good.

"Uh, yeah." I mumbled. I ran my hand over my face and sat down next to Paul. Just when I sat down, my phone vibrated, alerting me I had a text message.

Sorry about last night, I'm willing to make it up to you. From: Renesmee.

"Who's that?" Paul asked, gesturing to my phone.

"No one." I snapped at the same time Quil yelled in a sing-voice "Renesmee!"

"Oh, does she finally plan on sucking your d-" Paul started.

"Stop!" I yelled and Paul laughed, chewing on his waffles. "Shut up and eat your waffles, and mind your own business Quil." I growled. Quil's face scrunched up and I left the room to call Renesmee.

"Hello?" Renesmee's voice was scratchy and hollow.

"Hey, um, how exactly do you plan on 'making it up to me' Ms. Cullen?" I asked. Renesmee laughed and cleared her throat.

"I mean if your want to hang out today I'm definitely open." Renesmee answered.

"Well then I would definitely like to hang out today." I smiled and I'm sure Renesmee heard the smile in my voice.

"Just give me a time and a place." Renesmee said, coming off a little more flirty than I think she intended, although I enjoyed it.

"How about five o' clock and I'll pick you up at your house." I suggested.

"Sounds like fun, I'll see you then." Renesmee replied and I almost dreaded hanging up. When I did I turned around and found Quil, Paul, Embry, Seth, and Jared standing behind me with big stupid smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, shut up." I snapped and they all cheered.

I cheered too on the inside because if I was going to be completely honest, this was the pinnacle of my existence; right now on my first _real_ date with Renesmee.

* * *

**A/N: So, Alex made a good point in her last review, I should ask for more than ten reviews, so here we go... FIFTEEN!**

**I know you guys can do it, make it happen!**

**Thanks homiezzzz!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twlight... Stephmizzle does and I'm pretty sure I've used this one before...**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and SCREW YOU to those of you who didn't! Just kidding, I love you anyways... (not). **

**So, kudos to my homiez Beautifulmonsters, regencygirl13, iluvgandfw12, twilightobsessed, tashay789, taylorlautnerfan514, and who ever else I missed.**

**HUGE KUDOSITOS TO: Brand New Eyes and xxKenzieCheerxx for being the cooliest and for the HILARIOUS and AMAZING reviews. Thanks a million homieezzzz!**

**BY THE WAY! **

**I'm working on his new story called "Red Dawn" and it's totally going to kick ass. I'm not going to drop this and I shant stop until I am finished with ToC so don't freak, but I'm definitely not giving up on RD. There's a tiny little snippit of it on my profile and some other updates on the rest of my stories. **

**I even put up my Myspace, Twitter, stuff like that. I DO NOT HAVE A FACEBOOK! I DELETED IT! I don't plan on getting another one so don't ask. Thanks. (that sounded rude) So, yeah, I'd love for you guys to talk to me on myspace and twitter and anything besides fanfiction, trust me I'm not a rapist, I won't try to kill you. **

**Pink Pwomise.**

**Anywhoser, I know the REAL reason you guys opened this attachment, TO READ, so....**

**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOYYY!**

**

* * *

**

Renesmee

Was I scared?

Maybe.

Was I nervous?

Yes.

Was I pathetic?

Definitely.

I had already put on some clothes, a pair of jeans and a long sleeved grey Henley, nothing special. My Converse were smudgy from old age and I would need sturdy shoes to get down the side of the house when Jacob signaled me.

"Renesmee, there's someone here for you." My dad yelled from the staircase. Oh my God! He knocked on the front door? "RENESMEE!" My dad screeched.

Oh no.

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

"Coming!" I yelled and bounded down the stairs. Sure enough, Jacob was standing in the doorway, my dad visibly fuming beside him. When I made it down the stairs and turned the corner wall Jacob smiled and it set my heart on fire.

"Hey Ness." Jacob greeted casually.

"Jake, uh dad… this is-"

"I know who it is!" My father screamed.

"Oh, you told him I was your boyfriend?" Jacob smiled, obviously finding nothing wrong with this situation.

Time stood still for a split second.

"What?" My father snapped his face a frightening shade of red.

"Dad, I-"

"Renesmee, what the hell is this?" My father screamed, "Just a couple of days ago you and that Bryan kid were together!"

"Dad I told you-"

"And you," My dad pointed his finger in Jacob's chest. "If you put your hands on my daughter _ever _I will rip your eyes out of your sockets!" My dad screamed.

"DAD!" I screeched. He stared at me with his eyes wide open, his finger still in Jacob's chest. "Stop being a brute!" He opened his mouth to say something but I put my finger up to stop him. "I'm going on a date with Jacob and I'll be back before sunset. Goodbye." I grabbed Jacob's forearm and stomped out the door, shutting it behind us.

"That was great!" Jacob smiled and laughed out loud.

"Who said you were my boyfriend?" I asked incredulously. Jacob smiled and looked at me with a cocky grin lighting up his face.

"Isn't that what you want me to be?" Jacob raised his eyebrows at me and I put my hands on my hips.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"It's okay if you do." Jacob paused and put his hands on my hips. "That's what I want you to be."

"Really?" I asked smiling. Jacob did the unthinkable and kissed my nose.

"Really." Jacob smiled. I was melting, liquid Renesmee in Jacob's arms.

"I might like that." I mumbled incoherently.

"I bet you would." Jacob kissed my cheek, just close enough to my mouth to make me have to catch my breath.

"Aren't we supposed to be going on a date today?" I muttered, trying my hardest to get Jacob to let go of me before I completely lost my mind.

"Mmmm, that's right." Jacob smiled and let go of me, though I did notice the hesitation in his eyes.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" I asked as Jacob moved his grip from my hips to my hand.

"A park." Jacob smiled and led me out to his car.

"To do what, exactly?" I asked.

"Basketball." Jacob smiled, flashing all of his bright, white teeth.

Oh my God.

"What?" I snapped incredulously.

"Basketball, y'know, orange ball, hoop, stuff like that." Jacob shrugged.

"I can't play basketball." I mumbled.

"Have you tried?" Jacob asked, opening the door for me and shutting it once I was inside.

"No." I whined when he got in on the other side.

"Then you can." Jacob winked before putting the car into drive and flooring it.

* * *

"This is a bad, _bad _idea." I complained once Jacob and I were standing in front of the basketball hoop, ball in Jacob's hand, his feet set firmly on the ground before he bent his knees, brought his elbows back and flung the ball perfectly into the hoop. _Swish_.

"Your turn." Jacob smiled, tossing the ball at me.

"Jake, I already told you I can't. I've never played basketball before." I sighed, barely catching the ball.

"Okay, look. Put the ball in both hands." Jacob ordered.

"Jake I-"

"Just do it." Jacob laughed. I put the ball in between both of my hands and looked at Jacob for further direction.

"Now plant your feet." Jacob explained. I did and Jacob smiled, "Bend your knees." Jacob continued. I probably looked like a complete idiot and I just wanted to watch a movie or something. This was getting ridiculous.

"Now what?" I asked, crouched with the orange ball shaking in my nervous hands.

"Now bend your elbows back." Jacob said softly, almost as if he didn't want to break any concentration he _thought _I had. "And shoot." Jacob ordered and I tried, failing miserably when the ball bounced off the side of the rim and bounced right back towards me.

"Oh my God." I sighed, putting my hand over my face. Jacob laughed and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. It took Quil forever to learn how to pull his elbows back." Jacob smiled sweetly. I looked up at him.

"We don't have forever." I sighed.

"We have until sunset." Jacob winked playfully and jogged off to get the basketball, now rolling off the side of the court and into the grass. When Jacob came back with the ball he handed it to me, his face was playing with a smile and he stepped behind me, holding my elbows in his hands.

"I'm not going to make it." I said doubtfully as Jacob positioned himself behind me.

"Yes you are." Jacob chuckled in my ear.

"I doubt that."

"Okay, feet planted, knees bent, elbows back," Jacob checked off, "Now this time, when you let go of the ball, let your fingers follow after it, follow through." I nodded and Jacob nodded as well, "Now shoot." Jacob pushed my elbows up and the ball flung from my hands and my fingers followed through. The ball hit the backboard and then spiraled down the hoop until it fell through the other side.

"Wow." I gaped.

"I told you you'd make it." Jacob winked. I couldn't believe it.

"How did you- I've never - How did I?" I stuttered. Jacob laughed and took my face in both of his hands.

"Don't be so shocked that you're good at something." Jacob smiled. At that moment, his face was so close to mine, his lips to close… I was freaking out.

"Thank you." It sounded more like a question.

"You're welcome." Jacob said softly. We were coming in closer. I could tell. Jacob's nose brushed mine and he breathed against my face. I was finally going to get a kiss from Jacob freaking Black.

Our lips were so close I could feel the shadow of Jacob's lips on my mouth.

"HEY YO!" Someone screamed in the distance and Jacob cursed. He slowly let go of my face and turned around, his face completely livid.

"Get lost Paul!" Jacob screamed.

"It's not just me." Paul laughed. Sure enough, Seth, Jared, Quil, and Embry walked out behind him.

"Oh my God, _get lost_!" Jacob bellowed.

"We're just here to make sure you kiddies don't do anything irresponsible." Jared winked.

"Like commit a murder." Jacob muttered. I giggled and put my hand over my mouth. Jacob looked over at me and smiled apologetically. I winked reassuringly and held Jacob's hand in mine.

"Aw, that's so _cute_!" Seth made a mock kissing face and Jacob growled.

"Shut up." He snapped.

"Touchy." Quil snickered.

"Why me?" Jacob put his head on my shoulder and his lips touched the base of my neck.

"We could go somewhere else." I whispered so only Jacob could hear.

"Like where?" He groaned.

"The Sandwich Shack?" I offered.

* * *

At first I didn't think it was that great of an idea, but it seemed to be going just fine. Jacob and I were in the backroom of the vacant, closed Sandwich Shack, legs intertwined, and tossing breadcrumbs at one another.

"You said you would answer." Jacob pressed.

"Okay, fine… falling buildings." I confessed.

"Falling buildings is your worst fear?" Jacob snorted.

"Well, you say what you want, metal hurts." I stuck my tongue out at Jacob and he smiled.

"What's _your_ worst fear Mr. Macho?" I threw another breadcrumb at Jacob and he laughed, smacking it away.

"I don't know if I should tell you." Jacob bit his lip to keep from smiling.

"You have to!" I whined.

"Okay, fine." Jacob started and watched my face before he continued, "I'm afraid of rejection." Jacob mumbled.

"Oh, I thought you would be afraid of _me_." I mocked.

"Renesmee, you're about as threatening as a bag of _Cheerios_." Jacob snickered.

"I am _very _threatening." I threw another chunk of bread at Jacob and he threw one at me.

"No you're not." Jacob laughed.

"Yes I am!" I whined.

"Prove it." Jacob crossed his arms and I smiled.

"I once stole a bracelet in a store when I lived in Seattle." I stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"We're not in Seattle." Jacob countered.

"I eat cereal in the morning sometimes… _without milk_." I raised my eyebrows at Jacob and he laughed out loud.

"I used to eat eggshells for breakfast." Jacob topped me.

"Well, sometimes I wear shoes with no socks." I stuck my tongue out at Jacob.

"You win!" Jacob put his hands up and I laughed.

"So I'm not threatening." I shrugged.

"No, but you are cute." Jacob smiled. I threw a breadcrumb at him and he dodged it easily, looking at me with a bright smile on his face.

"Why are _you_ of all people, afraid of rejection?" I asked. Jacob's smile faded until it was only a grin, playing at the edge of his lips.

"I dunno. I guess it's because I'm so used to always being accepted that it hurts too much to be rejected." Jacob confessed. "And you're wrong, I _am _scared of you. I'm afraid one day you'll reject me. That would be the worst thing to happen to me, Ness. The absolute worst thing." Jacob sighed heavily and I felt bad for pressing.

"Jake, you don't have to worry about that. I will never reject you." I promised. Jacob looked unconvinced. I slid over next to Jacob and put my head on his shoulder. Jacob held my hand softly, loose and sweet.

"Renesmee… I know its kind-of early, but, I think…. I think I love you." Jacob said softly.

"Jake… I… I think I might love you too." I turned my head so that my lips were at his neck. Jacob smiled and turned to look at me.

I wanted to wait.

I didn't want to say I love you just yet. But, it was so clear that we already loved each other, it hurt. It had only been about a week, but people fall in love when they first see each other. I wasn't ashamed to tell Jacob I loved him. I wanted this to be real. I wanted us to be eighty-years old and sit like this on the front porch.

It was that moment that I realized how much I _really _loved Jacob.

But was it too soon?

* * *

**A/N: WAS IT TOO SOON? TELL ME IN A _REVIEW_ AT LEAST 15 OF EM'. **

**I think it's in everyone's best interest if I end this bottom A/N a little quicker because the first one was a little annoying, no?**

**One last thing before I go, let me know if you think I should release the banner for this story and whenever you're ready I'll put the link on my profile... OR YOU COULD FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER LIKE GOOD FANS!**

**Seriously though, if you don't have a twitter... get one. It's the shiz. **

**PEA ZEEE ZEEE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does... but if I wrote a book called Twylyte then I'd own that so, ha! Take that Stephenie Meyer!**

**A/N: So, yeah, I'm sure you're thinking, "man that didn't take long" But don't take advantage of me! My kung-fu is strong! **

**Yeah Alex, I went there.**

**So, I have a super long list of people I'd like to dedicate this to so let's just get to the point:**

**Brand New Eyes (love you hoe 3), xxKenzieCheerxx (the cooliest), beautifulmonsters (twitter peep), tashay789 (count awesomeness), twilightobsessionx, iluvgandfw12 (the shiz), regencygirl13 (uber funny), Reader Who Wants To Read More, StrawberryLipBlam, Jazzy, Paramore1055 (super awesome), NOelly, Fanpire Nikki, Rose of Doubt, Tabbersss, Tuliblu, and kmddeprez1122. **

**Wow! My head is a-hurtin' now! **

**ENJOYYYYYY!**

**

* * *

**

**Jacob**

"Really?" I asked incredulously. I looked at Renesmee again. Her face was truly convinced she was in love with me. Her eyes were far and distant, thinking of something I wish I could see.

"Jake, I do. I love you. It's been, like, a week, but I love you. I can feel it. You give me that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when I see you. I always want to be with you. I'm not happy unless I'm spending time with you and… you're all I think about. Even when I have a million things to worry about."

"Did you love Bryan like you love me?" I asked, testing her. I saw her face fall and I almost wished I could've taken it back... almost.

"Jake, why can't you just leave Bryan out of this. Out of us. I don't care about him anymore." Renesmee pulled her hand out of mine and pulled her knees up, pressing her forehead against them.

"It's just hard for me to understand how you can be with me when you just ended it with him." I shrugged. I could feel my voice getting louder.

"Are you serious?" Renesmee almost shrieked, picking her head up to look at me.

"I'm just finding it a little hard to understand." I stated bluntly. Renesmee looked at me, her eyes darting around my face, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" Renesmee whispered.

"Nothing is wrong with _me_." I said pointedly. Renesmee's eyes turned red and teary before silent tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not _trashy _enough, or _hot_ enough for you to _understand_ things." Renesmee snapped before getting up from next to me and stomping out of the backroom. I could hear her angry footsteps until the bell chimed at the door, a sign that she had gone. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

There _was _something wrong with me.

Why couldn't I let Renesmee love me like I loved her? Was I afraid? Was I afraid that if things went well things could very well go wrong? I didn't understand, why I didn't enjoy the feelings Renesmee had for me? Maybe it's because it was easier for me to believe she was just saying that than that she might really be in love with me.

It hurt that Renesmee thought I only liked trashy girls. I wanted her to love me so bad, but at the same time I wanted her to understand that I needed her to really mean what she was saying before she said it.

What if she did mean it?

What if Renesmee really did love me and I was letting her slip away like a real jackass? What if Renesmee was ready to give herself to me -really truly give herself to me- and let herself be with me? Then I'd missed it. Then I'd have to rebuild everything I'd already tried so hard to build up. I remember Renesmee said she'd have to trust me before she'd ever kiss me.

I needed her to trust me.

When I'd gotten up from the floor and turned out all the lights, locking up the Sandwich Shack and walking out into the bitter cold air, Renesmee wasn't there. She wasn't in the car; she wasn't in the parking lot. She was gone.

I pulled out my phone and called her, twice. I sent her a text message **Please call me, I'm sorry.** I sent that text message eight times but I never got her call or a text back. Before I knew where I was going or what I was doing I got in my car and drove for Renesmee's house.

I pulled all the windows down and let the wind whip my shirt around. When I got close to Renesmee's house I parked a block away and slipped out into the dark, creeping up towards the front yard and across the green grass. I looked up at Renesmee's open window, the light shining bright yellow. I could see her walking back and forth in her room. Dressed in very little as a matter of fact.

She was wearing a cutoff t-shirt, her thin shoulders coming out the top and she was pulling at the ends of her hair. Then I realized she was crying. I sighed and walked back out to my car; I was going to make things up to Renesmee.

Back in my car I was able to think things through better. I already knew I had to say sorry to Renesmee. I knew how bad I'd hurt her feelings and I didn't really know why I did it. I pulled onto the road that led me to my house and pulled into my driveway shortly after. Billy's car wasn't in the driveway and Hellboy was dead asleep when I walked in. I put water in his dish and patted his head as he snored loudly.

Before I went upstairs I grabbed an apple from the fridge, seeing as though I skipped lunch staying out with Renesmee. I finished that off quickly and walked up the stairs, taking off my shirt and laying down on my bed.

The last thing I thought of before I went to sleep was Renesmee. Renesmee and the tears running quietly down her face.

* * *

So Renesmee wasn't at school as early as usual, probably avoiding me. But, she couldn't avoid me in our third hour… right?

The day was going by painfully slow. I was already tired of my teachers by first hour and by the time I got to third I hadn't even thought of what I was going to say to Renesmee. But when I walked in to third hour she was sitting there, in the middle of the desks, taking out her books.

I slid into the seat next to Renesmee and she turned away from me. "Renesmee," I whispered. She tucked her hair behind her ear and turned her back towards me. "Renesmee," I groaned. She ignored me and I slid further down in my seat. "Renesmee I didn't mean it. I was just being stubborn. I-I've never felt this way with anyone before and it's hard for me." I sighed. Renesmee turned her head a bit to listen to me. Good, I thought, now I have her attention.

"Renesmee, you're so much more than a fling to me. I want you to really be sure about your feelings for me. I just didn't want to believe someone as good as you could really _love _someone like me." I finished. Renesmee shook her head, strands of hair from her loose ponytail falling onto her shoulders. "Ness," I groaned and she shook her head again.

"Alright class, take out your textbooks and turn to page seventy-eight. We're going to read _The Monkey's Paw by W.W. Jacobs_." Mr. Kenneth-Jones began and Renesmee took the textbook out from under her desk. Damn you Mr. Kenneth-Jones for ruining my chance to talk to Renesmee. Damn you and you're big fluffy head of black hair.

"Seriously, you still aren't going to forgive me?" I whispered.

"Jacob, did you not hear me before?" Mr. Kenneth-Jones scolded me.

"Sorry Mr. K." I smiled sarcastically and he rolled his eyes. Mr. Kenneth-Jones played a tape of some British guy reading the story. I banged my head against the desk and Renesmee ignored me, following along with the story.

So, I had two options.

One, I could forget about Renesmee, forget about these crazy feelings I had for her and miss out on the relationship I might've been waiting for me whole life.

Two, tell her to get over herself and shut up and kiss me.

Or three, become the Romeo she's been waiting for me to be and beg for her forgiveness.

Option one shouldn't even be considered an option, option two might result in a restraining order, so, option three was my only vice.

By the time the story finished I had already come up with a plan. "Alright you guys, go to lunch." Mr. Kenneth-Jones announced, filing papers at his desk. I knew Renesmee would avoid me at lunch so I decided this was a good time to get my plan together. So I skipped. Billy would have a shit fit about that later when he found out I've skipped the last three periods of school for the pretty much all of last week.

I got in the Rabbit and started the heater, the cold air outside was already getting to me. Speeding was my only option and I prayed that Renesmee would be working today after school. The nearest store was a Publix and I parked close-by.

In the store it was pretty empty. I walked straight for the flowers and picked out the first pair that made me think of Renesmee, not that I'm not already obsessive about her. They were Tiger Lilies, bright orange and yellow. I didn't even have to wait in line to pay for the flowers. The old guy behind the counter smiled knowingly and I pulled out my wallet.

"She hasn't forgiven you?" He smiled, ringing up my flowers.

"Yeah, it's going to take a lot." I mumbled.

"Good choice." He grinned to himself.

"Thanks. I know she'll like them. I just… I love her so much. I made a big mistake." I sighed. I felt like I had to confide in this old guy.

"I've been there before. Lots of times." He smiled and gave me the flowers. I handed him a ten and he shook his head.

"I need to pay for the flowers." I argued.

"Love is free. Take them." He smiled. I was totally shocked. I offered him the ten once more and he shook his head.

"Thanks man." I smiled and he nodded slowly. I walked out of the store then and realized that I had a while to drive from the Publix to the Sandwich Shack. There was tons of traffic, school busses, men and women getting out of work, stuff like that and I must've been stopped at one red light for at least an hour. My head was throbbing and my mouth was dry, I don't think I've ever been this nervous before. I turned on the radio to try and relax me some but my ipod was plugged in and that same City and Colour song that was playing the night I talke to Renesmee in my car turned on and made my stomach churn.

By the time I got to the Sandwich Shack school had been out for half an hour. Sure enough, in the parking lot was Renesmee's shiny, silver Volvo.

Here goes nothing.

I walked in and there was a line of people, Renesmee working with her head down, her eyes averted from every living breathing customer. I switched the flowers from my left hand to my right hand. I sighed and stepped forward, leaning over the side counter.

"Renesmee you're going to have to talk to me." I yelled over the murmur of people.

"What the hell?" Renesmee jumped, startled. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I need you to listen to me. Renesmee I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend." I yelled. People began to quiet down slowly and Renesmee looked at me wide-eyed.

"I- I have to get back to work." Renesmee shook her head and looked back down at the sandwich she was making.

"Renesmee please just hear me out." I pleaded with her and she just shook her head.

"Go home Jake, just… just go." She sighed.

"Give em' a chance." An old lady with a blonde wig and bright red smeared lipstick piped up.

"M'am that's not really your-" Renesmee started.

"He's young, you're young. You're both cute. He's got flowers. Give him a kiss and get over it." She rolled her eyes. Thanks old lady... old drag queen, I couldn't really tell.

"I-" Renesmee started and she looked up at me. Our eyes locked for a moment and I could tell she wanted to kiss me and forgive me.

"All you have to do is accept my apology." I smiled, holding out the flowers and Renesmee bit her lip.

"I don't know Jake. If this is the argument we'll always be having…" Renesmee shook her head.

"But we won't! I promise. I love you." I must've sounded pathetic but a group of three teenage girls in the line "Awwed".

"I love you too Jacob, but I-" Renesmee started but I couldn't let her finish.

"You don't trust me, I know, that's okay. We can work on that." I promised. Renesmee smiled ever so slightly seemed to have thought a moment. Maybe I was winning and maybe I was loosing, all I know as that my heart was beating a mile a minute in my chest and all these people were watching and waiting, not a sound came out of anyone. Then Renesmee bit her lip and threw her arms around my neck over the counter.

Then I turned my head to meet hers and she turned hers to meet mine and our lips brushed.

She wasn't getting away this time.

I pressed my lips against Renesmee's and she pressed herself closer into me. I lifted her over the counter and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I love this girl.

Our mouths were hot and soft against one another and Renesmee's lips curled into a smile under mine as the line of people began to cheer and clap.

Renesmee's mouth left mine for a moment and she pressed her cheek against mine. "I love Tiger Lilies." She whispered.

"I love you." I whispered back.

Then we pressed our mouths together again, pure bliss, heaven on Earth.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! RENESMEE AND JACOB LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**WOOP DE WOOP!**

**Alright, that's enough excitement, back to buisness. 15 REVIEWS HOEZ ( and man hoez).**

**BY THE WAY! STOP THREATENING ALEX NASH! (Brand New Eyes) SHE IS MY HOMIE AND IS JUST TRYING TO HELP ME OUT! **

**(better Al?)**

**Cool, thanks, REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twlight, Stephenie Meyer does and I'm completely jealous. **

**A/N: I know it's been a while but I figured you guys needed a bit of a wait. It's not that I want to torture you guys, trust me (if I wanted to I would've already). Thanks to all the love and support. Of course, thanks to Alex for being my best friend, my sister, and my rock.**

**I'd love to write everyone else's name but I honestly am in a rush to publish right now so thanks, (you know who you are)!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Renesmee**

All night long I wasn't able to go to sleep.

My mind was thinking of one-hundred different things at once and there was no way I could get myself to calm down.

Jacob kissed me.

I felt my heart race at just the though of it. I don't know how it happened but, yesterday morning I hated his guts, tonight I'm madly, deeply, truly in love with Jacob Black.

I smiled so much on the drive home that my face actually started to hurt and my lips were still aching for his tender kiss. I never knew how special one kiss could be until I received one from Jacob. Bryan's kisses were always bland and boring. Jacob's kisses brought me a million different emotions and pictures of places I've never been, places I would sacrifice everything for to go there with Jacob.

My heart thudded impatiently in my chest as I waited for the alarm clock on my dresser to ring. I just wanted to go to school and see Jacob.

My phone rang lightly on my nightstand, reverberating through the wood. I snatched it off my nightstand and put it to my ear, not caring who was calling, just hoping it was Jacob.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Hey." Jacob breathed, almost as if a weight was being lifted off his chest.

"How are you?" I asked, smiling. I was talking to Jacob Black on the phone... HOLY SHIT!

"I'm doing just great." Jacob answered, his voice dripping with hints of our kiss. "How are you?"

"I can't sleep." I confessed. Jacob laughed lightly on the other end and I lowered my voice to a whisper, afraid my father would hear and break my cell phone against his bare head if he came in and saw I was talking to Jacob.

"Me either." Jacob confessed and sighed. "I guess I should keep you company then, huh?" Jacob was such a flirt it was hard for me not to laugh.

"I guess so. That would be very 'boyfriend' of you." I bit my lip and Jacob laughed lightly on the other end.

"I guess now would be a good time to get to know every little thing about one another." Jacob chuckled.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." I smiled to myself. How could I not? Jacob was so charming and endearing I could barely stand it.

"Okay, I'll start. What's your favorite color?" Jacob asked.

"Green," I answered, "What's yours?"

"Green." Jacob answered, not a hint of joking in his voice.

"You can't pick my color!" I scolded softly and Jacob chuckled, "Why green?" I asked.

"Because it's the color of your eyes." Jacob stated, his voice soft and sweet.

"Can I change my answer?" I said lamely. Jacob laughed at that and then paused to answer.

"No take backs." He stated bluntly.

"Okay fine, next question, what's your favorite song?" I hoped it was something bearable.

"Good one, uh… Blame it on Me. By Floor Thirteen." Jacob answered. I'd heard that song before, I couldn't believe it was his favorite. It just made Jacob all that more amazing. "And what would be yours?" Jacob asked, smiling through his voice.

"Um… Sing Her Song by La Rocca." I answered. I hoped Jacob liked it too, it would make him the pinnacle of my existence.

"Interesting…" Jacob laughed I laughed with him until it faded off and it was just comfortable silence between the two of us.

"Do you think we can ever go on a date without your friends showing up?" I asked teasingly.

"No." Jacob laughed, answering honestly. I laughed with him, liking the sound of it. Light thuds came from the hallway and I panicked as they got closer.

"I'll call you later, my dad's coming." I rushed and hung up the phone sticking it beneath me. If my dad heard me, I was dead meat. No, I was deader than dead meat, I was _murdered_, _mutilated_, _burned to a crisp_ dead. The footsteps were getting closer. I closed my eyes and shifted a little, maybe if my dad thought I was asleep, he would let up and think he was just hearing things. My bedroom door opened and I blinked rapidly and yawned, acting as if I was asleep.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to wake you." The light voice came from my doorway.

"Mom?" I smiled, glad she was finally home.

"Hey sweetheart." She smiled and her heels clacked against the hardwood floor of my bedroom as she crossed it to get to me.

"Mom I'm so glad you're home." I smiled as she enveloped me in a strawberry-scented hug.

"I'm glad I'm home too, trust me." She laughed lightly and kissed my forehead. "So your father tells me you've been having a boy over while I was gone." Bella raised her eyebrow at me and I bit my lip.

"Well… yeah." I shrugged, smiling shyly. I sat up in bed so I could get a better view of her.

"And it's not Bryan?" Bella raised her other eyebrow in utter shock.

"No… its uh…. It's Jacob Black." I confessed my mom smiled and looked both ways before looking at me again.

"He's cute." She smiled.

"Mom!" I exclaimed and slapped her arm playfully.

"What? It's true! That's why you like him isn't it?" My mom defended herself.

"Mom, first of all, if you ever say he's cute again, I'm labeling you as cougar for life." I laughed and my mom rolled her eyes, "Second, I don't just like him because he's cute, he's _so _sweet and funny and he always makes me smile…" I swooned and closed my eyes.

"You really like this boy don't you?" Bella asked, her face growing soft.

"Actually, I've fallen in love with him." I mumbled softly.

"Love?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Yeah…" I closed my eyes again and braced myself for a long speech.

"Well, I guess I can understand that." Bella sighed and I opened one eye to look at her.

"What?" I was totally shocked she actually didn't have a problem with it.

"I fell in love with your dad when I first saw him at that No Doubt concert… been in love with him ever since." She smiled.

"Really? So you think I'm not lying then?" I asked. I needed to know if what I felt for Jacob was indeed _love_.

"Only you can tell if you're lying Renesmee. You're smart, you'll figure it out." My mom smiled and put her left hand on the side of my face.

"I really do think I love him mom. I just need to find out for sure." I sighed and my mom chuckled lightly.

"Well, you have all the time for that tomorrow, go to sleep." My mom hushed.

"Night mom, love you." I mumbled.

"Love you too." She smiled and she kissed my forehead before getting up and walking out of my bedroom. She closed the door behind her and I sighed. My eyelids grew heavy and my head was full of unconscious thoughts.

I closed my eyes and thought of Jacob. I thought of how he had held me the time we kissed and I smiled as I drifted off into a sweet dream.

* * *

The next couple of days was nice. It was constant kissing and endearments at school. I sat with -or I should say _on _Jacob, seeing as though I sat on his lap- Jacob and his friends at lunch. He and I exchanged short, forbidden kisses during our third hour and things were going so well, it should be criminal.

"So when do I meet your family?" I asked nonchalantly. Jacob laughed, putting both hands on the steering wheel of the Rabbit as he drove me home from school. He shook his head and sighed.

"Trust me, you'll be better off not meeting them." He bit his lip and then shook his head again.

"Why not?" I pressed. Jacob looked at me and smiled, heartbreaking and lopsided.

"The guys are like my family, so, there. You already met my family, happy?" He smiled sarcastically.

"That's not what I mean." I crossed my arms, knowing how much it annoyed him when I crossed my arms.

"Okay, look… my sisters are coming up from L.A. this weekend. They want to check up on my dad and I. You can come over then." Jacob offered, turning into my neighborhood.

"Really?" I asked, smiling.

"If that's what makes you happy." Jacob smiled and took my hand into his.

"You're such a cornball." I laughed and Jacob kissed my knuckles, pulling into my driveway.

"I am not a cornball." He argued and ran his other hand threw his hair.

"Yes. You and this leather jacket." I laughed and Jacob cut his eyes at me.

"It keeps me warm." Jacob mumbled.

"I think it's cute." I smiled and gripped Jacob's collar, pulling him in and pressing my lips to his. Jacob put his other hand on the side of my neck and I knotted my hands into his hair. He leaned over and I leaned back. He put his other hand on the top of my thigh and he deepened the kiss by probing the bottom of my mouth with his tongue.

A _thud_ on the front windshield made Jacob jump back. My dad stood over the front of the car with a sarcastic grin on his face. Jacob leaned back in the driver's seat, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey there_ Jacob_, how's it going?" He asked from outside. Jacob sucked his teeth and gave Edward a thumbs up.

"That's nice, c'mon in _Nessie_, you'll see _Jacob_ tomorrow." Edward smiled ever-so-pleasantly and I sneered at him.

"Bye Jake." I said softly and Jacob puckered his lips out towards me. I pecked him lightly and got out, walking with my dad up the porch steps before Jacob backed out and sped off like a madman.

"He's so dreamy." I sighed.

"Oh yeah, he's just the _cat's pajamas_." Edward rolled his eyes and stepped into the house.

Up in my room, after I finally escaped my father and mother, bombarding me with questions, I laid on my bed and sighed, truly happy with myself. Jacob was with me, I was with Jacob. The thought made me smile uncontrollably. I really did feel like I loved Jacob. It wasn't something that I felt like I did when I was with Bryan, it was something completely different. I felt almost like this was what I've been looking for my whole life. As cheesy as it sounds, I was a new person with Jacob; a better person.

Tapping, light, intervallic tapping erupted from my window and I was on my feet in an instant. I looked out my window, surprised to see nothing there. I admit I was a little disappointed to not find Jacob swinging from the willow tree outside my window.

More tapping erupted from outside and I sighed, flinging the window open. I figured it wouldn't take much to snap off the twig that was making that noise against my window. I looked down and almost screamed when I saw Jacob standing under the willow with a handful of pebbles.

"What are you going? "I demanded through whisper.

"I came to see you." Jacob whispered back as if the answer was obvious. "Can I come up?" Jacob asked, I almost laughed.

"Of course." I whispered. Jacob reached his arm out and pulled himself up the tree like a monkey, swinging and jumping until he landed on my windowsill. He stepped down quietly and I smiled when he looked up at me.

"Hey." He smiled breathlessly.

"Hi." I bit my lip and Jacob dug his hands in his pocket.

Then he leaned forward and kissed me.

Oh sweet Jesus how great that kiss was.

"Can I ask what the occasion is?" I asked and Jacob laughed.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed my neck.

"I love you too." I said softly. Is that really why he came by? Oh my gosh I might just loose my mind, this boy was the boy of my dreams. My very best, most vivid dreams.

"You know I've never felt like this about anyone." Jacob said simply, "You mean the world to me." Jacob stepped in front of me and looked at me in the eyes. Everything was laid out for me to see. His eyes were open and honest, not cut off and cold like Bryan's. I leaned into Jacob and he kissed my forehead.

"Can you spend the night?" I asked softly and Jacob laughed his signature throaty laugh.

"No, I'm sorry. If I could, trust me, I would." Jacob said softly and kissed from my forehead to the line of my jaw then down my cheek. Right before he pressed his lips to mine, he put his hands on my hips. His lips were soft and probing against mine and he ran his hand up my back.

"I love you." He whispered when he released my mouth from his.

"I love you too." I said softly, my lips at the hollow of his throat.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jacob said quietly before kissing my lips once more and letting go of my waist. He winked before he hopped out the window and then climbed down the tree. He ran across the yard and down the street where, I hope, he got into his car.

I sighed and fell back onto my bed.

Jacob Black was my one and only weakness. He was like heaven and hell for me.

When Jacob was with me it was sweet and pure and loving.

But when he had to leave it was sad and torturous.

That's exactly what Jacob was, heaven and hell, mixed into one.

The best thing that's ever happened to me.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know, I delivered. **

**Prove it to me in 15 reviews~**

**Question of the week: If Jacob Black climbed up a willow tree next to your window, what would you say? **

**Answer me WITH the review. Don't think I'll let you slide buy just giving me an answer. I won't count the review if you do!!!!**

**Thanks, peaceeee!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does -insert witty comment here-**

**A/N: So last week I decided to post a question, "If Jacob Black climbed up willow tree next to your house, what would you say?" and let me tell you something, THAT was probably the funniest batch of reviews I've EVER gotten. **

**This weeks winner is... -drumroll please- REGENCYGIRL13!**

**Here's her review:**

**_"..and to answer your question...'Look,  
your gorgeous and all, and the wolf thing is sexy, but you can't go stalking  
young girls outside your window. I'm gonna have to call the cops.'  
'...And if I took off my shirt?'  
'...we'll discuss the negotiations.'"_**

**Genuis? I think so. So, this chapter is dedicated to Regencygirl13 because her review was the coolest and to Alex because her review made me PMP (a subsitute to LQTM) PEE MY PANTS! (and 'cause she's my BFFYBAAOPOYASMTBL)**

**HA! Take that Demetri Martin!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Jacob**

"Are you sure they'll like me?" Renesmee pressed. I laughed at her expression and took her shaking hand in mine. She sighed nervously and I rolled my eyes internally. If anyone should be nervous it's _me_.

"They don't have a reason not to." I smiled. Renesmee groaned and slid down into the passengers seat of her Volvo. I was surprised she trusted me with her prized Volvo, especially when I ran that red light…

"What if they hate me?" Renesmee whined.

"They're going to love you, I promise." I placated her and she shook her head, sighing heavily.

"You don't know that." She mumbled.

"I know that I love you, isn't that all that matters?" I rubbed my thumb along the side of her hand soothingly and she sighed.

"What if they hate me and they won't let you see me anymore?" She complained.

"Then I'll move out." I retorted.

"Really?" Renesmee asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yup. I'll just live in the Rabbit." I shrugged and Renesmee snorted.

"Sure." She smiled, I was just glad I got her to smile. I had promised Renesmee I would get her to meet my family this weekend, I had no idea she would actually _follow _through with it. At first she was excited and happy, jumping up and down so much I could barely press my lips against hers when I'd picked her up this morning. She was nervous more than she had any reason to be. It was _my _family I was trying to impress. I wanted them to know that I was finally growing up, and Renesmee was a big part of that.

The drive wasn't long but it sure wasn't short. I played the radio softly in the background and Renesmee breathed erratically in the passenger's seat. Every once in a while she would groan. Loud and annoying to the point where I wanted to swerve off the side of the road and kill us both. She was being absolutely ridiculous.

As we passed La Push Ocean View Drive Renesmee looked out at the water and sighed. I concentrated on the road, careful not to swerve and fall off the rail-less road.

"How long do you think it'll last?" Renesmee asked, a little more calm this time. I shook my head and smiled to myself, only Renesmee would ask that kind of question.

"Not long Ness, chill, I promise you'll be fine." I held her hand again and the car shook a little.

"Pay attention." She scolded playfully. I put both hands on the steering wheel and Renesmee snaked her arm through the loop near the crease in my elbow, putting her head on my shoulder. She kissed the side of my neck and I almost swerved again. I'm sure she didn't know how much she was distracting me. She smelled like oranges and vanilla ice cream, as creepy as that sounds. I loved everything about her, it would be my downfall, how much I loved this girl, I swear.

As the road ended I pulled into the driveway of my house and Renesmee gasped, "Your house is _huge_."

"Yeah, I know." I mumbled. Renesmee blinked rapidly before I got out. "C'mon." I motioned outside of the car and Renesmee shook her head. I walked over to her door and opened it. "Ness, c'mon. The sooner you get it over with, the better." I assured her.

"I don't want to." She crossed her arms, knowing that I hated that more than anything, and pouted. It only made me angry when Renesmee crossed her arms because it was so stubborn and recalcitrant, it reminded me of my mom.

"Why not?" I argued.

"Because I know your family wont like me. You have this enormous house and this rich family and I'm nothing like that." Renesmee complained and I rolled my eyes, crouching in font of the door so our eyes could meet.

"Stop working yourself up for nothing." I put my hand on the side of Renesmee's neck and she sighed, thudding her head back against the seat. I stood up and kissed Renesmee on the lips. She sighed and I held my hand out for her to take. "C'mon." I motioned for her to follow me and she put her hand in mine. I walked her up to the front door after closing and locking the car and knocked lightly on the door.

Rebecca answered with Rachel close behind her, panting and breathing down each other's neck.

"Hey, I'm Rebecca." Rebecca smiled, overwhelming and in-your face, just like she always is.

"And I'm Rachel." Rachel piped up. I sighed and moved Renesmee in front of me, holding her by her waist.

"You must be Renesmee." Rebecca held her hand out and Renesmee held hers out slowly. Rebecca snatched Renesmee's hand up and shook it, moving Renesmee with her.

"We've heard all about you." Rachel smiled, flashing all of her teeth.

"Jacob hasn't stopped giving us rules since we walked through the door yesterday." Rebecca winked at me and I sighed heavily. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be.

"He told us not to touch you." Rachel snapped.

"Or to call you anything but Renesmee." Rebecca wrinkled her nose and I sighed. Renesmee was probably horrified already.

"He told me not to touch you either." Renesmee said dryly. Rebecca and Rachel cracked up, cackling and snorting until they couldn't breathe.

"Jakey, you didn't tell us she was so funny." Rachel snickered.

"_Jakey_?" Renesmee looked around to meet my eyes and pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. I just nodded slowly.

"Oh, he hasn't told you?" Rebecca smirked evilly and I shook my head.

"Told me what? "Renesmee asked, completely clueless.

"The name our mom used to call him." Rachel finished Rebecca's evil thought.

"Don't." I warned but Rebecca opened her big, pink lipstick mouth and blurted it out in a sing-song voice with Rachel at the same time.

"JAKEY BEAR!" They screeched. I put my hand over my face and Renesmee snorted.

"Can we please go inside?" I sighed and Rebecca stuck her tongue out at me. Rachel grabbed Renesmee's left hand and Rebecca grabbed Renesmee's right hand. They skipped off, taking Renesmee somewhere else and I sighed.

I walked into the kitchen where Rachel and Rebecca had seated Renesmee at the table, sitting on either side of her. "Where's dad?" I asked impatiently.

"Right here." My father answered from behind me and I jumped a bit. "You must be Renesmee." Billy smiled warmly and Renesmee nodded, getting up as Billy held his hand out for Renesmee to shake.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Black." Renesmee said softly and I almost laughed at her fearful expression.

"You're just as pretty as Jacob says you are." Billy winked and Renesmee blushed, smiling shyly. I mentally cursed out my father for making a move on my girlfriend just as Marco, our man-maid, came walking around the corner.

"Lunch is served in the dinning room, Mr. Black." He bowed slightly and Billy nodded.

"Very well then, come along Rachel, Rebecca." Billy put his arm around Renesmee's waist and led her into the dinning room. She looked back at me and I winked reassuringly. Rachel and Rebecca sat on the right side of the table, Billy at the head of the table, and Renesmee and I next to one another at the opposite side of my annoying sisters.

"I hope you like squash." Billy smiled and Renesmee smiled back as best as possible to my -suddenly- very creepy father. "So Renesmee, what does your father do?"

"Dad!" I muttered incredulously. I couldn't believe how petty my father was being in front of Renesmee.

"It's okay Jake," Renesmee put her hand on my arm and I sat back in my chair. Rebecca made a mock kissing face across the table and I kicked her leg under the table. She winced and grimaced before regaining her composure and crossing her arms. "He works as an EMT for the Forks Emergency Room." Renesmee answered.

"Oh, and your mother?" Billy asked, motioning for Marco to bring in the water.

"She works as a wedding planner." Renesmee smiled sweet and good natured, which my father definitely did not deserve.

"That's nice. Jacob's mother use to be a wedding planner, may she rest in peace." Billy sighed and Renesmee's face softened.

"I'm sorry." Renesmee said softly.

"It's getting easier. Before it was sad, just Jacob and I, but now… it's getting happier, if you will." Billy closed his eyes for a moment and Renesmee sighed.

"I know what it's like. I lost my grandfather, Charlie, to brain cancer." Renesmee said softly.

"We lost our mom to leukemia." Rachel said softly. Renesmee hung her head and sighed.

"It's hard, but time heals all wounds." Billy all but whispered. Marco brought in squash soup and handed it to us one by one. "Let's eat." Billy smiled wistfully and Renesmee nodded. Everyone ate in comfortable silence, there was casual conversation throughout lunch, but, -for the most part- it was nice and quiet. I held Renesmee's hand under the table when she was staring deep into her soup, her eyebrows knitted together. She smiled to herself when our fingers laced within each other and I did too.

After lunch, Marco cleared the table and Rachel and Rebecca sat down with my dad at the fireplace and talked for a while. I took Renesmee up to my room and she liked it, I think. She laughed at the picture of the guys and I when we were all around ten. It was set in a regular, square frame on my nightstand. We were all posing, straining to prove we had some kind of muscle, flexing what we didn't have… then.

After a while of talking, Renesmee and I walked out to the backyard and put our feet in the pool. Renesmee put her head on my shoulder and I put my head on hers.

"Your family loves you, even if you don't think they do." She said softly.

"Yeah, it's just hard to believe sometimes." I sighed. She laughed lightly at that and shook her head.

"I love you, even if you don't think I do." Renesmee smiled. I held her hand and mine and turned my head to look at her in the eyes. I stared at her for a second before pressing my lips against hers and putting my other hand on the side of her neck.

"Aw!" Two distinctly whiny voices cooed from the outside sliding door. Renesmee pulled back and flushed a delicate pink. Rachel laughed and Rebecca smiled.

"We're leaving now, dad's going to drop us off at the airport." Rebecca smiled endearingly. It seemed like only yesterday my sisters arrived and today, they were leaving. I guess I loved my sisters, but then again, I have to.

"Oh, okay." I mumbled and hopped to my feet, holding Renesmee's elbow to balance her as she stood up as well.

"Bye Renesmee." Rachel smiled warmly and grasped her in a tight hug. "It was so nice meeting one of Jacob's girlfriends… with clothes on." She added sarcastically.

"See you around Renesmee, you're a really sweet girl. I hope Jacob keeps you around." Rebecca winked and hugged Renesmee as well.

"Bye Jakey." Rachel smiled that evil grin again and hugged me tighter than she did on Friday when my dad and I picked them up from the airport.

"Until next time, little brother." Rebecca hugged me as well before Billy popped his head out of the sliding door.

"C'mon ladies, you have a flight to catch." Billy smiled impatiently.

"Bye Jake, Renesmee." Rebecca and Rachel waved once more before walking up into the house with my dad. Renesmee sighed and hung her head.

"I'm glad that's over." Renesmee laughed quietly.

"I still have to meet your family." I kissed her forehead once I heard the garage door close.

"Oh no, that's okay." Renesmee shook her head and I laughed at her expression.

"What you don't want them to meet me?" I asked, pretending to be hurt. Renesmee rolled her eyes and stared at me.

"I don't want _you _to meet _them_." Renesmee sighed. I kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"They can't be that bad." I held her at her waist and she shook her head, placing her forehead on my chest, carefully avoiding my stitches.

"Trust me, they can." Renesmee mumbled. I kissed the top of her head and she groaned. "I have to be home before six." Renesmee mumbled softly. I sighed and held Renesmee at an arm's length, digging into my pocket for my phone.

"It's five forty-five." I sighed.

"Oh, we'd better get going then." Renesmee pouted and I smiled, just watching her. It was hard to believe everything we've been through so far.

"C'mon." I held my hand out and Renesmee took it eagerly. I led Renesmee out to the car and leaned into the passenger side door. "You did really well today. They love you, I can tell." I smiled and kissed Renesmee, my lips probing against hers.

"I guess I worked myself up for nothing, huh?" Renesmee whispered weakly after I released my lips from hers.

"Definitely." I whispered and kissed Renesmee again, running my tongue along the bottom of her lip. When Renesmee put her hands on my chest and pushed me back I smiled possessively.

"C'mon, if I'm late my parents will never let me out again." Renesmee said reluctantly.

"Alright, alright." I groaned and closed her door, walking around and sitting in the driver's seat, closing the door behind me. "Back to the castle for the princess." I smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah, back to the castle before the dragon kills the princess's knight." Renesmee sighed and put her head against the head rest.

"I'm no knight, trust me." I mumbled and Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"You are to me." Renesmee said softly and I smiled. Renesmee twined her hand within mine as I pulled out of the driveway. Then I drove my princess back to her castle, afraid of the wrath of the deadly dragon, laying deep inside the castle's crevices.

* * *

**A/N: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YES, YES I DID! I PUT A CHEESY PRINCESS LINE IN THERE BUT YOU KNOW YOU LIKED IT!**

**Thanks again to all my homies and to my review-ers. **

**Question of the week: What embarrassing nickname has your mom/dad/grandma/granpa/legal gaurdian given you? (Mine is Gabster the Hamster... thanks Mom.)**

**REVIEW! 15! YOU KNOW THE DRILL!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Well, you know this already, it's barely even effective for me to write this anymore but, I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does and all that good stuff. **

**A/N: This week has been super-duper busy. I've been awaiting impatiently for my 15 reviews and during that time I got a Stomach Virus. A really, really bad one. So I spent the weekend watching bad movies and listening to some good music. Some reviews were good, others sucked pretty bad but I'm happy to say that out of all the ruble I managed to get one decent answer to my question: "What embarrassing nickname has your mom/dad/grandma/granpa/legal gaurdian given you?"**

**This weeks winning answer came from PhivestarPhemale: **

**"the last time i wnted 2 go 2 da movies i wore a pair of shorts. when i came out 2 leave my dad sang 'who wears short, shorts? Rachel wears short, shorts' frm the commercial for venus shaving cream where they say 'who wears short, shorts? We wear short, shorts!' its a remix... now evrytime i pass by him he sings it... thnx dad."**

**LMFAO!  
**

**There you have it, y'all. So this week's chapter is dedicated to PhivestarPhemale and her lovely short-shorts ;) And also to Alexnash95 for her BRUTALLY honest review. But hey, I guess I can't always get good ones. **

**Oh! I'm putting a disclaimer on something cool that happens this chapter because I got the idea from a movie: _Tre Metri Siempre el Cielo _which means pretty much "You and me two steps above heaven." **

**ENJOYYYY!**

**

* * *

**

Renesmee

"I love you." He muttered against the side of my neck and I nodded fervently. I knotted my hands into the back of his head, his hair thick and soft between my fingers. He kissed and licked his way up my neck and behind my ear.

He grabbed the spot behind my knee and hitched it up around his waist. I gripped onto the front of his leather jacket and pulled him in closer. It was hot and humid, the air was thick and the heater thrummed noisily in the background of the Rabbit, idle in front of my driveway.

"I… have to… get inside." I panted. Jacob growled low and deep in the back of his throat. "Jacob." I groaned and Jacob put his forehead on my chest, sighing heavily.

"Do you really have to?" Jacob mumbled against my chest and I nodded, trying to gently push him off me. He groaned and pulled back, slumping against the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, pulling my sweater back on. Jacob shrugged and turned the heat off so the windows would de-fog. He slumped back against his seat and I sighed, leaning forward on my knees. I pressed my lips against Jacob's for a split second. His lips were still puckered when I pulled away and I laughed at his expression.

"I'll see you soon, don't look so upset." I pleaded. Jacob looked at me sideways and smiled that sweet endearing smile I've always loved to see spread across his face.

"Will I see you tonight?" He leaned forward; his lips were barely brushing against mine as he whispered.

"Yes, if you make your way up, Romeo." I bit my lip and leaned forward until our lips were pressed close enough to be considered a kiss.

"If you leave your window open Juliette." Jacob smiled, answering with the utmost romance dripping from every word.

"Don't I always?" I raised my eyebrow and Jacob pecked me quickly, closing the distance between us.

"Okay." He said quickly, smiling, obviously happy with himself.

"I love you." I called out as I scooted off the bench to the front seat of Jacob's old, rickety car and out the door.

"Love you too." He winked before backing out and speeding away. I walked up into my house and straight for the kitchen. Erratically, I pulled out chicken and butter, pots and pans, anything I could get my hands on. If my dad found out that after school Jacob and I would sit in each other's cars and make out for hours before we finally realized it was getting late, he would most likely beat the living shit out of me, then Jacob.

I turned on the timer and rubbed the chicken with hot water, my fingers scortched beyond repair with kisses. I marinated the chicken to the best of my ability before sticking it in the preheated oven and mixing a plain salad and some other kind of dressing left over from last week that my mom made.

I was panting by the time I finished everything, the chicken in the oven, the salad in the fridge and my hands on my chest, trying to calm the inconsistent beating of my heart. A thought suddenly hit my so hard I had to recoil from it.

My clothes.

I gripped a fistful of the front of my shirt and brought it up to my nose, sniffing loudly.

I smelled like pine and men's cologne and wet grass... Jacob.

I thundered up the stairs like a wild woman and ripped my clothes off, substituting them with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the dirty clothes pile. I smelled it again, that "Jacob" smell. All my dirty clothes smelled like Jacob. That sweet, musky smell was dripping from all of my clothes in my closet. I ran for my dresser, pulled out a t-shirt pulling it over my head, and pulled on a pair of shorts.

The garage door was opening downstairs and I panicked, running down the stairs and grabbing my book bag, pulling out random books. As the door opened, my books were out on my lap and I was reading intently. The timer for the oven went off and my dad walked in, setting his keys on the table.

"Hey Nessie, smells good." He approved and I let out a gust of air I didn't know I was holding in until now. My dad rounded the corner and finally caught a glimpse of me. "Oh, homework." He nodded nonchalantly.

"Yeah, homework." I nodded. It was hard for me to lie to my father but I had to if I wanted to keep my head on my body. It surprised me that it had been two weeks of this cherade and he didn't have not one clue what was going on every day before he got home.

"Cool." He nodded and took his suit jacket off, hanging it off the back of one of the kitchen chairs. "I'm assuming you talked to Jacob today." He raised his eyebrow at me and I shrugged. That was his usual question when he came in, like he was waiting for me to just suddenly stop talking to Jacob one day. If I did he'd probably rip of his suit and do cartwheels in his underwear around the house.

"I have third hour with him, and we sit together at lunch." I closed my books and put them into my book bag slowly, afraid of what my dad would say, "Of course I talked to him." He knew something I didn't. That bothered me, how my dad has that _I know what you did even though you don't_ kind of power. He was born with it, almost like he could read minds.

"That's it?" He asked, turning around to check the oven so I couldn't see his face. Oh and my face was ice cold and drained of color, he knew something and I knew nothing. My palms were sweaty and he hadn't even been in the house five minutes!

"Yup." I lied, popping the "p" at the end. The hair on my arms was standing on end as he rounded the kitchen counter to stand in front of me.

"Renesmee, the hood to your car is ice cold. You obviously haven't used it all day." He scolded I sighed and hung my head.

"Dad, what's the big deal? I lo-like him a lot. If he wants to drive me to school… he can drive me to school." I shrugged. I didn't really see anything wrong with it, of course my father would. My father and his damned rules.

"Renesmee, I told you I don't want you hanging out with him." My father's face was an alarming shade of red as his neck muscles tightened. I don't think I've really seen my dad this angry. I've seen him upset but I've never seen him this _livid_.

"Dad, I don't see what the big deal is." I argued. Edward slammed his fist on the counter and I was shocked. My dad wouldn't hurt a mass murderer if he stabbed me. He'd probably just stand there and beg and plead but he'd never hit anyone let alone any _thing_.

"He's nothing but trouble and I don't want you with him. That's the end of the discussion!" He bellowed. I stood up and stomped my foot on the ground, staring right into Edward's eyes. Let me tell you it took some guts to do that because looking my dad in the eye when he's angry or talking down to you is like waving a red flag in front of a bucking bronco, you just don't do it unless you're either A, crazy or B, a Mexican.

"It doesn't matter what you want because what I want is to be with him!" I screeched. Imagine me with a shovel, okay, good. Now imagine me digging a hole. Alright, now imagine that hole is right underneath a tombstone with my name on it. Yeah, I was digging my own grave right about now, running on five feet.

"Renesmee, watch your tone." Edward warned and I crossed my arms. I probably did it to stop my heart from beating insanely loud in my chest. It must've been the adrenaline that was making me act out like this, nothing else could explain it. Why else would I be pushing myself up shit's creek without a paddle?

"Then let me see Jacob." I stated simply. Oh my damn. That was a terrible, terrible idea.

"No." He mimicked my tone. Something bubbled up inside of me, like a monster or a yeti, or an angry Edward. I was fighting with it, trying to keep it down, trying _so_ hard to keep the beast at bay. _Stop Renesmee! Down Renesmee! Sit Renesmee!_ Why wouldn't it listen to me?

Then the flood gates opened and I finally let it burst out of me.

"I love him and he loves me!" I yelled. The room went completely silent.

I think I might have peed a little.

As soon as the words left my mouth, I wanted to reach out and take them back.

"You don't know what love is." He stated coldly.

I had nothing to say. There was nothing for me _to _say. I was empty, everything had poured out of me and I couldn't take it back if my life depended on it. What else was I supposed to do? I nodded slowly and spun on my heel, the tears already falling from my eyes.

"Renesmee." My dad shook his head slowly as if telling himself what he did was wrong. He reached out to grab my wrist but I turned and ran for the stairs. I ran up the stairs faster than I think I ever have, taking the steps two at a time, and slammed my door, falling down onto my bed. I could hear my mom come inside and then the two of them arguing, but I couldn't make out any words.

I just remember crying for so long I couldn't feel anything. I know I didn't lock my door and I know my parents didn't try to come in. They didn't knock on the door or call my name not once. They went to sleep at some point and I just sat there and cried.

I didn't understand why my dad was being so difficult! I mean, I guess I could understand that, he's a dad and that's what dads do, but, still… how unfair could any one person be? I loved my mom and dad, trust me I do, but how am I supposed to be happy when they won't let me be?

I heard a thud come from my window and my head snapped up from deep in my pillow. I met Jacob's eyes and his smiled faded.

"What's wrong? Who's ass am I kicking?" He demanded.

"M-m-m-my dad." I sniffled.

"What happened?" Jacob asked, sitting down next to me on my bed.

"He doesn't w-w-w-want me to be with you." I sobbed.

"So?" Jacob snorted, "I already knew that." Jacob made that pompous _I-don't-care-I'm-a-badass_ face and shrugged. He got up and crossed my room, playing with a doll I had sitting on my dresser with his back turned to me.

"But he y-yelled at me." I ran my hand under my nose and grimaced at the goopy liquid that was dripping from it. I was so glad Jacob didn't see that. "He won't let me go anywhere with y-you." I whined and wiped my hand on my bed quickly before Jacob turned around.

"I actually wanted to take you to a little… _event_ if you will." He smiled sneakily and took my hand in his. I hoped he didn't notice the cold trail of snot he was touching.

"Like what?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"It's a race… a, uh, very interesting race." Jacob offered again, kissing the side of my hand and up my arm. I hoped he couldn't taste it either. I tried to act oblivious to the disgusting snot stain running up my arm but Jacob didn't notice so I giggled uncontrollably when he got to my bare shoulder and then my collarbone.

"I don't understand." I said as quietly as possible when I could breathe again.

"It's like a drag race… for motorcycles. I'm in it." Jacob stated proudly.

"Oh, so you want me to cheer for you?" I said sarcastically. Jacob kissed the side of my neck in some sort of attempt to persuade me.

"Kinda." Jacob mumbled, "You're going to have to change clothes though." Jacob raised his eyebrows at me, almost like a challenge.

"Turn around." I ordered. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I'm going to see something I haven't already." Jacob shrugged, I felt my eyes pop out of my head.

"What?" I snapped. Jacob pressed his lips together and hung his head.

"Maybe I've already seen you naked." Jacob said sheepishly.

"When was this?" My voice had risen at least three octaves and Jacob grimaced.

"Ummm… last week." Jacob admitted, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Wh-what the hell?" I sputtered.

"I came by, just to see if you were sleeping. You sure weren't. I think you had just come out of the shower if my memory serves me right," Jacob added as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Jacob!" I screeched, just low enough for my parents not to hear but for Jacob to hear the wrath of Renesmee Cullen! Though there wasn't much of it.

"Well, if you'd close your blinds every once in a while…" He shrugged like it was nothing and I put my hands over my face.

"Oh my God." I mumbled

"S'okay, it's not like I saw anything I didn't want to." He winked.

"Jacob Black!" I smacked Jacob's arm and he laughed, pulling me into a deep kiss.

"You shouldn't be ashamed. I'm your boyfriend, it's my _job_ to see you naked." Jacob said jokingly but the way he said _I'm your boyfriend _sent butterflies through my heart.

"Whatever." I groaned and Jacob kissed my forehead before I had another chance to smack him.

"Get dressed, I'll turn around if it makes you feel better." Jacob offered.

"Yes, please." I said sheepishly. Jacob smiled and kissed my forehead again before turning around so that I could have a moment to myself.

I changed into jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I was still reeling over the fact that Jacob had seen me naked. Of course he would act like it was nothing and say something stupid and crude. I rolled my eyes thinking about the cheesy and inappropriate things Jacob always said when it was just the two of us. I pulled on my shoes and just as I pulled my hair up Jacob came up from behind and put his arms around me.

"Don't get so upset. What daddy don't know won't hurt him." Jacob said suggestively in my ear. I laughed lightly, just low enough for my parents not to hear and kissed the side of his cheek.

"Go ahead down," I said softly and he nodded. Jacob put his legs out the window and jumped like he was going to land in a pile of marshmallows, totally calm and easygoing. He made his way down before me, landing like a cheetah when he jumped.

I locked my door and checked everything twice, giving a silent prayer that my parents would stay in their room all night and everything would work out as planned. I sat on my windowsill and reached with my foot out to the nearest branch. I sat down on that branch and closed my window so it was only open an inch wide. I slowly climbed down the willow tree, careful to mind my steps and make it down the tree as safely as possible.

I landed on my feet -surprisingly- and ran over to Jacob, comfortably seated on his motorcycle, helmet in his hand.

"Is it a motorcycle race?" I yelled as quietly as possible over the roar of Jacob's engine. Jacob smiled, flashing his teeth at me. i still didn't completely know how Jacob's motorcycle didn't wake up the whole neighborhood, or the state of Washington for that matter.

"Kind-of." He winked, handing me the helmet. I leaned in and kissed Jacob before I pulled the helmet over my head and straddled the back, wrapping my arms around Jacob's muscular torso. He revved the engine twice before shooting off into the darkness.

I know for a fact that anything could've happened on the ride there. I could've fallen off, we could've crashed, or we could've driven off the side of the road; and I would've died…happy.

We didn't ride for long, all I know was that as I hugged Jacob tight to me, minding his stitches, and the wind rushed over the form of our bodies pressed close together, I was whole. I felt almost like when you find the one thing you've been looking for your whole life. We pulled into a closed off ally way and Jacob skidded to the side, stopping the engine.

Holy crap.

There were tons of guys with motorcycles, guys with motorcycles and trashy girls dressed in very little. Quil and Paul were there though I couldn't see much of anyone else over the line of parked motorcycles.

"You okay?" Jacob asked when I didn't get off.

"Yeah." I mumbled. I Put my hands on Jacob's waist and pushed myself off the motorcycle. I pulled the helmet off my head, shaking out the flattened area. Jacob revved his engine and a group of guys and girls turned around, lifting there cups.

"JACOB!" They all cheered. He was like a Pharaoh here, worshiped among the motorcyclist. Jacob smiled to himself before turning off his bike and putting up the kickstand, taking the helmet from me and putting it on the seat.

He put his arm around my waist, our hips touching before walking with me. He kissed the side of my forehead and ever so quietly whispered, "You're gonna love this."

We walked into a group of people. I saw Quil and Paul among the group and then saw Seth and Jared. They were chatting with a group of girls dressed in tiny shorts and tank tops. The one thing I honestly did not understand was why all the guys were wearing thick, black belts.

Jacob was wearing one two. I swear I've never seen Jacob wear a belt, _ever_. It was thick too, like a rope and leathery like a sofa. Jacob was talking with Quil, Jared, Seth, and Paul. They were conversing about something unimportant, I assume . Seth was eyeing me wearily, like something bad was about to happen. I put my finger through the belt loop on the side of Jacob's pants and he looked down at me with a questioning look on his face.

"What?" He asked, almost smiling.

"What's the belt for?" I asked and Jacob kissed the spot beneath my ear before answering.

"You'll see." He answered cryptically. I turned my head to demand an answer but an air horn went off and I covered my ears. Jacob moved his hand from my waist and pulled my hand into his, leading me to his motorcycle.

"What's going on?" I screamed over the eruption of motorcycle engines.

"Nothing, here, put this on." Jacob yelled back. Nothing? What the hell was wrong with Jacob? He took off his belt and handed it to me. It was only then I realized how big the belt was. "Put the buckle on your backside." He bellowed. I didn't understand what was going on, all I knew was that Jacob told me to put the belt on backwards, so that's what I was going to do.

Next to me was a big, tough blonde guy and on the back of his motorcycle was the easily recognizable Monica Jazlene. I just stared at her as Jacob signaled something towards Seth. She smiled a bitter, threatening smile before giving me the finger. Jacob grabbed at the back of the belt, pulling me into him.

"Pay attention." He was close enough for us not to yell over all of the motorcycles now.

"What is going on?" I demanded. Jacob looked at me directly in the eyes and raised his eyebrows wearily.

"I'm making you my partner in the reverse drag races." Jacob explained. What the hell was a _reverse drag race_? Was this some kind of joke? "You're going to ride back to back with me on the motorcycle. Just keep your legs behind you and the belt should keep you connected to me…" Jacob explained, adjusting his belt around my waist as he spoke.

"WHAT?" I screamed. Jacob sighed and put both of his hands on either side of my face.

"You can do this, trust me." He told me before he kissed me passionately. I could feel Monica's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head, but I had way too much to worry about to even regard Monica right now.

"No, Jake I don't want to do this." I yelled once he released my mouth from his. I could feel my stomach churning and twisting into knots as people pulled up to the starting line. All I could see was a bunch of girls, tied to the backs of motorcyclists, helmets on, legs behind them.

"Ness, I _know_ you can do this!" Jacob yelled over the noise again. I looked into Jacob's eyes. The eyes I had grown to love since last week when I'd first met his family. I had learned to love and trust those eyes, no matter how much trouble they got me in. I was snapped back into reality when the sound of a second blow horn frightened me. Jacob grabbed the tops of my shoulders and shook me. I looked up at him and nodded, ever so slightly. Jacob smiled and kissed me again.

"That's my girl." He approved. Jacob got on his bike and motioned with his index finger for me to sit on backwards. I did as I was told, pressing my back close against Jacob's. He took the back of the belt and tied it around himself as well, the buckle resting on the front of Jacob. I was literally bound to Jacob inseparably as he sped towards the starting line. Jacob handed me the helmet when he stopped his bike and I slid it over my head.

"On your marks!" The old man with a bottle of whisky in his hand at the starting line bellowed. I could see Seth and Paul close with us, those same girls on the backs of their bikes. I guess now I know why Seth was looking at me like that.

"Get set!" My blood was thudding in my ears to the point where everything was silent. I could see Monica, all but growling at me, with her helmet on. I could see my life flash before my eyes as the old man took a swig from his whisky and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes, felling warm tears ooze out.

"GO!" He screamed.

Then we shot off.

My blood was pure lava now, running red hot in my veins as Jacob sped past the other racers. I was literally almost peeing my pants every time someone came within touching distance. Then everyone next to us speed up and popped a wheelie, only riding on the back tire. Then Jacob did the same thing.

If I would have extended my legs, I could've touched the floor with my feet.

I dug my fingers into the side of the bike seat as Jacob revved his engine and made it past three other people. I was holding back the loudest scream of my life the entire time. Everything was so fast, so close, so _dangerous_. Jacob was enjoying himself, throwing his head back and truly enjoying the moment for all it was worth.

There was two turns, or more like banks if you ask me. Jacob passed by another bike and the wind from the other bike rushed past me. I closed my eyes and prayed. I prayed I could make it through this. It seemed like forever, the wind, the race, the screaming, but, Jacob's engine made one last screeching sputter before we were back on two wheels again.

When Jacob stopped I was so relieved I could feel my skin again I took of my helmet and began to pant. "We did it, we won!" Jacob unfastened the belt and I fell to my knees. He ran around to hold me and I buried my face into his chest, inhaling his smoky scent shakily.

"Is she okay?" I heard Seth's voice panicking and a group of footsteps getting closer.

"She's fine, just a little shaken up." Jacob responded and I remembered when I had rendered that same line when Jacob first let me ride his bike. He rocked me back and forth until I could stop my teeth from chattering.

"Well fuck me stupid and call me smart, I can't believe Nessie did it, let alone you guys _won_." Paul chuckled. I grabbed a fistful of the front of Jacob's shirt and sighed shakily.

"Damn Nessie, you got guts. Jacob was going _way_ too fast." Jared added. I was still in utter shock I had done it I could barely form a coherent response.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Seth asked skeptically. I looked up to meet Seth's eyes, just so he would know I was okay.

He didn't look convinced.

"She's the ballsy-est person I know... without balls." Paul stated as-a-matter-of-factly. If I could reach out and punch him, I would've.

"I can't believe I just did that." I mumbled, trying to prove to everyone that I was stronger than I looked. Jacob laughed and kissed the side of my head. Seth looked relived and Paul just laughed, clapping his hand on the back of Quil's back. Quil shoved Paul's hand off of him and I snuggled in as close as possible to Jacob.

I could see Jared's eyes pop wide open. He stood still but I could tell something was wrong, he was too still to be okay.

"Cops!" Someone yelled. Jacob's lips hovered over mine before he lifted me out of sheer strength.

_Holy shit, this guy was magical. _

"Helmet, we gotta go." Jacob handed me the helmet once he set me down and I straddled the bike, sitting behind Jacob as he kicked the monster to life. Smoke trialed behind us as Jacob skidded past other racers and out of the ally. I felt so rebellious with Jacob. No matter how dorky and corny it sounds, I felt like a real badass.

As the wind rushed over us, I put my head on Jacob's shoulder and closed my eyes, wrapping my arms tight around him. If this was were I was supposed to be, I didn't mind.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, was that not the coolest thing you've ever read?**

**Okay, maybe not the coolest but it was the coolest thing I've ever written, so there.**

**I've decided that ten reviews is enough for me so, there. **

**So, here's this week's question, based completely on Renesmee's badass persona this chapter, I mean, between standing up to her dad and riding in those reverse drag races, she's pretty damn brave! Anyway, here it is: What is the most extreme thing you've ever done/witnessed? **

**Alright, hopefully I'll be talking to y'all real soon! **

**OH YEAH! I have some great cover art/banners for the story up on my page that you guys should totally check out! **

**Thanks! L8r Alig8r! **

**(just thought I'd try that out)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. There.**

**A/N: Well, I got some really good reviews for the last chapter, and some "eh" ones but I'm not going to say who...**

**This weeks winner is a two-way tie between ExXxJ (who by the way I read FML and I thought it was REALLY good!!) and Midnight-lady123123.**

**ExXxJ's funny-ass review!:**

"And for the extreme question.:(this all takes place around 8pm)  
last year when I was 17 I was out with my older twin sisters and we were  
walking to the liquor store and we saw this cop that we hate (crooked cop) and  
I was like 'oh shit, look it's officer fuck face.' and my sisters were like  
'oh damn that is him.' we saw him walk into this Mexican food place with  
another cop and we took this as a chance to egg that bitches car. So we said  
fuck it to getting chips and soda from the liquor store and we ran back home  
and got 3 eggs each (my mom was pissed the next day) ran back to where his car  
was and egged it and took off laughing our asses off. I wish I could have  
stayed to see his face but I didn't want to get arrested. And don't think no  
one saw us cuz 2guys and a girl saw but they were laughing. We got lucky."

**Midnight-lady123123's creative and funny review:**

My answer would be...nothin im not rlly extreme but I've witnessed Bella  
go cliff-divin and almost killin herself (!) Does that count? lol

**Lol! Those were some good one's. By the way, if you like lemons, funny ghetto versions of the twilight characters and Renesmee/Jacob angst you should read FML by ExXxJ. Its awesome and super-funny I was laughing the whole time!**

**ENJOYYY!**

* * *

Jacob

"Yeah, but, I haven't been out in a while." Renesmee argued.

"What are you talking about? I just took you racing last weekend." I retorted. Renesmee rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Near-death experiences don't count as dates." Renesmee countered.

"Well then, what do you have in mind?" I asked, shifting lanes and receiving millions of angry honks and death wishes from other drivers.

"Watch what you're doing," Renesmee scolded, "What do you think I would want to do?" She asked, putting her hands out in front of her and smacking the dashboard when I braked and threw us both forward.

"Sorry." I gulped and switched another two lanes before stopping at another damn red light. Renesmee sighed and put her head back against the seat. "Wanna go to the movies?" I asked, feeling bad about how I've been with Renesmee this week. We haven't really talked much since the races and she'd seemed a little down.

"The movies?" Renesmee asked, her face lighting up.

"Yeah, I heard _Teenage Zombie Babysitter_ came out this week." I offered. Renesmee snorted and looked at me, laughing a bit at that.

"I heard that movie was terrible." Renesmee retorted, pointing towards the now green light. I floored it and Renesmee lurched forward.

"I don't care, I would watch the worst movie in the world with you if you wanted." I put my hand out to hold Renesmee's and she took it eagerly.

"Sold." Renesmee smiled and I tried not to stare at her too much, it would suck if I ruined this moment by crashing into another car and killing us both.

"Am I dropping you off at work?" I asked, signaling for a left turn.

"Yup." Renesmee sounded happy, which was a very, very good thing for me.

"Oh," I realized I'd been going the wrong way. I swerved and made a u-turn. Renesmee's head hit the back of the headrest and she gasped from the impact. I turned again, stopped to let a car pass, and floored it, now headed on the right track to the Sandwich Shack.

"Jeez Jacob, can you watch what you're doing please?" Renesmee complained.

"Sorry, I think the breaks on my car aren't working right." I mumbled, slamming my foot on the break. Both Renesmee and I lurched forward and Renesmee let go of my hand. "Nope, it works." I grimaced, I already knew what was coming.

Renesmee sighed loudly and put her hands on her thighs. "Do you want me to drive?" She asked. I sucked my teeth and shook my head. I could do this, I could get Renesmee to work safely and then I could get myself to the hospital to get my stitches taken out.

"It's fine, I got this." I tried to reassure her but she didn't look convinced.

"Jake, look I could just call in sick and I'll drive you to the hospital." Renesmee said gently, trying not to upset me. Before I left the house for school this morning Billy told me I was supposed to take my "relax" pills as Quil liked to put it and after school I should get to the hospital to get my stitches taken out. I had been wobbly and shaky all day. I've been leaning on Renesmee's shoulder at lunch, leaning on her for support on my way to first hour and I felt bad using her all day; now I can't even drive!

"I can handle it Renesmee, I have this under control." I slurred and swerved a little.

"Are you sure? Who's supposed to drive you home afterwards?" Renesmee asked, putting her hand on the wheel to steady it.

"Okay, okay." I put my hands over my face when I stopped at a red light and sighed deeply.

"Alright, c'mon." Renesmee got out of the car and pushed me down the bench until she could sit in the driver's seat. She pulled out her cell phone and talked to her -who I assumed- was her manager for a little while about how she was sick and couldn't go to work. I drifted in and out of consciousness while Renesmee drove smoothly towards the hospital.

"I love you." I said honestly. I couldn't think of not one of my past "girlfriends" who would've done this for me.

"I love you too Jacob, even the stupid things you do." Renesmee smiled as she spoke and shook her head a little. I leaned over and put my head on her shoulder, kissing her neck.

"Turn right in here." I directed and Renesmee nodded, doing as I told her. She pulled into the parking lot and found a spot somewhat close to the entrance of the hospital.

"C'mon lover boy, you have quite a while to walk." Renesmee said sweetly and pressed her lips to mine.

"I don't want to." I complained and Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"When you get your stitches off we can do other things." Renesmee wagged her eyebrows at me and at that I had to laugh. Good little Renesmee Cullen just said something overly suggestive. That's something only I would do.

"Alright, alright." I groaned and heaved myself out of the car. Renesmee helped me get into the building and told the receptionist I was here. Sitting down in the waiting room Renesmee held my hand and I continued to kiss Renesmee's neck and up her arm.

"Stop it." Renesmee scolded playfully and I nipped at her exposed collar bone.

"Jacob Black?" A bright blonde receptionist asked from the front of the room, holding a clipboard in her hands. I got up and looked back, staring at Renesmee who was staring right back.

"Are you coming?" I asked hopefully. Renesmee rolled her eyes and nodded, helping me get out of the waiting room and towards the room the receptionist led us to.

"The doctor will be in shortly." The receptionist winked at me and Renesmee grimaced.

"The doctor will be in shortly." Renesmee mimicked the blonde receptionist and I laughed. Doctor Miles, the big, dark doctor who had put _on_ my stitches came in then and shook my hand.

"Mr. Black," he nodded, "And…" Dr. Miles waited for me to introduce Renesmee.

"Oh, Dr. Miles, this is Renesmee." I announced proudly. Renesmee smiled sweetly and Dr. Miles nodded, staring at our intertwined hands.

"Oh, I see," Dr. Miles winked, "well then, let's get down to business. I'm sure you're anxious to get your stitches taken out. If you'll just lay down right here and take off your shirt… well, not in that order… you catch my drift." Dr. Miles joked. I was not a happy camper. I was ready to leave the second Dr. Miles came in, but Renesmee's words were still tugging at the ends of my thoughts; _we can do other things…_

"Jacob?" Dr. Miles's voice snapped me back into reality and I nodded. I took off my shirt and lay down on the small paper covered operating table. Renesmee grimaced at the look of my stitches and pulled out a magazine from the side drawer by the sink.

"It wont hurt at all, just a little tugging." Dr. Miles offered comfortingly. I nodded though I wasn't convinced. He pulled out something crossed between a pair of tweezers and scissors and held it towards my stitch. There was a short clipping noise before Dr. Miles pinched something off my abdomen and handed it to me.

It was a black suture knot.

There was a little bit of pinching and a short, tugging feeling as Dr. Miles worked diligently over my stitches. I rolled the suture knot in between my fingers and leaned my head back over the side of the operating table to look at Renesmee. She had her legs crossed and was peering over her magazine to watch what Dr. Miles was doing.

I puckered my lips out at Renesmee and she looked down at me and smiled, biting her lip to keep from laughing. I winked reassuringly and Renesmee looked deep into my eyes, beyond the surface, deep down into something no one else could see.

"All done Jakey-boy." Dr. Miles announced. "Jacob." Dr. Miles cleared his throat and my gaze snapped away from Renesmee's.

"That's it?" I pulled myself up and looked down at the faintly lighter thin line of skin trialing from the very bottom of my collarbone to the very tip of my bellybutton.

"All good, it shouldn't hurt at all. If it feels a little sore put some icy hot on it and if it hurts after that, come on right back here." Dr. Miles took off the rubber gloves I don't remember seeing him put on and threw them in the garbage can. "Have a good day Jacob… Renesmee, you too." Dr. Miles pronounced Renesmee's name better than even her parents would before he inclined his head and walked out, scribbling something on his clipboard.

"How ya feeling?" Renesmee asked lightly, putting the magazine back where she got it from. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the hospital cot.

"I don't feel any different." I sighed. It was quiet for a moment before lips were pressed against mine, probing and sweet.

"How about now?" Renesmee asked, her face hovering over mine, her lose tendrils of curly, bronze hair brushing my face.

"Better." I admitted and pressed my lips to hers again.

"C'mon, I gotta get you home." Renesmee said gently after I released her mouth from mine. I kissed Renesmee once more and leaned my head back to look at her.

My beautiful Renesmee.

Her bright green eyes were locked internally with mine, shining and showing me things I'd bet she'd never shown Bryan. Her lips were set in a faint, light smile and her hair was perfectly hanging in a gentle disarray. I never realized how much I wanted this forever up until this moment.

"Yeah, let's go." I said softly. Renesmee stood upright and I hopped off the table, glad I didn't have to mind my stitches anymore.

My shirt was off on the side of the room on a chair and when I reached for it, Renesmee wrapped her arms around me, tight. She held me for a long moment before pulling back and looking down at the floor sheepishly.

"Sorry, I've just wanted to do that for so long." Renesmee said quietly. I smiled and pulled my shirt over my head. I put my arm around Renesmee's waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I've been wanting you to do that for so long." I responded and Renesmee smiled too. We walked hand in hand out of the hospital and Renesmee drove all the way up to her house. I didn't realize how much Renesmee meant to me, how much she _really_ meant to me. We didn't just want each other, we needed each other.

When Renesmee turned off the car she turned to look at me. "I'll see you tonight?" She asked, her face showing hope within every centimeter.

"If you leave your window open." I responded, just like I always did.

"Will do." Renesmee smiled and leaned over to kiss me. I held her lips on mine for a long moment. I put my hands on either side of her face and really tried to show her how much I loved her in that one kiss. When we pulled back Renesmee was out of breath and I smiled.

"I'll see you." I said gently, letting go of Renesmee's face.

"Yeah, drive home safe." Renesmee was still a little panty, but got out of the car and walked around the front of the car, her book bag at hand. She waved once more before closing the front door behind her. I slumped down in my seat and smiled.

Renesmee.

That was the only thought going through my head.

* * *

"You look amazing." I whispered against her neck and she giggled shyly.

"I don't believe you, you're just saying that." She responded once she'd caught her breath.

"I promise you I've never seen anyone else look so beautiful in my life." I kissed the base of her collarbone and the breath caught in her throat. The thin, curly tendrils of hair that weren't up in her loose bun brushed against my neck and I kissed her jaw line, up and down.

"Do you love me?" She whispered, her head thrown back in some sort of revealing, as if she wanted me to have every part of her, as if she was giving me permission.

"More than anything." I responded, kissing up by the spot where her ear was and she brought her head back up slowly. Her eyes were half-lidded and her mouth was slightly open, her breath cool and soft against my face.

"Take me." She said softly and I looked into her eyes, like wet grass, glassy and green.

"Now?" I asked and she nodded, putting her hands behind her. She unbuttoned the back of her dress slowly as our eyes locked within one another, gaze unfaltering. I kissed her bare shoulder and she gasped in delight as she put her hands on the sleeves of her dress, about to pull down. I kissed the line of her collarbone, raising sweet goose bumps along my trail…

HOLY SHIT!

My whole body flung upward and I hit my head on the dresser as Hellboy began to bark uncontrollably. My phone was ringing and my head was throbbing. It was raining buckets outside, thundering and lightning every other second. I pushed myself up and put my hand on my chest.

Bare skin.

Renesmee wasn't here with me, we weren't about to do the deed.

Nope.

I was asleep at my house in nothing but a pair of flannel pajama pants. I was sweating, sweating almost as much as it was raining, and I was sure to have a big ass bruise right in the center of my forehead.

This was the fifth time this week I'd had a dream like that about Renesmee and I. Did that mean something? I don't know. All I know was that my phone was still vibrating erratically on my dresser.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at my caller ID.

"Hey buddy, watcha up to?" Jared.

"Um, I _was _sleeping." I snapped sarcastically.

"Well not anymore then, huh?" Jared laughed.

"What do you want?" I was grumpy and groggy beyond belief. I looked over at the clock and realized it was two o' clock in the afternoon. I hadn't called Renesmee to tell her I was going to stay home that night.

"The guys and I are at the football field behind the school. We've got lots of practice to catch up on for this week's game." I could hear Paul and Quil laughing in the background as Jared explained himself.

"Alright, alright. I'm on my way." I grunted and hung up. I swung my feet off the side of my bed and shuffled into the bathroom, changing into an undershirt and my football tights. I slid on my shoulder pads and then my jersey, running my hand through my hair. It landed back on my head in an odd disarray. I gargled with Listerine and shoved my cleats on my feet.

I stomped down the stairs and shoved Hellboy out of my way as he barked and his face fell into that sad dog frown that I've learned to comfort.

"Alright, c'mon." I groaned and his face lit up. Hellboy hopped into the driver's seat once I'd opened it for him. Ever since I first got my driver's license, Hellboy always gets in the car with me once I put my duffle bag on my shoulder. It's like he knows that I'm going to the field. Hellboy just loves the car.

He loves to sit in the car, eat in the car, breathe in the car, etcetera. I drove carefully -which, trust me, is a _huge_ accomplishment for me- due to the rain but it let up by the time I got to the field. There was a light drizzle enveloping the field behind the school and I could see the guys and Coach Hussmann standing out in the rain. I could see the guys doing drills and I sighed, not really in the mood for this. I grabbed my helmet and grimaced when I looked further out into the field.

The rest of the team was there too, another six or seven guys along with my guys and the entire cheerleading squad. Turns out, I was the last person here. I threw my head back and screamed out loud.

"Hey Jacob, why you got those panties in a twist?" Paul screamed from the center field. There was an eruption of laughter from everyone on the field.

"Because, I've got my stitches off and it's tough for me." I called back, motioning with my hand for Hellboy to stay in the car. He plopped down onto the backseat and closed his eyes like he was ready for a nap.

"Life's tough, get a helmet." Jared snorted as I got closer to him and the team.

"Already got one." I sneered, tossing my helmet in between my hands.

"There's the quarterback." Coach Hussmann clapped his hand on my back and I smiled as best as possible. "Heard you got those pesky stitches off just in time for football season."

"Yup." I gave a weak thumbs-up and Coach Hussmann gave me a questioning look.

"What's your problem?" He asked, pushing me a little towards the rest of the team. Seth jogged our way and gave a smart-ass remark, just like I can always count on him to do.

"It's his girlfriend. He hasn't spoken to her in two seconds so he's a little cranky." Seth smiled sarcastically and I flipped him the bird once Coach had turned around.

I could already feel eyes in the back of my skull, burning a hole in my skin.

Monica.

She waved her fingers at me when I turned around and I waved unenthusiastically back. She winked at me and I pretended not to see it. _I have a girlfriend now, things are different_, I thought to myself. I shook it off, not letting Monica bother me right now and jogged off to start some drills.

I thought about Renesmee for a second and then reminded myself to call her.

The ball was passed towards me and I grabbed it, running for the touch down line as the guys on the "flagged" team ran after me, falling at my ankles like paupers bowing to a king.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not going to lie, this chapter is all about the fluff. I really needed something to fill up, Renesmee and Jacob don't do cool shit _all_ the time. Whatever, Alex, you better give me a good review, I swear if you don't...**

**This weeks question is: What was your worst injury you've ever had?**

**GO!**

**Alright, love, hugs, and kisses!**

**ADIOS!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephie does yada, yada, yada skip, skip, skip.**

**A/N: Okay, I want to take a second here to honor this week's awesome winners! First I would like to thank ExXxJ who is now my new Fanfiction Homie for being super cool and super funny and (did I mention she was Mexican? MEXICAN POWER!) I also want to thank Alex for her funny-ass review and for being really nice and patient with me this week when I had to cancel our movie plans last-notice. Thanks also to phivestarphemale and to kmddeprez1122 for surviving the worst injury of the week! I think it's safe to say she won this week:**

Worst Injury Ever  
Crossing Street on a crosswalk hit by a pick up truck tossed 57' and ended up  
with a compound fracture of the femur some other minor simple fractures and in  
a coma for 10 days

**Holy crap you a soldier girl!**

**I would also like to give a super-special I love you shout out to Chelsea, StrawberryLipBlam who was super awesome and kind enough to make me a super awesome banner with her super awesome-ness. The link for a whole bunch of cool shit it on my page including the amazing banner SLB sent me. Thanks for being a doll and taking the time to do that for me! **

**In the link for all the cool stuff is also Renesmee's dress from her hot sexy dance time with Jakeypoo and all that good stuff so you should, like, totally check it out! OMG!**

**Welp, I hope this pleases everyone and no one is angry with me this week. I'm really fed up with the angry p. PM's I've been getting. Note to all of you calling me Whore and Dumbass it's not going to make me write any faster! Thanks to all the people who have stayed nice to me and kept religeiously reviewing my story:**

**BrandNewEyes, PhiveStarPhemale, StrawberryLipBlam, Twilightobsessionx, Jazzy, paramore1055, Noelly, Fanpire Nikki, Rose of Doubt, Tabbers, Tuliblu, ExXxJ and kmddeprez1122; you guys are the best and this one goes out to you!**

**

* * *

**

**Renesmee**

"GO JACOB!" I screamed and threw my hands up above my head. The crowd was cheering with excitement and I watched as Jacob ran for the touchdown line, hell-bent on winning. I screamed once again over the roar of the crowd when Jacob had scored six points for a touchdown.

The cheerleaders did some kind-of lame cheer thing and ended in lazy high kicks. Monica, head of the cheerleading team, turned around to face the bleachers and shot me just about the dirtiest look I've ever received from anyone.

I was locked in her gaze for a second, like the way a snake does to a rat just before he swallows it. I blinked twice before looking away. Jacob was doing a victory lap around the field -like I assume all good show-offs do- and the crowd went ballistic. I smiled to myself, thinking of how much Jacob really did love this game.

I poked Seth on the shoulder as he sat down on the bench in front of me, sweating like all hell even though it was forty-four degrees out.

"What's up Nessie?" Seth asked, turning around to meet my eyes. Jacob got me to sit on the very first bleacher just behind the bench for the home team.

"Did you guys win yet?" I asked, anxious to finally get off the field and get some alone time with Jacob.

"_Yet_? I like the way you think Cullen." Seth chuckled and poured a cup of water over his head after taking off his helmet. I don't know how his head didn't freeze but I didn't ask questions. "No, not yet. We have ten more minutes until the last quarter. We are winning though so, nothing to worry about." He smiled before shoving his helmet back on his head and running out towards the field like a madman.

Quil sat down in front of me completely out of breath once the coach had benched him and some other guy I've never seen before got up to take his position.

"How ya liking the game?" Quil asked, turning around to meet my eyes.

"It's really fun. I'm glad I came." I nodded, smiling. Quil held his hand up and someone tossed him a water bottle.

"Want one?" Quil asked offering the bottle to me.

"No, thank you." I shook my head and Quil shrugged, downing the water like he hadn't had water for months. The last inning was pretty decent but the Quileute High Wolves dominated and we won. I don't really remember the score, I mean, I'm not an avid football fan, sorry. I stayed out on the field for a while, just watching the lights turn on after the light late-afternoon sun set and it got dark out.

"Hey, what did you think?" Jacob came up behind me and kissed the spot beneath my ear. I turned a bit and he sat down next to me on the bleachers.

"It was great. You were great. Everyone loves you." I smiled and Jacob put his arm around my shoulders.

"Eh, it's not as good as being alone with you." Jacob smiled and I looked up at him. He kissed me then and I put my hands on either side of his face. When he finally released my lips, he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Monica was sure cheering for you." I mumbled. Jacob's eyes widened ever-so slightly and I pulled back.

"Monica means nothing to me." Jacob shook his head but I didn't disregard the nervous hitch in his voice.

"Yeah, _anymore_." I turned away from Jacob and crossed my arms. He scooted in closer to me and put his arms around my waist, putting his chin on my shoulder.

"She never did. You're all that matters Ness, you know that." He kissed my cheek lightly. I knew I was being unreasonable. I turned in Jacob's arms so I could put my forehead on his chest. He rubbed circles on my back and I crossed my arms, enveloped in the warmth and scent of Jacob.

"You're going to have to teach me how to play football you know." I smiled, raising my head to look at Jacob. He looked so excited when I said that it was almost worth sitting and watching a bunch of guys run, then stop, then run, then stop for _hours_ on end... _almost_.

"I could teach you." Jacob smiled and grabbed his duffle bag he dropped on the bleachers, taking out a battered football. "First things first, hold the ball evenly in your hands." Jacob said. I nodded and took the football from his hands. I stood up and jumped off the bleacher we were sitting on, running for the middle of the field. I could hear Jacob's light footsteps, perfectly paced and quick behind me.

Then he was next to me and he snatched the football from my hands. I pushed myself and started pumping my arms and my legs. I caught up to Jacob and grabbed the ball from him. It shocked me that I was acutally able to catch up to him, but I did it and I wasn't backing down now. I stopped when he kept running and he turned around, heading straight towards me with a competitive smile on his face. I turned around to the side the last second before Jacob planned to tackle me and he laughed out loud.

"What? You can't handle a little healthy competition?" I teased. Jacob growled and I threw my head back and laughed.

"You're treading dangerous water." Jacob warned. His voice was low and competitive. I bit my lip to keep from laughing and then shot off running in the opposite direction. I could hear Jacob right behind me. I made the mistake of turning around and Jacob grabbed my waist, spinning me around until he landed on the floor and I was on top of him. I started to laugh then and he laughed over me, sighing, truly content, as I was. Jacob rolled over so he was on top of me, my back pressed against the cold dewy grass of the football field.

We were both breathing erratically, staring into one another's eyes. His deep brown gaze made my breathing slow as he moved his face towards mine, eyes on my lips. He kissed me then and I let him because I wanted him to. I wanted him to always have his lips against mine until the day we died.

"I love you." Jacob whispered. I smiled because Jacob wasn't afraid to say it first.

"I love you." I said softly and Jacob smirked. He pushed his lips against mine and I put my hands where they belonged, on either side of his face. Jacob put one hand on the side of my thigh and another on the grass beside my head, propping himself up so he wouldn't crush me under all that beefy muscle...

His hand moved in a steady trail up from the side of my thigh to my hip until his warm, rough hand was rested lightly on my waist. When we broke off, gasping and choking for air I really looked at Jacob. I saw his flaws; greed, anger, lust, sin, ignorance, innocence, denial, commitment issues, doubtfulness, dubiousness, and fear. Jesus I saw his fear. More than anything Jacob was scared and that made me scared too, just for a second.

Then I saw everything good about him.

Kind hearted, sweet, humorous, amorous, amicable, adorable, hilarious, good spirited, loving, giving, and most importantly I saw faithful. I saw faithful as bright and as clear as any other thing I ever saw about Jacob.

"Oh boy I want you." Jacob said greedily. I smiled because even though I hated him for being so abrupt, I loved him because he was mine. Every little piece of him was mine.

"The feeling's mutual." I smiled, big and dorky and I wasn't ashamed. Jacob could see me naked, I don't care. He could see me cry and snot could come out of my nose and I could stain my pants that certain time of the month and Jacob could see and I wouldn't care.

"Let's get you home before I do something you're dad would boil be alive for even thinking about." Jacob smiled. I kissed him before he had a chance to say anything more. "Was that some kind-of treat for being responsible?" Jacob smiled sarcastically.

"Yes. My kisses are gifts, you have to earn them." I said pompously. Jacob snorted and I eyed him suspiciously.

"I bet you couldn't live _two seconds_ without _my _kisses." Jacob rolled off me and stood up, holding out his hand for me.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked, ignoring his hand and standing up on my own.

"I think it is." Jacob smiled cunningly.

"Alright, let's see who can go longer without who's kiss. Deal?" I asked and held out my hand. Jacob took my hand and put it to his lips, kissing the top of my hand ever so delicately.

"Deal, my love." Jacob winked and I curtsied, playing along. Jacob held my hand up and waltzed with me all the way out to my Volvo, parked all by itself in the empty school parking lot. Jacob spun me around until his back was on my Volvo and I was pressed against him, both of my hands on his chest.

"Drive home safe." Jacob kissed my cheek and I laughed.

"Is that the exception to the rules?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips and Jacob smiled lazily, leaning his head back.

"Yes." Jacob answered and we both laughed.

"Alright, prince charming, I have to get back to the dungeon." I frowned and Jacob laughed at our usual term of endearments.

"I would sneak up the side of the willow tree but it might tempt me to lose this little bet we have going on." Jacob smirked. I felt my mouth pop open and Jacob looked content with himself. I grabbed the ends of Jacob's scarf and pulled him in a little.

"You're going to leave the princess all alone tonight?" I teased. I'm sure Jacob thought of a million different suggestive things to say based on the look plastered on his face but he didn't say any of them.

"Unless you want to give in right now," Jacob shrugged. I moved my grip from Jacob's scarf to the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him in just close enough to taste his breath on mine. Jacob's lips puckered up and a smile played on the corner on his very soft, very inviting lips. _Pompous bastard_, I thought to myself and pulled him in closer.

"Not a chance, lover boy." I whispered and Jacob groaned, leaning back against the car again.

"Oh Ness, how you torture me." He sighed. I kissed the side of his neck and he groaned when I licked him lightly, all in good fun.

"Night Jacob." I whispered and he smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight Renesmee," Jacob said softly and opened the car door for me. I smiled weakly and got in, starting the car. Jacob was leaning into the driver's seat with his hands on the frame, a big smile playing at his lips. Abruptly, Jacob pushed himself off the car and started walking towards his Rabbit on the other end of the vacant parking lot, hands in his pockets. I closed the door and backed out, knowing this competition was not "all in good fun" whatsoever.

* * *

"Renesmee, for God's sake could you just kiss me and get it over with?" Jacob complained. I smiled to myself and turned around, handing Jacob his sandwich.

"Nope." I smiled and Jacob rolled his eyes, pulling out a ten. I rang up his food and he shoved the ten across the counter angrily. I almost laughed at his expression but if I did he'd probably storm out like a big, spoiled brat.

"Why the hell not?" He groaned, flopping into one of the plastic chairs by the counter.

"Because that would mean you win." I stated simply, "And that's not going to happen." I shrugged. Jacob rolled his head back and sighed heavily. "This could all be over and done with if _you_ would just kiss _me_." I wiped down the counter with a dish cloth and Jacob snorted, putting his feet on the table he was sitting at.

"Do you have any idea what that would do to my ego?" Jacob put his hand on his chest and acted as though he was hurt. It was my turn to laugh.

"Jacob please, you have enough ego to last you _and_ the whole football team." I argued, washing the knives left over in the sink. Everything was quiet in the empty Sandwich Shack with no one but Jacob and I occupying the premises.

"Ness, babe, please." He held out his hands and I bit my lip, pretending to think about it.

"No." I answered and Jacob's smile fell. He took a bite from his sandwich and chewed noisily, a bad habit I'd gotten used to. Jacob pulled out his phone and checked the time for at least the tenth time since he'd gotten here.

"Is there a hot date you're waiting on?" I asked sarcastically. Jacob swallowed loudly and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, the only hot date I've had lately was last night with _Girls Gone Wild_ and my left hand." Jacob snorted sarcastically.

"Ew Jacob, seriously?" I complained. Why did I need to know about Jacob's need to masturbate?

"Yes, _seriously_. It's not like you're helping me out!" He whined. I sighed, trying to shake the mental image out of my head.

"What does that mean?" I asked, turning around to look at Jacob again.

"It means we haven't had a _hot date_ in months." Jacob complained and I bit my lip.

"It's not like we really have a chance. I have work and we have finals…" I trailed off and Jacob got up as I put my elbows on the counter.

"We can make time." Jacob shrugged, getting closer to me until he stopped at the counter and crouched so out faces were level. "It'll be my goal to take you out this weekend." Jacob said, running his nose along my jaw line.

"I don't know…" I started to complain but Jacob was making it hard to.

"You know you were the first girl to ever reject me on a date?" Jacob joked, standing upright when I showed no signs of giving in and kissing him like I knew he wanted me to. "Now you're my girlfriend and you still reject me." Jacob shook his head, acting disappointed and I rolled my eyes, grabbing the back of his shirt before he walked away.

"Fine. I'll go on a date with you." I smiled when Jacob turned around and inclined his eyebrows. He stared into my eyes with a silent intensity that made me want to look away, but I didn't. I'm not sure what he saw, or even what he was looking for but he finally nodded after a long moment of silence.

"Good, I'll call you tomorrow night." Jacob smiled, content with himself at the least. Jacob made that face he makes when he's just about ready to kiss me, but, covered it up before I noticed. This was getting harder than I thought… I checked the time on the clock and smiled.

"Well, I'm done with my shift. C'mon Romeo." I sat on the counter and swung my legs around, turning off the lights closest to the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Jacob mumbled, picking up his sandwich and whatnot. I locked up quickly and wrapped myself in Jacob's leather jacket as we walked outside. He had let me borrow it earlier today when my sweater definitely wasn't enough for the surprise snow. Jacob looked out into the parking lot, taking a swig from his soda.

"You know it's been two weeks since we last kissed." I rendered, suggesting we'd make up for lost time…

"You've been counting?" Jacob said jokingly. I rolled my eyes and Jacob held his arms out, encircling me in his warm hug. "The sooner you give in…" Jacob started his usual argument.

"Yeah, yeah. The sooner _you_ give in my friend." I argued. Jacob kissed my forehead and moved his hold on me from my waist to my hand, walking me out to my car.

"Why did we even start to play this game?" Jacob complained and I laughed.

"Good question," I leaned my head against Jacob's arm and thought about it, "I think it was when you made that _ludicrous _statement that I couldn't live two seconds without your kisses." I remember the exact words, as a matter of fact.

"Well, I guess I was wrong then because you've lasted two _weeks_." Jacob's voice broke at the last part and I laughed.

"Then _you_ should kiss _me_ since you're obviously the one at fault for this." I shrugged and Jacob laughed under his breath. I hadn't realized we were out by my car yet and had stopped until Jacob opened the door for me. Did I really leave my car unlocked? Guess this whole kissing contest was getting to me.

"Did you unlock the car?" Jacob asked, shocked to see the door open.

"Yeah, I must've." I nodded, getting in nonchalantly.

"You don't think that's a little weird?" Jacob asked, leaning on the frame of the car.

"No, I'm sure I unlocked it at some point. Or I left it open." I said indifferently. I didn't really see the big deal. I mean, the car was still in the parking lot, wasn't it?

"Whatever you say," Jacob shrugged, "Did you want me to stop by tonight?" Jacob asked, putting his finger under my chin when I didn't look up at him.

"I always want you to stop by." I replied and Jacob smiled.

"If you want me to stop by… kiss me." Jacob smiled smugly and I felt my mouth pop open in shock. Jacob leaned in closer and I leaned back.

"No, I'm not going to kiss you Jacob. You don't have to stop by then." I crossed my arms and Jacob looked at me incredulously.

"Are you serious?" Jacob looked at me with a shit-eating grin.

"As serious as a heart attack." I answered smugly. Jacob sucked his teeth and pulled back.

"Alright, night Renesmee." He used my full name and that bothered me.

"Goodnight Jacob." I used his full name as well and he smiled sarcastically before stomping off towards his car. "Wait!" I cried and hopped out of the car, running after Jacob. He turned around and smiled, holding out his arms.

"You forgot this." I threw his leather jacket at him and his smile fell.

"You suck Renesmee." Jacob snickered.

"I know." I shrugged and sashayed out to my car. I turned around and saw Jacob watching my backside as I walked away. I laughed at that and got into my car, turning on the engine and getting the heat to turn on. I could hear Jacob's engine sputter and spit as he sped out of the parking lot. I backed out carefully and turned in the opposite direction towards my house.

Jacob would loose this bet, mark my words.

* * *

"Quil, stop touching my wiener." Paul snapped. Quil chuckled and Seth rolled his eyes, roasting his hotdog over the bright green and blue fire.

"Dude, it's just a hotdog." Quil defended himself as he -once again- poked Paul's hotdog with his stick.

"STOP TOUCHING IT OR IT WON'T COOK ALL THE WAY THROUGH!" Paul yelled at the top of his lungs. Jared cracked up laughing and Seth joined in. Jacob was too busy playing with loose strands of my hair to really care. I'd noticed that Jacob's eyes had been bloodshot and his hair askew for the past week and he'd been absent minded beyond belief. I shifted in his lap and he groaned.

"What, did I hurt you?" I asked, turning around to look at him.

"No." He groaned and I looked at him carefully.

"He's lip deprived. He's been like that through practice too." Seth snickered under his breath.

"Are you serious?" I laughed and Jacob cut his eyes at me. "Is that why you look like you haven't slept in weeks?"

"I haven't." Jacob's voice was dry and caked with sleep.

"Jacob, seriously? If you'd just kiss me we wouldn't be in this predicament." I shrugged. Jacob groaned again and leaned back against the log behind us.

"I can't Renesmee." He complained. I leaned back against Jacob and he looked down at me. He put his lips on my forehead and held them there for a second, closing his eyes. I felt so bad that one moment I almost gave in… _almost_.

I played with the ends of Jacob's varsity jacket that he had offered I wear once he'd released his lips from my skin.

"Are we ready to leave yet?" Quil complained, as usual.

"Embry, put out the fire, I'll start the car." Jared ordered. Embry nodded and walked down the length of the sand slope to the shore with a bucket, gathering the water to put out the fire.

"C'mon Renesmee." Jacob said softly, getting up and holding out his hand for me. I took it eagerly and held myself close to Jacob as we walked out to Seth's huge van. I felt bad for torturing Jacob like this but, I can't let him win. Doesn't he know that you're _always_ supposed to let the girl win?

We pilled into the car and Jacob put his head against the window, acting like a big spoiled baby. I rolled my eyes and leaned against Quil. "How long have you been playing football?" I asked.

Quil turned to the side to look at me and put his finger on his chin, thinking. "I wanna say my whole life." Quil answered smugly. I could see Jacob rolling his eyes from the corner of my line of vision. Quil was the biggest man-whore of the school and it wouldn't hurt if I flirted with him just to make Jacob finally stop acting like a big fucktard and kiss me already.

"Have you ever played on a different team?" I asked. Quil shook his head.

"I've always played for La Push." Quil smiled smugly, "I stay true to my roots." He nodded. Jacob snorted from the window and Quil grimaced.

"Shut up Jacob, don't be jealous your girlfriend would rather talk to me." Quil retorted. Jacob cut his eyes at Quil and gave him the finger.

"Anyway, what do you like about football?" I asked. I could see Jacob trying to snuggle up to me, putting his head on my shoulder and before I knew it he was kissing my neck.

"It's just always been my thing." Quil shrugged and I was already getting tired of Quil's macho-guy façade. Jacob sighed against my neck and I could pretty much feel him roll his eyes.

We were halfway to the school when Quil pulled his helmet out and pulled it into his lap. The guys were all shifting and becoming restless in the car, getting their blood pumping before the big game tonight. I was a little worried about Jacob, who was now snoring happily in my ear.

How was I going to be sure he would be okay out in the field being trampled by other enormous boys?

When we pulled into our school parking lot the other team, half the crowd, and both cheerleading teams were there. The cheerleaders were jumping up and down as the opposing team was doing drills. The snowflakes falling lightly from the late afternoon sky was the only peaceful image… everyone else looked savage and competitive.

Jacob snapped awake and I had to help him out of the car; this was not good.

"I don't have a good feeling about Jacob playing today." I told Jared. He just shook his head and shoved his helmet on.

"He can handle it." Jared snapped. I wasn't hurt by Jared's remark, I was just shocked. Jacob stumbled out of the locker room and shoved his helmet on his head.

"Jacob you don't have to go out there." I put my hands on his chest to stop him but he put his hands on top of mine and lifted them from his jersey. "They're going to tear you _apart_." I very well nearly shouted.

"Renesmee, relax." He mumbled and jogged clumsily out towards the field.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath and walked out to the bench. I sat down and rain began to fall in huge drops from the sky. Some guy on the football team opened up an umbrella and held it over the both of us. I had already gotten wet, but it was better than nothing.

I watched powerlessly as Jacob treaded through more and more rough footballers, being crushed and trampled. I couldn't cheer for Jacob, I just couldn't. I felt bad watching as Jacob was set up for another inning.

"HIKE!" One of the players bellowed and a player from the other team charged Jacob as he pulled his hand back to throw the football. It was almost like slow motion, you know?

Jacob's body was flung backwards by the enormous apposing player and when he hit the ground he bounced back up. The entire crowd let out a giant "OH!" As he hit the cold grass and I let out a loud, sharp cry.

Jacob was out, on the floor a motionless heap. A whistle blew and Seth took off his helmet, running for Jacob's limp body. I got out from under the umbrella and darted for Jacob, limp in the middle of the field. Everyone started screaming and yelling "foul!" and "forfeit!" The only thing going through my mind was how I could possibly get to Jacob faster.

"Jake!" I screamed and Seth crouched down to get a closer look at Jacob.

"I think he's unconscious." Seth yelled. I dropped to my knees as Seth pulled Jacob's helmet off. His nose was bleeding like you wouldn't believe and I cupped his face in my hands. Jacob's eyelids fluttered open and he looked up at me.

"Seth, we need to get him to the locker rooms." I said, just loud enough for him to hear. Seth nodded and propped Jacob up so he was sitting upright. Embry jogged over and he and Seth carried Jacob off to the locker room. The crowd was booing the other team and the cheerleaders were all scrambling.

I didn't have time for any of this, I needed to make Jacob give in...

It was for his own good.

* * *

**A/N: HOLY CRAP! What's going to happen to Jacob? Will he win? Will he loose? Find out in the next episode of... TRUTH OR CONSEQUENCE!!!**

**Dun- dun- duuuuuuuun!**

**Okay, alright, back to buisness. Ten reviews y'all, I'm not asking for much. This week's question is... (BYTHEWAY! I think you guys are misunderstanding the point of the QOTW. You're supposed to answer the question AND give me feedback. Not just answer the question!) Who do you think will win the kissing contest and why?**

**BREAK!**

**(I did a football saying instead in honor of Jacob and his bloody nose.) **

**Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But, she doen't own Twiglight!**

**A/N: Wowzaz! I had a really great response from everyone and it's super cool to know you guys really care. I don't really think I should pick a winner this week beacause a lot of you were wrong so I'm just going to dedicate this to everyone who's ever reviewed with special exceptions to Alex, ExXxJ, xxKenzieCheerxx, StrawberryLipBlam, Regencygirl13 and PhivestarPhemale who have gone out of their way to give me awesome reviews and make my day!**

**Love you guys so much and check out the funny banner StrawberryLipBlam sent me on /jakeisnessiesbitch I'll be putting a lot more pics and visuals up there soon so you should check for an update!**

**ENJOYYY!**

**(P.s. Renesmee is a bit racey in this chapter... just a warning.)**

* * *

**Jacob**

"Jake, Jacob, are you okay?" Seth asked, shaking me back and forth, as I sat unevenly on the bench in the locker room.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm telling you I haven't had any sleep in weeks." I gripped onto my consciousness as it slipped away from me.

"Renesmee! Renesmee, in here!" Embry was halfway down the hall, leading Renesmee into the main lockers.

"Do you need ice?" Seth asked, wiping blood from my nose. I shook my head and Renesmee came in, soaking wet and looking at least a hundred times more worried than was necessary.

"Is he okay? Jacob are you okay?" Renesmee asked as she got closer. She stood next to Seth, looking down worriedly at me.

"Yeah, Ness, I'm fine," I winced when Seth pressed a little too hard on my forehead with the wet cloth. I can't believe I'd actually been hit so hard that I got a nosebleed. Seth cleaned up my nose and handed the cloth to Renesmee. She pressed it against my face and ran her fingertips over my skin.

"Jake, you are such an idiot." Renesmee whispered. I laughed a little at that. The one thing that would've made that moment perfect was if I was able to _kiss_ my girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm real stupid. I fell for the only girl who won't kiss me." I mumbled and Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Don't make it sound like it's all my fault." Renesmee smiled, bright and adorable and I put my hands on her hips as he finished dabbing my face.

"We're just gonna, you know, c'mon Embry." Seth grabbed Embry's arm and they scrambled out of the locker rooms. It made me smile because in just one second the whole mood had changed and Renesmee and I were alone.

"You are such a rebel." Renesmee said sarcastically, "Risking your life for football." She leaned in and kissed my forehead softly and I all but melted.

"C'mere." I put my hands on the small of Renesmee's back and pulled her in. She straddled my lap and pressed the wet cloth to my face again, wiping away any dirt or blood.

"You really scared me out there Jake." Renesmee admitted and I held her in closer.

"I'm tough, I can handle it." I winked and Renesmee rolled her eyes, a sarcastic gesture I was used to by this time.

"That's not the point. You could've really gotten hurt." Renesmee dabbed on my forehead and I grabbed the cloth, throwing it across the room. She didn't look shocked; she just put her arms around my neck, curling the hair at the nape.

"I tend to get caught in lots of near-death experiences." I pointed out and ran my finger up Renesmee's spine. A tremor rocked through her before she caught herself.

"I'm used to it though." Renesmee smiled and I laughed.

"Really?" I answered and Renesmee nodded, her hair dripping water down her back.

"You know I always root for the underdog." Renesmee said softly, "And I like it when a man isn't afraid to loose." She hinted. I rolled my eyes and Renesmee pouted.

"A man?" I tried to change the subject and Renesmee put her hands on my jaw, close to my chin.

"Yes. Aren't you my big, strong man?" Renesmee said suggestively, scratching at the stubble on my chin. I nodded weakly and Renesmee cocked her head to the side, her hair falling in a bronze curtain over her shoulder, dripping wet and smooth.

"If you're trying to make me loose," I gulped hard as Renesmee lowered her head down to my throat; I knew the next thing out of my mouth would be anything but the truth, "It's not going to work." Renesmee giggled then and looked up at me and smiled wickedly.

"We both know that's a lie." Renesmee whispered and I almost lost my freaking mind. Renesmee kissed my throat and up my neck, landing directly under my ear.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I groaned and Renesmee's head snapped up, her eyes glassy and playful.

"You don't like it?" Renesmee asked, teasing hidden deep in her voice.

"Of course I _like_ it I mean-"

"Then shut up." Renesmee stated simply, kissing my chin. I'd never admit this to Renesmee, let alone anyone else, but I loved it when girls played the discipline role and bossed me around. Renesmee grabbed the hair at the back of my neck and pulled, my head falling backwards and lightly hitting the lockers. Not enough to hurt, but just enough to get me excited.

She kissed up my throat with an easy path that was sure to drive me insane. I put my hands securely back at her hips right when she'd licked my chin. That was it.

"N-N-Renesmee." I meant to sound assertive but it sounded more like a moan. She arched her back and ran her nose along the length of my jaw, getting closer and closer to my breaking point. I was tired of her prancing around; touching the corner of my mouth and backing away like, oh hey, no big deal.

She sucked the pulse point on my neck and I thought my head would snap off into a million pieces. I couldn't take this anymore! She licked and nipped her way up my neck, lightly licking the outside of my ear. My whole body was tingling with tiny goose bumps in places I didn't even know I could get them.

"I could tell everyone you won; it could be our little secret." Renesmee whispered. I pressed my lips together and made a strangled noise. "Please Jacob?" Renesmee moaned ever so softly in my ear and my entire resolve turned into nothing deep inside my brain.

I grabbed Renesmee's chin and without a second thought, pulled her mouth onto mine.

I kissed her and kissed her and kissed her until there wasn't an ounce left of kiss in me. Renesmee smiled triumphantly once I'd released her and I took a deep breath, thank God, I'd given in.

"I win." Renesmee whispered against my neck and pulled back to kiss me, full-lipped kisses turning my brain into pure mashed potatoes.

I'd never been so happy to lose.

I put my hand on the back of Renesmee's neck and pulled her into me again, just kissing her until neither of us could breathe anymore. I leaned back against the lockers and Renesmee pressed the side of her head against my chest.

"See, wasn't that hard, was it?" Renesmee asked, truly ecstatic with herself.

"Oh no, wasn't bad at all." I answered sarcastically.

I didn't care that I'd lost anymore; I never realized how much I'd needed Renesmee's kiss. Not until this very moment.

"I still love you." Renesmee stated, plain and simple.

"And you know I still love you." I answered.

The Quileute High Wolves lost that night, missing their star quarterback, and I lost too. I'd lost a bet I could last longer without the lips of Renesmee Cullen.

What a stupid, stupid thought.

* * *

"No." I kissed her neck and she groaned, our breathing erratic.

"Please Jacob?" She begged and I pressed my lips against hers, silencing her for a moment. The second I released her she threw her head back against her pillows and sighed.

"But I-" She started.

"The answer is no." I shrugged, and put my arms and legs on either side of Renesmee, crawling and laying kisses up her slender body.

"Why not?" She whined. I sighed heavily and threw myself off Renesmee, looking up at the ceiling in the spot next to her.

"Because I don't want you anywhere near him." I stated simply. Renesmee turned to look at me and I looked back at her. She kissed me in some sort of persuasion to let her go, don't get me wrong, it's not that I didn't like it, it's just that sometimes she can't have what she wants. And I was not letting up. When her lips had left mine, I spoke again, "No."

"Jacob, _please_?" She begged, putting her hands on my bare chest.

"Renesmee, don't make this difficult. I don't want you to go and that's that." I almost snapped. I needed to control my temper with Renesmee; I never wanted her to be upset with me that I'd yelled at her.

"Jakey…" Renesmee trailed her finger down my stomach until she reached the button to my jeans. I caught her hand and stared her levelly in the eyes.

"No." I stated; she knew my decision was final.

"I'm not going to see _him_. I'm going because Emily is on the swim team too. She needs me there Jake." Renesmee explained, her voice a whiney wreck.

"Renesmee I'm not going to the swim meet, none of the guys are going to the swim meet, so _you're_ not going to the swim meet." I explained slowly. Just a second ago things between Renesmee and I were getting hot and heavy, then she brought up the swim meet tomorrow and things started going south from there… and not in a good way.

"Jacob I don't need a body guard. There's going to be tons of people there, he can't do anything to me when there's tons of people." Renesmee shrugged. I'm sure she thought her words we going to persuade me, but that only made it worse.

"Renesmee," I sighed heavily, "No."

"God! You're so hard headed!" Renesmee shouted and got up, putting her shirt back on.

"Ness, babe-"

"No, don't _Ness, babe_ me okay." Renesmee snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"Renesmee, please, stop being melodramatic." I groaned.

"I am _not_ being melodramatic. I just want to be there for Emily." Renesmee complained.

"Renesmee, I really don't care who you're going there for, I'm not letting you within touching distance of Bryan Newton." I could feel my tone getting more and more livid by the second.

"But I'm only going for Emily's set so I won't even see Bryan at all." Renesmee pressed.

"Renesmee the answer is no!" I shouted. Renesmee's eyes went soft and she stared me down. I knew Renesmee wouldn't cry; she's too strong for that.

"Fine." Renesmee pretty much whispered. She pulled the sleeves to her Henley up and pulled her hair back again, turning away from me. She opened her book bag and took out some books, opening them up and starting to read.

"Renesmee, c'mon." I complained and crossed the room, crouching in front of her. She ignored me and continued to read. "Ness." I stated simply. "Babe." I put my hands out and she shook her head. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against her pout. She looked up at me and bit her lip.

"Don't be mad at me." I shrugged, "We were having so much fun before." I offered in the sneaky, suggestive voice that Renesmee had always liked me to use. She smiled a little and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She tossed her books to the side and threw herself at me, I fell backwards onto the floor, but, I didn't mind, we were picking up where we left off… Renesmee kissed playfully at my neck and I put my hands on her hips. It was funny how just a second ago Renesmee hated my guts and now she was covering me in kisses, just like I always like her too.

Something downstairs made a beeping noise and Renesmee jumped.

"That's the front door. My dad's home." Renesmee whispered anxiously. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my shirt, sitting up and pulling it over my head. Renesmee made her bed again, fixing the pillow-and-sheet mess we'd made. I grabbed my book bag and kissed Renesmee lightly before hopping out the window and landing on the tree, making my way down. I sprinted across the front lawn and hopped into the ever-faithful Rabbit.

I already knew the drill, drive to my house, wait it out, when eleven o' clock rolled around I drove back to Renesmee's and stayed with her until she fell asleep. Then I crawl back down the willow tree and back into my car, driving home for the night, every Friday and Saturday I did that. And if we had a day off or a break of some sort, forget it.

I still couldn't believe Renesmee thought I was going to let her go to that freaking swim meet. Sure, tomorrow was Saturday, but I would let hell freeze over before I ever let Renesmee go to a _swim meet_ where the school's "favorite fish" Bryan Newton would without a doubt be, taking up space and oxygen. She was being ridiculous, she knew I wasn't going to let her go. She'd learned -just recently- that her begging is my weakness so she'd been doing it whenever she _really _wanted something.

It was just so hard to tell her no when she begged with me like that. Ever since three weeks ago, when I'd given in on the whole "kissing contest" thing, we'd been going at it like dogs. It's like we can't get enough of each other. Not that we'd had sex yet, Renesmee wants to "_wait until the perfect moment_".

Bullshit.

When I finally got home, I laid back on the sofa in my living room, watching college football until Billy came home and scolded me for doing nothing. We ate dinner in silence, some kind of soupy shit that Billy said was good for the digestive system. I was ready to fall asleep, completely drained for today. I went into my bathroom and Hellboy was lying there, being a dog, I guess.

I brushed my teeth and changed my shirt. I was so exhausted from today's events I was just ready to lay down and call it a day. I had finals all this week and I had promised to take Renesmee out on a date this weekend. I knew it was long overdue from when I'd promised her, but I couldn't go on a date with Renesmee while we weren't kissing. I'd told her once the contest was over I'd take her and she didn't complain. I was still a little upset at myself for yelling at Renesmee, I'd never yell at Renesmee again, I promised myself that.

I stretched and pushed my arms out in front of me and looked over the side of my bed, the clock on my nightstand read: 11:47.

Oh, shit.

I scrambled to my feet and scurried down the stairs, taking them two at a time on my way down. I didn't want Renesmee to think I'd purposely not stopped by because I was angry with her. I flew out the front door and hopped on my bike, knowing very well that I could go at least a million times faster on it than in my Rabbit.

I think I got there faster than I thought because I was up the tree before I knew it. I tumbled into Renesmee's window and thudded on my feet. It was pitch black.

"Ness? Renesmee?" I whispered and the lights turned on.

"Jacob." Renesmee sighed heavily, letting out a breath I didn't know she was holding in.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." I apologized, taking her lips on mine.

"Don't worry about it, you're here now." Renesmee put her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her hips. I was glad Renesmee was finally over this whole swim meet thing and she wouldn't be asking me anymore.

"Maybe I should come late more often." I mumbled in Renesmee's ear she laughed and kissed me.

"Or maybe you shouldn't." Renesmee whispered against the side of my neck.

All day we had been a little off, but I was glad I could come back to Renesmee and be able to spend time with her like this. No matter what happened, I knew that Renesmee would always come back to me and I would do the same for her.

"I love you." Renesmee said softly. I smiled and backed Renesmee onto her bed, lying on top of her and kissing every inch of skin I could find.

However this "love" thing works, I was glad I was in it.

* * *

**A/N: Wowzaaa I had fun writing this chapter ;)**

**Hope this made everyone happy, I'm sure you'll all like the next one... AFTER MY TEN REVIEWS.**

**Thanks y'all!**

**OH WAIT! The question of the week... hm... okay, what to ask what to ask... GOT IT: Where would be the FREAKIEST place for Renesmee and Jacob to get it on?**

**GO!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Dislaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephmizzle does, whatever, Fanfiction made me do this.**

**A/N: Welp, I got some good reviews and some really bad ones. Some I can't even really put up because they're way too sexual. (Those were mostly PM's so don't go looking in my review box you perverts!) **

**Thanks to Alex, PhivestarPhemale, ExXxJ, and all you other crazy hoes out there!**

**Here's this week's winner: **

hahahahaha they get it on Bryan's couch idk lol update soon

**Lol thanks nfanpepsi this one goes out to you!**

**Enjoy you guyysss!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Renesmee**

It was the middle of December.

Snow covered my window and the roof of my house. Unfortunately for me, it was also all over my driveway. I pulled my skullcap down a little so it was just over my eyebrows and continued to shovel the snow in my driveway.

"Renesmee, pay attention to what you're doing, don't hit pavement!" Edward ordered from the house. I waved and grinned sarcastically. I can't believe he was making me do this.

"Hey there Nessie, you seem happy." Emmett called from next door, shoveling his own massive driveway as Rosalie decorated the front door with a wreath and some Christmas lights.

"Shut up." I snapped. Emmett laughed and continued to shovel snow, whistling as he went along. The sound of an engine across the street startled me, it had been quiet and still all morning. I glanced across the street just to see what was going on and smiled ear to ear when I realized it was Jacob.

"Jake!" I called and dropped my shovel, running full tilt towards Jacob.

"Hey there." He grunted once I'd fallen into him and kissed the top of my nose.

"I missed you." I said honestly. Jacob had been gone most of December on a football tour with the rest of the Quileute High Wolves.

"And I missed you." Jacob smiled and put his hands on my waist, pulling me in close.

"How was it? Did you guys win anything?" I asked, playing with the buttons on the front of Jacob's coat.

"Yeah, we only lost one game." Jacob shrugged, nonchalantly snatching the hat off my head, "What's this?" Jacob asked, looking at it in his hands. I felt my stomach tighten a bit. What if Jacob felt the same way Bryan did about the hat? It would break my heart to hear those same words come out of Jacob's mouth, It' ridiculous, take it off.

"My hat." I could hear the shaking in my voice. Jacob played with it in his hands before slipping it back onto my head.

"Well, it's adorable." Jacob smiled sweetly and kissed me so passionately I thought I would loose all the air in my body.

"Hey Renesmee, you haven't finished shoveling the snow!" Emmett yelled from his front porch. I turned around to give him a dirty look but Rosalie was already smacking his arm. I smiled to myself and Jacob held me close to him.

"Don't I get to meet your family?" Jacob asked, playfully rubbing the cold tip of his nose against my neck.

"Um…" I muttered. Jacob laughed and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon, it's only fair." Jacob looked down at me with a hopeful smile on his lips.

"Yeah… Yeah, okay, c'mon." I led him towards Emmett and Rosalie's yard and stopped when Rosalie and Emmett turned around from wrapping each other in Christmas lights.

"Hey Aunt Rose, Emmett, this is Jacob. Jacob this is my Aunt, Rosalie and my Uncle, Emmett." I said boldly, knowing Rosalie would be friendly and Emmett would try and be threatening.

"Hello Jacob, we've heard so much about you." Rosalie shook Jacob's hand warmly and nudged Emmett once she'd stepped back.

"Yeah, we see you sneak up to Renesmee's room at night too." Emmett sneered. Jacob's eyes widened a little and I mentally slapped myself in the face for forgetting about my trusty neighbors and there ever keen eyesight.

"Oh." Jacob mumbled sheepishly, looking mortified.

"What are your intentions with Renesmee?" Emmett asked, stepping forward. Jacob stepped back and Rosalie grabbed Emmett's arm.

"C'mon. Emmett, be nice. Let's go. You can be Santa again." Rosalie offered. Emmett turned around and I kept myself from gagging at whatever Rosalie and Emmett where playing before where Emmett was Santa Claus.

"Okay. The worst is over, right?" Jacob asked, taking my hand again. Rosalie waved and mouthed "sorry" I nodded and Rosalie led Emmett inside.

"No, the worst is definitely not over." I sighed.

"So, your parents can't be that bad." Jacob shrugged.

"Yeah, they can." I groaned and Jacob kissed my cheek.

"I'll make it." He smiled and I led him into my house.

"Mom, dad. There's someone I'd like you to meet!" I called from the front door. My mom scurried out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her pants.

"Hello there, you must be Jacob Black..." Bella held her hand out and Jacob shook it openly. My dad came hunching out of the office room downstairs, putting his coffee down on the table.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, it's nice to finally meet you." Jacob sounded so formal it almost made me laugh. My mom nodded and backed away to let Edward through.

"Afternoon Mr. Cullen," Jacob's voice deepened in a show of manliness.

"Jacob," So did Edward's.

"I just want to let you know what a really wonderful daughter you have." Jacob seemed so good at this you'd think he'd done it a million lifetimes before.

"We know." Edward snapped and I shot him a look.

"Well Jacob, I'm glad we were able to meet you. You make Renesmee very happy." Bella smiled kindly and I thanked God for my wonderful, wonderful mom.

"And me very angry." Edward pouted.

"Alright Edward, c'mon honey," My mom put her hand on my dad's arm and then looked at Jacob and I, "Help yourself to cookies, I just made them." Bella put her arm around Edward's grouchily hunched shoulders and led Edward upstairs. I towed Jacob into the kitchen and sat down.

"Now is the worst over? "Jacob asked, grabbing a cookie shaped like a Christmas tree and shoving it into his mouth.

"Yeah." I shrugged and took a cookie from the tray, crumbling it between my fingers.

"See, it's all good." Jacob shrugged, taking another cookie. I watched Jacob as he ate another cookie and then another. I was glad Jacob had finally met my parents, it made me feel a lot better about being with him

"Why do you love me?" I asked, looking at Jacob. The cookie he had in his mouth got lodged in his throat and he started to sputter and cough. I got up and patted his back, thudding on it until he could breath regularly.

"What?" Jacob asked, looking straight into my eyes.

"I said, why do you love me?" I asked again. Jacob shook his head and smirked.

"Do I really need a reason?" Jacob asked, putting his hands on my waist.

"Yes." I smiled, though I already knew he could hate me and I wouldn't ask for a reason. I put my hands around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You know, I like when you do that." Jacob nuzzled my neck and I laughed.

"Like what?" I asked, pulling back a bit to look at him.

"When you curl the hair at the back of my neck." Jacob responded, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Why?" I asked, curling it more prominently against my fingers.

"Why do you like it when I kiss your neck?" Jacob asked before he kissed me.

"How would you know?" I asked playfully.

"Because every time I do you, your eyes roll into the back of your head." Jacob whispered before he kissed the base of my throat. I felt my eyes roll back a bit but I caught myself and pulled at the end of Jacob's short, choppy hair.

"Okay, if you're going to do that, do it outside." Edward growled when he came downstairs to grab a cookie.

Jacob and I detached ourselves immediately and Jacob cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck. I bit my lip and Edward looked at me expectantly.

"C'mon Jake," I grabbed his forearm and led him outside into my lawn. Jacob smiled to himself and shoved his hands into his pockets, walking with a pompous stride.

"What?" I asked, looking at him with a smile already playing at the edge of my own lips.

"Nothing, I just never realized how addicted you were to me." Jacob shrugged.

"Addicted?" My voice raised a few octaves out of incredulousness.

"Yes, addicted." Jacob smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"How so?" I asked as Jacob walked out towards his car, holding my hand in his rough, warm one.

"Because when you were busy pulling my hair, I pulled this," Jacob pulled out a piece of paper from his coat pocket. WhenI reached for it he pulled it away, "out of your jean pocket." Jacob smiled that sneaky grin and opened it up.

"Today's to do list," Jacob started reading the paper word for word. I blushed furiously and put my hands over my face, "Shovel snow, clean laundry, help Esme decorate for Christmas, miss Jacob." He read aloud. Jacob kissed my hand over my face and I lifted my hands to look at him.

"That is so embarrassing." I mumbled and Jacob shook his head, smiling nonetheless.

"I don't mind." He chuckled lightly and kissed my forehead, holding me close.

Now there was no reason to "miss Jacob."

* * *

"Are you ready to go yet?" Jacob asked, wiping the collar to his tuxedo.

"No." I called from the bathroom, tugging at the bottom of my dress, trying to show less leg.

"Hurry up Ness, my dad wont stop calling me." Jacob groaned, stepping into the bathroom, "Wow," Jacob stared at me and I immediately felt self conscious.

"What?" I whined, I felt like crying.

"You look amazing Ness." Jacob kept staring at me and I sat down on the edge of the bathtub, putting my head in my hands. "Did I say something wrong?" Jacob asked Jenkins, sitting on the edge of the sink. Jenkins had been gone for quite some time now without me noticing whatsoever. He came back yesterday though, meowing from the porch step until my mother opened the door for him. It was hard explaining it to her but, she loves Jenkins just as much as I do.

"No. You're perfect. I'm the one who's messed up." I groaned and ran my hand through my hair.

"Renesmee, don't overreact. You look more beautiful than any one else on the face of the planet. I can't watch you get so worked up for nothing." Jacob sat down next to me and put his arm over my shoulders.

"Jake, I just want to make your family like me. This is your whole family. Not just your dad and your sisters anymore. Everyone is going to be there." I sighed and pressed my face into Jacob's shoulder.

"Renesmee, the dress is not too short. This would be, at least, the fiftieth time I've told you." Jacob put his hand on the back of my head and I sighed.

"Jacob, it's halfway up my thigh!" I complained and he pulled my face into his hands, eyeing my face wearily.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I assure you that no one will pull out a ruler and measure how long or how short your dress is. Now for the love of God can we please leave?" Jacob asked. I looked into Jacob's eyes and closed mine. Feeling not anymore relieved than I did just a millisecond ago, but, at least he was trying.

"Okay, alright, fine." I sighed and got up.

"That's my girl." Jacob howled and slapped my butt as I walked past him. I shot him a warning glance and he held his hands up. "Sorry." He smiled apologetically. I stomped towards my closet and grabbed my pair of red, glossy pumps, quietly placing my foot into each shoe. I tousled my hair with my hands and breathed in and out deeply, taking in as much air as possible.

"Y'know, you never let me give you my gift." Jacob whispered against the back of my neck and I leaned my head back, letting it land on the front of his chest.

"You didn't have to get me anything." I said softly, he'd been bugging me about giving me my gift since he'd first climbed up my willow tree and tumbled into my room.

"How could I let Christmas come around and not get you anything?" Jacob asked, pulling something out of his pocket.

"That's an easy one…" I argued but Jacob just laughed his signature throaty laugh in my ear and took my hand in his, placing a small white box in it, a bright red bow wrapped neatly around it.

"Merry Christmas." Jacob whispered and I smiled, picking my head up and standing upright. I put my fingers on the edge of the box and lifted it slowly, gasping at what was inside.

"Jacob, no." I turned around to look at Jacob and he just smiled. I picked up the chain in my hands, balancing the silver heart attached to it between my fingers. On the heart in neat, cursive print engraved on the front, glinting in the dim light of my bedroom was three words that took my breath away.

_Forever and Always._

"Jake." I gasped as I looked down at the necklace. It was the most thoughtful, most beautiful gift I'd ever gotten from anyone. "I love it." I looked up at Jacob and his lips met mine. I slowly let my arms snake themselves around his neck and his hands found my hips. I let Jacob kiss me, running his tongue along the inside of my lip until I was out of breath and I was unable to hold myself upright.

"I'm glad you like it." Jacob mumbled shakily once we'd released one another.

"Can you put it on for me?" I asked, turning around and handing Jacob the necklace. He fastened the clasp on the back of my neck until the charm dangled from the front and rested on my collarbone.

Right on cue, Jacob's phone rang and he sighed heavily. I turned around and grabbed my cell phone, shoving it into the clutch Emily had bought me along with the red cocktail dress I was wearing tonight.

"Alright, now you've really done it. Seducing me like that, now we're really late." Jacob shook his head, sucking his teeth and I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon lover boy, let's get going." I motioned towards the window and Jacob smiled, scrunching his nose up before jumping out the window like a Wildman and landing on his feet agilely like a jungle cat. I stepped down the tree clumsily after turning off my lights and kissing the top of Jenkins's head as he rolled over on my bed. Jacob caught me right before I fell off the last branch, holding me close to him.

"Thanks." I breathed.

"It's my pleasure." Jacob winked and set me down on my feet. We walked out to Jacob's car and he opened the door for me, letting me sit down before closing it behind me. He walked around and sat down in the drivers seat.

"Did I ever tell you how much I like to see you in that suit?" I said suggestively once we'd started on the road.

"No, I don't recall that you did." Jacob wagged his eyebrows at me and at that I had to laugh.

"Well, I love a guy in a tux." I lowered my voice and Jacob looked at me suggestively from the corner of his eye.

"A guy in a tux loves you too." Jacob winked. I rolled my eyes as Jacob looked both ways before passing the empty intersection close to his house.

"Who exactly is going to this party?" I asked as Jacob signaled for a left turn. I was already nervous as it is and I doubt hearing the list of people that was going would help, but, I'm not really one for knowing what's good for me. Example one was sitting in his car next to me.

"Uh, Seth, Embry, Jared, Quil, Paul… Billy will be there of course. Rachel and Rebecca decided to stay in California but my Uncle Joseph will be there and my Aunt Jane. Um, my grandfather Ephraim Black will be there, my Uncle Mitch, my Uncle Harry and my Aunt Kelly will be there, so, it's not that big. I know I'm forgetting some people but, I can only remember so many…" Jacob trialed off and started paying attention to the road.

I was excited and very, very nervous to be spending Christmas with Jacob and his family. I knew they would be over-friendly and enthusiastic just like Jacob had described them to me, but, Jacob was my boyfriend now and I would just have to get used to that.

"Here we are." Jacob announced as we pulled up to his house. There was hundreds of twinkling lights decorating the whole house from the outside and I pointed across the lawn to where Seth and Embry were getting out of Embry's old Honda. I saw Jared's car as well and at least six other cars I'd never seen before in my life.

"You left out _a few_ people?" I asked in shock. Jacob just laughed and took my hand in his, kissing the top.

"You'll make it, I promise." Jacob smiled and got out. He came around the other side and opened the door for me. I stepped out slowly, taking in everything at once. I'd never had this much family over for any holiday.

"Damn." I heard Seth mutter and Embry slapped him upside the head, muttering something angry in Quileute.

"Hey dicks, Merry Christmas." Jacob winked. Embry waved and Seth nodded weakly, looking at me like he'd never seen a girl before. I knew this dress was way too short.

"Eyes _inside_ your head Seth." Jacob chuckled and put his arm around my waist, leading my towards the front door.

"Yeah, keep your tongue in your mouth too." Embry murmured from behind Jacob and I.

"Open up!" Jacob yelled, banging on the door. Paul opened the front door, looking as normal as he's ever looked in a tuxedo as well. All of the guys looked neat and well-pressed. Jacob just happened to be the best-looking.

"Merry Christmas Renesmee." Paul bowed slightly and took my hand, kissing the top of it.

"Oh, thank you Paul," I was flattered to say the least.

"Oh, step aside Liberace," Jacob growled and Paul grimaced, letting go of my hand. Jared was there already, spiking the eggnog in the corner of the room.

"Jared, I'm shocked!" Seth shouted. Jared jumped and almost dropped his flask and I almost laughed.

"Shut up Seth!" Jared complained. He looked dashing as well in a loosened tie and black suit as well... though I'd never admit to him looking so good... _ever_.

"Alright, that's enough." Billy warned as he came out of the kitchen and into the main room, taking the flask from Jared, smacking him on the back of the head, and stepping on Seth's toe.

"Ow! Billy, it wasn't me!" Seth brought his long leg up, gripping the toe of his shoe.

"No, but you're the one who came in here yelling." Billy snapped. Embry snickered in unison with Paul as Quil came waltzing out of the bathroom.

"What'd I miss- Whoa Nessie." Quil's eyes all but bulged out of his head as he looked over at me, "Merry Christmas to me." He snickered and Jared inclined his head towards him in some sort of agreement.

"Hey, watch yourselves before I rip your eyes out with my bare hands." Jacob threatened. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! This dress was way too short.

"Enough!" Billy shouted, "Stop acting like animals or I'll make you stay outside like one!" I see where Jacob got his personality from… Hellboy came scratching and sliding against the wood floors, panting and barking until he got close to me and jumped up, licking my face.

"Speak of the devil." Seth snickered and Embry pressed his lips together to keep from laughing.

"Shit, c'mon Hellboy." Billy clapped his hands together and Hellboy ignored him, licking my neck and throat now.

"Get down Hellboy!" I yelped. Hellboy did as he was told and sat down. "Good boy." I cooed and patted his head.

"At least Hellboy got a piece of that." I heard Jared mumble towards Quil.

"We all know Jacob wasn't going to." Quil snickered in response. I spun around on my heel and gave them both the death stare.

"Alright, that's it, shows over, let's go Hellboy." Jacob ordered, grabbing the back of Hellboy's collar and dragging him outside. Hellboy ran out into a dog house set up for him outside and barked happily.

"Renesmee, I'm sorry. Merry Christmas by the way." Billy shook his head and crossed the room, hugging me warmly. Jacob came back inside, rubbing his hands together and fixing his tie.

"Merry Christmas Billy." I hugged him back and the doorbell rang once he'd released me. "Looks like Uncle Joseph and Aunt Jane are here." Billy announced. He opened the door and a tall, dark Indian man with long, shiny, black hair stepped in, wearing a white tux and a bright red tie. The woman who walked in with him was just as tall and dark as "Uncle Joseph" but her hair was tied into long shiny braids cascading down the front of her long, white dress.

"My brother!" Billy clapped his hands together and Uncle Joseph smiled, clapping his hands as well.

"Billy, you seemed to have stayed short." He winked. Billy grimaced but clapped his hand against his brother's and shook it roughly.

"You seem to have stayed modest." Billy laughed, referring to his flashy white tuxedo and Uncle Joseph just rolled his eyes.

"Good evening Billy." Aunt Jane waved and Billy hugged her too. "Merry Christmas." She smiled warmly and waved towards the guys. "Jacob, you've grown so much!" She exclaimed, crossing the room gracefully to envelope Jacob in a tight hug.

"Hey Aunt Jane." He choked breathlessly. I smiled and watched, pressing my lips together to keep from laughing. The sight was ridiculous. The woman was a t least a foot taller than Jacob and was bigger, hugging him to the point where his eyes were bulging a bit.

"Good thing you're getting taller, we wouldn't want you to turn out like Billy." She winked. I watched as Jacob shook hands with Uncle Joseph as well and held his hand out towards me. I stepped closer and Jacob intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Aunt Jane, Uncle Joseph, this is my girlfriend, Renesmee." Jacob announced proudly. Jane's face lit up as did Joseph's.

"Girlfriend?" Joseph wagged his eyebrows at Jacob and Jane put her hand on mine.

"Nice to meet you Renesmee. I'm glad to see Jacob has found someone in his life." The way she spoke was graceful and slow. Mystic and ancient as if she was telling me a story that needed to be passed down to the next generation.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled as warmly as possible.

"Has he been treating you like a lady?" Joseph asked, eyeing Jacob wearily.

"Of course." I nudged Jacob and he smiled, nodding towards his uncle.

"Well then, good on you my boy. Come along Jane, I'm starving." Joseph took Jane's hand and they walked off, dark and mystical into the kitchen.

"See, s'not so bad." Jacob kissed the side of my head and I nodded, putting my hand on the side of Jacob's face, rubbing the thin stubble on his jaw line.

"No, but from what I can see I have a lot more to work on." I kissed Jacob on the lips and he groaned low and lazy in the back of his throat.

"Oh man, you're making this so hard for me." Jacob complained, his lips touching mine as he spoke. I know Jacob and I were taking it slow lately, we'd been going too fast. We promised we'd stop touching and kissing so much.

"Mmmm, maybe I should stop kissing you then." I backed away and shrugged.

"Or maybe you shouldn't." Jacob said territorially, grabbing me before I had then chance to walk away. I laughed and Jacob laughed with me.

"Aw that's so cute, the love birds are having a moment!" A tall, dark, burly man with shiny black cropped hair cooed, pinching Jacob's cheek and shaking it.

"Hey Uncle Mitch." Jacob groaned.

"Oh, what? I'm not your favorite anymore?" He asked, looking fake offended.

"Really? Are you going to annoy the crap outta me so early in the night?" Jacob said coldly. But then he smiled and so did Mitch and Jacob let go of me to hug his uncle.

"It's been a while, eh?" Mitch asked, holding Jacob out at an arm's length.

"Yeah, it has." Jacob smiled. Tons of Quileute relatives of Jacob's flooded in from the back door and I could feel my eyes widen.

Billy started playing music on a stereo in the main room and Jacob said something to his uncle before grabbing my arm and walking quickly, making me trip and stumble behind him. "Jacob! Hold up! I'm falling!" I complained but Jacob didn't let up. He continued to stomp purposefully towards the stairs.

"JACOB!" Joseph bellowed. Jacob froze and turned around slowly, smiling sheepishly. "You'd better dance with your girlfriend!" He yelled.

Is this why Jacob wanted to leave?

"Do you not want to dance with me?" I asked, feeling a little offended if I was going to be honest.

"You don't understand-" Jacob started before fast paced, Latin music started to play loudly from the speakers. Jacob's eyes widened before everyone started cheering. Now I understood.

"You don't have to." Jacob shook his head but I just smiled. This was a good way to impress his family all at once.

"Dance, dance, dance, dance!" They chanted. Jacob looked up, praying I suppose, but I ignored that and put my arms around Jacob's neck. His eyes snapped down towards me and all of Jacob's family and the guys started howling and whopping and cheering.

"Do you really want to?" Jacob asked, putting his hands around my waist.

"Yes." I smiled and then Jacob spun me around. The room was a huge blur and Jacob took my hand in his, putting it against his chest, putting his hand on my waist and holding my other hand.

Jacob's family was going crazy! They were screaming and howling and from the corner of my eye I could see Seth and Embry jumping up and down, yelling and whopping at the top of their lungs. Jacob was leading me with effortless rhythm, turning and spinning me around, always catching me at the last second.

"Go Jacob!" Someone yelled and Jacob laughed, swinging me around every which way. I never in all my life knew that Jacob Black danced merengue at all. It seemed to alien to me that Jacob danced anything but the kind of music we danced to on our first "date." Now he was dancing to this music I'd never heard before in my life, turning and spinning me around like my life depended on it.

I was spun around once more until I stopped and I was by myself. Hands. On my waist from behind me. Jacob was moving my hips with his hands, moving in time with me. At least one person in Jacob's family had to have popped a blood vessel because they were completely _insane _by this point.

He spun me around again and put his hands on my waist, holding me dangerously close. I held his forearms and threw my head back, my hair was making my neck sweat like you wouldn't believe and Jacob's family took it differently, as if I was actually dancing instead of shaking my hair loose because I could feel the foundation to the house shake as Jacob's family roared with excitement.

When I pulled my head back up Jacob smiled at me, looking quite impressed. I smiled back at him and he spun me around again, my hair flying up in all directions. He caught me again, just like I knew he always would, and we were slithering again.

"GET IT JACOB!" Paul yelled from the side of the circle Jacob's family had formed around us. I laughed and snaked my arms up around Jacob's neck. Before the song played its last bar, Jacob thrust me backwards and held his arm under my back, keeping it arched.

Jacob's family went absolutely ballistic, clapping and cheering, ecstatic to say the least. Jacob pulled me back up towards him and pressed his lips against mine. When he pulled back I looked at Jacob, right in the eyes and smiled, knowing -more than anything- that I would never hurt Jacob and he would never hurt me.

* * *

**A/N: WOOP! I should've made them wop, right Alex? Lol, welp, the next chaper has a HUGE event in it so the faster y'all review the faster I will post. **

**PINK PROMISE!**

**Question of the week: What is the wack-est song this year?**

**GO!**

**Oh yeah, I'm putting the dress and the necklace and all that good stuff on my page so check it out!**

**Love and Rockets,**

**Gaby.**

**(I took that from _My Life as Liz_ on MTV so... yeah)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own this tasty lemon! **

**A/N: So there's some serious LEMONADE in this chapter. I know it's what you all want to read so I took care of you!**

**I don't have much to say but thanks to everyone who reivewed. I don't have a lot of time either so I can't give you the winner for this week. I'll tell you who won next week so don't sweat it!**

**The lemon actually starts next chapter but this is like pre-lemon which is why I called it "lemonade"... unless I'm not using the term correctly...**

**! (but not too much, that'd be creepy)**

* * *

Jacob

"You never told me you could dance." Renesmee smiled while she spoke to me as we sat down for Christmas dinner. She had pulled her hair up so only a few strands hung out of her bun.

"It's a Quileute thing. It's a Latin infusion thing we do." I answered, curling a piece of her hair in my fingers. She smiled and hung her head out of shyness.

"Dinner is served!" Uncle Joseph announced in his cheesy white suit, coming out with a huge chicken on a tray. Aunt Jane came out holding six plates on each arm. Guess it pays to be freakishly tall and a waitress. She passed out the plates with all types of side dishes on it to everyone at the table. Uncle Joseph cut the chicken up and passed it out.

"Time to say grace." Billy called out, standing up. Everyone stood up and held hands, I twined my fingers in with Renesmee's and she held hands with Seth on the other side of her. Seth's eyes went wide when Renesmee took his hand and then he smiled to himself, closing his eyes.

"Dear God, thank you for the food we are about to receive. Thank you for getting all of our family here safe and sound. Thank you for keeping us safe and in good hands. Thank you for giving us a holiday to spend together and thank you for bringing Jacob a nice, beautiful young lady to spend his life with. May the both of you last a lifetime." Billy announced. I wasn't really sure but I think I saw Renesmee smile and a tiny tear dropped from her eye. Before I had a chance to really see it, it was gone.

"Amen." Uncle Joseph agreed. An eruption of "amen's" was heard around the table before everyone started sitting down.

"I love you." Renesmee leaned over and whispered. I caught her lips on mine before she had a chance to slip away and a flash made us both jump.

"Sorry, couldn't let that moment slip away." Uncle Mitch said from across the table, holding a camera. Renesmee blushed and I held her hand under the table. "Don't worry, I'll send you a copy." He winked. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my thumb against the side of Renesmee's hand.

"Eat up everyone!" Aunt Lily called from the other end of the table. I let go of Renesmee's hand and we both started eating. I was freaking hungry so I tore in to my meal, not regarding anything else.

There was light conversation throughout the table but not from me. I was so concentrated on my plate I couldn't even look up. I could hear Renesmee talking to Seth and Paul and I could hear Quil make an inappropriate comment towards Renesmee. Paul slapped him and told him that's not how to "treat a lady" while Jared was on the other side of Paul, trying to make a pass at my aunt.

"No one bought anyone presents, right? We agreed this year." Billy began a table-wide conversation and I turned to wink at Renesmee. She smiled, real flirty-like and I felt my lower region ache. Renesmee and I have been playing this flirting game since I'd gotten back from the football tour. She'd give me that flirty smile the "come on" look that I knew all too well and I would sit there and gape.

Or, sometimes, we'd go up to her room after school and she'd take off her shirt, changing her clothes in front of me just to tease me because we both knew she wasn't going to let me do anything. I smiled back at her even though my erection was giving me so much pain at this point I was about to break my zipper.

"Yup. I did not but one thing." Aunt Kelly nodded pompously from the other end of the table, sticking her nose up in the air.

"Ditto." I raised my hand and Renesmee pressed her lips together to keep from smiling.

"Good, I'm glad everyone followed directions." Billy smiled, content with himself at the least. The rest of dinner was kind of boring but it's not like I could really complain. I had fun watching Renesmee try some Quileute food that even I knew was gross. Her face would scrunch up and then she'd motion towards Paul who would shove his fork in her plate and shovel it into his mouth. It made somewhat happy to see that Renesmee and Paul were getting along so well. I knew how much Renesmee hated Jared though and that bugged me.

It also bugged me how obsessed Jared had been lately with agitating Renesmee. He'd been making her really uncomfortable whenever we all hung out together, telling her inappropriate things and making me physically harm him whenever he did. It made me think he liked Renesmee a little more than he should.

When dinner ended and desert was served, Renesmee absolutely refused to even take a second look at Cactus Fruit Jelly, something my family has been eating for _centuries_. I loved how she looked at it though, like if she stared at it long enough it could physically hurt her. When Aunt Jane served her a plate, she shoved it in Paul's direction. Paul slurped down the pink jelly and at that point I knew I had to have Renesmee at least try it.

"Ness." I nudged her and she turned to look at me, her eyes bright green and filled with laughter. "Babe, you gotta try this." I held a spoonful of it up to her mouth and she put her hand over her pink lips, her eyebrows knotted together.

"No." She mumbled, muffled by her hand. I stuck my lower lip out and she shook her head.

"Ness, please?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Jacob, please don't make me." She sighed, taking her hand off her mouth. I pushed it a little further towards her and she eyed me wearily before opening her mouth slowly. I paced myself, slowly moving the spoon towards her mouth, making sure she wouldn't change her mind too quick and make me drop the shit everywhere.

When it finally touched her lips she cringed and I put the spoon in her mouth. She took the jelly and another flash made me want to punch my Uncle Mitch across the table but I waited until Renesmee swallowed and when she did a tremor rocked through her, making her whole body shake.

"Well?" I asked and her face puckered up.

"That was awful." She choked. I laughed and kissed her quickly enough so that Uncle Mitch couldn't get a shot.

"I'm glad you tried it." I whispered and Renesmee bit her lip.

"Only for you." Renesmee smiled.

"You should say that more often, I like it." I winked and she laughed, music to my ears.

"Maybe I will." Renesmee said playfully, putting her hands in mine.

"Okay, okay, c'mon you guys, I just ate. You're going to make me puke." Jared complained from his spot in between Paul and Quil. Renesmee turned to look at Jared and stuck her tongue out. He smiled and shook his head. At least he was playing nice tonight.

"So Jake, what did you get Renesmee for Christmas?" Embry asked, leaning back in his char, "I know you didn't follow the rules this year."

"So what if I didn't?" I snapped playfully and Embry rolled his eyes.

"Did you get her a diamond ring? Your dick on a platter?" Quil asked sarcastically. Renesmee put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"No you asshole, I did not give her my dick on a platter." I snapped for real this time and he made a face pretending he was hurt.

"So you got her a diamond ring then?" Seth asked, being stupid on purpose I guess.

"No." I shook my head and Renesmee smiled, already liking this game quite a bit.

"Did you guys have sex?" Paul asked in a whisper.

"No." Renesmee answered this time Paul shrugged.

"Well, you seem awfully happy, I was just guessing." Paul shrugged harmlessly, as if what he said was perfectly fine.

"Well, as happy as I am Jacob and I did not have sex." Renesmee shook her head with a nervous laugh and I smiled putting my arm around the back of Renesmee's chair.

"Wow, I didn't realize how perfect you guys were for one another." Aunt Kelly said from the other end of the table, watching Renesmee and I.

"Aren't they though?" Aunt Jane nudged her. Renesmee smiled shyly and I grabbed her chin, pulling her mouth into mine, just to make them coo and "Aw" which is exactly what they did.

"Don't change the subject, what'd you get her?" Quil demanded. I snapped my lips off of Renesmee's, warning Quil to keep his mouth shut.

"You bought Renesmee a gift?" Kelly screeched in surprise.

"No I-"

"Yeah you did, you were just talking about it." Jared shrugged, looking ever so innocent. I wanted to kill him.

"Aw! Can we see it? We won't tell Billy!" Jane begged, clapping her hands together.

"No Aunt Jane, I didn't get her a gift." I shook my head. Renesmee's eyes darted around the table as everyone took turns begging to see her gift.

"I found it!" Paul pointed towards Renesmee and Quil looked at him like he was a complete idiot… not that he wasn't.

"That's Renesmee, Paul, very good!" He patted Paul on the back and he grimaced.

"No, her necklace." Paul sneered, sticking his nose in the air. I sighed heavily and everyone leaned forward.

"Oh." They all cooed.

"What does it say?" Kelly asked, leaning forward.

"Nothing, it doesn't say anything." I interjected.

"It says _forever and always_!" Jane cooed.

"Aw Jake!" Kelly put her hand over her heart and Quil rolled his eyes.

"You're _so_ dreamy." Seth batted his eyelashes and put his hand over his chest as well.

"Alright, that's enough." I groaned. Kelly and Jane just smiled at one another and got up from the table, helping to clear it. Renesmee put her forehead against my shoulder and sighed out of exasperation.

"That was embarrassing." Renesmee groaned. I laughed lightly and kissed her forehead. Another flash went off and I sucked my teeth.

"Mitch, take one more picture and I'll stick that camera so far up your-"

"That's enough!" Billy came back in, taking the camera from Mitch and putting it in his back pocket.

"These are the moments they're going to thank me for capturing." Mitch shrugged.

"Alright, alright. Sure Mitch. Jacob, it's getting late. Does Renesmee have a curfew?" Billy asked, grabbing the display plate of cactus fruit jelly.

"Uh, yeah. I'm going to take her home now." I nodded, taking Renesmee's hand in mine.

"But I-" Renesmee started to argue.

"C'mon Renesmee, can't have you being late." I winked and she nodded slowly.

"Right." She smiled and let me lead her out into the living room.

"I'm taking Renesmee home, see you guys later." I waved and Aunt Jane stood up from one of the living room sofa's and hugging Renesmee.

"It was so nice to meet you." She smiled, hugging Renesmee close. Kelly hugged her next as did the rest of her family.

"Merry Christmas." Renesmee called out as we walked out the front door.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone called back at once. Renesmee laughed and I held her hand, swinging out intertwined hands between us out to the car.

"Did you have fun?" I asked, running my other hand through my hair.

"Yeah, you're family is so nice Jake. I feel bad because mine hates you." Renesmee added the last part as a whisper. When we reached my car out in my massive driveway I leaned against Renesmee, pressing her against the passenger's side door.

"I don't mind. You don't hate me… right?" I asked. Renesmee smiled and pressed her lips to mine.

"Definitely not." She smiled once she'd pulled back.

"That's nice to hear." I smiled and kissed the side of her neck. She smiled at me, the heartbreaking smile that made me want to give her everything she ever wanted.

"So why exactly am I lying to your family about having a curfew?" Renesmee asked, playing with my tie. Renesmee had told her parents she was sleeping over at Emily's with her family for Christmas and snuck back up her window to change for tonight. So in reality, I could stay with her all night, she would never have to go to Emily's…

"I wanted to spend some time alone time with you." I shrugged, putting my hand under Renesmee hair, right underneath her ear. I kissed her, rolling my tongue in her mouth. I heard Renesmee's leg come up and hit the side of my car with her heels.

"Oops." She muttered under my lips.

"I really don't care." I muttered and caught her lips on mine again. Renesmee's hands were on my chest, pulling at my tie. As if I could get any closer she kept pulling me in. I continued to assault her mouth, ravaging all of it on mine, completely selfish and unwilling to let anyone _ever _have her like I do.

The porch lights flickered on and off from the front of the house and Renesmee and I both jumped. My entire family -without exaggeration- was standing in front of the front window, cheering and clapping. I sucked my teeth and hung my head, opening the passenger's side door for her and she got in without a word, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap. I walked around to get into the other side and I sped off, getting as far away from my embarrassing family as possible.

"Where are we going now?" Renesmee asked, turning up the heat. I swear Renesmee is the only person I ever let touch the thermostat in my car. No one ever gets that privilege with me.

"I was thinking we would go to the clearing." I suggested and Renesmee smiled a little at that. I knew how much she liked the clearing. Before I left for football we spent the whole day in the clearing, just doing nothing. Staring at one another I guess.

The drive was short and Renesmee played with the black ribbon on the side of her dress for the entire ride. She seemed tense and nervous, I was pretty sure I knew why. I think I was ready to do this with Renesmee. I was really ready to make _love_ to her. It was something I'd never done before. I mean, sure I've had sex, but I've never really given it much thought. With Renesmee I was giving it so much thought my head hurt.

When I stopped the car, Renesmee and I both sat in awkward silence. I fake yawned and put my arm around the back of the bench. Renesmee sighed and leaned in to me, putting her head against my chest. I took that same hand and ran my fingers through her hair. When she'd finally turned her head up to look at me I kissed her, no regrets, no time to think.

I knew I didn't have much time to react. If I gave Renesmee the idea, I would have to stick to it until she finally gave in. I put my hands at the back of her dress, toying with the zipper and she made a noise of disagreement into my mouth. I ran my hand up and down her back, gently tugging at the zipper until she became frustrated and pulled away.

"Jake…" Renesmee mumbled, leaning away from me, wringing her wrists nervously.

"What? Is there something wrong?" I asked, the heat was starting to get uncomfortable so I lowered it a little. My ego was being shrunken down each second it took for Renesmee to answer.

"No, nothing's wrong," She said softly, curling a piece of hair around her finger. "It's just that…Jacob, I just… I wanted to kind-of… wait." Renesmee mumbled.

"Wait? For what? This is perfect. We almost never get time alone…" I leaned in to kiss Renesmee again and she bit her lip.

"I wanted to wait until… marriage. I mean don't you think it seems a little wrong to have unmarried sex… on Christmas?" Renesmee looked down at her hands. How ridiculous. If Renesmee really thought that waiting until marrige was a good idea, I didn't know who she planned on getting married to. As harsh as it sounds, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to wait that long. Hell, I didn't even know if Renesmee and I would ever really last long enough to be married.

I looked deep into Renesmee's eyes seeing the guilt and reluctance hidden deep in her eyes. She was trying to avoid my gaze but I wasn't just going to let her look away. I needed to know what was going through her head. I put both of my hands on either side of her face and stared right into her beautiful green orbs. I felt bad for thinking Renesmee was wrong, I could see how truly serious she was about this. I pulled my hands back and ran them through my hair.

"You don't have to Ness. I understand." I sighed and started the car again, getting ready to back out. Renesmee grabbed my forearm and I turned to look at her.

"Yes?" I asked, looking into Renesmee's eyes, greener than grass and brighter than the sun.

"I want to. With you. I want to do this with you." Renesmee said confidently, looking more irresistible than I think she ever has.

"Didn't you just tell me you didn't want to?" I asked, really trying to see what she was thinking and why she had suddenly changed her mind.

"I never got a chance to give you a Christmas gift." Renesmee said simply, leaning in and kissing my neck.

"And you're sure about this?" I asked, already turning off the car.

"Yes." Renesmee said softly. I turned my body to look at her and smiled at her. Renesmee smiled back hesitantly before I kicked off my shoes and wiggled my toes.

"I love you Renesmee. I don't want you to do this because you think you have to." I told her as she laughed at my shoeless feet. She looked up at me and stretched her legs out, putting them on my lap. She slowly slipped her heels off, letting them hit the floor. I lifted her leg and kissed from the top of her foot, up her shin. She watched me with a worried look on her face before I reached her knee. Her skin was so creamy and soft I didn't ever want to take my hands off of it.

I slid my suit jacket off and threw it in the backseat, unbuttoning my shirt with it. Renesmee watched me hesitantly and I turned on the radio, lightly playing music in the background, something I always did. The song was soft and melodic and Renesmee seemed to relax a bit.

I laid back and Renesmee straddled my lap, running her finger down my scar, stopping at my belt. I nodded, encouraging her and she unbuckled my belt, pulling it off slowly and throwing it in the backseat. I knew Renesmee was nervous, but I sure as hell couldn't tell when he leaned forward and kissed my neck, sucking on my pulse point. I groaned and she smiled, obviously content with herself, as she pulled back.

"I love you." She whispered. She put her hands behind her back and unzipped her dress, pulling it down and revealing her red strapless bra. I was shocked she would let me see her so fast, but damn it, I didn't mind.

I helped her pull the dress all the way off and throw it in the backseat until she was in black panties and a lace bra. I was in complete and utter disbelief at how amazing Renesmee was. Her body was like heaven and I just wanted to worship it for the rest of my life.

I sat up and leaned in so I was on top of Renesmee and we were both breathing erratically out of anticipation for what was to come. I slid my pants off, leaving me in nothing but my underwear.

"Renesmee I love you so much. I want you to always remember this." I mumbled against her milky skin. She gasped when I'd kissed the skin right above the waistband of her underwear.

"I will." She moaned softly and I smiled, knowing this was it. I moved back up to look at Renesmee in the eyes, she smiled that sexy smile I always knew would be then end of me and put her arms around my neck.

Then it began.

* * *

**A/N: WHOA BABY! If you want to know how the lemon goes down, you gotta send me those reviews really, really, really, really, really, really FAST!**

**GO! Oh yeah, QOTW: Let's be honest y'all, what's the freakiest sex-dream/fantasty you've ever had?**

**GO! GO! GO!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer, the luckiest lady on the planet, does.**

**A/N: Welp, this is the big lemon! If you don't want to read it just skip until the first "* * *" and you'll be all good. **

**ENJOYYYYY! (I don't want to dedicate this chapter to anyone because that'd be a little creepy.)**

**

* * *

**

**Renesmee**

He began kissing me slowly and softly running his hands down my arms. His lips worked their way to my neck and he moaned softly.

"Do you know how damn beautiful you look? How much I want you?" His voice was low with desire and the sound made me ache for him.

I pulled his mouth back to mine and attacked him furiously. When I felt his tongue part my lips I moaned loudly into his mouth and ran my hands into his hair pulling gently. This only encouraged him and his hands were soon at the tie on the front of my bra. I licked down his jaw line and began sucking and kissing along his neck to his ear.

"Oh my God." I breathed into his ear before nibbling softly at the lobe. He slowly undid the tie to my bra and I put my hands on his. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to but I knew that for me to give myself to him fully and completely, I would have to trust him. I knew I wasn't as busty as any of the girls at school, let alone _Monica_ but if Jacob really did love me, he wouldn't mind.

I felt his hands move under mine and my bra was off, just like that. I looked down and, sure enough, there they were, just like they always were, glued to me for eternity. Jacob's face remained the same and I felt a million times better when he went back to kissing me, I guess he approved. I puffed my chest out, pressing my bare chest against him, loving the way it felt.

He groaned in response and I arched my back off the bench, pressing into him as he licked his way over to my belly button.

He pulled back up to kiss me and I put my lips at his neck, my teeth gently pressing against his skin until I finally bit him, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough so that he growled into my neck when he felt it.

"Nessie…God…" he gasped. His breathing was ragged and I knew he was losing control.

I pushed him onto his back and straddled him grinding down onto him through his boxers. He grabbed my hips roughly and thrust up against me as I threw my head back at the sensation of his hardness against me. I wanted him so badly.

I had never done this before and God it was scary. I was panting and my heart was beating so hard I though Jacob would be able to hear it by now. I looked down at him and he smiled, breathtaking I swear to you. He was so perfect and chiseled and amazing in every single way and it hurt me to look at him and know he'd done this before. That this would only truly be special for me.

My mind was ruining everything for me, making me feel so useless it made me want to stop. Jacob put his hands on my hips and held me firmly, looking deep into my eyes. I stared at Jacob, probably, no, _definitely _the hottest guy on the face of the planet and knew this had to mean something to him too. If it wasn't he wouldn't look at me like that, with his gorgeous brown eyes staring so deep into my eyes I thought I would faint.

I nodded to myself and let the beat of the music lead me in some sort of approximation of a precession. This was the moment I knew would change us both forever. It would either make or break us, either way, this would be the best moment of my life.

I leaned forward and began kissing and licking his abdomen and chest as my hands ran over his body. He shivered and moaned. I nibbled up his jaw line and kissed him again our tongues slowly stroking against each other.

I reached down and slipped my hands into the hem of his boxers and began easing them down his hips. He lifted up to allow me to slip them off and shifted me to sit beside him so he could kick them the rest of the way down his legs. I reached my hand out and slowly ran my fingers on his uh…spot…

He growled loudly and threw me onto my back pulling at the tie on the sides of my panties to bare me to him. He leaned over me before moving slowly down my body kissing and nibbling, setting my skin on fire.

When he reached my hips he lifted one leg over his shoulder, settling himself between my legs and licking a trail up the inside of my thigh. I shook with anticipation and desire my hands gripping the fake leather on either side of me.

He pulled up from between my legs, his eyes dark with passion and slid up my body to catch my mouth with his. I could taste the sweat from the both of us on his mouth and I was amazed at how much that turned me on. I pulled him down on to me and he moaned loudly squeezing his eyes shut as he pressed against me.

I was thrusting my hips under him needing the friction, needing to feel him, needing _more_. He growled into my neck and thrust his hips back against me breathing heavily. I moaned out his name and he pulled up to kiss me at the same time as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"No, Jake," I breathed. "Please don't stop. I want you. I'm ready." I dropped my legs down and opened them wider to accommodate him.

"Okay, I'm going. " he groaned and began to push slowly into me.

I was wet and he slid in easily. He flexed his hips gently, pushing forward a little more each time all the while watching my expression, ready to stop if he was hurting me. He was shaking with the effort of going slow and I appreciated his tenderness.

When he reached my barrier, I grimaced and he paused staring at me questioningly. I shook my head and gripped his shoulders willing him to continue. He took a deep shaking breath and leaned to kiss me before thrusting his hips forward quickly.

I gasped and cried out at the sharp pain and he stilled and looked down at me, his black strands hanging over his dark eyes. "I'm so, so sorry. The worst is over now. Just relax and let me make you feel good."

I reached up to brush the hair back off his forehead, something Jacob only let me do to him. He hated when other people touched his hair. "I love you Jacob, I love you so much."

He kissed me gently, all the while not moving, letting me adjust to the feeling of him. When I began to respond to his kissing, he dragged his lips down my neck. He started to move with me, thrusting gently into me. The feeling of him sliding slowly in and out of me was overpowering and I moaned into his neck as the pain was washed away by new pleasurable sensations. Sensing the change, Jacob picked up the pace and began thrusting deeper and faster, I ran my hands down his back.

He slid his hand under my butt and lifted me slightly, angling me towards him. The change in position allowed him to thrust even deeper than before, touching new places and creating friction.

"God! Jacob! Please…faster!" I cried out against his shoulder.

He hitched my leg around his hip and I quickly followed with the other. He leaned forward and pressed his face against my chest as he bucked harder and faster against me. He was moaning my name huskily over and over and I could feel something coiling and tightening in my abdomen, slowly building as his hips slammed into mine and I lifted to meet him.

"Guh, Renesmee…ugh…so good…love you…" His moans were becoming louder and louder and I mewled in response.

I gasped and bit his shoulder, eliciting a low growl from him and causing him to thrust even harder into me. The coil in my abdomen suddenly snapped and I howled out his name, digging my nails into his back and lightly clawing at his skin. "Jacob!" He picked his head up at the sound of my release and moved faster, trying to reach his release as well.

He grunted loudly and thrust forward a few more times before I felt him stiffen and then pulse inside me. He pressed his face into my neck and yelled out my name as he shuddered with his climax. He thrust a few more times softly before he stilled his movements and pulled back to look at me panting beneath him.

"Are you okay?" He whispered gazing at me tenderly and brushing my hair back from my damp face.

I cupped his face with my hand.

"I love you Jacob." It was all I could say.

I was blown away. I had never felt so amazing and high up in my entire life. Jacob made me feel otherworldly and I prayed I made him feel the same way. Jacob handed me his shirt and I smiled, buttoning it up around me, liking the way it felt to sleep in his clothes. He slipped on his underwear, smiling ear-to-ear.

"That was the best thing that's ever happened to me." I blurted out. I felt completely stupid for saying it and bit my lip.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Jacob let out a breath I had no idea he was holding in and winked at me.

He moved off of me to lie beside me, drawing me into his arms before reaching over the back of the seat and pulled an afghan out, lying it over the both of us as I shivered from the cold and lack of heat. Jacob turned off the car and looked at me, gaze unfaltering.

"I really do love you Renesmee. Remember that." Jacob said quietly and kissed me, more passionately than I think he ever has, running his hand down from under my arm down ribcage, and down the curve in my side until his hand rested lightly on my thigh.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his forehead, something I've never done before, and played with the hair at the nape of his neck, knowing his biggest weakness. He smiled, flashing all of his milk-white teeth at me and kissed my throat, making my eyes roll into the back of my head.

Jacob stroked my face with his hands and I felt every part of my ache. I was so sore, so much in pain that it made me physically exhausted. I let my eyes drift closed and I could feel Jacob hold me tighter next to him. I smiled in my sleep and pressed my face into the crook of Jacob's neck as he kissed the top of my head.

_Goodnight_. I tried to say, but Jacob had took every last ounce of energy out of me. I closed my eyes all the way and drifted to sleep in Jacob's warm arms, truly happy.

* * *

It was five in the morning based on the clock shining bright green in Jacob's 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit. I sat up and looked down at Jacob, asleep and snoring happily, a dreamy smile lighting up his face. I thought about what we had done not too long ago and smiled, seeing Jacob's face in the dim green light out of the blackness of night was something I never thought I'd wake up to.

I stroked his face, wiping away the hair matted down onto his forehead. I kissed his forehead and snuggled in close next to him.

"I'm awake you know." He said softly. I jumped and he laughed, turning towards me and kissing my nose.

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked, wiping the sleep from my own eyes. I stretched my arm out and he took my hand in his, kissing up my arm.

"Not with this body next to me." He smiled and I closed my eyes, smiling with him.

"I still can't believe… I mean it feels like a dream…" I sighed.

"Damn, was I that good?" Jacob asked sarcastically, kissing my neck. I let him kiss up my neck and behind my ear, breathing shallowly by my earlobe. Jacob knew that that wasn't what I meant, but I think he was better off joking around.

"Do you feel… different?" I asked, turning so Jacob could hold me tightly in his muscular arms.

"I always feel different with you." He responded, kissing the tip of my nose.

"That's not what I mean." I teased and Jacob groaned, stretching a little until his bones cracked. I ran my hand over his forearm, tracing the tattoo on the side of his shoulder that he and all his friends got as a symbol for the Quileute heritage.

"I do. I feel better, like I'm complete now, but, I feel the same way about you. I'll always love you, no matter what we do." Jacob promised and I ran my finger down the center of his Pecs and down his row of abs. Jacob shivered and caught my hand before I could go any further. He smiled at me and ran his hand through the front of my hair.

"You can definitely tell you just made love." Jacob smiled, untangling my hair with a touch so gentle I was almost convinced it wasn't the motor-bike riding, tattoo wearing, ripped beyond all belief Jacob Black's hands. The way he said "made love" rather than "had sex" made my heart thud unevenly in my chest.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I mean," Jacob smiled, "your hair is all over the place, you're wearing my shirt, and you look," Jacob kissed as low as the buttons on his shirt let him up my throat and towards my chin until his lips met mine, "completely irresistible."

"Oh." I said weakly. He chuckled and I frowned.

"Why do I not have this affect on you?" I asked, trialing my finger back up his toned abdomen, tracing his collar bone with the tip of my finger.

"Trust me, I've got it a lot worse." He gulped and I licked the tip of his chin. I was being so flirty it was unfair.

"Do you?" I asked, and licked his bottom lip. He caught my mouth on his before I could move away and I giggled as he turned me over, hovering on top of me.

"Now you're about to get it." He growled and kissed the skin near my collar bone, pinning my arms above my head.

Then I braced myself for round two… it was even better the second time.

* * *

"Renesmee, I _really _don't want to study." Jacob groaned, playing with the strap to my tank top until it fell down my shoulder. I gripped it before I could show Jacob anything and slipped on a nearby sweater, sitting crisscross on my bed. Jacob groaned and put his head into my lap, facing up at me.

"Ness, babe, _come on_!" He complained, puckering his lips.

"Jake, we _need_ to study. The test is right around the corner! This is the last week of winter break and Mr. Kenneth-Jones isn't going to postpone it because _you_ didn't study." I argued, pushing his head out of my lap. Jacob got up and dragged the wooden chair from the other side of the room, sitting in front of my bed with it.

"Yeah, but I have a test in _all _my classes. You don't have the same teachers I do, I don't want to study _all_ of those subjects." Jacob sighed, putting his elbows on his knees. I looked down at him and took out a math textbook. Jenkins jumped up on his lap and he sat back, scratching Jenkins behind the ears.

"Alright, I'll tutor you in math first." I started opening the book but Jacob shook his head, shoving another handful of potato chips into his mouth from the bowl he'd filled when we were downstairs in my kitchen.

"I already know math." He argued. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh _really_?" I answered doubtfully.

"Yeah, look I'll even give you an example… you plus me equals better math." He smiled, full and bright and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, what about science?" I asked, grabbing the science textbook from the pile of books we were reviewing.

"I already know lots about _chemistry_." He winked and I sighed, putting my fingers to my temples. Then I got an idea.

"Alright Jacob, since you're obviously only focused on _one thing_," I said pointedly, "why don't we play a little studying game?" I asked and Jacob's face lit up.

"Okay." he smiled, his loud and sudden response made Jenkins jump off his lap and he frowned at that. "What a man-slut," Jacob crossed his arms, "Just comes here to get what he wants and when he's done he just up and leaves." Jacob grimaced and I laughed.

"Alright, back to business… let's start off easy… let's see, what haven't we reviewed… History!" I announced. Jacob nodded, sitting upright and alert.

"Who was the first president of the United States?" I asked and Jacob scoffed.

"George Washington." He answered effortlessly.

"Good." I smiled and slowly peeled my sock off my foot. Jacob looked confused for a moment so I asked another easy question.

"What was the name of the first lady?" I asked, toying with the end of my other sock.

"Martha Washington." He nodded, completely confident. I took off my other sock and threw it across the room, putting one of my legs on Jacob's shoulder.

"Very good." I purred and Jacob seemed to catch on.

"Next question, I'm starting to like this game." He kissed the top of my foot and I smiled.

"When was Abraham Lincoln assassinated?" I asked, toying with the zipper to my sweater.

"Umm… hold up, I know this one." Jacob closed his eyes and really tried, I hoped he wouldn't hurt himself.

"April 14... 1865?" Jacob answered and I nodded, unzipping my sweater.

"And what was so special about that day?" I asked, slowly zipping my sweater down.

"Uh… It was Good Friday!" Jacob answered, shouting and getting more into this game than I thought he would.

"Very, very good Jacob." I approved and took off my sweater, tossing it across the room.

"What were the thirteen original colonies?" I asked, playing with my the button to my jeans.

"Um… Delaware, Georgia, North Carolina, South Carolina…Massachusetts, Connecticut, Pennsylvania, Maryland, New Hampshire… Rhode Island, Virginia, New York, and…" Jacob put his finger to his chin and pursed his lips, "New Jersey." He added.

"Jacob, I had no idea how much stripping influenced your brain to work." I said teasingly. Jacob stuck out his tongue as if to mock me and then watched eagerly as I unbuttoned my pants. I slid them off and Jacob gulped loudly.

"Okay, who said 'ask not what your country can do for you, ask what you can do for your country'?" I asked, crossing my arms and putting them at the bottom of my shirt.

"Uh… Hold up, I need a minute…" Jacob said taking my foot into his hands and rubbing it softly.

"That's not going to make me give you the point." I warned, even though I was thoroughly enjoying Jacob's massage.

"I know." Jacob winked and looked up as if the answer was written on the ceiling. "Robert F. Kennedy?" He shrugged. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"_John _." I corrected him, leaving my shirt where it was.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked, his hands crawling up my leg.

"One hundred percent." I said stubbornly. Jacob pursed his lips, crawling up my body until I was lying flat on my back, Jacob on top of me.

"I don't think so." He shook his head, his nose rubbing against my collarbone.

"I _know_ it was JFK for sure so, don't try and cheat your way out of this one." I warned and Jacob kissed me.

"I'm not cheating… I'm just finding an easier way to win." He chuckled against my mouth and I sighed in defeat.

"You know, I'm never going to play a game with you ever again." I laughed out loud, putting my hand over my mouth so Jacob wouldn't kiss me again.

"Why not?" Jacob asked, hovering over me and staring into my eyes.

"Because you _always_ cheat." I mumbled. Jacob scoffed and rolled his eyes. I smiled underneath my hand and he lifted my hand from my mouth, moving his closer to mine. I let him kiss me as he pinned my arms above my head.

"I don't _always _cheat." Jacob argued, his mouth leaving mine and dragging down my cheek.

"You're the biggest cheater I've ever met!" I retorted and Jacob kissed up my arm. I already knew what Jacob wanted and it wasn't going to happen. That would be the third time I've made love to him and I was not about to do that today.

"I'm just very focused on getting what I want." He chuckled under his breath and kissed the heart on the necklace he gave me.

"Don't flatter yourself mister, you don't always get what you want." I kissed him before he had a chance to say anything and he laughed when I'd let go of his lips.

"I got _you_ didn't I?" He stated simply.

"Don't be so-" My phone rang in my pocket and Jacob sighed heavily, rolling off of me. I picked my phone out of my pocket, "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Nessie, wanna hang out today?" It was Emily.

"Actually, I'm helping Jacob study," I started and he snorted, "but, I can hang out later." I amended my statement and Emily sighed.

"I never see you anymore, but fine, whatever. Call me when Romeo leaves." She was frustrated and I could tell. I hadn't seen Emily all winter break, with the exception of Christmas Eve morning when she gave me my present.

"He's leaving now," I blurted out. Jacob sat upright and looked at me with a "_what-the-hell_?" face. I shrugged helplessly and he fell back onto my bed, sighing heavily, "Just come over." I told Emily and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Really? Okay, I'll be there in, like, five minutes. Bye Nessie!" She hung up then and I turned to face Jacob.

"I thought we were supposed to _spend the day together_." Jacob mimicked my tone from when I'd called him early this morning and made him get out of bed -for that exact reason- so we could "spend the day together."

"I know Jake, but, I haven't hung out with Emily since…" I trailed off, thinking of how long it had been.

"Ness, couldn't you just have given me… another hour?" Jacob mumbled, getting up and grabbing his things.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I'll make it up to you." I promised, getting up and walking towards him.

"How?" He groaned, turning to face me.

"Well," I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck, knowing how much he loved that, "We could go out," I pecked his lips lightly, "Or you could sneak up here," I pecked him again, "Or we could…" I left the rest of the sentence for Jacob to finish. He put his hands on my hips and pursed his lips.

"Cover you in Cactus Fruit Jelly." Jacob finished, laughing almost hysterically.

"Oh my God." I cringed just thinking of the disgusting substance, remembering the sour, bitter, _horrifying_ taste of the bright pink desert. "Anything but that." I groaned.

"Hmmm, I guess that would be okay." He shrugged, kissing me again.

"See, all better," I said simply and broke away from Jacob. He groaned, slipping his sneakers back on. I slid my pants back on and grabbed a big grey sweater from my closet, pulling it over my head. He took his bag and I opened the door, walking down the stairs. Jacob walked down behind me and I opened the front door for him. He kissed me once, not wanting to let go before he left and jogged down the porch steps out to his car, parked out in the driveway. I watched him leave and sighed, standing in the doorway.

He didn't even say "I love you."

The second Jacob was gone I wanted him back.

I had exactly one second to breathe before Emily's white Saturn pulled into my driveway and she parked, getting out with her Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses, Gucci purse, and matching Coach knee-high boots.

"Renesmee, what the hell?" She motioned towards my bare feet, pale blue skinny jeans and my big, grey sweater.

"What?" I asked, offended to say the least.

"You look like crap." She sighed, taking off her sunglasses.

"Well, I thought we were staying here anyways. What does it matter?" I crossed my arms and she walked up the porch steps, grabbing my wrist and dragging me inside.

"No, I'm treating you to lunch. You need some meat on these bones, you're wasting away!" Emily pinched my cheeks in her hands and shook them a bit, letting go only to sit down on the living room sofa.

"I am not wasting away, first of all, and second, where would you take me to lunch?" I was taken aback by what Emily had said about me wasting away. Now that I thought about it, I had been getting a little slimmer. I sat down next to her and leaned my head on her shoulder, missing my best friend and -pretty much- my sister.

"I'm taking you to this Mexican place. They have _really _good chicken quesadilla's. You'll like it." She put her arm around my shoulders, pulling me in close to her. Emily was about two inches taller than me and had the qualities of a mother. I always thought of Emily like that, someone I could talk to… like a protector.

"Alright." I sighed and leaned in to Emily a little more. There was something weird bubbling in the pit of my stomach. It didn't feel right. I felt like I should take a _Tums_ or spend the day in bed, but I disregarded it. I felt like I really, _really _needed Emily right now and I wasn't sure why.

"Okay, look. I'll even let you wear that frumpy outfit if it makes you happy." Emily said playfully. I sighed heavily and pulled myself up, finding some socks in the laundry room by the sofa and shoved them on, looking for my winter boots.

When I was finally wearing shoes and Emily had stopped sending rapid text messages on her phone, we got up and walked outside. I locked the door before I left and I could see Jenkins in the window, meowing sadly as I got in Emily's car and she backed out, speeding down La Push Street.

"So… how are things with you and J dog?" Emily asked, not signaling as she made a right.

"Good. I mean, it's the same but that's a good thing." I said, playing with a hangnail on my thumb.

"So, when did you guys have sex?" Emily asked nonchalantly, speeding past a stop sign.

"_What_?" I shouted incredulously. Emily looked at me from the corner of her eye with an odd look on her face.

"I said, _when did you have sex_?" Emily repeated herself and I stared at her, mouth agape.

"How did you-"

"Know? Well, hmmm, let's see," She put her index finger on her chin and looked up once we were stopped at a red light, "You're positively _glowing_, you've been walking all weird," I frowned to myself, had I really been walking off?

"So?" I crossed my arms and Emily chuckled.

"Besides that, when I asked you how Jacob was you shifted in your seat like you had a secret and told me 'everything's the same' which is the natural line for someone living in sin." Emily shrugged.

"_Living in sin_? You are such a hypocrite!" I laughed. Emily ran her hand through her glossy, black hair and laughed too.

"Well, besides that little detail, he bought you a necklace that says 'forever and always'." Emily looked at me from over her sunglasses that I didn't notice she'd slipped on. Leave it to Emily to notice every freaking detail.

"So? That's sweet." I disagreed, running my hand through my own hair.

"It might as well say, hey babe, let's fu-"

"That enough!" I screeched. Emily started to laugh and I chuckled over her.

"You need to get better at reading these signs." She shook her head and hit the gas when the light turned green. We passed tons of bright, shiny buildings before coming up to a bright red hut looking establishment with a giant sombrero and a maraca painted on the front of the door next to the restaurant's name, _Cancun Grill_.

"Alright honey buns, let's go." Emily turned off the car and stepped out, her boots making that comforting _click_ _clack_ noise I used to love to hear when my mom got up for work.

When we walked inside there was low mariachi music playing in the background and a reasonable amount of people sitting and eating.

"For two." Emily motioned to the hostess with two fingers and she nodded, grabbing two menus and leading us to a table towards the quieter part of the building.

"Enjoy _Senoritas_," She bowed slightly and put the menus down. Emily went to sit and a tall, dark Hispanic man came out of -literally- nowhere, pulling out the seat for her.

"_Hola_ _Muchachas _what a lovely set of young ladies." He winked, pushing in Emily's chair and coming around to seat me as well.

"Why thank you." Emily put her hand on her chest, acting flattered, and did her ultimate flirty look.

"Can I start you off with something to drink? A _Mojito _perhaps?" He asked, wagging his eyebrows at Emily and pulling out a notepad.

"We're not old enough to drink, silly!" Emily winked and our waiter looked shocked.

"Are you old enough to give me your name?" He asked. _How Cheeky_, I thought to myself.

"I'm Emily." She put out her hand and our waiter took it in his, kissing the top ever so lightly.

"_Emily_," He made the name sound exotic and mystical before pulling back and bowing, "I am Carlos and I'll be your waiter today." He smiled and kissed the top of my hand as well.

"Renesmee." I smiled dully and he bowed again.

"_Renesmee_." What is with these Hispanic guys and making everything sound so amazing?

"Well, I think I'll have a water, with lemon." Emily said indecisively as Carlos went back to holding his notepad again.

"_Un Agua con lem__ón_." He repeated in a soft, velvety tone. "And for you, miss _Renesita_?" He asked, and I smiled, unable to stop myself from being flattered by our handsome waiter.

"Uh, Coke." I mumbled and Emily rolled her eyes at my lack of "_suave_".

"Okay, I'll be right back _Muchachas_." He winked before walking away, well, more like dancing away. Emily flipped her hair back over her shoulders and opened up the menu.

"Okay, he's really hot." I blurted out in a whisper. Emily laughed and put her hand over her mouth.

"I know, right?" She squealed, "See, you _need_ to get out more." Emily put her hand on mine and my thoughts went back to my boyfriend, probably bored out of his mind right now.

"Yeah but, I'm with Jacob." I sighed, "Not that that's a bad thing." I quickly amended. Emily rolled her eyes and looked back at her menu.

"Why do you have to think like that? Just because you're with Jacob doesn't mean you can't look. It's not like he's dropping his pants." She snorted, scanning her menu with her manicured nails.

"I dunno. I guess when Jacob and I… you know… I guess it changed things." I shrugged, opening my own menu.

"Stop being so depressing and ogle at our hot waiter. He's not here, he doesn't have to know." Emily shrugged, "I mean, God Nessie you're just _looking_ at him." She shook her head and looked up, smiling when Carlos came back around with our drinks.

"Here you go. What can I get you lovely _Mamacitas_ to eat?" Carlos placed our drinks on the table and pulled out his trusty notepad, looking up at us.

"I'm going to have the _enchiladas_." Emily batted her eyelashes at Carlos and he nodded, quite absorbed with Emily.

"And for you?" He asked, turning towards me expectantly.

"Um," I hadn't really looked at my menu, talking to Emily while I was supposed to be thinking about what I wanted, "I'll have what she's having." I smiled as flirty as possible and Carlos nodded, scribbling down our order.

"I'll be back with that." He winked and went right back to the kitchen.

"Wow Renesmee, way to flatter 'em." Emily giggled.

"Oh shut up, I got all nervous." I sighed, putting my face in my hands.

"Don't be, at least your trying." She winked, "So, how was Mr. Black in the sack?" Emily wagged her eyebrows at me and I let out a weird noise.

"Emily!" I screeched.

"What? I wanna know! All the girls who've been with him said he has the biggest d-"

"Oh my God Em! Seriously, shut up!" I scolded, slapping her hand.

"Tell me Nessie! _Please_." She groveled, putting her hands on mine over the table.

"Oh jeez… it was good. It was really good." I shrugged. Emily eyed me and I sighed, throwing my head back. "Okay it was _amazing_!" I blurted out. Emily's face lit up and she smiled ear to ear.

"Oh my gosh! You don't even _know _how lucky you are!" She gushed. I giggled sheepishly and she joined in as well. "Where did you guys do it?" She asked, getting more jumpy by the second.

"In his car." I mumbled.

"That is so _hot_!" Emily shouted. Everyone in the restaurant turned around and stared at Emily and I wide eyed. "Sorry!" Emily shouted again. The disturbed people turned around and continued with their business.

"Okay, that's enough. Tell me about you. I heard you were going out with Charlie Reyes." I raised my eyebrows at her and she blushed.

"Maybe…" She shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh my gosh Em, please don't tell me you've already…" I waited and she blushed deep red.

"I'm sorry but that boy is a man. A M-to-the-A-N." She sighed I felt my mouth open with an audible _pop_ and Emily laughed, "I couldn't help myself." We both laughed at the same time and it made me miss these moments with Emily, I promised myself that I would spend more time with her.

"You are so crazy Emily I swear." I let my laughter die off right as Carlos came around with two plates of food.

"Enjoy ladies." He smiled before disappearing again after serving us our dishes.

Emily and I ate over calmer, less inappropriate conversation. Pretty much stuff about school and finals and how we needed to hang out more. We had finished pretty much everything and Emily -as promised- picked up the tab.

"Thanks Em, I really miss this kind of stuff." I hugged her close over the center console of her car as she pulled into my driveway to drop me off.

"No problem Nessie, call me if you ever want to hang out, 'kay?" Emily squeezed me and let me go. I nodded and waved to her before I got out of the car. My dad pulled up the second I set my foot out of Emily's car and Emily waved kindly. My dad's face lit up when he realized Jacob wasn't the driver and waved back eagerly.

"Hey there Em, haven't seen you around lately." He smiled, lowering his window. He flashed all of his teeth, looking at me before Emily responded.

"Well, I haven't been around lately, I have a feeling that'll change though." She winked at me before waving once more and driving off.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Edward asked, kissing the top of my head as he got out of his Ashton Martin.

"Good. I had lunch with Emily and just hung around." I answered as Edward put his arm around my shoulders and we walked up the porch steps.

"That's good." He nodded, obviously satisfied. To be honest, I was satisfied too. I spent some time with Jacob, re-bonded with my best friend Emily and made my dad smile for the first time this week.

Things seemed to be looking up.

* * *

**A/N: That last line is dedicated to Alex because she'll know wuzzup! :D**

**QOTW: What would be the first thing you would say after, your choice, Renesmee or Jacob had sex with you?!!?!?!?!**

**GO!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephieboo Mizzie-bear does... but, after this chapter I'll own a hell of a lot of hate mail...**

**A/N: So, I got some sweet feedback for my sour lemon and I was really excited to see you guys so moved by Nessie and Jakey's first time together! I want to dedicate this chapter to my best friend Alex for being my rock and my super-coo-wa-ee (or whatever it is GwenStef says...) bestiest friend. I would also like to dedicate this one to ExXxJ (Erin), xXKenzieCheerXx (Makenzie) and Regencygirl. Not to mention Chelsea for being awesome as well. There's a ton of peolple I want to mention but, again, I don't have enough time so, here's chapter 26, I know it's all you really want!**

**Enjoy!****

* * *

**

**Jacob**

"Babe, I got you! You're not going to fall, I promise!" I gripped Renesmee's waist and she screeched again.

"Jacob, don't let go!" She laughed, gripping my forearms and slipping on the ice below us.

"I won't, I promise." I laughed, steadying her so she could stand upright.

"Let go of her already!" Jared yelled, skating in circles around us.

"Don't!" Renesmee screeched, pushing her face into my chest.

"I won't, don't listen to Jared." I told her, hugging her close. She slipped a little and I held her upright again, kissing her forehead. A loud thud on the ice made me look up and laugh when I'd realized Paul had hit the ice and landed flat on his back.

"Loser!" Seth laughed, skating backwards around Paul. Paul gave him the finger and tried to haul himself back up. Quil and Embry were throwing huge ice chunks at each other, laughing like two idiots at a stupid convention.

Renesmee was scared shitless, slipping and sliding in the old ice skates that used to belong to my mom when she was a teenager. My mom had tried to give them to Rachel or Rebecca but they both rejected them, saying they would never skate anyway. So I brought them for Renesmee to use. She slid them on effortlessly but as soon as she got onto the ice she was a mess.

"I'm going to let you go," I warned, slowly letting go of Renesmee. She whimpered and started drifting away as I did. Her face lit up when she started to skate forward and she became more comfortable, moving with more ease than before. I smiled and nodded, urging her to keep going. Jared flew by and made her wobble before skating back and grabbing Renesmee, throwing her over his shoulder and skating towards the snow bank at the end of the frozen-over lake we were skating on.

"_JARED LET ME DOWN_!" Renesmee screamed, flailing her arms and legs as Jared skated in circles, spinning and speeding around the frozen ice like a pro.

"Nope." Jared smiled, continuing on with Renesmee over his shoulder.

"JARED!" Renesmee screeched. When he didn't put her down Renesmee reached between Jared's legs and grabbed his nuts.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Jared yelled like a little girl and fell, dropping Renesmee. The only thing going through my mind was, _Dear God, someone please catch her… catch her! _Then, as if he was answering my prayers, Embry stumbled out with his skinny ass arms and caught Renesmee as she fell. They both tumbled down onto the ice, but it was better than her hitting her head on the ice or hurting herself.

They both landed with a thud, one on top of each other, laughing hysterically. Embry was still laughing when he scrambled to his feet and pulled Renesmee up with him.

"That's what you get." Renesmee stuck her tongue out at Jared who was still on the floor, gripping his tender nuts.

"Alright, alright," I mumbled, skating over to Renesmee and taking her hand from Embry's. I pulled her effortlessly with me as I skated backwards, gliding easily. I've been ice skating and roller skating since I was eight. I used to play ice hockey with the guys back in grade school so I would like to think I'm pretty damn good at it. Renesmee's face had fear written all over it but I just led her into a deep, narrow path guarded by trees so the guys wouldn't see us.

"Where are you taking me, Jacob?" Renesmee laughed.

"You'll see, my Nessie." I winked and Renesmee giggled. I led her back until the end of the path where I let go of her and she stopped cold in her tracks.

"Jake, don't let me go." She complained, holding her hands out to keep her steady.

"Why?" I asked, skating around her in a slow circle.

"Jacob Black." Renesmee warned, her voice shaking.

"Renesmee Cullen." I scolded right back and she put her hands on her hips, looking up and sucking her teeth.

"Jake, seriously," She laughed, looking back at me as I came back around into her line of sight.

"You know you're completely irresistible when you're angry." I winked as I came back her way.

"Jacob, stop, you're making me nervous." Renesmee put her hands out to grab me.

"Why am I making you nervous?" I asked, leaning in, closing my circle in closer and closer.

"Because you're circling me like a shark," Renesmee crossed her arms when she couldn't catch me and she looked so frustrated I almost laughed.

"A shark, huh?" I asked, getting closer to the love of my life as a slow smile began to spread across those lips of hers. "I don't bite…" I stopped and then amended my statement, "Sometimes…"

"I bite." Renesmee smiled, "Come over here and I'll show you." Renesmee said suggestively. I raised my eyebrows and leaned in, slowing down. Renesmee put her arms behind her back and I put my finger under her chin and pushed her mouth up to mine, kissing her softly.

"You know that you're my everything, right?" I smiled once we'd broken off.

"I know." Renesmee smiled back and I laughed, putting my hands on her waist.

"Tired of the ice yet?" I asked, holding her in close, slowly skating with her. Renesmee gasped and held onto the front of my coat, gripping it so tight her knuckles turned pale white.

"Jake, we're moving!" She said in a whisper. I let my head fall back and laughed. Renesmee put her cheek against my neck and let me lead us in a small circle. It was quiet with nothing but the sounds of our skates scratching the ice and the sound of Renesmee's erratic breathing.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. This was our only alone moment together since yesterday. We were spending all day today with the guys, just hanging out. We went to the Sandwich Shack to pig out and then we drove to old Lake La Push which was completely frozen over so we decided to ice skate, something Renesmee's never done before.

"I love you so much Jake." Renesmee whispered and I chuckled.

"You know I love you," I whispered back and kissed Renesmee, knowing this was probably the best moment of my life. Just to be away from the guys for two seconds, just to be happy with Renesmee for a second was what really made me happy. No matter how cheesy and girly it sounds.

Which it probably does.

"Tomorrow's your big day." Renesmee smiled, leaning her chin against my chest.

"Yeah, don't remind me." I sighed, keeping us in a steady line down the rest of the frozen stream. Renesmee rolled her eyes and put her hands around my waist.

"Surely Mr. Star Quarterback wont mind a little pep rally." Renesmee pressed her cheek against my chest and sighed happily.

"I hate pep rally's." I groaned and Renesmee laughed, "I just show up when they call my name, smile, then leave." I complained. Renesmee kissed my chin and I looked down at her.

"I'll be cheering for you." She smiled and I pressed my lips against hers.

"Promise?" I chuckled and Renesmee laughed, music, ringing off the trees and icicles hanging off the leaves.

"Promise." Renesmee's laughter died off as she spoke and I couldn't help but kiss her once more. I mean, trust me, if she was your girlfriend you'd want to kiss her all the time too.

"ENOUGH TONSIL HOCKEY ALREADY!" Quil yelled, sliding and skidding into the path before stopping right before us.

"We're leaving for the pep rally practice, you comin'?" Quil asked, skating forward and getting closer to me than Renesmee.

"Yeah Quil. Just give me five seconds." I cut my eyes at him and he backed up, skittering back towards the guys.

"Do I ever get a minute alone with you?" I chuckled and Renesmee laughed lightly with me, letting me hold her hand so I could lead her back towards the guys.

"No," She chuckled, her gloved hand intertwined with mine, "But I still enjoy every second of it." She smiled.

* * *

"Alright class, if you thought I would let you off easy on the first day back from Winter Break then the snow must have got to your brain," Mr. Ty rubbed his hands together evilly and pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

"Mr. Ty, drop the act already, we know you're going to make us watch some boring movie so just get it over with," Paul complained. Mr. Ty narrowed his eyes at Paul before smiling and turning the lights off, taking those stupid glasses he had on and throwing them onto his desk.

"You're right I just wanted to make you squirm a bit. Jacob, get the lights please." I reached over from my desk by the front door and flipped the light switch on. "Thanks buddy." He smiled and turned on the DVD player.

"_The Little Mermaid_." The title screen read. Everyone in the class groaned, seeing as though most of Mr. Ty's first hour History class was just the football team and two cheerleaders.

"Sorry, I'm sorry! The school wouldn't let me bring in anything good so I borrowed one of my daughter's movies." He shrugged and Jared slammed his head on the desk.

"Easy there Jared, you only have so many brain cells left." Seth snickered from behind me. Jared flipped Seth the finger from his seat next to mine and Paul smiled absentmindedly.

"I really like this movie. I don't see why you guys are complaining." He shrugged, immediately captured by the opening scene. I could honestly care less, my lips were still tingling from the early-morning kiss I shared with Renesmee when she got to school.

"Paul is it necessary for you to be so consistently irrational." Embry asked from his seat behind Seth and Quil rolled his eyes.

"Quit being a smart ass Embry. You know you like this movie too." Quil snapped. Embry grimaced and sunk down into his chair.

"All of you stop whining and watch the fishes." I groaned, completely frustrated with my friends. It was one thing to say something about the movie, but something else to start a whole argument about it.

"Yeah besides, Ariel's got a nice rack." Paul wagged his eyebrows at me and I looked at him like he was wearing a pink tutu… which wouldn't really surprise me.

"Oh," Seth, Quil, Jared, and Embry all said in a low whisper as they watched the tiny TV screen that Mr. Ty told us he bought with his own money since the school refused to give him another one after breaking it when we were playing football in the classroom.

"Why didn't you play _Pocahontas_? Now _there's _a girl I'd like to see on the rez." Jared shouted. The Indian guys on the team started to whoop and holler while the White guys just looked kind of lost.

"What's a rez?" I heard one of them mumble.

"It a reservation you honky." Junior, another Indian football player shouted from across the room. Mr. Ty, being Indian as well, put his hand over his face.

"Junior, Sean," He sighed, "Please stop talking and watch the mermaid with the nice rack." He quoted Paul and Paul sunk down into his seat, obviously embarrassed.

"Speaking of nice racks…" Junior started, about to say something inappropriate before Mr. Ty held up his hand.

"There are two young ladies in the classroom, please be aware of that." He warned. I liked Mr. Ty, not in a weird way, I mean, he was the coolest teacher I think I've ever had. He's this really tall Indian dude with dark red-ish skin and long black braids down to his butt. He rides a Harley to school. So yeah, he's pretty kick ass.

"Sorry." Junior mumbled, "I wasn't even going to talk about them." Junior was fucking funny to put it lightly. The guy wasn't too smart but he was a great football player and someone who would always walk around naked in the girls locker room, scaring the living shit out of anyone who was in there.

"Thank you Junior, that's enough." Mr. Ty sighed and turned the volume to the movie up. The rest of class was pretty boring and everyone talked over the movie while Mr. Ty graded papers. I knew all that studying at Renesmee's had gone to waste, like I was even going to have a test this week, let alone the rest of the year… with the exception of Ms. Sheree. Probably the biggest bitch in school.

You see, I have one of two options as teachers. One, either they're really cool and laid back. Or two, they're really old… too old to give a shit anymore. Again, with the exception of Ms. Sheree who is just old and lonely… and bitter… definitely bitter.

The bell rang at the end of class and Junior walked with Embry, Seth, Paul, and I to our second hour… Ms. Sheree.

"Hey, you guys wanna ditch Sheree?" Seth asked, stuffing a ten he took from Quil's open book bag into his pocket. Paul snickered, taking out his cell phone to check the time.

"Not me, I got an F. If you ever wanna see me at practice again, I should go." Junior sighed, parting from us to walk to Ms. Sheree's building.

"Wait up!" Embry called after Junior, running to catch up to him. We didn't need an excuse from Embry, he'd never skipped a meal, let alone a class.

"I guess it's just us." Seth shrugged, stepping forward and out to the back door until we were out on the bleachers for the football field. It was snowing which meant it was way too cold for P.E. so it's not like anyone would catch us out here.

We sat down on the bleachers, not next to each other though, I wouldn't sit next to Paul even if you paid me to, not with his gas problem, and Seth was the kind of guy who would sit too close to you and put his arm around your shoulders when he's telling a story.

"So, how was Renesmee?" Seth asked, obviously knowing that Renesmee and I made love… though I'm sure he wouldn't put it that way. I think my whole family knew, you don't go missing for a day and not do something shifty.

"She was… wow." I sighed, leaning back against the bleacher behind me and Seth laughed.

"I guess it was good." Seth shook his head as his laughter died off and Paul took a bag of Cactus Fruit Jelly left over from Christmas Eve dinner and a spoon, starting to chow down.

"It was the best I've ever had." I smiled cockily as Paul started slurping and making other weird noises.

"What the hell Paul." Seth snapped and Paul looked up, licking his lips.

"Sorry." He muttered and turned his back to us to eat.

"You guys are pretty serious, huh?" Seth asked, wiping some snow off his new Nike's.

"Yeah. I mean, I _love_ this girl Seth. I really do." I sighed, looking up at the grey sky as light snow flakes fell, one on my knee and another on the top of Paul's head.

"That's pretty intense. Do you think…" Seth left the rest for me to figure out, which didn't take long.

"She's the one? I dunno, it feels like it." I shifted nervously and Seth nodded, running his hand through his neck-length black hair.

"Yeah, I think she is. You guys are, like… perfect for each other. She gets you. Or at least, from what I see she does. And you, dude," Seth snorted before finishing his sentence, "are pretty much attached to her. Everything she does effects the way you are. She laughs, you laugh, she cries, you tear up, she hits you, you kiss her. It's like you always know what to do with her." Seth shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I sighed. "Do you think I should… ask her to, like, marry me?" I asked, rubbing my hands together. Out of all the guys I would say I was the closest to Seth, having this conversation with him was really getting through to me.

"I think you should. I mean, it might feel early, but I can't imagine why she would say no." Seth shrugged. Holy crap what is wrong with me? Just a few months ago I was Jacob Black, never talked to the same girl twice. Now I'm still Jacob Black… just the one who's madly in love with the same Renesmee Cullen… now I'm thinking about marrying her… sheesh.

Seth was right to an extent, it did feel super, super, super early. I'm seventeen and I'm thinking of settling down with a girl already? C'mon, that's earlier than anyone else I knew ever got married. I was a pretty unfaithful guy too… I would never want to hurt Renesmee, though I knew I just might do just that. Besides, Seth said he couldn't imagine why would Renesmee would say no… I knew why she might…

"But her dad, he _hates_ me. I think he dreams about killing me." I groaned. Seth chuckled and Paul looked up from his jelly.

"Mr. Cullen? Edward? He's cool." Paul said out of nowhere.

"WHAT?" I snapped. Paul flinched but shrugged otherwise.

"He's really cool. My dad used to go to high school with him and they work together. I see him sometimes. He's nice to me." Paul threw his empty jelly bag behind him and did the same with his spoon.

"Well at least we know she'd say yes to Paul." Seth snickered.

"Can you, like, put in a good word for me?" I sat up, staring at Paul right in the eyes.

"Yeah man, don't worry about it." Paul smiled.

"Holly shit Paul, I could hug you right now… but you just ate Cactus Jelly and I know what that does to you." I grimaced and he laughed dumbly.

"So, you really think Renesmee's '_the one_' then, huh?" Seth asked, pulling his coat tighter around him. The bell for third hour rang and I smiled.

"Yup, and I'm off to go see her right now. Later guys, see you at lunch." I waved, hopping off the bleachers and onto the thick snow that covered the field. I scurried towards the third building and shuffled through tons of people. I wanted to catch Renesmee before she got into our classroom.

There she was, walking slowly with her books in her hand, looking down at one and talking to herself, one arm dangling, one arm supporting her books. I slipped my pinky into hers and walked with her for a second before she looked up at me, shocked, and smiled.

"You seem awfully chipper," Renesmee pointed out. I didn't notice how cold her hand was, how cold her whole body was until I had held her hand rather than her pinky.

"Jesus Renesmee, you're freezing," I complained and then enveloped her in a big hug. She laughed under me, though I knew she was enjoying the warmth because she pushed her hands against my chest to lean in.

"Thanks." She mumbled, holding on tight to the font of my coat. She brushed off another snowflake that had fallen on me and looked up at me questioningly as I pressed her against the wall near our classroom.

"How did you manage to get snowed on?" Renesmee laughed, kissing my chin.

"I skipped second hour with Paul and Seth. We went out to the football field," I added. Renesmee smiled and I lowered my head to kiss her. People were whispering and pointing, I mean, how weird is it that, myself, Jacob Black the head quarter back and pretty much most popular guy in school is dating Renesmee Cullen; the smart, quiet, introvert?

I didn't care. I honestly didn't.

"Alright, inside lovebirds, take it inside." Mr. Kenneth-Jones warned from the door. I groaned and held Renesmee's waist, leading her inside where I'm sure none of our classmates wanted to see our PDA show.

The late bell rang and Renesmee sat down in a nearby seat. Just like her satellite I sat down next to her and looked up at the board, knowing what was coming but not wanting to admit Renesmee was right.

"Alright everyone, so there's a test today," Mr. Kenneth-Jones started, pulling down the projector screen, "but," He sighed, "But I lost the test papers so you're just going to have to wait until next week." He announced and everyone clapped. Renesmee looked at me smiling and clapped as well. At least she wasn't a sore loser about it.

Not that I was arguing with her method of studying…

Mr. Kenneth-Jones wasn't a very organized person. We were supposed to take that test when we got back from winter break… it was February 3.

"So, I brought in this movie, it's called _Radio_ so you can just watch this, or at least pretend to watch it." He shrugged, popping the tape in. Renesmee looked over at me and I scooted over, bringing my desk with me.

"You're not going to watch Radio and his love for football?" Renesmee asked, cupping her hand against the side of her neck. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nah, I'll pass. I've had enough football to last me a life time… or two." I shrugged, playing with a piece of hair on her shoulder. Renesmee smiled sweetly and closed her eyes, letting me play with her hair. I'll explain something to you, Renesmee probably has the softest hair I've ever felt between my fingers. It's like waterfalls of dark auburn hair, almost as soft as… rose petals.

"Renesmee and Jacob, do I need to separate you?" Mr. Kenneth-Jones asked, ruining everything… _again_.

"No sir, I'm trying to watch Radio play football." I shrugged and the class snickered. He just rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk, looking down at some papers.

"Jacob… This is your warning." The class let out a low murmur of mock horror and I hung my head.

"Sorry Mr. K," I mumbled and he rolled his eyes, going back to whatever he does at his desk.

"Why do you have to torture the poor guy?" Renesmee asked, shaking her head. There was a small smile playing at the corner of her lips so I knew she wasn't actually scolding me but I could tell there was some point of truth in the statement.

"I don't _torture _him Ness." I shrugged, going back to directing all of my attention to Renesmee. She smiled, rolling her eyes and met her hand with mine, twining it effortlessly.

"Sure you don't Jake… sure you don't." She nodded reassuringly and I laughed. We turned to watch the movie and before I knew it I was really getting into it. I mean, watching this guy play football was not only sad it was happy and uplifting… I sounded just like Seth…

"Alright guys, you can go to lunch." Mr. Kenneth-Jones announced, flipping on the light switch and pulling up the projector screen. Renesmee got up and I followed after her into the lunchroom.

"So…" Renesmee pursed her lips, looking up thoughtfully as I caught her hand and swung it between us.

"So…" I mimicked her and she wrinkled her nose at me.

"So… Valentines Day is coming soon," Renesmee shrugged nonchalantly and looked around the hallway as she spoke.

"Oh, I suppose you would like a million dollar gift? Or maybe my spine as a backscratcher?" I offered jokingly.

"How did you know?" Renesmee jumped up in fake enthusiasm I knew all too well.

"Har har Renesmee, when exactly is it you shoot your pilot for the '_Not Funny_' Network?" I put my arm around her waist and she giggled, stepping in time with me.

"Depends, when are you holding auditions?" She asked, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Good one," I laughed and she kissed me on the cheek as we got closer to the cafeteria, "So what exactly do you want for the big V Day?" I asked, putting my hand in her front jean pocket.

"Actually, I didn't really want anything. That's why I brought it up." Renesmee shrugged, leaning in closer to me as we walked.

"Nothing?" That was out of character. I mean, girls love frilly crap and poems for Valentine's Day. Now, I'm not saying I would _write_ a poem for Renesmee, what do I look like, Shakespeare? Still, I was kind-of hoping she'd ask for something, it would make my job a lot easier this Valentine's Day.

"Nope," Renesmee smiled, putting her hand on mine, "The envy of all the other girls in the hallway would be too much for me to handle if you got me something." Renesmee shrugged and I laughed.

"Maybe we should just skip out that day…" I leaned in close to her ear and she laughed, putting her other hand on the side of my face.

"No can do, Emily already offered to take me out of school for Valentine's Day." Renesmee bit her lip, waiting for me to answer. I pulled back and looked at her.

"_Emily_? Uh, last time I checked _I _was your boyfriend." I raised my eyebrow at her and she laughed. Once we'd gotten into the cafeteria I bought lunch, like I usually do, and Renesmee sat with me, just watching me eat. Paul and Jared where trying to figure out how to use Bluetooth on Seth's phone so they could exchange ring tones with Quil while Embry was picking the sausage off a slice of pizza.

"Are you serious about not spending Valentine's Day with me?" I asked, shoving pizza into my mouth. Renesmee rose her eyebrows at me, watching me stuff my face.

"I'll spend the Valentine's Night with you." Renesmee shrugged, it sounded more like a question.

"Depends… what do you plan on doing for me?" I asked suggestively. Renesmee raised one eyebrow at me this time and crossed her arms.

"My aunt Alice gave me a Victoria's Secret gift car for Christmas." Renesmee leaned forward, resting her chin on my shoulder. I nodded, still chewing on my pizza.

"Sounds promising." I nodded and she laughed at that.

"Whoa, I heard Victoria's Secret and Valentine's Night, what's going on over there?" Jared asked, looking up from Seth's phone.

"Mind your own business," I snapped and Renesmee giggled, burying her face into my neck.

"Don't get rude." Jared mumbled and the bell rang for fourth hour to start. Renesmee lifted her head out of the crook in my neck and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you free period." She kissed me on the lips when I turned to say something to her and then smiled.

"You got it, babe." I pecked her lightly again and she stood up, bending over to kiss my forehead.

"Love you." She pecked _me_ then and I smiled.

"Love you too." I pecked her again, I just couldn't get enough. Renesmee sat in my lap and Embry sighed loudly over the hum of chatter coming from students as they left the cafeteria.

"We're going to be _late_! You'll see her next hour for free period!" He complained and Renesmee kissed me again before getting up and sauntering out the door, lightly waving her fingers at me as she left.

"Damn, my girlfriend's perfect." I smiled, leaning back in my chair.

"Yeah but you're attendance record's not so let's go." Embry grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door as he blabbered on about being early and being a good student.

* * *

I waited next to Jared and Paul while Embry and Quil played thumb wrestling for Renesmee to come out of the third building.

"Where's you're '_perfect girlfriend_' Jake?" Embry asking mockingly and I gave him the finger.

"She _is_ perfect and she's coming soon." I snapped. Jared laughed next to me and Paul looked ahead with an odd look on his face.

"Hey, isn't that her there?" Paul asked, pointing at a charging figure.

"Yeah, that is her." I smiled, feeling a lot better already.

"She looks pretty angry…" Paul observed.

She did.

Her face was beat red and her fist were curled at her sides as she charged right towards me. I leaned back with a scared-ass look on my face. Why was she staring at me like that?

She approached me, breathing like a bucking bronco with her hands twitching at her sides.

"Hey babe, is there something wr-" I started. Renesmee's hand shot forward and she slapped me right across the face.

Holy shit it stung.

That girl's got an arm on her.

"Renesmee what the-"

"Don't '_babe_' me, okay? You're a fucking pig Jacob Black!" She spat and stomped off just like that. There was an eruption of "oo's!" Coming from the surrounding crowd. What the fuck was that all about? I got up and jogged after her, grabbing her forearm.

She snatched her arm back and turned to look at me with so much hate in her eyes I felt like I did something wrong… what _did_ I do wrong?

"Renesmee, what the hell is going on?" I asked, trying to put my hands on her waist.

"Don't you ever touch me again, you pervert! We are _OVER_!" She snapped and turned to leave. Her bubbly friend Emily shook her head at me as Renesmee sprinted for her car and was gone faster than I could blink.

"What did you do?" Quil asked, jogging to stand next to me.

"I don't know." I said numbly.

I really did not know.

* * *

**A/N: OH SHIZZLE MA NIZZLE!**

**QOTW: What do you think happened for Renesmee to lay such a vicious slap on Jacob's dreamy grill?**

**Thanks y'all! Ten reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27

****

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does... AND HER HUSBAND PANCHO! (Maybe not... Pancho has nothing to do with this.)

A/N: Okay, oki doki, oki dokerz, alrighty, let's do this, oohhhhkaaayyyy, mhhmmm, I got this, soon now, GO!

Okay, that was weird, I know.

First off: _HAPPY FRIDAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_

I'm really anxious for you guys to read this chapter because -sad I know- ToC is coming to an end soon! I finished the last chapters and I can't wait for you guys to see the ending I have!

WARNING! YOU HAVE TO PAY ATTENTION TO THIS CHAPTER! YOU REAAAAAALLLYYY HAVE TO PAY ATTENTION TO THIS CHAPTER!

Alright loves, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to Alex and ABSOLUTELY EVERYONE!

Much love and...

ENJOYYYYY!

* * *

**Renesmee**

"Laps, twelve, around the gym, make it happen!" Coach Hussmann's voice boomed around the entire gym and everyone started to jog. Emily jogged next to me, panting melodramatically.

"Stop being so dramatic Em, it's not that bad." I assured her even though I personally wanted to strangle Coach with my own bare hands. These gym shorts were short enough to be considered underwear and being cooped up in the gym all period instead of being outside really put a damper on my mood.

"You know just as well as I do that gym sucks." Emily snapped and at that I had to laugh. We'd had gym for all of one month this quarter and Emily was already freaking out.

"It does but at least we have each other." I smiled a big cheesy- car-salesmen smile and Emily rolled her eyes, flipping her long, black hair back.

"Too bad Monica has this hour gym with us." Emily huffed, sticking her nose up as we continued on our third lap.

"Yeah, you're telling me." I mumbled, craning my neck to get a better view of the witch herself. Of course she wasn't jogging laps, she told Coach she has sore muscles from cheerleading and he let her sit out. (Guess life's good when you're a cheerleader.) She was snapping gum, running her hands through her fake, black hair like she was someone important.

"So, have you decided when you're sleeping over?" Emily asked, starting to pump her arms and actually put an effort into it.

"Em," I groaned. She'd been under the impression that I would sleepover sometime soon and she would do my hair and makeup and stupid stuff like that. I mean, c'mon, how old are we, four?

"C'mon Nessie-boo! We'll have so much fun!" Emily clapped her hands together and I rolled my eyes. Coach blew his whistle which —he said— meant that it was time to hit the locker rooms and get ready for fifth hour. Emily stopped jogging and hung onto my arm, jumping up and down as she did.

"Emily, if I sleep over it has to be on the weekend. Jacob and I usually have date night on Fridays." I sighed happily, prying her acrylic nails off of my forearm.

"UGH! Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Do you think about anything else?" Emily complained but smiled otherwise.

"No, not really." I shrugged and she laughed, throwing her head back and everything. I hadn't seen that in a while from Emily.

In the locker room Emily undid her lock next to mine. It was surprising enough to have the same elective this quarter but to have lockers next to each other too; that was the icing on the cake. There was light chatter among the few girls left as the room cleared out and Emily fixed her hair in the mirror she had already pretty much welded to her locker door.

"No way, he's cute but he has nothing going on for him down there." Some girl laughed on the other side of the locker wall.

"Junior? He has a _huge_ gift Sheyenne… _if_ you know what I mean." I would recognize that voice anywhere. My mortal enemy… if that's even a good way to put it- Monica Jazlene.

"Ew." Emily whispered with a look of horror spread across her face. I grimaced as well but listened in still.

"You know who else has a big one?" Monica asked, probably flipping her hair or something like that as she talked. I could hear her snapping gum, typical Monica habit.

"Who?" Her friend asked, suddenly this was a life-or-death situation based on her tone of voice.

"Quil Ateara." Monica gushed and I almost gagged… _almost_.

"Ew-er!" Emily whisper-screeched. I motioned with my finger over my mouth for her to be quiet and she frowned, nodding.

"Really?" Sheyenne asked, sounding so shocked it was almost painful to listen to her bad acting skills.

"Yeah, I saw it once, it's _huge_." Monica stated as-a-matter-of-factly. I put my hand over my mouth and Emily giggled quietly.

"You know who has the biggest though?" Monica continued.

I hated Monica let me tell you something. It wasn't even like high-school-girl-hate. It was like… I-wanna-stuff-her-mouth-with-grenades-and-watch-her-head-explode kind of hate. To hear her voice made the hair rise on the back of my neck, to see her in the hallways made my fist clench and to hear her name made bile rise in my throat.

I just _did_ _not_ like her.

So, it was a bit unlike me to be listening into her conversations when I could really care less whether or not she existed or fell of the face of the planet. I knew she dated Jacob a while back and that's probably what upset me the most about her. Just to know that she was a part of Jacob's life really made me hate her.

"Who?" Sheyenne egged her on, probably looking way more excited than necessary.

"_Jacob Black_."

Monica _wants_ me to hit her, that's all.

"Really?" Her friend asked incredulously. Emily's eyes went round like dinner plates as she looked at me. I could feel my blood flowing hot and angry in my veins as Monica gushed about the size of Jacob's fifth limb.

"It's _enormous_. I've seen it a bunch of times. I —of all people— would know." Monica continued and I clenched and unclenched my fists at my sides. (I mean, we Cullen's are not violent people, trust me. And I know for a fact that if you put me up against Monica in a fist fight, I would loose. Intelligence, I could win, not physically fighting her. But, hearing her talk about the size of Jacob's member made me want to knock her lights out.)

"Nessie, stay calm," Emily warned though whisper. I nodded in her direction even though there was no way in hell I was going to _stay calm_ while Monica was blabbering about my boyfriend's penis.

"I actually just gave him brain recently, I could barely fit it in my mouth."

Record scratch.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa_.

_Recently_?

I felt the blood drain from my face and the rest of my body as Monica and her friend started giggling uncontrollably.

"Renesmee…" Emily said quietly, putting her hand on my arm. I snatched it away from her and slammed my locker so hard it reverberated off the rest of the row and Emily's mirror fell, shattering into sharp shards of glass onto the hard linoleum floor.

Monica and Sheyenne screeched, looking around like two idiot-… oh wait, that's right… _THEY ARE TWO IDIOTS!_

I stormed out of the locker rooms and out of the gym, stomping straight for where I knew Jacob would be waiting for me.

This dirty, perverted, son of a bitch thought he could get away with letting the dirtiest, loosest girl in the school ¾no in all of the state of _Washington_¾ put her mouth on his stuff while he was dating me… _AND GET AWAY WITH IT? _

I pushed some emo kid out of my way and charged forward. I could hear Emily yelling behind me, "Renesmee! Renesmee come here!" I ignored her and kept on, hell bent on strangling Jacob Black. How could he have done this? How could he have gone back on everything he said to me, on everything bad he said about Bryan and now he was doing the same thing? He lied, he cheated, he _betrayed _me!

How could he know that I loved him and still do something like that? I loved him. I _made_ love to him! Jeez, I gave up so much for what I have with Jacob. I disappointed my father, I drifted away from Emily, I skipped class for him and he didn't give a damn, did he?

No.

He could care less about _my_ feelings and what _I _do! He's Jacob Black! He doesn't _need_ feelings! He doesn't _need_ other people! He just needs football and girls and those same girls who watch him play football to put their herpes-infected mouths on his _dick_!

I continued on and finally, I could see him right there in my line of sight. Paul pointed towards me and Jacob turned to look at me, his face contorted like he saw a raging bull coming towards him… though I was pretty close.

I remember the times I thought Jacob was hot.

I remember when I thought he was adorable and sweet and endearing and ¾God help me¾ _faithful. _Now I look at Jacob and I've never seen someone so _ugly_, so _hideous_ to the human eye.

I got right up in his face, breathing erratically and he just stared up at me. "Hey babe, is there something wr-" he started. Before I knew what happened, my hand shot forward and I slapped Jacob right across the face.

_Hard_.

"Renesmee what the-"

"Don't '_babe_' me, okay? You're a fucking pig Jacob Black!" I spat. That wasn't even a fraction of what I _really_ wanted to say, but, then again I would have a hard time trying to express all my anger into words. There was an eruption of "oo's!" coming from the surrounding crowd.

Good.

I hoped he was embarrassed and he was completely mortified and I hoped he burned in the seventh circle of hell.

He came up behind me and grabbed my wrist, I snapped my arm back and stared him right in his eyes. How _dare_ he look at me like _I_ was crazy! He was playing stupid and I had absolutely _no_ patience for stupidity right now. Just last hour I was sitting with Jacob, kissing and loving him like I'd been doing for so long and now I promise you I've never _hated_ someone so bad in my entire life!

"Renesmee, what the hell is going on?" He asked dumbly, trying to put his traitor hands on my waist.

Now he was going to get it.

"Don't you ever touch me again, you pervert! We are _OVER_!" I shouted. I turned on my heel and stomped towards my car. I didn't want to see anyone else.

When I got into my car I sped for the one place I knew I could go and I would never have to be embarrassed for crying and being a total loser; my grandpa Charlie's.

My grandpa Charlie died when I was fourteen and I've always had a special place in my heart for him. We never sold his house, ever. My mom gave me a copy of the house key and told me to clear my stuff out so only grandpa Charlie would be left in his house.

I never cleared my stuff out.

I sped there like a crazy bitch, even though that's kind-of what I was at that point, and when I got there I just ran for the door and locked myself in. I cried and yelled and screamed and though on the outside I was angry, on the inside I was completely _heartbroken_.

Jacob was the one boy I loved more than anything.

Not anymore, I guess.

When I was done having a fit standing up, I sat down on grandpa Charlie's favorite recliner. I just put my elbows on my knees, put my face in my hands and cried.

I sobbed and cried and wailed for so long my chest started to ache. I don't think I ever felt this hurt.

When my grandpa Charlie died I was sad. When Bryan cheated on me I was upset.

Now that Jacob and I are over, I am _devastated._

I was so shocked and mortified I couldn't even think straight.

Why was Monica such a slut?

Why was Jacob such a douche bag?

Why did he go back to her?

Why did he tell me he loved me when he didn't mean it?

Because, honestly, how can you love someone when they're not enough?

I closed my eyes and felt warm tears ooze down my cheeks. My phone was ringing in my pocket like crazy. I felt like I was duct-taped to the underside of roller coaster tracks, constantly being vibrated and shook. I just didn't have the energy to pick up the phone. I curled up on my side and cried, balling my fist into my mouth.

I was so alone.

The power here must've been off for years. It was cold and damp in here, just the way grandpa Charlie would've liked it to be. The silence was unnerving and I felt even more alone every ticking second.

Jacob left me.

Not in the physical sense, but, in the _emotional_ sense. He left me by myself, in love all on my own. He didn't care for me, no, he never did. Worst yet, I gave away the one thing I had promised to the dear God above and to my parents back at home, I gave Jacob my virginity.

Maybe that's all he wanted.

Maybe he'd never done it with a virgin and that was some kind-of dare. I'm guessing maybe Jared dared him, or maybe I'm delusional.

Maybe I just let myself believe Jacob loved me when I was one hundred and twenty percent better off by myself.

And Bryan, ha, Bryan.

It seems so stupid to bring Bryan back into this but maybe they had some kind of friendship. Maybe it was a game they were both playing, the "Lets-See-Which-One-of-Us-Can-Make-Renesmee-Commit-Suicide-First" game.

Jacob was winning.

Just the thought of Jacob again brought a tight pain in my chest so I let out a scream so loud, even _I_ had to cover my ears. It was a cross between a banshee and the blood churning scream they play in horror movies. I pulled at the hair on the sides of my head.

I was going nuts.

How long had I been here?

How long would I be here?

Would I just die here like grandpa Charlie?

Alone, without a goodbye to spare?

My phone rang again in my pocket and this time it felt like I should answer it. **Emily**, the caller ID read. I took two deep breaths before flipping my phone open and pressing the receiver to my ear, "Hello?" I croaked. I sounded dry and raspy, no wonder Jacob cheated on me.

"Where the hell are you Renesmee Carlie Cullen? Do you _want _me to go insane?" Emily scolded through phone.

"N-n-n-n-no." I stuttered and Emily sighed heavily. I could hear an engine's acceleration through the background of the phone.

"Where are you Nessie? Do you need me to come over there?" Emily asked, her tone much softer than before. I guess she figured out I wasn't really in the best shape for her harsh banter.

"I'm a-a-at m-m-my grandp-p-pa Ch-ch-ch-arlie's." I breathed deeply before I heard Emily receive some honks over the phone and then she sighed before speaking again.

"I'm on my way." She said before hanging up and I sighed, pushing myself deep into the crevices of the sofa.

I wanted to disappear.

I wanted to vanish.

Forever.

I never wanted to go back to school again and deal with Jacob, or Monica, or Bryan, or anyone else. I just wanted to live by myself, like a hermit crab, in my own shell with nothing to worry about but when I'm going to find a brand new, shiny shell to move into.

That's me.

Renesmee the Hermit Crab.

Three, impatient knocks on the front door made me jump and I scrambled to my feet. I unlocked the deadbolt on the door and slowly let the it slide open.

"Oh honey," Emily sighed heavily, wrapping me in her perfume scented hug. Her hair wafted up my nose and irritated my face but I didn't care. The second Emily's arms wrapped around me I just started crying again. It was like an instant reflex.

"E-mily. He l-l-l-ied." I sniffled, sputtering and coughing as I did.

"I know honey, I know." She nodded, rubbing her hands up and down my back. She brought me over to the sofa were I just kept crying, pressing my face into the crook of her neck. She just sat there and let me cuss and cry and screech the whole time, nodding and agreeing with whatever I said.

"He's a lying cheating, mother fucking man slut, whore bastard!" I screamed, feeling my lungs cave and my chest tighten.

"Yes he is." Emily nodded, stroking my hair with her long fingers. I turned my head up in her lap and she wiped the tears off my face, "All done?" Emily asked, brushing the hair off my forehead.

I nodded.

"Alright, c'mon." Emily took my hand in hers and led me out of the house. She took the keys out of my curled up hands and I stared down at the imprint it left in my hand. I'm surprised I hadn't started bleeding already. She locked the door behind me and led me out to her car.

"W-w-w-what about m-m-my V-v-volv-vo?" I asked, sputtering like I hadn't learned the English language correctly.

"I'll take it back, I'm bringing you to my house for the weekend though, I can't trust you by yourself for the weekend." Emily stared at me levelly while she backed out.

"Fine." I pouted, crossing my arms across my chest. Emily's radio thrummed lightly as she drove —terribly— back to her house.

"W-w-w-what do I t-t-tell my p-p-p-p-parents?" I asked when she pulled into her driveway. She sighed heavily and turned off her car, putting her head against the wheel.

"I don't care what you tell them but you're not sleeping alone tonight. What Jacob did to you was absolutely ridiculous and unnecessary. I'm not letting you go through this alone." Emily told me. I felt my eyes tear up again and I dug into my coat pocket, handing Emily my cell phone.

"C-c-c-can you t-t-tell them t-t-tha-a-t?" I offered her the phone and she smiled, nodding. She took my phone and dialed my dad's number, listening intently.

"Hey Mr. Cullen, no, it's Emily… Yeah… Good how are you… She's fine… uh huh… well, actually I was thinking Renesmee should spend the long weekend with me and my family… No sir… mhmm… you got it… no… alright… okay… I'll tell her… you too… bye." Was the whole entire conversation.

"W-w-w-hat h-happened?" I asked, crossing my arms again.

"He says he loves you and to call him when you feel up to it, he doesn't know about Jacob, he just thinks you're having a _girl day_." Emily made quotations with her fingers and I sighed, leaning my head against the headrest.

"I feel like I'm having a girl day." I sighed and Emily laughed lightly, putting her head on my shoulder.

"I'm here for you Nessie. We're going to have fun and forget about Jacob this weekend." His name made my stomach churn and Emily probably saw the face I made. I'm not sure what she wanted me to say, I'm sorry for being sick to my stomach whenever she said his name? That wasn't going to happen.

"C'mon, let's go inside." She told me before grabbing something from the backseat… my bag.

"Oh Em, th-th-thank you." I sighed happily when she set my book bag in my lap.

"You got it kiddo." She winked and got out of the car. I followed her up the porch and inside where Emily led me upstairs. It still kind-of felt like this whole thing wasn't happening. I felt like maybe I would just wake up all of a sudden and Jacob would be picking me up for school early in the morning.

My breathing fits finally calmed down and I was able to speak calmly after a while. Emily just let me sit on her bed and watch some TV while she checked her Myspace. She sent some text messages on her sidekick before finally looking up at me with this sudden burst of realization.

"Ice cream!" She clapped her hands together before charging down the stairs, towing me along by my wrists. Emily's dog, Beyoncé, yipped and trotted next to us happily, thinking we were playing a game with her.

"Emily I don't really want-" She put her hand over my mouth before I could say anything else and I blinked twice.

"Cookie dough okay?" She asked and I nodded slowly. She took her hand off my mouth and I sighed heavily. My throat hurt.

"Em, I don't see how ice cream is going to solve my problem. Jacob _cheated_ on me with _Monica_. That's not just something ice cream is going to heal." I argued. Beyoncé nipped at my ankles so I picked her up and patted her soft little head.

"Renesmee, I know it's not going to _heal_ you but it will relax you kind-of. This weekend we're just going to do a whole bunch of stuff so you can get over Jacob." She smiled happily and handed me a bowl she'd just scooped ice cream into.

"Emily, I don't think all this is going to help. Valentines Day is like… next week and I don't have anyone to spend it with-" I started to complain and Emily rolled her eyes.

"You have me, _duh_." She said as if it were obvious.

"This is the worst day of my life." I mumbled and put my head down against the cool marble top of Emily's kitchen bar. I sat up on the barstool to make it easier and Emily came around the corner, putting her arm over my shoulders.

"Only if you let it be." She said in a sing-song voice. I looked up at Emily and she winked, going back to serving herself ice cream.

She was right.

"So what do you plan on doing to me?" I asked, shoving the wad of ice cream around in my bowl with the spoon Emily had given me.

"Well I was actually thinking tomorrow I could take you to this party. It's a little too early to have you do anything today, don't you think?" Emily said nonchalantly as she put the tub of ice cream away and licked the serving spoon.

"Sure." I shrugged and Emily rolled her eyes.

"If you want you can help me make dinner. My parents are out of town for the weekend so I can't live off of cereal the whole time," Emily winked and I kind-of smiled at her.

"Okay Emily." I said unconvincingly and got up from the barstool, helping her pick out something to eat.

*

That night, after dinner I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked down, **19 Missed Calls**. I sighed and scrolled through the list.

It looked a little something like this:

**Jacob**

**Jacob**

**Jacob **

**Jacob **

**Jacob**

**Mom**

**Dad**

**Jacob **

**Jacob**

**Jacob**

**Jacob**

**Jacob**

**Jacob**

**Emily**

**Jacob**

**Jacob**

**Jacob**

**Jacob **

**Jacob **

I had three voicemails. One from my dad and two from Jacob, "Renesmee, it's your father, call me when you get this message." I sighed and pressed "7" for delete. I waited until the next voicemail started, "Ness," There was a long pause and just to hear him say my name made tears well up in my eyes, "Renesmee, I don't know why you're mad at me. Can you please call me and tell me what's going on? I love you, bye."

I clenched and unclenched my fists at my sides and deleted that one too. Then I played the third and final voice mail.

"Renesmee, it's been two _hours_. I'm a wreck… can you _please_ call me? Ness, babe, I'm dying here. Call me. Love you, bye." I screeched and threw my phone across the bathroom where I went to be alone for a minute. Emily busted into the bathroom half-dressed, gripping the front of her pants so they wouldn't fall.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She yelled rushing over to gather me in her arms.

"He c-c-called me." I sobbed. Why did Jacob have this effect on me? Why was Jacob making me so miserable?

_Because you love him, duh. _

I cried louder at that and Emily sighed, buttoning her pants up again and grabbing my phone from under the sink where it slid after I threw it. She crawled back towards me and hugged me close, her boobs all in my face. Thank god she was wearing a bra at least.

"Uh, Emily." I muttered and she laughed sheepishly, pulling back.

"Oh Renesmee, I really wished this didn't happen to you. Not you Nessie, you don't deserve this." She sighed, putting her hand on mine.

"I just w-w-want to s-s-sleep Em." I sighed, putting my head on her shoulder.

"Alright, I'll get you some pajamas." Emily said softly before getting up and walking into her bedroom connected to her bathroom to get me something to wear to sleep. I rocked with a violent tremor and picked up my phone from where Emily had put it down.

I dialed the ten digit number I knew by heart and pushed the receiver to my ear.

"Hello?" He answered, his voice husky and tired.

"Hey dad, I need to talk to you." I mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: I hope y'all payed attention because we're coming to a close and this is a crucial part of the stoo-ray! (Spelled it like that on purpose.)**

**I'm so happy today and altogether because I stuck with this one and I FINISHED it! Next up after this is TMNM (Those Magical Nine Months) and when I'm done with that I'm not sure where I'll go! I strongly suggest you guys read TMNM I just put it on layaway for a little while as I was writing Toc. Which, as everyone knows, is my main priority. **

**Thanks a whole bunch and if I get my ten reviews I'll post faster which means, yes, closer to the end for you!**

**Muchas gracias!**

**("Thanks a lot" for all you not-spanish-readers-or-speakers!)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, but I do owe all of you a lot of apologies!**

**A/N: WOW YOU GUYS! What a long time it's been! I feel so awful for making you guys wait this long! The thing is, I've had a lot of technical difficulties with my laptop. You see, my laptop crashed and all of my files crashed with it! I know, bad, bad, bad news. Well, this guy I know, Nelson, hooked me up big time. He got all my files onto an external hard-drive and saved it for me. So, here came the task of getting a new laptop...**

**My brother helped me with the money and I got me a new laptop, it took a lot of time and work to get it and here I am today!**

**Please don't hate me you guys, I'm really sorry I made you all wait this long! I want to dedicate this chapter to all of my readers, every last one of you, for putting up with me and being faithful to my story. It sucks it had to stop so critically important in the story but, I'm back now and nothing is going to keep me from posting!**

**Love you guys and... once again...**

**ENJOYYYY!**

**

* * *

**

**Jacob**

"Dude just get over it," Quil shrugged, tossing a football back and forth with Jared on my bed.

"Seriously, it's not worth getting all worked up over." Seth agreed, sharing a bag of chips with Embry on the floor.

"I don't know what happened but either way I don't think she'll call you back." Paul shrugged, playing Xbox on my TV.

"You guys really don't understand, do you?" I snapped and Paul looked up from his game.

"I guess not." Paul shrugged.

"Renesmee really does mean the world to me. I don't know what I did and now she hates me." I groaned, falling back into the leather chair at my desk. It was about two in the morning and I figured that meant the guys were sleeping over.

"Why don't you just call her?" Paul suggested.

"NO!" Everyone but Paul and I exclaimed.

"Why not?" I asked, really, honestly upset that I did nothing and now Renesmee was livid with me. Or maybe I did do something and I just didn't know what… but I'm sure if I did something this bad I would remember…

"Because, if _she's_ upset with _you _then _she_ should call _you_." Quil stated as if it was obvious.

"What the fuck Quil? If she's mad at me shouldn't I call her to apologize?" I asked incredulously and Embry snorted.

"I don't think so." Embry cracked. I sighed and grabbed my phone, locking myself into the bathroom.

I dialed Renesmee's number for the fifteenth time —without exaggeration— and waited for her to pick up. I prayed and prayed that she would answer...

Nope.

What the hell was going on? Why was Renesmee ignoring me and most importantly, why was she angry with me? Did I do something bad enough for me to be ignored like this?

I sighed but didn't leave a voicemail again. I had already left two and she hasn't said anything back so far so, what's the point?

"JACOB YOU BETTER NOT BEING CALLING RENESMEE!" That would be Jared calling me through the door.

"Nah, I'm taking a leak." I snapped. Jared kicked the door open and saw me sitting on the floor.

"Really? Are you wearing diapers?" Jared snapped sarcastically and Quil came in behind him, Seth on his tail.

"No, I… Yes I was calling Renesmee okay!" I admitted and Jared shook his head.

"You're pathetic." Jared sighed, crossing his arms.

"Wow, you guys are so nice." I grumbled, getting up off the floor. Seth grabbed the phone out of my hand and stuffed it down his pants.

"Seth what the fuck?" I yelled, running to charge Seth. Quil held me back and Jared just pressed his lips together, shaking his head.

"You need this Jacob, you're acting like a total girl!" Seth shouted and Embry shuffled into the bathroom.

"Hey, Junior just called me and asked if we could go to a party at his house tomorrow night." Embry announced.

"Perfect!" Quil cheered, letting go of me. I elbowed him in the gut and stepped on Seth's toe.

"OW!" They both yelled in synchronization.

"We're going." Jared told me without a hint of argument left in his voice.

"Shit." I mumbled, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

Some loud rap music was playing in the background as Seth, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, and I were standing in front of Junior's house. I took a sip from my red plastic cup, shoving my right hand into my jean pocket.

This was not fun.

"Woo! I love this song!" Paul cheered, throwing his hands up and shaking his hips with his mouth open and his tongue hanging out to some rap song playing in the background.

"Wow Paul, you're a fucktard." Quil snapped and Paul stopped, put his hands down and frowned.

"Let him dance, it's not like we're doing anything anyway." I sighed, taking another sip of the Pepsi-Mountain Dew-Vodka concoction that Paul made and he liked to call "Extreme Pepsi-Dew." It was way too much Vodka for even me to handle.

"I'm having fun, aren't you?" Embry asked, doing some weird dance, smiling a big, stupid grin.

"No." I stated bluntly.

"Stop being so bitter and dance." Jared snapped jokingly, taking a swig of his own drink; Whiskey and who-knows what else.

"I refuse to dance." I grumbled, taking another swig but spitting it out shortly after when I saw a pair of legs that I knew all to well step out of a very familiar white Sedan.

"Holy shit." I mumbled, turning to get a better look at Renesmee as she stepped out of her friend Emily's white Sedan. She looked absolutely amazing, just like she always did.

"Damn." Jared leaned back to look at Renesmee too who Emily met up with and linked arms with. I sighed, looking down at my shoes.

This sucks.

"She looks way better than you man." Quil nodded, staring at Renesmee as she walked past us in tight jeans and a sweater that just happened to hug every curve and turn on her body. I stared out after her as she walked past me, so close and then again, so far.

"I know." I muttered as she walked inside.

I'm glad she didn't see me. She probably would've slapped me again or stomped on my toe, and I was _not_ in the mood for that.

"Wow. This _was_ a bad idea." Paul mumbled. I sighed and finished off my drink, stomping inside for the sole purpose of getting a refill… and taking a look at Renesmee.

Inside was complete madness.

I didn't know who was going to clean up this mess before Junior's parents got home but it sure as hell wasn't going to involve me.

Everyone was squished up against each other, rubbing and dancing and doing something else. I briefly scanned the crowd for Renesmee but I didn't see her. The only thing visible was Junior in the middle of the crowd, dancing with some girl like he hadn't been close to one in his entire life.

I sighed and tossed my cup in the pile of garbage on the floor and walked out towards the back door. The cool air from outside washed across my face. I felt a little better once I was outside and sat down on a short tree stump.

Wow things have changed.

Renesmee hated my guts, my life was spiraling downwards, I was alone, and I was pissed off; all in a two day's time. I sighed and put my head in my hands, putting my elbows on my knees. Some weird love song played from the speakers in Junior's house and I sighed even louder.

After around what felt like five minutes I looked down at my phone's clock and realized I'd been out here for about an hour and a half.

"Wh-why are _you_ out here?" A voice slurred from behind me. I turned because that was the voice I would walk through the fire for, Renesmee.

"Renesmee I-" She stumbled over to me and put her finger over my lips.

"Shhh." Damn. Her breath smelled like Peppermint Schnapps and it was not flattering.

"Holy crap Renesmee, how much have you had to drink?" I asked, steadying her as she swiveled off to the side.

"I dunno. I think I," She stopped to hiccup, "lost count at six… or whatever number comes after eight." She giggled uncontrollably and I sighed, holding her upright.

"Honey, you're a mess." I sighed looking deep into her eyes.

"Hey man, hey man, hey, hey… man… I hate you!" She squealed, trying to shake free from my grasp.

"Ness-"

"No! My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and that's what my birfff cigarette says!" She smiled and even though she was sloppy drunk, it was still endearing and set my heart on fire.

"Did you mean _birth certificate_?" I corrected her and her face lit up.

"THAT!" She screamed into my face and I closed my eyes, holding my breath.

"You done?" I asked her, keeping my hands securely on her upper arms. She swerved again trying to nod and I set her down on the stump.

"Don't sit me down! I know where I am! This is my house!" She screamed. What the fuck? She wasn't even making sense anymore!

"Renesmee, you're drunk. Stop talking." I chuckled though because never in my life would I ever think Renesmee would get drunk like this.

"Jake, I know why I'm mad at you!" She sang out. I looked at her with my eyes wide open and crouched so I was on the balls of my feet in front of her, her sweet liquor-scented breath covering my face.

"Why are you mad at me?" Now I would finally be able to know why she wasn't talking to me. Now I could finally convince her otherwise.

"'Cuz you're an asshole!" She yelled and started to laugh hysterically, almost falling over the stump.

Jeez that stung.

"Renesmee-"

"I'm not done!" She screamed, suddenly full of rage. I looked at her wide-eyed, waiting for her to finish, "You're a liar too Jacob White!" She yelled.

"My name is Jacob _Black_," I corrected her. She cracked up laughing again and I sighed, "And how am I a liar? When did I ever lie to you?" I asked, trying to get her to pay attention to me.

"Don't act like you don't know! Don't make me say it again!" Renesmee stomped her foot onto the ground and tried to stand up, wobbling and then falling forward, knocking my backwards with her on top of me. "I love you so much!" She sobbed, crying into the front of my shirt.

"Renesmee, I…, hold up." I tried to maneuver her arms and legs so I could sit up and she could sit next to me but settled on her straddling my lap as I sat upright.

"How could you do that to me?" Renesmee sputtered, sniffling and running her arm under her nose.

"What? What did I do? Tell me Renesmee!" I shook her a little and her head snapped back and forth.

"You- oh no." Renesmee put her hand over her mouth and made a hiccupping noise.

Oh no was right.

If she puked on me then we would _really_ have a problem. I shimmied out from under her and helped her up. I pulled her long hair into my hands and sure enough once I'd pulled her hair out of her face she blew major chunks.

It sounded a little like this:

"Jacob, _puke_, I'm so, _puke_, sorry! I, _puke_, never wanted, _puke_, you to see me,_ puke_, like this! _PUKE!_" I sighed and patted her back as she heaved and gagged. It made me feel really bad to have Renesmee like this when I much rather wanted her sober.

"Sure, sure." I sighed, truly upset with my current situation. When Renesmee finished puking she stood up, wiped her mouth and wrapped her arms around my neck, holding me as close as possible.

"Don't leave me tonight." She whispered and I nodded, putting my hands on her hips, "Promise me." she ordered.

"Promise." I whispered against her hair. It smelled like strawberries, much better than the rest of her smelled. I knew she was angry with me and the only reason why she was drunk was because she was angry with me. I just didn't know what I did.

"C'mon sweetheart." I told her carefully, hoping she wouldn't say anything after I used my term of endearment. She didn't. She let me support her and walk her out to the path that led to the front of Junior's house without going _through_ the house. I found my car and unlocked the door. Renesmee smelled like sour milk and Peppermint Schnapps but I really didn't care. She was still Renesmee, the love of my life and even thought she was furious with me for some reason I didn't understand, she was here with me now and that's all that mattered.

"Where are y… where are you going to take me?" Renesmee asked, closing her eyes and sighing with her head against the passenger window. She was starting to get less annoying which was good because God knows I can only take so much.

"Your house." I said quietly, pulling out of Junior's driveway.

"NO!" Renesmee all but screeched, making me swerve and almost hit a mailbox.

"What? Why not?" I shouted, pissed off that I almost caused a major accident.

"I'm sleeping at Emily's. Drop me off there," Renesmee told me quickly, her words all slurring into one sentence so it sounded more like "I'msleepingatEmily'sdropmeoffthere."

"Okay." I mumbled a little defensively.

"Since you lied and you're not going to stay with me." Renesmee added almost incoherently.

"Renesmee you know deep down that if I stay with you and you sober up you're going to kick my ass." I argued. Turing into Emily's close-by neighborhood that I remember dropping Renesmee off on Christmas Day.

"Well you never gave two-shits about me anyway!" Renesmee yelled and I shook my head.

"That's bullshit and you know it." I snapped and Renesmee shook her head, her lips in a thin line.

"I'm not enough for you. You're such a bastard." Renesmee mumbled and I scoffed.

"You were never enough for me? I was going to propose to you!" I yelled, instantly regretting the words once I'd said them.

"Yeah well, I don't even know what that means!" Renesmee yelled. Oh, that's right, Renesmee's shit-faced drunk. She won't know the difference whether or not I even proposed to her right now. I braked in front of Emily's and Renesmee stuck her tongue out at me.

"I hate you." She spat coldly.

"Love you too, babe." I winked, knowing she would never know the difference. Renesmee frowned and grabbed my face, kissing me with so much passion it hurt.

"Fuck you." She snapped when she let go and flung herself out of the car, stomping up the driveway where Emily threw the door open and grabbed Renesmee, covering her with "Where have you been?" and "What the fuck is you're problem?" And the ever-faithful, "Is that Jacob in the car?"

It's been a week.

It's been a week since Renesmee's talked to me or even really looked at me for that matter.

She doesn't remember shit from the party when I drove her home and she kissed me.

The guys aren't even enough to make me smile or laugh anymore. My hair is a little bit past my earlobes now and I look a mess everywhere I go. Every morning I look in the mirror and I see myself looking worse and worse.

I have a pimple.

I haven't had a pimple since the _seventh grade_.

It hurts and it's huge and pink and right in the center of my forehead, hidden underneath the mop on my head that I've started to call "hair." It hurts and every once in a while when I put my hand on my forehead or wipe the hair out of my face, it throbs like it's sending messages to the mother ship.

I've lost ten and a half pounds.

I look ridiculous.

My once beefy and muscular build looks almost as lanky and pathetic as Embry's.

Well, maybe not that bad… I would still consider myself pretty hot, just not as attractive and heartbreaking as I was before.

My skin is actually getting paler.

I don't think anyone understands why this is so shocking to me. I'm _Native American_. I grew up on the _rez_. Kids like me shouldn't be even remotely close to pale. Now I'm awkward and horrific and numb.

I never really realized how pathetic and sad my life was without Renesmee to keep me company until I started to shrink and grow pimples like they're in season. And that's not even the worse part.

Every freaking day Renesmee seems to look better and better.

It's like every waking second Renesmee just gets prettier and prettier. Her skin glows even though she's almost translucent, her hair gets shinier and shinier and her curves just get curvier and curvier. Maybe I'm just imagining things.

Oh yeah, it gets better.

She's made it clear that she doesn't want to talk to me.

The Monday after our weekend-long split Renesmee didn't even let me try to explain myself. She sat in the desk farthest away from me in Mr. Kenneth-Jones's class and wouldn't even glance my way during lunch.

Oh and I bet you think that's it, but, it gets _worse_.

That same Monday Junior came in with a hickey on his lip. No one thought it possible for anyone to get a hickey on their lip but leave it to Junior to find a way. He was telling us this great story about how it happened and when someone asked him who the girl was do you know what he said?

"Renesmee Cullen."

I shit a brick.

I put my hands around Junior's neck, intent on squeezing the purple right out of his lip. "That's my girlfr-" I almost yelled. But I had to stop myself because, oops, my mistake, _SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE_!

So, I think it's safe to say Renesmee's winning because hell, I look like I should be in one of those commercials where people donate money to poor African children and Renesmee looks like Zeus gave birth to her. Besides that, she hooked up with Junior who used to pretty much be my splitting image, before I started to look like Frodo from _Lord of the Rings_.

All in all, I gotta hand it to you Ness, you're one bad bitch.

I just still wished you belonged to me.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know! Poor Jacob! I just wanted to point out that I dedicated that little "Frodo" reference to Alex because there's a teacher at our school who kinda looks like Frodo anyway. **

**HA!**

**Okay, Question of the Week: Do you think Renesmee should hear Jacob out? **

**Remember 10 reviews and the next chapter will be up in record timing. This time, I promise! **

**Love you guys!**

**Peaze eazy! 3**


	29. Chapter 29

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does... but well all knew that, didn't we?

A/N: Well, a lot has happened since I last updated, and I'm happy to say I got not 10, not 15, not even 20 reviews but _39. _Yeah.

So, I figured I should hurry and post this because you all are so forgiving and sweet. I'm having a terrible day today (boys) and I can't dedicate this to anyone because I don't have the heart to say anything nice right now. I will, however, say this:

ENJOYYYYYYYY!

* * *

**Renesmee**

Why was Junior looking at me like that?

I made the mistake of dancing with him at his party and making out with him in the laundry room at his house and now he's staring at me like I'm willing to do it again.

No.

I ran my fingers through my hair and turned away from him, putting my hands in my coat pockets. "What's your deal?" Emily asked, shoving another handful of Doritos into her mouth.

"Junior keeps staring at me." I complained, taking a triangle-shaped chip from the bag.

"Don't touch my Doritos," Emily snapped and I shoved it in my mouth spitefully, chewing loudly just to mock her, "And isn't that a good thing? I though you liked him." Emily finished her sentence, rolling up her bag of chips and shoving them into her oversized purse.

"I thought so too but he's a little creepy." I muttered, turning to look in his direction. He was gone.

"He's not creepy, you're just saying that because Jacob isn't here kissing your feet and shoving his tongue down your throat… but not in that order." Emily paused to take a sip of Pepsi from her purse.

"That is not true!" I almost shouted, peeling some of the lint-balls in the corners of my coat pockets. Emily raised one freshly threaded eyebrow at me and shrugged.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." She mumbled. That was it. I rolled my eyes and when she made a face at me I stepped on her foot.

"OW! Don't be all cranky, damn." she complained, rubbing her Gucci flats with her thumb and forefinger.

"I'm not cranky I'm pissed because you're not helping me!" I whined, taking my hands out of my pockets and putting my face in them.

"Renesmee its been a week and a half, don't you think you should _at least_ talk to him?" Emily suggested, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"No." I snapped bluntly. Emily rolled her eyes and put the half-empty Pepsi bottle in her purse.

"Well then Junior's going to keep staring at you." Emily shrugged.

"He thinks I'm some kind of succubus or something! Jeez he won't leave me alone!" I complained and Emily rolled her eyes again, rubbing her index finger under her lower lip.

"Stop using big words, it frustrates me." Emily ordered, it was my turn to roll my eyes. I'd spent the last week and a half without Jacob, _with_ Emily. I think it was staring to get to me, all she talks about is herself and let me tell you, that's a lot to talk about.

"Oh God there he is." I groaned, putting my face on Emily's shoulder. Jacob Black was walking in our direction, talking animatedly with Embry Call and Quil Ateara. Seth Clearwater was close-by, laughing at something Jacob said.

Jacob had lost a lot of weight, making him look frail and scary a few weeks ago. I guess his friends made him hit the gym or something because he looked _hot_. What made it even worse was that he wasn't mine anymore. He was some kind of king here, everyone respected him now that he was buff again. He just got a haircut a couple days ago too so now its at the perfect length, disheveled and sexy, just like I always liked it.

"Why don't you just talk things out with him?" Emily asked, shrugging me off of her.

"Because, Em, he _cheated_ on me, I don't want to know the details." I sighed and he breezed past the lunch building, locking eyes with me for a long moment before I turned away from him to look at Emily. The bell rang for sixth hour and I sighed loudly.

"Well, catch you later honey buns, I have classes in building five so I've gotta hustle." Emily winked, helping me up. I sighed and watched her walk away before shrugging off towards my sixth hour.

Time flies by when you're missing the love of your life.

Emily isn't even enough to make me feel like I matter anymore.

Jacob is completely gone from my life. I haven't spoken to him or addressed him in any way and he just stopped trying. Every week it gets worse. To top it all off, tomorrow is Valentine's Day.

Junior and I went out to dinner once last week but after that it kind-of died down. Love-grams are being sent, roses and hugs and all that stupid crap. I feel so depressed it's pathetic. I still don't know exactly what happened between Jacob and Monica but at the same time I didn't want to know.

Tomorrow night is Friday, Valentine's Day, and there's a big dance that all the couples and whatnot are going to.

"Please Nessie, it'll be _so_ much fun!" Emily whined, still haranguing me about going to the stupid dance with her. We'd been at the mall for two and a half hours, picking out a dress for her to go, now she was begging _me _to go with her, her plan all along.

"No Em, I don't want to go." I sighed. Emily sighed frustrated to say the least and tucked her hair behind her ear nervously as she slipped her jeans back on in the dressing room.

"Renesmee, if you really love me, you'll go." Emily seemed so intent on making me go, I just sighed and closed my eyes, resting my head against the wall behind me.

"Fine, fine I'll go." I sighed and Emily's face lit up.

"I have the perfect dress for you!" Emily squealed and pulled out a bag that I'd thought she'd bought for herself.

"Wow." I said lightly, taking in the pink chiffon dress Emily pulled out.

"I know, I knew you'd say yes so I bought it for you." Emily gushed, smiling and taking the white Chanel dress she'd tried on with her to the cash register.

I sighed, thinking of how great this dance could possibly be.

With the way I was feeling now, not too great at all…

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap_…

"Could you stop?" Mark Stein asked next to me. I sucked my teeth and put my pencil down. "Thanks." He snapped. I sighed and put my hand on the side of my neck, cupping where my pulse was.

"Propaganda… it's spelled p-r-o-p-a-g-a-n-d-a. It's a noun meaning, publicity to promote something: information put out by an organization or government to promote a policy, idea, or cause. During the Boston Massacre propaganda was used frequently…" Mr. Morgan droned on like his life depended on it. I hated my first hour, history.

Why would anyone feel the need to teach a first-hour history class? Are they _trying_ to put me to sleep?

Three light knocks came from the front door of the classroom and Mark stretched, putting his arm around the back of my chair.

"Knock again and I'll-"

"It's not me!" I whispered back fiercely.

Seanna Douglas, the same girl that had sex with Bryan behind my back, hopped up to get the door. A tall, dark-haired boy came in holding, at least, twenty flowers.

"I'm here to deliver love-grams." He announced and lifted the first tag. Mr. Morgan nodded diffident, to say the least, and sat down at his desk.

"Leah Clearwater?" He called out and the curvy, dark-haired sister of Seth Clearwater stood up and took her flower gracefully.

"Alex Nash?" He called out again. The smart, quiet girl from the back of the class looked shocked for a minute and then hung her head, picking her flower out of the messenger's hand.

"And Renesmee Cullen." He announced, holding up a bright red flower. I felt my heart thud unevenly in my chest.

Who sent me a love-gram?

I got up unsteadily and crossed the room, slowly picking my flower out of his hand. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"That's it for this class." He announced and dismissed himself from the class. I sat back down in my seat and looked down at the tag attached to it. It read, **To: Renesmee Cullen. From: Your Secret Admirer. **

It better not be Jacob.

But that made no sense.

If Jacob sent it to me, it wouldn't have said secret admirer. He would've put his own name, he's not cryptic enough to do something like that.

I looked over at Mark and he shook his head, laughing, "It wasn't me." He snickered. I sighed as the bell rang and packed my stuff up, holding the flower in my hand, close to my face.

I felt the corners of my lips turn up, something I hadn't felt in a while.

If it wasn't Jacob then it was a sweet gesture.

In my next class, everything was pretty calm. I had Mr. Addison this hour and we watched _Roots_ in honor of Black History Month. A light knock on the door made me jump as the main character was being shoved into a cage.

"Love-grams!" the young blonde girl who came in carrying bright pink and red flowers smiled cheerily, looking down at the first tag she could find.

She called out some names, even one for Mr. Addison. Before, just my luck, the blonde over-cheery girl holding one flower left called out the longest name in the classroom.

"Renesmee Cullen?" She slaughtered my name and I felt my chest tighten up as I stood to collect my flower. I looked down at the pink, heart-shaped tag. **To: Renesmee Cullen. From: Your Secret Admirer. **

Who is this?

"Bye everyone!" She smiled and waltzed out. My palms were sweaty as the next bell rang. Who was sending me these flowers? Doesn't matter, I told myself, that's most definitely the last of the "love-grams" that would be addressed to me today, that's for sure.

As I stepped into my third hour, Jacob bumped into me, looking so adorable it hurt. His hair was hanging a little over his forehead. It made me want to reach up and wipe it away for him, running my fingers through the length of his short, choppy hair. Instead I blushed and looked down, away from the handsome face of Jacob Black.

"Happy Valentine's day." He smiled, brushing the hair off my neck. I cringed and looked up at him.

"Are you sending me love grams?" I asked bluntly. Jacob's head snapped up and he looked at me questioningly, cocking his head to the side.

"Um. No… was I supposed to?" Jacob asked. I sighed, why was I even talking to him?

"No. I just… I didn't know who these came from." I sputtered, nervous to be even looking in his direction, let alone talking to him.

"Well, it says here _Your Secret Admirer_ so I assume that's who it came from." He smiled. I was suddenly so frustrated with Jacob and his sarcastic banter that I just turned away from him.

"Take your seats, class has started!" Mr. Kenneth-Jones announced.

"Gladly." I mumbled and Jacob grimaced, heading for his new seat, far away from me.

"Take out your textbooks-" The door flew open and another love-gram delivery person flew in.

"I'm here to deliver some love!" The short, adorable ninth grade boy busted in with one flower.

"Renesmee Cullen, you lucky, lucky girl!" He called out. I blushed furiously as he crossed the room and handed me a bright red rose.

"Thank you." I mumbled sheepishly. Jacob craned his neck to look at me from across the room. I smiled shyly and the flower messenger bowed slightly.

"Oh you're welcome." Jacob rolled his eyes and went back to tapping his pencil on his desk, looking up at the board.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He added and walked out, winking at me.

"Okay, now that he's gone, we can start learning again…" Mr. Kenneth-Jones cleared his throat and asked me to read the first three paragraphs of chapter 22 of _Middlemarch _by George Eliot, the novel we were reading.

A couple of other students read after me and we had a class discussion about the novel. When Mr. Kenneth-Jones finally told us we could leave for lunch I all but bolted out the door.

I was so confused!

Who sent me these flowers? If it wasn't Jacob who could it be? I know it wasn't Junior because, hell, he wasn't smart enough to smell "admirer" correctly. It wasn't Bryan because he hated my guts and it sure wasn't anyone else here because… I didn't _know_ anyone else!

Who would send me flowers like this, knowing it would freak me out?

Emily.

I was going to kill her.

The lunch room was filled with over-excited girls and boys and couples. I was so overwhelmed with all that was going on. Between the decorations crowding the cafeteria and a very nervous looking Jacob staring at me from across the room, I was paranoid about every little detail.

Emily harrased me in fourth hour. The gym was too happy for me, all the girls yapping about nothing and everything at the same time. "Hey, you're driving home with me, right? You have to wear your dress and I have to do your hair and stuff so you have to drive home with me…" Emily just wouldn't stop running her mouth. Tonight was the dance and I was _not_ ready at all.

"Flower delivery!" Someone called out in a rush.

"Damn it!" I shouted and everyone turned to look at me.

"I assume you're Renesmee then?" The girl handing me the bright red flower smiled and clip-clopped off to another destination.

"Oh Renesmee, looks like you have a _secret admirer!_" Emily smiled, clapping her hands together.

"You mean… you mean it's not you?" I asked, turning towards her with four roses in my hand.

"No… why would I send you love grams?" Emily looked at me as if it were obvious.

"I thought that… but if it's not you…" I stopped and put my hand on my hip, holding my flowers in the other. "Who keeps sending me these?" I almost shouted. Emily raised her eyebrows at me.

"I don't know." Emily shrugged.

"Let's go ladies! Change for gym!" Coach Hussmann ordered. I felt my heart pump cold blood through my veins, completely mortified.

Who was sending me these flowers?

* * *

**A/N: I know! Great chapter, right? I hope you guys liked it, I had a lot of fun writing it.**

**Welp, Alex better review this time, seriously, you have to. I'll be really ticked off if you don't, you know what a bad day I had.**

**Anyway, here's your QOTW:**

**So, if it's not Jake, it's not Bryan, it's not Junior, and it's not Emily... WHO COULD BE SENDING THE FLOWERS?**

**15 reviews guys! You can doooo iiitttttt!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does... Well... there's nothing clever to say so, that's pretty much it.**

**A/N: WOWWWWW! 26 reviews and I feel on top of the worlllddddd! **

**Thanks so much for all the support and love I've been getting! This chapter's really short but it's vital, so READ!**

**ENJOYYYYYYY!**

* * *

**Jacob**

I was loosing time.

Things were going so fast.

Too fast.

I wasn't ready.

My palms were sweating.

My skin was cold.

I was scared.

I've never been scared before.

Football championships, no.

Math finals, nope.

First roller coaster ride, no way Jose.

Right now?

I was shitting a brick.

My feet were like cement.

My head throbbed.

She walked in.

I felt my chest thud.

Jared gave me a signal from across the cafeteria.

No turning back.

It was time.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Alex for being a character in my last chapter and for reviewing when I needed her tooooooo! **

**Well, I know it's short but I still need at least 15 reviews for me to post the next oneeeee!**

**Oh, and this question of the week is super important: What do YOU want to happen next? **

**Thanks y'all! Review and I shall posttt!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, and there's just nothing we can do about that...**

**A/N: Wow! That was fast! I know the last chapter was short and I got a few reviews about how short it was, I was a little annoying but, I kind of understand. **

**Well, no room for complaining, here's the next chapter! There's one chapter after this so enjoy to the fullest! **

**Please give me feedback on what 'ya thinkk!**

**ENJOYYYYYYYYYY** **

* * *

****Renesmee**

"Renesmee you look so pretty!" Emily cooed when I stepped out of her bathroom with the knee-length pink chiffon dress she had bought me to wear tonight for the Valentine's Day dance at school. Emily had also been able to buy matching shoes, pink pumps of the same hue as my dress.

I felt empty and stupid. My chest felt bare without Jacob's Christmas gift, the necklace, dangling loosely from my neck. I had given it back to him last week when I ran into him, it was too much of a sour reminder.

"You think so?" I asked self-consciously. Emily smiled and nodded, her perfectly curled hair bouncing in time with her head. Her white Chanel dress was fit to each of her curves and her white heels clicked and clacked as she skipped towards me, pulling my hair back into a loose bun, light strands of hair gracing my face.

I couldn't believe I was actually going to this dance. I had such a horrible day today, especially since I had no idea who was sending me the flowers that I'd gotten up until seventh period today. That means I had _seven_ roses from a _complete stranger_.

"I'm so excited!" Emily smiled, enveloping me in her infamous Emily-hug. I'm glad someone was excited because I was just plain scared shitless, my head was throbbing and my stomach was gurgling like I had bad gas.

I had a weird feeling down deep in the pit of my stomach that Jacob would be at this dance and I didn't want to see him there; not on a holiday like this. Emily smiled super-bright and lovingly before sitting me down on her bed.

"You look amazing honey, don't ever think I would lie to you about that." She assured me, putting light pink lip gloss on my lips. I sighed when Emily moved her attention from my lips to the front of my dress, making sure the top fit correctly. Emily ran her hand over my legs and then nodded to herself.

"What was that for?" I asked, a little paranoid.

"I just needed to make sure you're legs were shaven." Emily winked and I rolled my eyes. The dress was open in the back and I shivered a little.

"I think I need a sweater." I mumbled.

"If I don't need a sweater, you sure as hell don't." Emily sneered and I sighed. She was right, to an extent. Her dress had all of one sleeve and came up way higher than my dress did. Emily's cell phone rang abruptly and she pulled it our of her jean pocket from earlier today.

I listened in as she spoke on the phone, "Yeah… uh huh… we're leaving now… okay. Bye." I sighed, flopping down onto Emily's bed.

"Who was that?" I asked as Emily pushed me up off her bed.

"My mom. She wanted to make sure we were leaving." She sighed, grabbing her clutch and shoving her phone and some more lip gloss into it.

"Ah, I see." I muttered. I didn't want to go to this dance. Unfortunately for me though, Emily _always _gets what she wants. We walked carefully down the stairs and out the door to Emily's —recently washed— white Sedan.

"Ready? I'm so excited!" Emily gushed as she pulled out of her driveway, nearly hitting her own mailbox.

"Oh yeah, I'm just bouncing off the walls." I mumbled to myself. Emily must've heard me because she sighed heavily, rolling her eyes and turning on the radio. Lady GaGa's "Boys Boys Boys" erupted loudly from the car's speakers and I sighed, slouching into my seat as Emily made up her own words to the song.

It took us twenty minutes to get to school because Emily had to stop halfway to fill up on gas and then had to buy herself a pack of gum. She was taking so long it was absolutely _ridiculous_.

"EMILY!" I yelled when she got out again, saying she needed a bottle of water, just in case she got tired and thirsty. She had one leg out the door and looked back at me, shocked to say the least.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"Can we _please_ go? Why are you so weird today?" I spat angrily. She pursed her lips and got back in the car.

"I was just thirsty, Jesus." She sighed, pulling out of the gas station. I rolled my eyes and Emily sped the rest of the way to school, finding a good parking spot among the tons of cars and half-drunk students. "Here we are, Princess Prissy-Pants." She sneered and I mimicked her face, sticking my tongue out at her.

We walked across the parking lot to where Emily gave our tickets to the girl from the "Spirit Squad" and she, in turn, gave us our neon pink wrist bands to get in. "Have fun!" she called over Muse's rendition of "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You." Emily smiled back cheerfully and we made our way into our pink balloon-infested cafeteria, cleared of all lunch tables and chairs.

There was an arch made of pink and red balloons over the entrance, a DJ up on stage nodding his head in time with the beat of the Muse song and a long, pink table cloth-covered table with —spiked— punch and more roses.

"Wow." I muttered sarcastically. What a cheesy dance. Emily's face, however, lit up with the hype of it all and she grabbed me, pulling me towards the dance floor. I stood there awkwardly as Emily danced to the love song blasting from the speakers. After the song ended and it morphed into "Angie" by Cobra Starship, Emily sighed, completely aggravated with me and pulled me to the side.

"What is your deal? Why can't you just dance?" Emily yelled, wiping the sweat off the back of her neck. I scratched my arm lifelessly and shrugged. "UGH, whatever, I'm getting something to drink." she snapped suddenly, leaving me by myself.

Tons of kids that went to school with me every freaking day looked so different. Filled with happiness and held by significant others. All the girls were dressed in either pink, red, or white. The guys looked completely carefree, dressed in everything from suits to jeans and a plaid shirt.

The song was loud and poppy, making everyone look even more spastic under the strobe lights. Emily's arm gripped mine from behind and she spun me, looking super excited.

"There's a rose over by the punch bowl, with _your_ name on it!" Emily shouted over the music.

"_What_?" I screeched incredulously. How could that be? I had gotten the last of my flowers seventh period today!

"Yes-sir-e-bob." She nodded. I sighed, letting my head fall back out of frustration and writhed out of her grip, stomping towards the punch bowl. She had to be seeing things, there was no rose for me at this table, there _couldn't_ be… there _shouldn't_ be.

Sure enough, a single pink rose lay directly next to the punch bowl. **To: Renesmee Cullen. From: A Red Letter**.

Now what in God's name did that mean?

_A red letter_, sounds completely cheesy and stupid.

Just as I was about to stomp back towards Emily to complain, a red piece of paper peeking from under the table caught my eye. I looked around twice before kneeling to pick it up. It was rough and stiff like cardstock. I turned it over and found a thick, black arrow drawn in chunky black marker pointing towards the janitor's exit door. I knew where that led, down a narrow hallway and to the lobby of the school.

Now there was only one question.

Should I follow the arrow?

I looked back and opened my mouth, "Emily I-" She wasn't there. I craned my neck to look back over the crowd but I was way too short to see anything of substance over the mob of a crowd. She must be deep in there somewhere, dancing with a boy she's never met before, typical Emily thing to do.

I looked back down at the red paper with the smudgy black arrow on it and felt my hands shake.

_Yes_. A voice deep within me rang with clarity and hope. I sighed, feeling my eyes sting. I was tired of these cryptic clues. It made me feel like I was being followed. But, my father always used to harangue me about following my heart and the voice in my head.

However, I was sure this voice was coming _from_ my heart.

I took an unsteady step forward, looking around again, this was it. Maybe I would find prince charming behind this door… Or maybe I would find a creepy rapist, school janitor by day, cryptic predator by night. I took a couple more steps until I was in front of the door, my hand on the cold door knob. I looked around, making sure no one was watching me, before I opened the door and slid into the dark hallway.

Nothing.

At least, not that I could see. I fumbled for a light switch, my heart and the muted thudding of the music back in the safety of the cafeteria was the only thing I could hear in the pitch darkness. I found the switch, flicking it on. I felt my heart drop when the fluorescents revealed nothing but an empty dully-lit hallway and a single red paper just like the one in my sweaty hands lying on the floor towards the middle of the eerie path.

I scurried down the hall, afraid to walk slowly, crouching and picking up the red paper.

**Straight. Left. **

The same thick, black print I'd never seen before in my life was scribbled onto the paper. I sighed, standing back upright.

This wasn't fun.

"Hello?" I called out shakily. My voice echoed off the empty hallway. I could barely hear the music from the dance anymore and my head was throbbing with pain. I stepped forwards again. If the card said straight, that's where I was going. I wasn't going to take any chances and get lost in the vast corridor of brooms and mops.

I was walking deeper into, what felt like, a trap. The music was completely gone by the time I came up to a dead end, on either side was another hallway. One path, I knew, led to the lobby of the school where I could escape and get back to the safety of the dance. The other I had no idea where it led, complete darkness could be behind that door. Osama Ben Laden could be behind that door and I wouldn't know it.

I looked down at the paper in my hand. **Left**. Of course, it would be the path I didn't know. It would be the one place in the whole school I didn't know about.

I wasn't liking this one bit.

I was scared shitless.

I'd never admit to being scared to anyone. It's just not something we Cullen family members do. We keep our fear bottled up inside because we're supposed to be strong people.

I would be the only exception to that rule.

I closed my eyes, breathing uneven, and stepped to the left.

No harm so far.

I started down the foreign hallway, completely horrified of what was to come. If this was some kind of _Saw_ thing, I didn't want to play a game. If _Jigsaw_ was going to appear on a random TV screen, I was fully prepared to shit my pants.

Of course, _Jigsaw_ did not materialize. Instead, a red square taped onto a big, wooden door did and I stumbled backwards out of shock. Did I have to go through this door?

I lifted the paper in my shaking fingers, taking it off the tape it was connected to. I turned the paper to read it and the black, daunting font rose hair on the back of my neck.

**Almost there. Don't stop now.**

How fucking creepy is _that_?

I gulped loudly. My tongue felt like cement in my mouth but I wet my lips and put my hand on the knob, turning slowly. I closed my eyes, pressing them shut tightly. I was so afraid to look at what was on the other side of the door.

What did my dad tell me again?

It came back in a rush, the night I went Trick-or-Treating with Emily and Beyoncé when I was eleven. He put his index finger under my chin and told me, "Renesmee honey, your daddy will always be there for you. You know where I am, you know how to call me. If you need me, I'll be there."

No, that wasn't it. He told me something before that, something more important…

It was my third grade field trip to Dinosaur National Park, "No one can scare you, you only scare yourself." _That was it_! Don't be afraid, Renesmee. You can do this. You can only scare yourself and all that other stuff dad said.

I can do this.

I breathed in deeply and flung the door open.

Holy shit.

I was outside.

The flower garden.

Back when the school first opened, a flower garden was built with a massive willow tree branching out over the school planted right in the middle. It was made to commemorate Sequoya, the famous Native American.

Hanging from a bunch of outstretching branches was roses, dangling from thin fishing wire in a straight path.

What the hell _is_ this?

I stepped unevenly, my breathing erratic by this point, and followed the row of roses and, now, twinkling lights hanging from the willow tree. There had to be more than twenty roses already, dangling, twirling in the milky twilight above my head.

The scene was so beautifully breathtaking I forgot about being scared out of my mind for a second. It made my heart flutter with happiness to think someone went through all this trouble for me.

Shit.

That scared me again because my first question popped right back up into my head…

Who _was_ behind this?

I stopped short, staring down at a heart made of red rose petals on the grass beneath me. Was this where I stopped? Was this the end? Was this where I would meet my admirer? Or was this where _Jigsaw_ finally popped out and chopped my head off?

Nothing.

I stopped breathing for a second, feeling a presence among me.

It was _way_ too quiet for me to be by myself. I couldn't even hear my own breathing anymore. I was terrified. I didn't want to die, I was too young to be slaughtered in the back of the school by a scary rapist-janitor.

I didn't want to go this way.

A twig snapped behind me somewhere and I spun around frantically, finally meeting the face of the person behind all of this.

My breath caught in my throat.

It _couldn't _be_. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: AHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHHA! Cliff hanger #2! **

**This chapter is one of my favorites and I really hope you guys get a good grasp on it. Any questions about this chapter, ask away, this one is vital for all y'all to know!**

**QOTW: What is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for you? (Mine was when Alex's mom bought me my Paramore/No Doubt concert ticketttt!) **

**Love you guys, 20 REVIEWS if you want to read the last chapterrrrrrr! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, BUT! I do now, officially, own Truth or Consequence!**

**A/N: It's been an amazing ride you guys! I'm so happy I had so many readers/reviewers and a lot of really good feedback! I want to thank a few people especially for being great reviewers like, Brand New Eyes (Alex), kkmdprez, Regencygirl13, Erin, Chelsea, Kenzie, Nessie125, BlueAngel132, and anyone else who made writing this story a great pleasure and experience!**

**I wanted you guys to know that I am so proud of this story, It's the best one I've written -in my opinion- and I have a surprise for you guys in the bottom A/N BUT DON'T READ IT NOW!**

**Well, my fellow NessiexJake fans, for the last time, in honor of ToC...**

**ENJOYYYYYYYY!**

**

* * *

**

Jacob

Beautiful.

Absolutely stunning.

Her skin glowed an effortless milky white under her pink dress. I swear I'd never seen someone so beautiful on any night. I was scared for her, I wasn't sure if she'd get lost or make it to the back of the school out in the garden. It had been ten minutes since she first entered the janitor's exit and I figured I should probably get out there soon so she could meet her secret admirer… _me_.

I lied to her, yeah, again. I know it's not the best way to win her back, but, it was my only option. Emily gave me the signal from across the dance floor and I nodded, walking around the dancing teens to the front of the cafeteria, making my way out the door and to the main lobby. I glanced over and howled like a wolf.

Paul's head popped out from behind the main desk where he was crouched and shook his head. Good, that meant she was going the right way. I nodded back at Paul and he crouched under the desk again. I sprinted out the door and out to the entrance of the parking lot.

Out by Emily's white Sedan, Seth gave me a thumbs up and a short howl, meaning Renesmee hadn't ran back for the car. I dodged a blue Buick and ran back for the back entrance to the garden where Embry was standing.

"Hey man, how you holdin' up?" He asked opening the back gate with the keys he borrowed from Janitor Frank, the dumbest janitor on the face of the planet. The gate swung open with the master key stuck in it.

"Fine, Renesmee hasn't come through here right?" I asked, panting and out of breath.

"Nope," Embry shook his head, " I heard the other door open though, you'd better hurry up." He rushed out through whisper.

"Good." I swallowed hard and walked quickly to the first tree. I peered over the first branch.

Dear God.

There she was, glancing up and the first row of roses, a light smile blessing those soft lips of hers. She stepped forward, gripping the red notes in her hand. I smiled at just the sight of her and stepped quietly around the tree, trying desperately to control my breathing. When it finally stopped sounding pathetic and erratic I stepped closer, following across from her as she made her way cautiously across the garden along the rose-guided path.

As I stepped in closer to her, everything I've ever done with her flashed in my mind, stinging my heart and bringing a pain to my head.

The first day at the Sandwich Shack.

When I slipped her my number.

The night I got into the accident.

When I took her to the clearing.

When I ran into her at the pet store.

That same night when we went to Seth's party.

When I took Renesmee on our first "date" to play basketball.

When she first told me she loved me.

Our first kiss.

When she met my family.

When she sat with me to get my stitches taken off.

The stupid kissing contest.

When I lost the stupid kissing contest.

When Renesmee came over for Christmas.

When we made love.

The study game.

And how it all went downhill from there.

I even remembered Renesmee's drunk night where she nearly blew chunks all over me. I chuckled lightly. Looking up, I noticed Renesmee had stopped and had looked down at the heart of rose petals on the ground.

This was it.

I stepped forward and crept quietly towards her shaking figure. This was the now or never moment. The moment when I could be with Renesmee and everything would change forever because this was the point in time where Renesmee and I could either make up… or break up… _forever_.

My feet betrayed me and a twig underneath me snapped under my weight. Renesmee spun around in an instant, I'll always give her credit for being so observant and alert, and her eyes met mine.

The second exchanged between us felt like days.

"Hi." I breathed out. Renesmee's face turned cold like ice and she tried to step around me. I grabbed her forearm and she snapped back, looking me dead in the eyes, her body pressed up against mine, the smoke from her breathing in the cold made swirls in between us.

"I… I have to get back to Emily, she's waiting for me." She stammered. I shook my head.

"Emily helped me plan this out so don't think you're getting away from me." I said, my voice low and throaty. Renesmee's eyes watered up and she turned away from me, a tear falling noticeably down her cheek.

I reached out and wiped it away with my other hand. "Ness," I all but whispered. She looked up at me, her face pale white in the moonlight shining through the tree branches.

"Jacob I don't want to do this right now." She told me. I looked down into her eyes, those bright green eyes that had always scared me because she could see right through me with those eyes of hers.

"Renesmee, I know what you think I did." I told her levelly. Her body tensed in my arms and but I didn't let my gaze falter from hers.

"What I _think _you did? What I _know_ you did, Jacob." She looked so angry in that one moment I almost let her go and let her go back to the dance and to Emily. But I didn't. She had to know the truth.

"Renesmee, you have to believe me when I tell you that I didn't do anything of that sort while you were mine." I told her honestly and I wasn't afraid anymore. Now it was up to her to believe me or not. I told her the truth and that's all that mattered.

"Yeah, right." She shook her head, tears falling freely now.

"Ness, I didn't do that while we were together. That was before you told me you loved me, that was _way_ before we made love. That was so long ago-" I started but Renesmee shook her head and I stopped.

"Monica said-"

"Monica. Why in God's name would you believe anything that comes out of _Monica's_ mouth?" I asked her, truly angry at this point. I knew one day Monica would ruin things for me, I just prayed it wouldn't be this way.

"It just… it seems like something you would've done." She said softly and I pulled her in closer.

"I would _never_ do that to you," I told her against her lips, "You've made me a better person, Renesmee Cullen. It took me too long to realize that." I felt her tremble against me as she blinked.

"Jacob… Jake." She said softly and I almost dropped to my knees at the sound of my name —Jake, rather than Jacob— coming out of her mouth.

"What do you plan on doing? What do you plan on telling everyone happened to us?" I asked her. She looked up at me and scowled, a look I'd never thought I'd seen on Renesmee's face.

"I plan on telling everyone you died." Renesmee smiled bitterly and tried to push off me and walk away. I snapped her back into me, holding her tight against me.

"No." I told her bluntly.

"I don't matter to you. Why do you care if I leave or not?" She snapped. I looked down at her, my nostrils flaring. I could've said something mean enough to break her heart. I could've told her "I don't." And moved on.

But I decided on the truth.

"Ness, you're my everything. You never _stopped_ being my everything." I told her truthfully, reeling her in closer, if that were even possible.

"Don't lie to me." She muttered angrily, her teeth clenched and angry tears falling down her cheeks again.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I smiled and Renesmee reached out with her other hand and slapped me.

"Dick." She spat hatefully.

"Thanks." I mumbled and she reached out to slap me again. I grabbed her wrist and she stopped, looking up at me with a scared look on her face.

"I never stopped loving you, Jake. _Never_." She whispered, her wrist still and limp in my hand.

"You never have to. I'll always be here for you, even when you think I'm not." I never wanted to stop loving Renesmee. Even when I died I prayed I would keep loving her; wherever I went.

"I still do." She continued. I put my other hand on the other side of her face and pressed my lips to her nose.

"You still do what?" I asked, leaning back to look deeper into her eyes.

"You know what Jacob. Don't make me say it." Her voice broke into a sob and she gathered herself quickly before she could loose it.

"Say it," I kissed her forehead, "Tell me," I told her quietly and I kissed her left eyelid as she closed her eyes, biting her lip. This was it. This was either the end or the beginning because right after this, I would make the biggest decision of my life.

"Jake…" She whined softly and I placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck. She leaned back, almost as if she was fainting, and I caught her, standing her upright.

"Ness, tell me what you still do. Tell me." I pleaded and she closed her eyes, putting her head in the crook of my neck.

"I…I…I love you Jacob Black." She whispered and I pulled back from her. I looked into her eyes, really measuring whether she meant it or not. I pulled back even more only to fall to my right knee, holding her left hand in mine.

The words.

Were in.

My mouth.

They morphed.

They stung.

They burned.

I smiled.

I breathed.

I felt.

Her hand.

In mine.

And.

Said it.

"Marry me." I told her simply.

* * *

**A/N: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I know there are a bunch of you who hate me for ending it like this, but, that's okay, this is exactly how I wanted it to end!**

**So, now you have two options...**

**1.) You can make up your own little fantasy in your heads and have your own story about what happens to Nessie and Jake.**

**or **

**2.) You can give me 25 reviews and I will write you guys a sequel!**

**Yeah, that's right, a FUCKING SEQUEL.**

**Alright, I hope you guys liked my fic and I hope you have a wonderful, wonderful life. Thanks for all the reviews and love and support! I really do love each and every one of you, never forget that! Aw man, I think I'm crying, I can't believe it's overr! **

**Well, send me Reviews, PM's, tweets, facebook comments etc. if you need to or if you have any suggestions, check out my profile for info on a sequel and other projects!**

**Love to all!**

**Yours truly,**

**JakeisNessiesBitch (Gaby)**


	33. Update for the Sequel!

**A/N: **

**Wow you guys! I had a really great response to ToC and that really meant a lot to me. To tell you the truth, the story used to be a lot different and it was even under a different name, "Lunchmeat." I showed my friend Alex the first draft I made in a notebook while I was at school. I had written it two years ago and it was supposed to be about Renesmee who worked at the Sandwhich Shack but had an abusive boyfriend, Bryan Newton. Jacob saves her and they end up being friends. At the end, Jacob confesses his love to her and gets shot and killed by Bryan.**

**Yeah.**

**Well, I found it over summer break last year and started typing it up. I actually had re-written the story twice because I didn't like the way it came out the first time! It was a lot of work but it's the first Fic here I finished that I'm really proud of. I got sooooo much amazing feedback that I started writing a sequel before I even counted the reviews! I was excited and happy and I around 3 or 4 chapters written. **

**Then I re-read those chapters and I realized... Wow, that was _awful_. So, I re-read ToC because I needed to remember the Nessie and Jake I made this time around. I was slacking a lot and even started writing a new fic which sucked sooooooo bad I had to delete the whole thing from my computer. But, since I finished reading ToC again, I've been struck with this amazing inspiration. I pulled out a notebook and figured out the whole outline. It took me a whole night without sleep to write that thing and I re-wrote it almost 12 times! But, I finally came up with something and I'm finally starting to write the sequel to ToC!**

**I'm giving you guys this really long Author's Note because I've been getting a lot of PM's and emails about if there's a sequel and when I would be posting. I figure, this is a good way to let everyone know altogether!**

**I'm planning on having my first chapter up on August 3rd. **

**I know it's a long time to wait but I have to write a few chapters so I get the groove of things back and I want to make sure that if I delete/re-write certain chapters I'll have time to replace them before I publish. **

**Thank you to everyone for all the support, reviews, great things to say, and all the love I've been getting. I have a handful of new followers on Twitter from FF and it really means a lot to me. Especially mjTuazon (on twitter) who asks me almost every day about the sequel! Also, to MaDiWedener for following me and being sweet as well! There's a huge amount of people I'd like to mention but I don't really have time right now, I know it's terrible of me not to thank most of the people who have stuck with me from the begining but I can't remember everyone and I don't have a list of them! I really want to thank Alex even if she was laggin' in reviews for the last, like, 6 chapters! She's my biggest inspiration and she keeps me writing with violence and life threats so all of you guys should really be thanking her and my good friend Rachel who chased me out of her house and then tackled me when I wasn't writing regularly! **

**It's been a great journey and I can't wait to show you what's going to happen to our beloved Jacob and Renesmee! **

**I'm confident you guys will love it! **

**Thank you for reading this ridiculously long A/N!**

**Keep in touch and feel free to ask me questions on Facebook (Gaby Hernandez) Twitter (DanceGabyDance) Tumlr (.com) Formspring (gabzismyname) or you can even email me at dancegabydance !**

**(^had to space it out or it'd dissapear for some strange reason)**

**OH YEAH! For my next fic I'll be using this thing called Polyvore that Alex introduced me to! So, keep a lookout for that soon!**

**Hugs & Much love, have a safe summer!**

**JakeisNessiesBitch :DD**


End file.
